La Ultima Transformación
by Isis Janet
Summary: Epilogo. Tokio de Cristal, siglo XXX. Gracias a todos por leer este fic que hoy cumple un año y que cierra con broche de oro. Gracias por por todo. Nos estamos leyendo. Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Los preparativos para la Graduación

**La ultima transformación**

Capitulo 1. Los preparativos para la Graduación.

Habían pasado un poco más de 2 años desde su batalla con Sailor Galaxia y ahora Tokio vivía un gran momento de paz, todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas y tristes a la vez, porque en 2 días seria su graduación, Serena, Ami, Lita y Mina iban a estar en la misma fiesta, pero Rei por ir a una preparatoria diferente tendería su fiesta en otro lado, pero aun así se citaron ese día para comprar sus vestidos; para Serena la emoción era doble ya que Darien le había dicho que le tenia preparada una sorpresa. La tristeza de las chicas era originada debido a que se tendrían que separar, ya que irían a diferentes universidades. Ami entro a la Universidad de Medicina de Tokio, Rei entro a la Universidad de Zokei de Tokio para estudiar diseño, Lita entro a una prestigiada Escuela para Chefs al sur de Tokio, Mina por su parte había conseguido entrar a una Escuela de Actuación, y finalmente Serena que al esforzarse; para sorpresa de todos había obtenido el 4to lugar de aprovechamiento de su generación en su 3er año, en todos los exámenes siempre estuvo un punto debajo de Ami. En su ultimo año en la preparatoria consiguió entrar una Universidad de Tokio para especializa en economía y política.

En el centro comercial…

– Chicas se que estos son nuestros últimos momentos juntas – decía Mina con lagrimas en los ajos.

– Si Mina ni lo digas las voy a extrañar muchos chicas – Serena les da un abrazo a todas.

– ¡¡¡¡Ay Serena!!!! – contestan todas.

– Pero recuerden que nos veremos algunos días, como los fines de semana cuando no tengamos mucha tarea, o en vacaciones – contesta Ami para animarlas.

– Tienes razón Ami nos seguiremos viendo aunque estemos separadas, además nos podemos enviar correos y platicarnos todo – completa Rei.

– Esas son muy buenas ideas chicas – finaliza Lita con una gran sonrisa.

– Pero yo no quisiera que nos separáramos, me voy a sentir muy sola sin ustedes – de nuevo el tono de voz de Serena se escucha triste.

– Pero tú tienes a Darien o no es así – Mina en tono pícaro.

– Bueno si pero no es lo mismo – contesta Serena un poco sonrojada

– Además me imagino que pronto va a pedir tu mano y se casaran no es así – con tono soñador Lita.

– Y espero que nos invites a tu boda o no te perdonaremos – Rei poniendo cara de ofendida.

– Pero si apenas va a empezar la universidad como puede pensar en boda – y de nuevo no podía faltar el comentario de Ami.

– ¡¡¡¡¡Ami!!!!! – las demás chicas la miran con cara de no tienes remedio.

– Bueno pues… – Serena observa el anillo en su mano – me dio este anillo cuando se fue a Estados Unidos antes de… – todas la miran – bueno ya saben, pero desde entonces no me ha dicho nada.

– No te preocupes talvez esta esperando el momento justo – trata de animarla Mina.

– Si eso debe ser, talvez le pida tu mano a tus padres el día de la gradación no lo crees – confirma Lita.

– No lo se.

– Pero nos dijiste que te tenía una sorpresa o no – Mina con ojitos de corazón.

– Pues si pero no se si sea eso o alguna otra cosa – se queda pensativa.

– Y que otra cosa puede ser, esa debe ser la sorpresa – afirma Lita mas segura mirando a Serena.

– Pues…

– Bueno y si mejor continuamos viendo los vestidos, porque si no se nos hará mas tarde – interviene Ami para cambiar de tema.

– Ami tiene razón chicas, además no hay que hace suposiciones que talvez estén mal – en tono de punto final contesta Rei

– Oye Rei que te pasa – le contesta Serena un poco enojada.

– Pues yo solo decía – fue lo único que pudo contestar Rei para defenderse.

– Ay chicas no empiecen a pelear – intervino Ami para detener el inicio de una discusión.

– Si mejor vamos a ver vestidos – Lita jala a Serena y la lleva frente a un aparador – este es muy hermoso no lo crees.

– Si lo es – aun enojada por el comentario de Rei.

Después de un rato de observar en diversas tiendas todas salen con sus respectivos vestidos, Ami se compro uno azul cielo con flores dibujadas de un azul mas oscuro, Rei por su parte se compro uno rojo de dos piezas, pegado con una abertura de un lado, Lita se compro uno verde sin mangas y con escote en la espalda, Mina se compro uno anaranjado tamben de dos pieza, con rosas que levantaban el vestido y dejaban mostrar otro fondo del vestido en color blanco, Serena se compro uno en color rosa estilo princesa, en la parte de arriba era sostenido por dos tirantes plateados, y estaba cubierto de encaje con brillantes plateados, la parte de abajo es de tul (1) en color rosa con un fondo de tela con brillos plateados que daban la impresión de que el vestido estaba lleno de diamantes.

Todas estaban muy felices solo les faltaban los zapatos, y después de revisar otras 10 tiendas de zapatos cada uno salio con los zapatos ideales a su vestido, Ami se decidió por unas sencillas zapatillas al color del vestido, Rei un poco mas exigente no se decidía entre unas zapatillas de tirantitos o unas enteras de terciopelo rojo, finalmente se decidió por las de tiranitos, Lita escogió una verdes con una rosa en la punta, Mina escogió unas zapatillas anaranjadas con la punta y talón descubierto, y Serena se decidió por unas zapatillas plateadas de tiritas que eran la combinación perfecta para su vestido.

– Bueno chicas creo que eso era todo lo que teníamos que comprar ¿no? – dirigiéndose Ami a las demás, esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

– Si o nos falto algo – contesta Mina meditando un poco.

– Pues solo nos falta lo de mañana.

– ¿Mañana? – todas miran a Lita en busca de respuestas.

– No me digan que olvidaron que mañana témenos que ir al spa.

– Ah era eso – todas con tono de alivio.

– Pues que se les olvido – pasando una mano por su frente.

– ¡¡¡No como crees!!! – de nuevo todas.

– Bueno nos vemos mañana a las 8 en mi casa para ir si – les vuelve a recordar.

Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse una voz ya conocida por todas las saludo

– Hola preciosas.

– Hola Haruka!

– Hola – saluda también una chica de cabello aguamarina.

– Hola – contestan todas de nuevo.

– Hola como han estado, ya tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos – habla una jovencita de ojos violetas.

– Si tienes razón, ¿y Setsuna? – voltea Serena buscando a la joven.

– Regreso a la puerta del tiempo, como ya no hay peligro – responde Haruka con un poco de tristeza.

– Pero si ya no hay peligro se hubiera quedado aquí – trata de animar Rei.

– No puede, su obligación es estar en la puerta del tiempo – finaliza Michiru.

– Uy que mal – Mina con cara de tristeza.

– Y díganme ¿que hacen aquí? – habla de nuevo la mas joven de todas mirándolas.

– Pues comprando cosas para nuestra fiesta de graduación – muy animada Lita.

– Oh es verdad, este año se gradúan – Michiru mirando a todas.

– Si – las 5 chicas en tono de alegría.

– ¿Y ya saben que hacer después de graduarse? – con un poco de curiosidad les pregunta Michiru.

– Yo voy a estudiar para convertirme en una gran artista, Rei va a estudiar diseño para ser una gran diseñadora, Lita se va a convertir en una gran Chef, Ami va a estudiar medicina, y Serena va a estudiar economía y política – Mina contesta por todas.

– Cabeza de bombón vas a estudiar ¿que? – con cara de no lo creo.

– Economía y Política, en la Universidad de Tokio.

– Pues eso esta muy bien será bueno para tu futuro – finaliza Haruka.

– Tú lo crees… pues gracias.

– Lamento interrumpir pero se nos va a hacer tarde, la película ya va a comenzar – Hotaru toma la mano de Haruka.

– Es cierto, ¿que hora es? – Michiru buscando su reloj.

– Son casi las 7 – le informa Ami.

– Bueno nos despedimos, o nos perderemos la película.

– Si, entonces luego nos vemos, para que vean las fotos de la graduación – grita Mina mientras Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se alejan.

– Es una promesa – responde Haruka girándose un poco.

Las 5 chicas que iniciaron se despiden; y a la mañana siguiente de nuevo casi todas estaban en casa de Lita excepto Serena que como siempre llego tarde.

– Lo… siento… es que… me… quede… dormida.

– Contigo siempre es lo mismo – reclama Rei.

– Rei!!!!! – se defiende Serena.

Pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde en el spa relajándose, con masajes y mascarillas, hasta que llego la hora de irse.

– Sacas muchas fotos para que después nos las muestre Rei – le recuerda Mina.

– Claro, y ustedes hacen lo mismo.

Todas comenzaron a caminar juntas, hasta que cada quien tomo camino hacia su casa. Cuando Serena llego a su casa su mamá la recibió con un gran abraso.

– Mamá que es lo que te pasa.

– Pues es que estoy muy feliz, por fin iras a la universidad – con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Ay mamá.

– Cena algo y ve a dormir porque mañana es tu gran día sí hija.

– Si mamá.

Serena entro en la cocina en donde estaba su hermano y su papá, y este ultimo hizo lo mismo que su mamá, después de cenar Serena subió a su recamara y encontró a Luna descansando en su cama.

– Hola Luna.

– Hola Serena, sabes estoy muy feliz – también con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Y eso ¿por que?

– Bueno es que jamás pensé que te convertirías en una gran estudiante y mucho menos que entrarías a la universidad.

– Oye Luna que te pasa – la entre sus manos a Luna y comenzó a jalarle los bigotes.

– Miau, perdón Serena – con una gran sonrisa.

– Esta bien te perdono solo porque eres mi amiga – la abrasa – bueno creo que me voy a dormir ya que mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano.

– Si tienes razón, no sea que te quedes dormida y llegues tarde – en tono gracioso.

– ¡LUNA!

Fin del capitulo 1

(1) tul: Material con el que hacen los velos de novia.


	2. El día más feliz de Serena

Capitulo 2. El día más feliz de Serena.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto incluso antes de que su despertador marcara la hora de levantarse, tendió su cama, y sobre ella puso el vestido y las zapatillas.

– Es muy bonito – le hizo saber Luna mirando el vestido.

– Si cuando lo vi me dije, yo usare ese vestido.

– Y dime porque te levantaste tan temprano, es acaso que no puedes dormir.

– Pues si tienes razón, además no pienso llegar tarde a mi graduación, solo hay una graduación en la preparatorio y no pienso perdérmela, bueno me voy a bañar – saliendo del cuarto.

– Creo que Serena ha madurado mucho en estos 2 años, eso me alegra mucho.

En el baño Serena abrió la lleva del agua caliente y un poco la de la fría, se miro en el espejo y comenzó a preguntarse.

– "_tendrán razón las chicas y hoy pedirá mi mano o será otra cosa"_ – pensó para si – bueno es que hace mucho que no hablamos de eso pero… – en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta del baño.

– Serena ¿eres tú? – quiso saber Ikuko.

– Si mamá ya me voy a preparar, es que no quiero llegar tarde.

– Esta bien voy a despertar a tu hermano y a tu papá, en cuanto termines de bañarte baja a desayunar si.

– Si mamá.

Serena se metió en la tina, y después de 20 minutos salio del baño se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso una bata para bajar a desayunar.

– Serena anoche llamo Darien y me dijo que el nos alcanzaba en el salón.

– ¿Que?, pero si dijo que pasaría por mi.

– Talvez le surgió algo.

– Si tienes razón.

Cuando Serena termino si desayuno subió a su recamara para prepares, puesto que ya eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y su fiesta comenzaría a las 4, y tenían que salir a las 3 para llegar con anticipación; Serena se puso su vestido y sus zapatillas, se miro al espejo, se peino como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez agrego un par de pasadores con brillantes, se coloco unos aretes largos que su mamá le había regalado y para acierto eran al color del vestido, después de un cajón saco una bolsita llena diversos tipos de maquillaje y comenzó a probarlos, después de casi 2 horas de probar diversos tipos no se decidía, por lo que pidió la ayuda de Luna.

– Oye luna ¿me podrías ayudar a decidir que maquillaje usar?

– Claro Serena.

Primero Serena se puso uno en color blanco en los ojos, y un brillo rosa pálido para los labios pero a Luna negó con la cabeza, después se probo uno en color rosa un poco fuerte que difumino con blanco en la orilla y para los labio un brillo rojo, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de Luna fue una gran carcajada, después de volver a desmaquillarse probo una combinación en los parpados en color rosa pálido rosa y lo difuminaba para terminar en una sombra de brillitos plateados, en los labios se coloco un brillo de color rosa, cuando pidió la opinión de Luna esta se quedo muda al verla, a lo que Serena entendió que no, y cuando estaba a punto de desmaquillarse…

– No Serena espera ese es perfecto.

– ¿Enserio?, es que como no me contestaste pensé que estaba peor que los otros.

– No lo que pasa es que cuando te vi, me hiciste recordar a la princesa.

– Ah era eso, bueno entonces creo que estoy lista.

– Si eso parece, y creo que es justo a tiempo.

– ¿Por que? – fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta

– Serena ya estas listas llevas mucho tiempo en tu habitación, ¿espero que no te hayas arrepentido de ir? – peguntaba Ikuko con un tono un poco gracioso.

– No mamá, pasa.

Cuando su mamá entro se quedo sin habla al ver lo hermosa que se veía su hija.

– Ay Serena – con lagrima en los ojos – te vez como una princesa.

– Que cosas dices mamá.

– Espera a que te vean tú papá y tu hermano se van a ir de espalda – con una gran sonrisa al terminar de decir esto.

Serena salio de su cuarto despidiéndose de Luna y bajo las escaleras al lado de su mamá, ya que su papá y su hermano estaban esperando en la sala.

– Vaya por fin yo pensé que nunca bajaría – al escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

– Si ya debemos salir o se nos hará tarde – en eso voltea a ver a su hija – oh mi hermosa hija te ves como toda una princesa

– Tú también papá – un poco sonrojada, pero feliz.

– Ay ni que fuera para tanto – mirando a su hermana.

Ya en la recepción de la graduación, un joven que atiende en la entrada pide el nombre de la graduada, y cuando Kenji estaba a punto de decirlo Serena lo interrumpe.

– Pero papá Darien aun no llega – con cara de preocupación.

– No te preocupes – mira a su hija y luego contesta a la pregunta del joven – a por cierto nos falta otro invitado su nombres es Darien Chiba, me imagino que no debe tardar.

– No se preocupe ya lo anote, cuando llegue lo haré pasar – mientras les indica que pasen.

– Gracias – avanza Kenji hacia la entrada junto con su familia.

En la segunda entrada al salón otro joven le vuele a pedir el nombre y les indica que lo sigan para llevarlos a su mesa.

– Voy a ver si ya llegaron las chicas – Serena se levanta y comienza a alejarse de la mesa.

– Si hija pero no te tardes – se levanta Ikuko.

Serena comienza a caminar por las mesas y a observarlas, y de pronto ve a Mina y se acerca a ella.

– Mina ¿como estas?

– Bien vamos acompáñame las chicas están en el baño.

– Buenas tardes – saluda con poco a prisa a los papás de Mina, ya que esta la jala de la mano.

Ya en el baño.

– ¿Chicas en donde están? – grita entrando al baño.

– Aquí Mina, ¿y Sere…? – responde Lita pero corta el nombre al verla a la recién llegada.

– Te vez muy bonita Serena.

– Gracias Ami – en eso las chicas notan algo en su tono de voz.

– ¿Que es lo que tienes Serena? – intrigada Lita por el tono de voz de Serena.

– Es que Darien hablo anoche a mi casa y le dijo a mi mamá que nos veríamos aquí y cuando llegamos el no había llegado y yo…

– Ay no Serena no llores o se correrá tu maquillaje – interviene Mina.

– Es que…

– Mina tiene razón, alo mejor se retraso por lo de tu sorpresa – Lita trata de animarla.

– Si eso es muy probable – corrobora Ami.

Tienen razón, pero que será esa sorpresa – mas animada.

Ya de regreso del baño Serena pasa a todas las mesas de sus amigas saludando a sus familias y todas la acompañan a la suya para saludar a sus papás, en eso observan que hay alguien más sentado en la mesa pero como esta de espalda no lo reconocen, al acercarse las chicas saludan y en eso la persona que esta de espalda voltea para ver quien saluda.

– Hola a todas

– Hola Darien – saludan al unísono las 4 chicas.

– Me permiten a Serena un momento – mirando a Kenji.

Adelante pero nos la devuelves.

– Si no se preocupe la cuidare mucho – toma de la mano a Serena y la lleva hacia una de las terrazas – Serena…

– Si dime.

– Les he dicho a tus papás que necesito hablar de algo importante con ellos.

– Si y que es, dime.

– Es una sorpresa.

– Darien dime que es, anda no seas malo.

– Pues la sabrás después de la graduación.

– ¿Pero la graduación termina a las 11 de la noche?

– Si y he invitado a tus papás a mi departamento, para hablar con ellos.

– Oh esta bien, bueno y porque llegaste tan tarde.

– Sabes…

– Si

– Te vez muy hermosa.

– Gracias – se sonroja un poco.

Darien la toma de la cintura la acerca hacia el y le da un tierno beso, en eso se escucha una voz que invita a todos a tomar asiento, y Darien y Serena regresan a su mesa. La voz pertenecía al anfitrión de la graduación que comenzó a darles la bienvenida.

– Bueno como todos saben estamos aquí para celebrar la graduación de nuestro queridos alumnos, y comenzaremos por entregar los diplomas a todos los graduados, así que cuando escuchen su nombre harán el favor de pasar a la mesa central por el, posteriormente se otorgaran unos reconocimientos especiales, y sin mas rodeos demos comienzo – tomo una lista.

Y así empezó a llamar a lo alumnos por orden alfabético, lo que significo que las chicas pasarían en el siguiente orden: la primera de ellas fue Mina, le siguió Lita, después Ami, y finalmente Serena, para esto cuando habían terminado con el último alumno ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde.

– Es la hora de entregar los reconocimientos, y comenzaremos con… a sí, un reconocimiento al alumno mas destacado durante toda su estancia en la preparatoria, Mizuno Ami – ella se levanto un poco apenada y paso a recoger su reconocimiento, después se entrego un 2° y 3° lugar – bueno pues este año la preparatoria decidió otorgar un reconocimiento extra a un alumno que por su gran esfuerzo demostró que se puede salir adelante no importando que tan complicadas estén las cosas, Tsukino Serena – Serena al escuchar su nombre no lo podía creer, su hermano tuvo que gritarle para que ella reaccionara, se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa central para recoger su reconocimiento, después regreso a su mesa.

– Oh hija estamos muy orgullosos – ambos papás de Serena la felicitaron

– Ahora tendremos la cena y posteriormente el baile, disfrútenlo – finalizo el anfitrión.

Los meseros comenzaron a servir la comida y después de aproximadamente 1 hora la música comenzó a tocar indicando que era el momento del baile. Darien sin esperar más tomo la mano de Serena y fueron directamente a la pista de baile, y estuvieron bailando hasta que Kenji toco el hombro de Darien y le dijo.

– Me permitiría bailar con esta hermosa dama.

– Oh si claro – y le entrego la mano de Serena.

Después de bailar 2 piezas con su papá regresaron a la mesa, para esto ya eran cerca de las 10, las chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Serena y le hicieron una seña para que las acompañara y ella se levanto y dijo que enseguida regresaba.

– Oye Serena ya te dijo algo de la sorpresa – como siempre Mina curiosa.

– Mina que preguntas – la regaño Ami.

– Pues que no para eso la fuimos a buscar – se defendió Mina.

– Pero no tienes que ser tan obvia – ahora se defendía Lita.

– Lo siente, pero Serena dinos – cambio de tema Mina enfocándose a la pregunta inicial.

– Pues no me ha dicho nada de la sorpresa, solo que me la dará en su departamento.

– ¡¡¡Que!!! ¡¡¡En su departamento!!! – gritaron todas, lo que ocasiono que los que estaban cerca de ellas voltearan a verlas.

– Pero Serena y tus papás que dijeron cuando les dijiste que ibas a ir a su departamento – quiso saber Ami.

– Pues nada – contesto de lo más normal

– ¡¡¡QUE!!! – volvieron a gritar.

– Pues es que ellos también van a ir, pues ustedes que pensaron.

– No nada – haciéndose las desentendidas.

– ¿Y a que hora van a ir? – quiso saber Mina.

– Pues Darien les dijo que después de la fiesta, entonces en cuanto termine vamos para allá.

– Ok, pero nos tienes que contar que sucede – le hizo saber Lita, con tono un poco amenazador.

– Si, si no, no te vamos a mostrar las fotos que hemos sacado – amenazo Mina.

– Si esta bien, esta bien – tratando de calmarlas.

Estuvieron platicando por alrededor de 40 minutos hasta que el hermano de Serena apareció y le dijo que ya casi se iban.

– Bueno chicas me despido.

– Nos dices que pasa – le recordaron y obtuvieron un si de la cabeza de Serena.

Serena camino con su hermano hasta la mesa de sus papás donde ellos estaban recogiendo las cosas, Darien le dijo Kenji que le permitiera llevarla a ella en su auto, a lo cual el aludido no puso objeción, ya en el estacionamiento Darien le dijo a Kenji que se verían en la esquina para que lo siguiera, el movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y se dirigió a su auto donde la mamá y el hermano de Serena ya estaban esperando, Darien al sentir que hacia un poco de frió se quito su saco y se lo puso a Serena, ella lo miro y lo abraso, el tomo su barbilla y la beso, después el abrió la puerta del auto y espero a que Serena entrara para cerrarla, después el entro y encendió el auto; ya en el camino Serena se sentía emocionado por lo que no hablo con Darien, solo lo miraba, cuando el se estación frente al ya conocido edificio de departamentos bajo y abrió la puerta de Serena y el ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir, el papá de Serena se les acerco y Darien le indico que pasaran.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. La proposición

Capitulo 3. La proposición.

– Pasen por aquí – señalo Darien hacia los elevadores.

Una vez que todos entraron en el elevador y Darien presiono uno de los botones, Ikuko se le acerco a Serena y le dijo al oído.

– Hija ¿sabes de que quiere hablar con nosotros?

– No mamá no lo se.

Cuando se detuvo el elevador, Serena salio primero y camino hacia la ya conocida puerta junto con Darien, y espero a que los demás llegaran, Darien busco la llave dentro de su pantalón, abrió la puerta e indico a la familia que pasara.

– Adelante, tomen asiento, ¿gustan un te o un café?

– Un te por favor – respondió Ikuko con una gran sonrisa.

– Un café esta bien para mi – un poco serio.

– Un te también – contesto al ultimo Samy.

– Yo te ayudo a servir – Serena se levanto y siguió a Darien hasta la cocina – ahora si me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa.

– Si ya casi, no seas impaciente – la miro a los ojos por unos instantes.

Después de un par de minuto Serena apareció en la sala llevando una charola con galletas, mientras que Darien llevaba otra con las bebidas.

– Bueno y a que se debe su amable invitación – mirando a Darien.

– Pues… como sabe he sido novio de Serena durante un par de años… y creo que… ahora que ella termino su preparatoria y va a entrar a una universidad… pues creo que… es el momento de… – su voz se escuchaba nerviosa.

– Dígame, lo escucho.

– Papá…

– Que, que es lo que pasa hija.

– Pues si lo dejas hablar.

– Pues como sabe yo amo a su hija y… pues tengo un trabajo estable y… – continúo Darien, pero el nerviosismo en su voz se noto nuevamente.

– Si… – volvió a interrumpir Kenji.

– Me gustaría… – un tono rosado apareció en las mejillas de Darien.

– Si…

– Papá déjalo hablar – casi grito Serena.

– Pues quiero pedir la mano de su hija – Darien aprovecho cuando Kenji miro a Serena.

– Ah era eso – contesto tomando un poco de café, pero un par de segundos después – ¡¡¡¡que es lo que acaba de decir!!!!

– Quiero que Serena sea mi esposa – confirmo Darien más seguro.

Los papás de Serena se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que ella intervino.

– Papá, mamá yo lo amo y el también me ama, no se queden mudos digan algo.

– Hija yo… – Ikuko no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a llorar.

– Mamá porque llora.

– Pues yo no se que decir, esto es tan repentino – contesto un desconcertado Kenji.

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Serena un poco angustiada.

– Ay Serena eres tonta o que – interrumpió Samy para relajar las cosas.

– Y a ti quien te hablo, no te metas – le grito enojada Serena.

– Se que lo es, pero yo realmente amo a su hija mas que a nada en este mundo, y se que siempre la haré feliz – tomando la mano de Serena entre las suyas.

– Si, es solo que, tienen 2 años de conocerse y… pues…

– Pues creo que debo confesarles algo papá – mirando primero a Kenji y después a Ikuko.

– No, no me digan que ustedes ya – Ikuko comenzó a lloras de nuevo – estas embarazada no.

– Ay no mamá como crees no es nada de eso, no – soltando una risita – no, es que Darien y yo hemos sido novios desde hace 4 años.

– QUE, déjame hacer cuentas – después de unos segundos – tienes 19 menos 4 son 15, pero que…

– Papá relájate no es para tanto – intervino Serena para calmar a su papá.

– Como que no es para tanto, eso significa que nos mentiste por 2 años – su tono de voz denotaba un poco de enojo.

– Pues es que no sabía como lo iban a tomar – en eso comienza a recordar el día que lo presento como su novio.

///Flash back///

Eran los últimos días de clases de su primer año en la preparatoria y Serena le había dicho a su familia que llevaría a alguien muy importante para ella a cenar, iba de camino al departamento de Darien pensando como le explicaría que quería presentarlo como su novio ante sus papás; al llegar al departamento toco la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta saco su llave y abrió la puerta, el departamento estaba a oscuras, ella camino hacia la sala en donde encontró una bata blanca y un maletín negro, los tomo y se dirigió a la recamara de su novio, abrió la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido, colgó la bata en uno de los ganchos y coloco la maleta dentro del closet, se acerco a la cama y vio a su novio durmiendo, tomo una silla y la coloco junto a la cama, se sentó a observarlo por un par de minutos, después se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba a punto de prepararse un te cuando sintió un par de manos que la jalaban.

– ¡¡Darien!! Despertaste.

– Si, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?, pensé que ibas a estar con las chicas.

– Pues veras… yo… vine para… es que… pues – agacho su mirada y de pronto dijo – ledijeamispapásquelesvoyapresentaralguienmuyespecialparamiyporesovineparaquemecompañesypoderpresentartecomominovio.

– ¿Que? – con cara de confundido, ya que Serena había hablado tan rápido que no entendió lo que le dijo – habla mas despacio porque no te entendí nada.

– Quiero que… – tomo aire – vayas a mi casa a cenar.

– ¿A cenar? – pregunto un poco desconcertado, ya que era muy raro que Serena lo invitara a su casa, y sobre todo a cenar.

– Si… te quiero presentar con mi familia.

– Pero Serena…

– Ay lo sabia no te agrado la idea, debí haberlo consultado antes contigo, hay no soy una tonta… – fue interrumpida por un tierno beso que Darien de dio.

– Sabia que este momento llegaría, y si hubiera sido mejor que me avisaras con tiempo, para poder llevarles algo.

– Darien – lo abrasa.

Ya en su casa Serena entra y su mamá los recibe, y le indica a Darien que pase a la sala en lo que su esposo llega, no pasaron más de 10 minutos y el señor Tsukino entro por la puerta, Serena lo llamo para que se sentara al igual que a su mamá.

– Papá, mamá les quiero presentar a Darien

– Hola mucho gusto – se levantan Ikuko y Kenji para saludar.

– ¿Es un amigo de la escuela?, aunque parece algo mayor – mira a su hija en busca de respuestas.

– No papá, no es de la escuela el es… – lo mira y toma su mano – el es mi novio.

– ¿Novio? – un poco confundido, ya que no sabe si escucho bien lo que su hija le acaba de decir.

– Hija eso me alegra mucho, y dígame ¿a que se dedica? – inicia una platica al ver la reacción de su esposo.

– Pues soy medico y trabajo en el Hospital Central de Tokio.

– Oh vaya es medico.

– ¿Y hace cuanto se graduó y en donde estudio? – comenzó Kenji.

– Pues hace apenas una par de meses y me gradué de la Universidad de Medicina de Tokio.

– Podríamos pasar a cenar – hablo Serena para evitar que su papá continuara con el interrogatorio sobre la vida de Darien.

– Si por favor pasen al comedor – secundo Ikuko, se levanto y les indico a todos el camino.

Todos pasaron al comedor aunque el papá de Serena parecía aun muy confundido con la noticia que su hija les acabada de dar, no lo podía cree, su pequeña niña se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

///Fin Flash Back///

– Pero creo que ahora los reclamos salen sobrando, papá yo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

– Bueno, y cuando y donde piensan celebrar la boda – quiso saber Kenji, en eso Serena se levanta y lo abraza.

– Pues cuando Serena lo decida – responde Darien.

– Pues creo que el mejor momento seria antes de que entre a la universidad, por que si no después se le va a olvidar.

– Samy no te metas, aunque creo que es una buena idea, ya que faltan 2 meses para que entre a la universidad, o tú que opinas Darien – lo mira.

– Pues… como tu decidas.

– Pues ya esta, la boda será antes de que entre a la universidad – en tono triunfante.

– Hija estoy tan feliz – se levanta Ikuko y abrasa a Serena y a Darien y luego los ve – pero solo tenemos 2 meses para prepararla.

– Creo que es tiempo suficiente o no – mira a su mamá.

– Es muy poco tiempo, mañana mismo empezaremos los preparativos.

¡Que!, ¿tan pronto?

– Si hija hay que ver todos los detalles, enviar las invitaciones, ver el lugar para la celebración, el vestido.

– Creo que ya es tiempo que nos retiremos, no – Interviene Samy en tono de aburrido.

– SAMY – le llama la atención Ikuko.

– ¿¡Que!? que dije – se defiende.

– Querida creo que Samy tiene razón, bueno – levantándose – mañana pasare por usted para empezar a ver los detalles de la boda.

– Eh… si… si responde Darien.

– Bueno pues nos despedimos y… nos vemos mañana.

– Me permiten a su hija 5 minutos.

– Claro – autoriza Kenji.

– Darien toma a Serena de la mano y la lleva hasta la cocina, donde la mira a los ojos y le dice.

– Y que te pareció tu sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?, esta era la sorpresa.

– Pues si de hecho.

– Pues creo que fue más que una sorpresa, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida – se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso a su amado.

Después de esto regresaron a la sala y Darien los acompaña hasta su auto donde se despidió cortésmente de todos, Kenji le recordó que pasaría mañana por el para comenzar a ver los preparativos de su boda, a lo que Darien solo contesto con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. Los preparativos para la boda Parte 1

Capitulo 4. Los preparativos para la boda – parte 1 –

Al llegar a su casa Serena subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, mientras que en la sala sus papás se quedaron hablando sobre la boda de su hija.

– Miau, veo que ya llegaron y que tal la fiesta.

– Luna fue lo mejor, y estoy muy feliz, por fin me voy a casar – dando vueltas alrededor de su cuarto.

– ¡QUE! ¿Que es lo que acabas de decir Serena, como que te vas a casar?

– Pues si Luna, Darien le pidió mi mano a mis papás y mañana comenzamos los preparativos para la boda, oh estoy tan feliz.

– ¿Pero no crees que es un poco precipitado?, apenas vas a entrar a la universidad.

– Pues por eso precisamente, tengo 2 meses antes de entrar a la universidad y es el tiempo perfecto, ya que una vez que entre a la universidad… creo que estaré muy ocupada, y además la carrera la ternito en 4 años y… pues… soy tan feliz.

– Bueno si eso te hace feliz, me alegro por ti, y las chicas que dijeron.

– Es cierto tengo que avisarles – se levanto y tomo su comunicador – a quien le avisare primero, ah ya se… ¿Mina?

– Si Serena que pasa estaba apunto de dormir.

– Pues es que te voy a contar una gran noticia… me voy a casar.

– ¡No!, enserio, es estupendo y las demás ¿ya lo saben?

– No, eres a la primera que se lo digo.

– Pues que esperas diles, porque esto hay que celebrarlo mañana.

– Es que no creo poder salir.

– ¿Pero por que Serena?

– Pues es que ya vamos a empezar con los preparativos de la boda.

– Cuando piensan casarte, no me digas que antes de entrar a la universidad.

– Pues si como vez.

– Ay no, es muy poco tiempo, entonces te veo en tu casa a las 8 mañana, me ofrezco a ayudar en lo que sea, eres mi amiga y tengo que estar contigo para lo que sea, bueno me despido para que le avises a las demás, uy que emoción, adiós y felicidades.

– Gracias.

Serena observo por unos segundos el comunicador y ahora se dispuso a hablar con Lita, posteriormente después de que Lita se tranquilizara le dijo que Mina pensaba ir mañana a lo que Lita dijo que contaba con ella también y que llegaría temprano y después de esto se despidieron.

Cuando hablo con Ami, al principio Serena pensó que se había molestado, pero después Ami comenzó a llorar de felicidad por Serena, y le dijo que también contaba con ella para lo que se le ofreciera, y también quedo de ir mañana a su casa, y finalmente cuando hablo con Rei esa se quedo muda por unos segundos, Serena pensó que no había sido buena idea decírselo tan directo como lo había hecho, pero después Rei le dijo que estaba muy feliz, y en cuanto Serena de dijo que las demás iban a ir mañana Rei el dijo que ella no faltaría y que estaría hay.

A la mañana siguiente la mamá de Serena la fue a despertar, eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, Serena se levanto de la cama media dormida, se cambio y bajo a desayunar; cuando estaba por sentarse a la mesa el timbre sonó, su mamá fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a las 4 amigas de su hija, las hizo pasar y todas tomaron asiento en la sala.

– Serena tus amigas están aquí.

– Si mamá voy.

– Y díganme a que debemos su visita, creo que no es un buen momento Serena va a salir.

– Pues por eso hemos venido señora – contestaron todas.

– Si Serena nos contó todo y estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que sea – le hizo saber Mina.

– Oh ya veo pues gracias, se que eso hará más feliz a Serena.

– ¿Que cosa? – entrando a la sala.

– Pues tus amigas han venido a ofrecer su ayuda.

– Ah, si es que anoche les dije y pues se ofrecieron a ayudar.

– Pues entonces en cuanto Serena termine de desayunar comenzamos

– ¡SI! – todas las chicas al unísono contestaron.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos y ya estaban saliendo de la casa de Serena para dirigirse al centro comercial; y ya en el centro comercial, la mamá de Serena les dijo que primero tendrían que ver lo del vestido ya que es lo más importante, que después verían lo de las madrinas.

– ¿Madrinas? – cuestionaron las chicas.

– Pues claro, o que no quieren ser las madrinas de Serena, ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudar.

– No, claro que queremos – respondieron todas al ver la mirada de la señora.

– Esta bien, después hay que ver lo de las invitaciones, aunque creo que eso será después, ya que tu papá – mirando a Serena – va a ver eso con Darien, y una vez que nos digan el lugar pues se harán las invitaciones, hay no y también tenemos que ver lo de la Luna de Miel, pero para eso los necesitamos a los dos, así que eso lo dejaremos al ultimo.

Serena al escuchar todo lo que decía su mamá se quedo con cara de "what" y trato de decirle algo a su mamá pero esta de la emoción no la dejo hablar

– Si hija esto es muy importante y todo tiene que salir perfecto, vamos iremos a ver los vestido – tomo a su hija de la mano y la llevo hasta una tienda de novias.

En la tienda, la mamá de Serena le dijo a la señorita que atendía el mostrador que le mostrara vestidos de novia y de madrina.

– Si claro, en que talla los quiere ver y color.

– Pues los de novia en talla 5 y los de madrina – miro a las chicas en busca de respuesta.

– 5 también por favor – contesto Rei, Ami también pidió en 5, así como Mina y Lita en 7.

– Y algún color en especial – quiso saber la señorita.

– Pues traiga todos los colores y ya después vemos.

– Esta bien – llamo a otras 3 asistentes y después de unos 10 minutos regresaron con una gran montaña de vestidos.

– Bueno empecemos – y se llevo a Serena a los vestidores.

Después de que Serena se había probado cerca de unos 20 vestidos su mamá seguía sin convencerse, hasta que – mamá creo que la boda es la mía, no lo crees, y creo que yo debería escoger el vestido.

– Oh es cierto hija lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada.

Serena volvió a entrar en el vestidor y le pidió a la señorita que le pasara un vestido que había visto al fondo de la tienda, la señorita le dijo que le permitiera 5 minutos, en lo mientras la mamá de Serena comenzó a observar los vestidos que se ponían las chicas y le pidió opinión a su hija.

– Pues me parece que el que mejor se les ve a todas es el dorado.

– Si verdad hija, yo pienso lo mismo, además hará muy bonito contraste con el tuyo.

– ¡Mamá!

– Bueno es que… creo que… es un color muy…

– ¿No te gusta Rei?

– No, si, es muy bonito – un poco asustada por la mirada de la mamá de Serena.

– Mamá tranquila.

– Aquí esta el que me pidió – la señorita le entrego un vestido a Serena.

– Uy es muy bonita tela – Mina estiro su mano y tomo una parte del vestido.

– Si es seda – le informo la señorita.

Serena entro en el vestidor y salio después de unos minutos.

– Oh es hermoso – todas la miraban detenidamente.

Era un vestido de dos piezas de seda, en la parte de abajo del vestido, la orilla y la parte de arriba tenia bordados, además la parte de arriba no tenia mangas.

– La cola del vestido es desmontable para que cuando no la quiera usar la quite, y este es el velo, también es de seda pero mas fina.

La mamá de Serena lo tomo y lo observo, después se acerco a su hija y se lo coloco – se ve muy bonito, pero ciento que le falta algo.

– Oh si, disculpe este va acompañado de esto – la señorita le entrego una pequeña coronita plateada y un ramo.

– Si esto es perfecto – le puso la coronita al velo y le dio el ramo a su hija, y esta vez todas coincidieron en que ese era el vestido perfecto.

– Pues no se diga más me lo llevo, y también los de las madrinas – mirando a sus amigas.

– Bueno ahora siguen los zapatos.

La señorita le dijo que solo necesitaba los números y enseguida los traería, cada una de las chicas y Serena le dieron su numero y después de 5 minutos la señorita y una asistente venia con varias cajas en los brazos – pues para las madrinas creo que lo mas adecuado es el mismo modelo de zapatilla, ya que como tienen el mismo modelo de vestido – saco varios modelos de zapatos y se los mostró.

Las chicas comenzaron a hacer sus elecciones, pero no se ponían de acuerdo por lo que la mamá de Serena interfirió he hizo que las chicas se probaron los modelos.

– Chicas pues creo que se ve muy bonito el que es de tiritas – les hizo saber Serena.

– Ami por su parte dijo que prefería uno cerrado.

– No, Serena tiene razón este hace muy bonito juego con el vestido – y en eso Mina se puso las zapatillas.

– Esta bien – acepto Ami.

– Y tu Serena ¿cuales vas a escoger? – quiso saber Rei.

– Pues es que no se, no me decido entre estos 2 pares – les mostró unas zapatillas que eran también de tiritas pero en color plateado, y otras que también eran de tiritas pero en blanco.

– Las plateadas hacen juego con la corinita.

– Si tienes razón Lita, escoge las plateadas – corroboro Rei.

– Si hija, tus amigas tienen razón esas son las ideales.

– Pues ya esta, ya tenemos todo.

La mamá de Serena se acerco a la señorita y le dijo que empacara todo.

– ¿Como va a ser su forma de pago? – quiso saber la señorita sacando su tira de notas.

– Así, permítame – de su bolso saco una pequeña carterita de donde saco una tarjeta – con tarjeta de crédito.

– Muy bien, ah por cierto se me olvidaba, el vestido incluye la clásica liga de la novia así que – saco una caja en donde había varios modelos – escoja la suya.

– ¿Que?, liga…

– Si por supuesto.

– Pues déjeme ver – tomo una liga que tenia rosas bordadas en color rosa claro – creo que esta.

– Muy bien, entonces eso seria todo, Akura, empaqueta todo por favor.

La asistente comenzó a empaquetar todo y le pidió a las chicas que le fueran dando su nombre para colocarlo en la tapa de la caja del vestido y zapatillas, después se las fue entregando.

Fin del capitulo 4.


	5. Los preparativos para la boda Parte 2

Capitulo 5. Los preparativos para la boda – parte 2 –

Al salir de la tienda Serena se acerco a su mamá – y tu mamá, ¿Que piensas usar?

– Lo veremos después hija ahora creo que hay que regresar a la casa, deja me ver que hora es… muy bien son casi las 3, mejor vamos a comer algo si – les dijo mirándolas a todas.

– Claro y ¿a donde vamos a comer? – pregunto Serena poniendo su mano sobre su estomago.

– Hay un restaurante muy cerca vamos – Ikuko las guió hasta un restaurante, y todas entraron; a la entrada estaba un joven.

– ¿Mesa para cuantos?

– Para 6 por favor.

– Síganme por favor – el joven las llevo hasta una mesa y les entrego el menú – enseguida vendrá un mesero para tomar su orden.

– Gracias.

– ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – pregunto un joven acercándose a la mesa.

– Si, me gustaría una sopa de tallarines, y res en salsa dulce por favor – pidió Ikuko.

– Yo también quiero eso y… un sushi de pescado – Serena mirando aun el menú.

– Sopa de tallarines y una ensalada de atún – pidió Ami.

– Pues yo voy a pedir… sopa de fideos y camarones empanizados – ahora hablo Rei.

– Yo quiero sushi de pescado y ensalada de pollo – Lita mirando aun el menú.

– Yo voy a pedir arroz y sopa de camarones – finalmente pidió Mina.

– ¿Y de tomar?

– Te por favor – contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.

– Enseguida les traigo su orden – la orden de cada una llego después de 15 minutos, y mientras comían; en otra parte se encontraba el papá de Serena y Darien.

– Bueno y ¿que te parece este salón Darien?

– Pues… creo que esta bien, además el paquete que tienen esta bien.

– Si tienes razón, bueno entonces que no se diga más y vayamos a firmar el contrato.

– Pero ¿esta seguro?

– Claro, es la boda de mi hija.

– Esta bien.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba el encargado del salón y le dijeron que aceptaban, el les indico el camino hacia su oficina, y dentro de esta firmaron el contrato.

– Han hecho una excelente elección, y díganme cuando gustan que se vea el menú.

– Bueno creo que para eso es necesario que vengan ambos novios, no es así.

– Si, entonces les hago una cita… ¿y para que día la quieren?

– Para pasado mañana, es que mañana hay que ver la ropa del novio.

– Oh esta bien, la cita podría ser después de las 3 – interviene Darien.

– Claro, ¿esta bien a las 4?

– Esta bien aquí estaremos – contesta Kenji mientras firma el contrato y de su cartera saca su tarjeta de crédito que entrega al encargado.

– Pero… – interviene Darien pero es cortado por Kenji.

– ¡Nada de pero! Es la boda de mi hija y como es tradición el papá de la novia paga – con una sonrisa, después de pagar ambos salen del salón y suben al auto de Kenji.

– Y mañana ¿a que hora vamos a ver lo de tu traje?

– Pues mañana salgo a las 4 así que ase hora estaría bien.

– Muy bien entonces paso al hospital y de hay nos vamos al centro comercial.

– Si – un poco apenado.

Y de regreso en el restaurante las chicas insisten en pagar cada quien su cuenta, a lo que finalmente Ikuko acepta, todas salen del centro comercial y cada una toman camino hacia sus casas, no sin que Ikuko les recuerde que luego les llama para seguir viendo los demás arreglos y cosas; ya en casa Serena e Ikuko entran al cuarto de Serena y colocan las compras en una esquina del closet, y después Ikuko sale del cuarto.

– Luna esto fue tan cansado.

– Me imagino, ya que los preparativos de una boda no son sencillos.

– Si, y mamá va ha ver que paso con papá y Darien.

En la cocina, la mamá se Serena escucho la puerta y al asomarse para ver quien era encuentra a su esposo.

– ¿Y como te fue?

– Pues lo del salón y la iglesia ya esta, mañana voy a llevar al novio a escoger su traje.

– Muy bien entonces dejare descansar a Serena, y entonces pasado mañana los llevamos para que escojan las invitaciones no.

– Pues será después de ir a escoger el menú en el salón.

– Ah que bien, eso es mejor 2 cosas en un día.

– Si eso es bueno.

– Y que mas faltaría… así lo de su Luna de Miel.

– Es verdad pero eso lo platicamos después con ellos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lleno de neblina y en donde se observa una silueta que custodia una gran puerta.

– ¿Que pasa? – se pregunta la Sailor del tiempo mientras observa la puerta – siento unas vibraciones, creo que debería investigar.

La guardiana del tiempo decide pasar por la puerta del tiempo para ver el por que de las vibraciones en esta, por lo que desaparece y tras ella sella la puerta para impedir el paso a otra persona.

En la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

– Haruka creo que algo pasa…

– Por que lo dices Michiru, ¿acaso viste algo en tu espejo?

– Pues… vi algo pero no estoy segura – vuelve a mirar su espejo y en este aparece la Neo Reina Serenity, pero se ve con un semblante muy triste.

– Pero que fue eso… parece que es del futuro.

– Si, eso es muy extraño, mi espejo nunca había captado algo del futuro, creo que deberíamos consultarlo con Setsuna.

En eso Hotaru aparece frente a ellas pero parece que se encuentra en un trance.

– La Reina del Futuro nos llama, algo va a pasar y nos esta llamando – sale del trance y se desvanece.

– Hotaru que… que tienes – Hotaru abre sus ojos y observa a las dos chicas frente a ella.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?

– ¿No lo recuerdas pequeña?

– Recordar que… como llegue aquí… yo estaba en mi cuarto.

– Creo que esa es una señal más de que debemos ver a Setsuna, vamos.

Las 3 chicas e levanta y sacan sus plumas de transformación y se transforman para después desaparecer.

De regreso en la casa Tsukino, Serena levanta el teléfono y marca.

– ¿Hola?

– Hola mi amor, ¿como estas? Espero que papá te haya tratado bien.

– Oh Serena eres tú, pues si, no hay ningún problema, todo salio bien, y dime ¿ya llego tu papá?

– No se, cuando llegue con mi mamá el todavía no había llegado.

– Bueno es que tenemos que ir pasado mañana para escoger menú en el salón.

– Tan rápido, bueno, ¿y mañana que vas a hacer? Dime.

– Pues voy a ir con tu papá para ver lo de mi traje.

– Que bien, yo no se todavía si mi mamá tenga planes para mi mañana, sabes termine muy cansada.

– Si pues que hicieron

– Pues escogimos vestidos.

– ¿Escogimos? Y quien más, por que eso me sonó a más de 2 personas.

– Pues si, mi mamá convenció a las chicas para que fueran mis madrinas.

– Oh ya veo.

– ¿Y tú dime a quien piensas llevar?

– Yo pues, no había pensado en eso.

– Creo que tendré que decirle a mi mamá, pero quienes podrían ser… bueno uno de ellos tendrá que ser Andrew, pero aun faltan 3, ya veremos, o tu a quien propones.

– Pues tal vez a Ami le agradaría que invitaras a Richard y a Rei… creo que Nicolas.

– Si es cierto y a quien más.

– Serena puedes bajar un momento – llamo Ikuko desde la cocina.

– Si mamá – grita tapando la bocina del teléfono – bueno Darien me despido me llama mi mamá, te amo.

– También yo te amo, adiós.

Serena cuelga el teléfono y baja las escaleras, y ve a su papá que le hace una seña desde la cocina.

– Serena hija, pasado mañana iremos para que escojan el menú en el salón y después iremos a ver lo de las invitaciones si.

– Claro papá, oye mamá ¿que vamos a hacer mañana?

– Pues tendrás un día libre.

– Que bien, así por cierto, mamá… Darien también tiene que llevar a alguien no, así como yo.

– ¿Como? No te entiendo

– Si, yo llevo a mis madrinas y Darien… ¿tiene que llevar a sus padrinos no?

– Ah ya, tienes razón.

– Pues le acabo de comentar eso a Darien y me dijo que para Ami sea Richard un compañero de la escuela, para Lita será Andrew, para Rei pues Nicolas, pero y para Mina…

– Que te parece tu primo Dan.

– Excelente idea mamá, pero entonces hay que aviarles ya, como mañana no tengo que hacer voy a ponerme en contacto con todos y asunto arreglado.

– Si hija eso esta bien, y entre más rápido mejor porque hay que cómprales sus trajes también, creo que esto me costara un par de turnos extra, pero por mi hija no importa – en eso Serena se levanta y lo abraza.

Al día siguiente Serena hablo con las chicas y les informo quienes serian los padrinos de Darien y por tanto parejas de ellas en la boda, a lo que Ami y Rei parecieron no muy contentas, pero Serena les dijo que a su mamá le había encantado la idea por lo que no pudieron negarse, esa misma mañana Serena fue a hablar con Richard, Andrew y Nicolas, solo con los 2 primero tardo en convencerlos, paro al final accedieron, y Nicolas al escuchar el nombre de Rei no puso objeción, por otro lado Mina exigió una foto del primo de Serena, ya que le puso como condición que tenia que ser guapo o no aceptaría, Serena le dijo que lo era y que después le mostraría una foto de el.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde Darien estaba en una tienda de ropa para caballero probándose algunos modelos de trajes, hasta que finalmente se decidió por uno blanco, con saco largo.

– Si creo que ese esta muy bien – Kenji observaba a Darien – se parece mucho al que yo use en mi boda.

– Oh – las mejillas de Darien se sonrojaron un poco.

– Creo que nuestros gustos se parecen un poco.

– Si… creo que si – sus mejillas subieron un poco mas de tono.

– Bueno eso me alegra y se que harás muy feliz a mi hija.

– Claro que lo haré eso jamás lo dude.

De regreso en su casa Serena llamo por teléfono a su primo y le informo de todo a lo cual este no accedió de inmediato, pero cuando Serena le paso a su mamá, ella no tardo mas de 5 minutos en convencerlo. Mientras que en otra dimensión llena de neblina se aprecian 3 figuras frente a una gran puerta.

Fin del capitulo 5.


	6. El llamado de la Neo Reina Serenity

Capitulo 6. El llamado de la Neo Reina Serenity

En el lugar con neblina 3 figuras se acercan a la puerta del tiempo.

– ¿Sailor Pluto estas hay? – pregunto Uranus un poco preocupada, mirando a Neptune.

– Me parece que no esta.

– Y como haremos para entrar, solo ella nos puede permitir la entrada.

– Talvez yo pueda – hablo Saturn mirando su báculo.

– No vayas a destruir la puerta Saturn – Uranus miro con un poco de recelo a Saturn.

– No como crees si no eso dificultaría más nuestro camino – se acerco a la puerta, le apunto con su báculo y pronuncio unas palabras que las otras dos chicas no pudieron entender.

– ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

– Bueno eso no puedo decirselos, lo siento; pero he conseguido abrir la puerta.

– Bueno y que esperamos entremos – interrumpió Neptune.

Las 3 chicas desaparecieron tras la puerta y esta se volvió a sellar tras ellas, de pronto aparecieron en un túnel, que parecía no tener fin.

– Tomémonos de las manos, no hay que soltarnos – sugirió Saturn y comenzaron a caminar, hasta que después de un par de horas, que fue lo que les pareció a las chicas, vieron una luz al final del túnel; y al salir se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Tokio de Cristal.

– Vaya así que este es Tokio de Cristal – contesto una asombrada Uranus al ver la imponente ciudad frente a ellas.

– Creo que debemos ir hacia el palacio que esta allá – sugirió Neptune señalando el palacio que se levanta en medio de la ciudad.

Las 3 chicas salieron corriendo con dirección al palacio hasta que alguien las detuvo, obstruyendo su camino.

– Disculpen pero que hacen ustedes aquí, saben que no deberían estar aquí – Júpiter les dijo en tono autoritario y mirándolas detenidamente.

– Pues es que tenemos algo importante que comunicarle a la Neo Reina – le informo Neptune.

– ¿Se trata de un nuevo enemigo?

– No exactamente – contesto la Uranus.

– ¿Entonces de que se trata?

– Por favor Sailor Jupiter es urgente que hablemos con la Neo Reina.

– Pero que pasa aquí, ustedes no son las mismas – mirando a Sailor Saturn.

– No, venimos del siglo XX por que la Neo Reina nos ha llamado.

– Oh entonces síganme – se gira para indicarles el camino.

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a seguir a Sailor Jupiter hasta el palacio, hasta que se detuvo frente a una gran puerta.

– Permítanme avisar a la Neo Reina, pasen y tomen asiento enseguida vendrá.

– Gracias – contesta con cortesía Neptune.

Las 3 chicas entran en un gran salón con sillones, Saturn y Neptune toman asiento pero Uranus camino hacia la ventana.

– Saben Jupiter se porto muy ruda no lo creen.

– Si, eso mismo note.

– Pero cambio cuando le dijimos que veníamos del siglo XX, ¿por que será? – se cuestiono Saturn.

– Si eso es extraño – reflexiono Uranus.

En eso se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Sailor Pluto.

– Así que estabas aquí.

– Veo que pudieron pasar – mirando a Saturn.

– Era una emergencia – tratando de defenderse.

En eso entra la Neo Reina y las 3 Sailors la miran.

– Me alegra ver que están bien, espero que Jupiter no haya sido muy dura.

– Su majestad – todas hacen una inclinación.

– Para que nos llamo, ¿acaso ocurrirá algo malo? – pregunto un poco ansiosa Uranus.

– Pues de hecho lamento informarles que si.

– Es un nuevo enemigo al que tendremos que enfrentar – pregunto con un poco de temor Saturn.

La Neo Reina le indica a Pluto y Uranus que tomen asiento y comienza a decirles que ellas y las otras 4 Sailors tienes que ayudar a Serena para alcanzar su ultima transformación.

– ¿Pero que no su transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon era la última? – un poco intrigada pregunta Uranus ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

– Si como Sailor, pero ahora ella deberá transformarse en la princesa la heredera del legado de la luna, tiene que regresar a su forma original al Cristal de Plata y tiene que dominar completamente el poder su poder.

– Y nosotras que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

La Neo Reina comienza a explicarles que es lo que deben hacer y en que momento lo deben hacer, también les dice que la princesa en 8 meses va a pasar por un momento muy oscuro y duro en su vida y que deberán ayudarla a superarlo ya que de lo contrario no podrá dominar el poder del Cristal de Plata; ella les explica en que consiste esa fase, así como otras cosas que podrían ocasionar que la princesa no domine el Poder del Cristal, y así termina de explicarles todo, cuando por la puerta entra la Pequeña Dama.

– Chicas hola – saludando a todas y abrazando a Saturn.

– ¡Hola! – le contestan todas.

– Pequeña Dama, que te he dicho sobre tocar las puertas antes de entrar.

– Lo siento mamá pero cuando Jupiter me dijo que estaban aquí… yo…

– Esta bien, no hay problema, además ya termine de hablar con ellas.

– Entonces puedo llevarme a Saturn un momento.

– Si pero que no sea mucho ya que tienen que regresar.

– No mamá – toma la mano se Saturn y la saca del salón.

– Bueno pues eso era todo, lamento haberlas alarmado – mirando a Uranus.

– No se preocupe Neo Reina.

– Gustan tomar algo antes de irse.

– Te por favor.

– Igual yo – contesta Uranus caminando hacia la ventana nuevamente.

– Lo mismo por favor – finaliza Pluto.

En ese momento por la puerta entra Sailor Jupiter seguida de Mars, Mercury y Venus.

– Es un gusto verlas de nuevo – saluda la Venus.

– Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – habla Mars.

– ¿Y como han estado? – pregunta Mercury

– Lamento haber sido un poco dura – mientras coloca una charola con 8 tasas de te.

De nuevo empieza una charla en el salón, mientras que en una habitación del palacio.

– Ay Hotaru no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, desde que se fueron.

– ¿Desde que nos fuimos?

– Si, ustedes son las encargadas de proteger a la tierra de los enemigos que vienen fuera del Sistema Solar, por lo que solo vienen aquí cada 6 meses a entregar un informe a mi mamá y después se vuelven a ir; aunque tú eres mas joven que la otra Hotaru.

– Pues creo que si, o ya se te olvido que vengo del siglo XX.

– No, eso lo se, bueno déjame mostrarte el palacio antes de que te vayas.

– Esta bien.

Ambas salen y comienzan a recorrer el palacio, hasta que se topan con el Rey Endymion.

– Pequeña Dama no distraigas a las Sailors, sabes que tu mamá las mando llamar para encomendarles una misión.

– Su majestad – Saturn hace una inclinación.

– También me da gusto verte Saturn.

– Papá ya le pedí permiso a mamá, además ya han terminado de hablar.

– Esta bien pero no la retrases mucho recuerda que tienen que regresar.

– Su majestad – Artemis se acerca al Rey y saluda a la Pequeña Dama y a Saturn.

– ¿Me imagino que ya se durmió?

– En efecto y no se preocupe Luna y Diana están con el.

– Muy bien entonces, y en cuanto a ti jovencita – mirando a su hija.

– Si no te preocupes papá, no la distraeré mucho – y sigue caminando con Saturn.

– "¡_Dormido!, me pregunto a quien se habrá referido Artemis"_ – pensó para si la pequeña guerrera.

Después de haberle mostrado el palacio ambas regresan al salón, y cuando entran al salón.

– Creo que ya es hora de regresar.

– Si es una despedida temporal – Venus mira a Saturn.

– Muchas gracias por el te – mirando a Jupiter.

– No hay de que Neptune.

– Gracias de nuevo por haber venido.

– No tiene que mencionarlo majestad, y no se preocupe cumpliremos la misión que nos ha encomendado – de manera firme le dice Uranus.

– Las acompaño.

– Si yo también las acompaño – le dice Mercury a Mars.

– Gracias Rini – mirándola – oh lo siento Pequeña Dama – corrigiéndose.

– No importa, además me gusta que ustedes me digan Rini.

Todas las Sailors salen del salón y se despiden antes de marcharse; ya de nuevo en el lugar por donde llegaron, Pluto hace aparecer una puerta y todas entran y de nuevo se topan con el pasillo.

– Ay no de nuevo.

– No se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí – mira unos instantes a Uranus y luego camina enfrente a las 3 y les pide que se tomen de la mano, después pone su báculo al frente y todas son envueltas por una luz brillante que se apaga inmediatamente.

– ¿Y que fue eso? – pregunta Uranus, pero al abrir los ojos se sorprende porque se encuentran fuera de la puerta del tiempo.

– Pues fue una forma más rápida de llegar.

– Que bueno, por que ya no quería volver a recorrer ese pasillo.

– Creo que desde aquí comienza nuestra misión.

– Si tienes razón Neptune.

– Solo permítanme sellar la puerta del tiempo y comenzaremos – se acerca a la puerta, levanta su báculo y dice unas palabras que las demás chicas a excepción de Saturn no pudieron entender.

Se pusieron en círculo y de pronto aparecieron en medio de la sala de la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

– Bueno pues ya estamos aquí.

– Si – corrobora Uranus.

Fin del capitulo 6.


	7. Los preparativos finales para la boda

Capitulo 7. Los preparativos finales para la boda

– Papá es hermoso igual que la iglesia – mientras su mirada recorre el interior del salón en donde se llevara a cabo su boda.

– Ni lo menciones hija, fue Darien quien escogió.

– ¿Que les parece si pasamos a la mesa, hay se encuentra la comida para que decidan el menú? – los interrumpe el encargado.

– Claro, vamos – Ikuko toma a su hija y a Darien del brazo.

– Bueno pues tenemos de todo para que escojan, ah y también muestras para el pastel de boda.

– Oh que bien haber por donde empezaremos – Serena se acerca a la mesa – esto – toma un poco de arroz con camarones.

Serena comienza a probar de todo y le ofrece a Darien también, hasta que finalmente los dos deciden que es lo que se va a servir, después Serena toma un pedazo de cada pastel y hace lo mismo que con la comida.

– Mmmmmm, el de chocolate con fresas esta muy bueno, este será nuestro pastel.

– Si es excelente, me gusta mucho.

– Bueno entonces ya esta completo el menú – se gira y mira a su papá.

– Muy bien, entonces creo que eso seria todo.

– Si solo déjeme anotar su elección – el encargado toma una hoja y comienza a marcarla – de entrada Sushi de atún, sopa de fideos con tofu, arroz con camarones acompañado de Nanban-zuke (un tipo de pescado que se usa en los platillos fuertes) en salsa de soya y el pastel de boda de chocolate con fresas.

– Bueno si eso es todo ahora vamos a ver lo de las invitaciones – les recuerda Ikuko.

Una vez que Kenji termino de revisar la orden de comida y la firmo, salieron del salón y subieron a su auto, para ir a ver lo de las invitaciones; llegaron a un lugar especializado en invitaciones de boda, y la encargada comenzó a mostrarles varios modelos de estas y les entrego una hoja para que llenaran sus datos.

– Muy bien en lo que ustedes ven las invitaciones yo llenare los datos – en eso Ikuko tomo la hoja.

– Esta bien, gracias – comienza a observar una invitación – a ti cual te parece mejor Darien?

– Pues… creo que… esa – toma una en sus manos.

– Mmmm, déjame ver – la toma y la observa – pues no se, el papel se ve un poco gastado.

– No, señorita como cree no es que este gastado, así es el papel – contesta la encargada con una gotita en su cabeza.

– Oh ya veo, tiene otros modelos en este papel.

– Si déjeme ver – se agacha y saca otra caja llena de muestra.

– Mira esta Darien – le entrega una que en la parte de arriba tiene impresa una rosa – Darien la toma y la observa detenidamente por unos segundos.

– Es muy bonita.

– ¿Si? ¿que te parece si escogemos esta?

– Pues no se… déjame pensarlo.

– ¡Darien!

– Es broma esa esta bien – la abraza tiernamente.

– Entonces no se diga más y será esa – Kenji se acerca al mostrador.

– Si solo me falta el nombre de los papás de Darien – en eso Darien voltea y le dicta los nombres de sus papás.

– Ellos deben estar muy orgullosos de ti – Kenji le da unas palmada en la espalda.

– Gracias.

– ¿Y cuantas invitaciones van a ser? Para que lo anoten al final de su pedido.

– Pues… cuantas te había dicho Kenji?

– 200 no es así.

– Ah si – y anota en la hoja.

– Bueno, ya esta, solo tienen que dejar la mitad y después cuando vengan a recogerlas se paga la otra mitad – tomando la hoja del pedido.

– Muy bien aquí esta – Kenji le entrega su tarjeta de crédito – ¿y cuando las venimos a recoger?

– Pues déjeme ver… son 200… en 3 días estarán.

– Muy bien entonces yo vendré por ellas, gracias – recibiendo su tarjeta.

Todos camina hacia el auto, y ya dentro Kenji les dice que ya cito a los otros 4 chicos para ver los de sus trajes y que iran pasado mañana, ya que tienen que esperar a que el primo de Serena llegue, también les informa que por el momento ya no harán nada; después su mamá les comunica que deberán reunir a las 4 parejas ya que ellas serán las que entregaran los anillos, así como también les recuerda lo de la Luna de Miel.

– ¿Luna de Miel?

– Si hija, pero eso lo veremos el domingo, si.

– Bueno – contesta la pareja.

Darien mira a Serena y la abrasa y le pregunta al oído a donde le gustaría ir, Serena se sonroja un poco y le contesta que le gustaría ir a alguna playa de Osaka o Kobe.

– ¿Que es lo platican? – pregunta Kenji mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

– Este… pues… Darien me pregunto que adonde me gustaría ir y pues… le estaba diciendo.

– Pues dinos hija.

– Pues… me gustaría ir a una playa… y pues le dije que a Osaka o Kobe.

– Bueno esta bien, pero no se precipiten, como ya les había dicho eso lo veremos el domingo, para que lo piensen bien.

Después de pasar a dejar a Darien frente a su apartamento la familia Tsukino tomo rumbo hacia su casa; y por fin Serena tuvo unos días para estar con sus amigas, mientras que su papá había llevado a los 4 chicos al centro comercial para ver lo de sus trajes, que al final por acuerdo de Ikuko fueron en color Beige para que hagan juego con los de las chicas, al día siguiente cito a las 4 parejas y les comunico lo de los anillos y ese mismo día fueron a comprarlos, y posteriormente Kenji fue a recoger la invitaciones, con lo que la lista de pendientes se reducía solo a la Luna de Miel y entrega de las invitaciones, por lo que Ikuko acordó en que ella se encargaría de esto, y finalmente Kenji llevo a la pareja a una agencia de viajes para que escogieran su viaje.

– Adelante y tomen asiento por favor, y díganme que paquete están buscando, tenemos de todo tipo, solo díganme las características.

– Bueno pues se trata de una Luna de Miel.

– Oh como no lo menciono antes, tenemos unos excelentes paquetes, incluyen viaje redondo en avión al destino que elijan, incluye transporte del aeropuerto al hotel, desayuno, comida y cena, un guía que los llevara a los mejores lugares, hotel de 5 estrellas por supuesto, hay paquetes de 3 días y 2 noches, 4 días y 3 noches o el de lujo de 5 días y 4 noches que incluye una sorpresa.

– ¿Y esa sorpresa en que consta? – pregunto Kenji.

– Bueno si se lo dijera ya no seria sorpresa.

– Tiene razón, pues quiero que sea ese paquete.

– Pero papá…

– No hay pero hija.

– ¿Y que destino es el que desean?

– Pues… Osaka o Kobe – contesto rápidamente Darien.

– Pues yo les recomiendo Osaka, si me permiten opinar, hay muchos lugares que visitar.

– Bueno creo que esta bien, si te parece Darien – mirándolo.

– Claro, por mi esta bien, así conoceremos más cosas.

– Bueno entonces les entrego su contrato y pueden venir a recoger los boletos y demás cosas en 2 semanas, oh es cierto ¿para cuando se los programo?

– Para el día domingo de la penúltima semana de agosto.

– Muy bien entonces ya esta – le entrega el contrato a Kenji.

Al salir de la agencia.

– Bueno pues creo que eso seria todo, así que solo nos falta llegar al gran día.

– Si – con una gran sonrisa contesta Serena.

– ¿Y entonces ya no faltaría nada verdad? – con tono de alivio pregunta Darien.

– Solo falta que Ikuko termine de entregar todas las invitaciones y si seria… todo – medita un poco – no, es verdad.

– ¡Que! – grita la pareja sobresaltada.

– Las despedidas de solteros, pero creo que de eso se tendrán que encargar las 4 madrinas y los 4 padrinos, bueno me pondré de acuerdo con ellos para que la realicen 1 día antes de la boda.

– ¡QUE!! – con cara de confusión y pena vuelve a decir la pareja.

– Si, una boda no es lo mismo sin una despedida, así que no pongan pero – de manera terminante.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y el cumpleaños de Serena llego, por lo que Darien paso por ella a su casa, toco el timbre y el que abrió fue Samy, ambos se saludaron y Samy le indico a Darien que pasara.

– Creo que no tarda – se acerco a las escaleras y llamo a Serena.

– Gracias – tomando asiento.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos y Serena bajo algo apresurada.

– Bueno pues regresamos en la noche.

– Si esta bien – le grito Samy desde la cocina.

– Bueno Darien pues vamos – abrazándose a el – ¿y me dirás cual es mi sorpresa?

– No, si no ya no será una sorpresa.

– Uy que malo eres.

Ambos entraron al auto de Darien, y después de unos 40 minutos llegaron a un pequeño lago a las afueras de la ciudad donde ambos estuvieron disfrutando de una tarde solo para ellos dos.

– Estoy tan feliz.

– ¿Y eso por que?

– Pues porque este lugar es perfecto y estamos tu y yo.

– Si sabia que este regalo te iba a agradar mucho.

– Si, no sabes cuanto – mientras abrazaba a Darien y su mirada se perdía en las pequeñas olas que la brisa producía al lago.

Después de ese día apenas habían tenido tiempo de salir un par de veces así como celebrar el cumpleaños de Darien, en esa ocasión Serena le preparo una fiesta sorpresa en su departamento, incluso Serena le preparo un pastel, con ayudad de Lita; y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el día de la despedida había llegado, las chicas habían ido por Serena desde muy temprano, lo mismo que los chicos con Darien; las chicas decidieron visitar varios lugares en la ciudad para hacer unas compras, mientras que los chicos decidieron quedarse en el templo Hikawa que les había ofrecido Nicolas para celebrar una pequeña fiesta.

– ¿Bueno y que es lo que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Richard observando a los demás.

– Pues a celebrar, nuestro querido compañero Darien, va a perder algo muy importante en su vida.

– No creo que sea para tanto Nicolas.

– El novio tiene razón, es solo una boda – apoyo Dan.

– Pues yo apoyo la idea de Nicolas – hizo saber Andrew mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Darien – bueno pero como dijo Nicolas debemos celebrar.

Los 5 chicos estuvieron celebrando hasta que se dieron las 8 de la noche.

– Bueno creo que debemos finalizar esta fiesta, ya que mañana es el gran día y no querrán llegar tarde – con una sonrisa le dijo Andrew.

– No claro que no, si hacemos eso mi tía es capas de matarnos.

– Si es mejor que ya nos retiremos – finalizo Richard.

– Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana, y suerte amigo – en eso Nicolas toma el hombro de Darien.

Mientras que cuando empezaban la fiesta los chicos las chicas comenzaban su recorrido.

Oye Serena y ya tienes las 5 cosas que una novia debe llevar el día de su boda.

– ¿A que 5 cosas te refieres Mina?

– De hecho no son 5 si no 4 – corrigió Ami.

– ¿De que hablan?

– Serena tú siempre tan distraída – hizo notar Rei como siempre.

– Pues si mira, la novia debe llevar algo nuevo, algo azul, algo prestado y algo viejo para que el traiga suerte – comenzó a explicarle Lita.

– Aaaah ya veo… bueno creo que lo nuevo es el vestido.

– Si, pero aun nos faltan 3 cosas más – le hizo ver Ami.

– Pues yo te puedo prestar algo – le comento Rei.

– Si ¿que es, dime?

– Unos aretes que me compre hace algún tiempo, y creo que te quedaran perfectos.

– Muy bien yo te voy a dar un prendedor que mi abuela le dio a mi mamá, y ella a mí, con lo cual lo del algo viejo queda solucionado.

– Yo te voy a dar un pañuelo azul que mi mamá me bordo.

– Pues yo te voy a dar un ramo extra.

– ¿¡Ramo extra!? – preguntaron 3 chicas.

– Por eso les dije que eran 5 cosas, además no creo que a Serena le agrade mucho lanzar su ramo, esta muy bonito, y por eso yo voy a darle uno para que lo lance.

– Pues… gracias chicas – y las abraza – son las mejores amigas que he tenido.

En eso las saluda una voz muy conocida.

– Hola chicas ¿que hacen aquí, no deberían estar descansando para el día de mañana? Sobre todo tu cabeza de bombón.

– Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, vaya – las mira Serena y cada una de ellas saluda.

– Hace mucho que no te veíamos Setsuna, ¿en donde te habías metido? – le pregunto Serena.

– Estaba custodiando la puerta del tiempo, pero por ser tu boda me permití dejarla por unos días.

– ¿Entonces si van a ir verdad?

– Si claro, decidí posponer mi gira.

– Yo decidí suspender mis carreras por un tiempo.

– Que bien, pues entonces las quiero ver mañana.

– ¿Pero entones que es lo que hacen aquí, que no Serena debería estar viendo lo de su boda? – cuestiono Hotaru

– Aaaah pues es que estamos celebrándole su despedida de soltera, y la trajimos a pasear – comento Mina.

– Ah que bien, bueno pues que les parece si vamos a celebrarla a un restaurante – sugirió Michiru.

Las 9 chicas comenzaron a caminar todas juntas, para entrar al restaurante que les había indicado Michiru y en donde estuvieron celebrando hasta que se dieron las 7 y todas decidieron que ya era el momento de regresar, así que se despidieron, Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina acompañaron a Serena hasta su casa para asegurarse que llegara sana y salva, y hay se despidieron de ella; cuando Serena entro su mamá la guió a la cocina y le dio fruta y un vaso de leche y se aseguro que subiera a dormirse, y le dijo que la despertaría a la 8 de la mañana para que se preparara; ya en su cuarto y a solas Serena platico un par de minutos con Luna y después se aseguro que todas las cosas estuvieran en orden.

Fin del capitulo 7.


	8. La Boda y la Luna de Miel

Capitulo 8. La Boda y la Luna de Miel

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto incluso antes de que su mamá la despertara, cuando iba hacia el baño se topo con ella.

– Ya vez mamá no fue necesario que me despertaras, como crees que no iba a despertar en el día más importante de mi vida.

– Si ya lo veo, pues te apuras hija, ya que no quiero que llegues tarde.

Serena entro al baño y una vez llena la tina se sumergió en ella, y solo salio del baño hasta que su hermano le toco la puerta y le dijo que se apurara, Serena se puso su bata de baño y salio; ya en su cuarto se sentó un momento en la cama y se puso a contemplar su vestido.

– Hija baja a desayunar algo, antes de que te cambies si.

– Si mamá enseguida voy – se levanto y salía de su cuarto.

En la cocina estaba su papá desayunando al igual que su mamá.

– Ten hija tienes que desayunar bien, no queremos que te desmayes a mitad de tu boda.

Una vez que termino le dijo a sus papas que subiría para cambiarse, no sin que su papá le dijera que saldrían a las 11:30, a lo que Serena le dijo que no se preocupara que estaría lista, y ya en su cuarto.

– Serena creo que deberías apurarte, o llegaras tarde – Luna señalo el reloj, que para ese entonces marcaba 20 para las 10.

– No te preocupes Luna creo que aun hay mucho tiempo, además quiero tomarlo todo con calma.

Serena tomo el vestido y se lo puso, después se acerco al espejo y comenzó a maquillarse y peinarse, y después de un poco mas de 1 hora ya estaba lista, por lo que llamo a su mamá.

– Mamá que bonito vestido.

– Verdad que si hija me lo compre en especial para este día, bueno y ¿para que me llamaste?

– Pues para que me ayudes con el velo y con la liga.

Su mamá le puso el velo y después le dijo como ponerse la liga, después ambas bajaron y en la sala encontraron a su papá y hermano listos, ambos vestían un traje en color gris Oxford, su papá le informo que ya era hora de irse por lo que todos salieron y en frente de la puerta estaba esperando una limosina, todos se subieron a ella, y esta tomo rumbo a la iglesia que se encuentra junto al salón, en donde ya había gran cantidad de invitados, el chofer de la limosina se estaciono en la puerta de atrás de la iglesia para que Serena bajara y entrara a una pequeña sala donde las chicas la estaban esperando.

– Hola chicas – las saludo al entrar.

– Bueno aquí esta el pañuelo azul – Ami se lo entrego.

– Aquí están los aretes – se acerco Rei y se los puso.

– Ten – en eso lita le coloco el prendedor.

– Y aquí esta el otro ramo.

– Gracias chicas, estoy tan feliz.

Estuvieron platicando hasta que Ikuko entro y les informo que ya era el momento, por lo que las chicas fueron las primera en salir, después llego Kenji, que como es tradición tiene que entregar a al novia, mientras tanto todos en la iglesia esperaban la entrada de la novia, Darien que ya se encontraba en el altar, se veía un poco nervioso, más cuando vio entrar a las chicas, ya que todo se quedo en silencio para dar paso a la ya conocida canción de entrada de la novia; todos miraron hacia la entrada y fue cuando entro la novia con su papá; una vez en el altar Kenji le entrego a su hija y así dio comienzo la ceremonia y llego a la parte más importante.

– Bueno ahora hagan el favor de traer los añillos – pidió el sacerdote mirando a las madrinas y a los padrinos.

Las chicas y los chicos se acercaron y entregaron los añillos a Serena y Darien, y el Sacerdote hizo la pregunta que todos esperaban.

– Darien Chiba aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tu esposa y prometes cuidarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida.

– Acepto – contesto mientras le ponía el añillo a Serena.

– Y tu Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu esposo y prometes cuidarlo en al salud y la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida.

– Acepto- y así como Darien ella también le coloco el anillo.

– Yo los declaro marido y mujer y lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia – finalizo el sacerdote.

Darien se acerco más a Serena le levanto el velo y le dio un beso, y en ese momento todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, después pasaron al salón, en donde un Juez los esperaba para celebrar la boda Civil, y una vez más se escucharon las siguientes palabras.

– Por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Y por segunda vez Darien beso a Serena y de nuevo todos aplaudieron, después el Juez pidió que la pareja y 4 testigos se acercaran para firmar, y entre ellos se encontraban Rei, Lita, Nicolas y Andrew, después de esto por el altavoz se escucho la vos del anfitrión que felicitaba a la pareja e invitaba a todos a tomar asiento para empezar con la celebración, Serena y Darien tomaron siento en la mesa principal.

– Como pueden observar detrás de la mesa de los novios hay otra, para que coloquen los regalos – al decir esto los invitados se levantaron y comenzaron a entregarle los regalos a los novios, después de casi media hora de recibir regalos el ultimo que recibieron fue de parte de Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna – bueno creo que ya terminamos con la entrega de regalos y pues que de comenzó el baile – mientras invitaba a los novios al centro de la pista donde bailaron la primera pieza, después le indico a los padrinos del novio que pasaran a bailar con las madrinas de la novia, posteriormente los papás de Serena bailaron con los novios y así hasta que la pista se lleno de todos los invitados.

Cuando el reloj del salón marco las 6 de la tarde al anfitrión pido a todos que tomaran asiento ya que se llevaría acabo el brindis de los novios y después vendría la comida-cena, todos se levantaron con una copa en la mano así como los novios, todos dijeron "Salud", después los meseros entraron y comenzaron a servir; la comida se extendió por más de 1 hora. Después de que el último mesero había recogido el último plato, el anfitrión volvió a hablar.

– Ha llegado el momento que todos esperábamos el lanzamiento del ramo y la liga.

– ¿Que tan pronto? – pregunto Serena mientras el anfitrión se acercaba a ella y Darien.

– Si son tan amables – el anfitrión indico hacia el centro de la pista – todas las damas solteras al centro de la pista por favor.

Serena se coloco de espalda a todas las chicas mientras llevaba en sus manos el ramo que le había dado Mina para después lanzarlo, y este fue a caer directo a las manos de Rei lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara un poco.

– Bueno ahora es el turno de los caballeros solteros – en eso ofreció una silla a Serena – si el novio nos hace el favor.

Darien se arrodillo enfrente de Serena y le pregunto en que pierna lo tenia, ella un poco sonrojada le dijo que en la derecha, Darien paso sus manos abajo del vestido de Serena lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, después de unos segundo Darien tenia en sus manos la liga, se levanto le dio la espalda a los caballeros y la lanzo y para sorpresa de todos el que la tomo fue nada mas y nada menos que Nicolas, después el anfitrión pidió que la señorita y el joven que atraparon el ramo y la liga pasaran al frente para felicitarlos, después les informo a todos que el baile continuaría; la fiesta se prolongo hasta la 1 de la mañana cuando el anfitrión indico que esta llegaba a su fin y agradecía a todos los invitados; mientras tanto los meseros estaban recogiendo los regalos y poniéndolos dentro de la limosina.

– Bueno hija he pedido que los regalos los lleven al departamento de Darien, así que en cuanto terminen de ponerlos dentro ustedes dos subirán a la limosina para irse, ya que su vuelo sale mañana a las 9.

– Gracias papá – Serena le dio un gran abrazo.

– Bueno aquí está todo –le entrego un sobre a Darien.

– Señor ya esta todo listo si nos hacen el favor de pasar a la limosina.

Serena y Darien entraron en esta y el encargado les indico que un par de meseros irían detrás de la limosina en un auto para descargar los regalos; ya en su departamento Darien abrió la puerta y los meseros acomodaron todos los reglaos en la sala, después se despidieron cortésmente, cuando Serena estaba a punto de entrar al departamento Darien la detuvo.

– Espera Serena – la tomo en sus brazos, hasta su cuarto, en donde la puso sobre la cama – pues ya estamos casados.

– Si – fue lo único que contesto antes de comenzar a besarlo.

Después de unos minutos los besos aumentaron de intensidad, con mucho cuidado y de forma un poco torpe Darien le quito el velo y el vestido a Serena y ella a su vez le quito el traje a el, después ambos se miraron por unos instantes.

– Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto lo sabes.

– Pues tú también lo eres – un poco sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba.

Ambos sentían el calor de sus cuerpos y por fin cuando ambos se encontraban bajo las sabanas se entregaron el uno al otro completamente por primera vez, después de un par de horas Serena dormía profundamente en el pecho de Darien y este la observo por un largo tiempo hasta que también se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente el reloj despertador sonó a las 7 indicando que era hora de levantare, Darien lo apago y despertó a Serena con un tierno beso y le dijo que debían prepararse o se les haría tarde, después de 1 hora ya estaban con las maletas rumbo al aeropuerto; abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Osaka, una vez que llegaron se encontraron con el guía que les indico hacia donde debían ir, subieron a un auto que los llevo al hotel, en donde se registraron y una vez frente a una puerta en el ultimo piso del hotel el guía les entrego la llave y les informo que enseguida les traerán el almuerzo; al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con lo que parecía un pequeño departamento.

– Espera Serena – de nuevo la volvió a cargar hasta llevarla dentro.

– Ay Darien – comenzó a besarlo.

Después de unos minutos alguien toco a la puerta y Darien fue a abrir, y un joven los saludo cortésmente – les traigo su almuerzo, espero y lo disfruten su guía los espera a la 1 de la tarde en el bar del hotel para que empiecen su recorrido.

– Si gracias.

Después de comer, la pareja bajo al bar para encontrarse con su guía y hablaron de lo que harían durante los días de su estancia y después comenzaron su recorrido; durante su estancia visitaron muchos lugares de Osaka, principalmente los teatros de títeres, nadaron en la playa privada del hotel, y durante las noches Serena y Darien se entregaban el uno al otro; durante su ultimo día el guía les notifico que ese día les harían entrega de su sorpresa, y los llevo a un concierto especial que se daría en el salón de eventos del hotel, Serena y Darien tuvieron los lugares preferenciales, y al final del concierto el guía les informo que ya todo estaba listo para que abordaran su vuelo de regreso a Tokio.

– Pues gracias por todo – contesto Serena en tono de agradecimiento.

– Pues no tienen nada que agradecer fue todo un placer haberlos atendido – mientras por el altavoz llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo a Tokio.

– Bueno pues nos llaman y gracias de nuevo – comenzaron a caminar mientras el abrasaba a Serena.

Ya en el avión Serena y Darien conversaban.

– Que mal, ya se acabo nuestra Luna de Miel.

– ¿Pero por que dices eso?

– Pues pronto voy a entrar a la escuela y tú regresara al trabajo y… pues… ya no tendremos tanto tiempo juntos.

– Ay Serena – la abrasa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio Kenji los esperaba para llevarlos a su departamento y durante el camino.

– Y dime Darien no has pensado en comprar una casa.

– Pero por que, creo que estamos bien en mi departamento.

– Bueno es que… tal vez cuando el número de la familia aumente no será suficiente espacio.

– Papá que cosas dices – un poco sonrojada.

– Si creo que tu papá tiene razón, y pues creo que deberíamos ver eso no lo crees Serena – mirándola a los ojos.

– Pues… como tu quieras Darien.

– Ah por cierto hija en la cajuela traigo las cosas que le pediste a tu mamá.

– Si gracias.

Al llegar al departamento en la puerta se observa un letrero que dice "Chiba-Tsukino", Serena lo mira por unos segundos.

– Te gusta lo mande poner y veo que ya lo pusieron.

– Si que bien.

Después de dar como 3 vueltas del carro al departamento Serena, Darien y Kenji terminaron de llevar las cosas.

– ¿Papá gustas tomar algo antes de irte?

– No ya es algo tarde y tu mamá se va a preocupar, pero será en otra ocasión – se despide y se retira.

– Que hora es creo que debe ser muy tarde.

– Son casi las 2 de la mañana.

– Ay no ya es muy tarde, bueno mañana acomodare todas mis cosas, porque no nos vamos a dormir – con mirada coqueta.

– Pues creo que si ya que mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas

– ¡Darien!

– ¿Que? ¿Que es lo que dije tu quieres que nos vayamos a dormir o no?

– Pues… – se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a besarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se levanta sin despertar a Serena, la observa por unos momentos y después se dirige a la cocina donde en una charola pone un par de vasos de leche y un poco de fruta.

– Serena – la llama mientras coloca la charola en una silla cerca de la cama.

– Mmmm – mientras se estira – ¿ya es de día?

– Si y mira lo que te traje – señalado la charola con comida.

– Uy que rico.

Serena se siento en la orilla de la cama y ambos comienzan a comer, después Darien le dijo que le iba a ayudar a acomodar sus cosas, cerca de las 12 del día terminan de acomodar las cosas, y Serena camino hacia la cocina.

– Déjame ver que hay – mientras hecha un vistazo al refrigerador y a la alacena – creo que hay que ir de compras amor.

– Si creo que si – acercándose a Serena – si quieres vamos de una vez.

– Esta bien.

Ambos salen del apartamento, suben al auto y toman rumbo al centro comercial, entran en una tienda y comienzan a tomar cosas de los estantes.

– Creo que ya es suficiente, no lo crees.

– Si tienes razón.

Los dos caminan hacia el área de cajas, y después de pagar, toman las compras y regresan al auto y en eso el comunicador de Serena comienza a sonar.

– Serena es importante que vengas al templo Hikawa.

– Pero Ami.

– Nada de pero, es muy importante – en eso corta la comunicación.

– ¿Que es lo que habrá pasado?

– Solo espero que no se trate de un nuevo enemigo – un poco preocupada.

Darien acomoda las compras en la cajuela del auto y sale con rumbo al templo Hikawa.

Fin del capitulo 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic, espero sus comentario, acerca de el, también se aceptan sugerencias, bueno y a continuación daré respuesta a los reviews que me han enviado.

mariaelena83: Gracia, por leer mi historia y si seguiré hasta terminarlo.

UsakitoPau: También muchas gracias, y no te preocupes tratare de no tardarme mucho en subir los capítulos que le siguen, bueno y espero tus comentarios de lo demás.

varnett: Bueno pues no me he tardado en actualizar, espero tus comentarios y también que sigas leyendo.

Bueno pues gracias por leer (de nuevo); bueno les voy a dar un adelanto del siguiente cap, se llama "¿Un nuevo enemigo?" y en este conoceremos un poco del enemigo al que tendrán que enfrentar, esta muy bueno y lo tendrán pronto, no desesperen (llegara por hay del 1 o 2 de febrero), y una vez mas les digo:

Espero sus comentarios, o sugerencias.


	9. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

Capitulo 9. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

Mientras que Serena y Darien salían hacia el centro comercial, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna llegaban al templo Hikawa.

– Hola Rei – saludo Setsuna.

– Hola chicas que hacen aquí, ¿pasa algo? – un poco intrigado por la llegada de las chicas.

– Pues si y necesitamos hablar con las demás, excepto Serena – contesto Haruka

– Pero… bueno déjenme avisarles a las demás – comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los cuarto del templo – vengan conmigo.

Dentro del cuarto Rei camina hacia un cajón de donde saca su comunicador y comienza a contactar a las chicas, no pasaron más de 10 minutos y ya estaban todas reunidas.

– Y bueno ¿se puede saber por que estamos todas reunidas? – quiso saber Lita.

– ¿Has visto algo en tu espejo Michiru? – pregunto Ami

– Si hablen no se queden calladas – intervino Mina.

– Pues creo que si y además necesitamos su ayuda para un asunto mas delicado – comenzó a hablar Setsuna.

– Pero ya dinos que es – ahora intervino Luna.

– Pues el día de ayer vi algo en mi espejo – mirando a Setsuna.

– Sabes muy bien que el futuro puede cambiar con cada decisión que tomamos.

Pero lo que nos dijo la Neo Reina.

– ¡La Neo Reina! – todas las chicas miraron a Hotaru por lo que acaba de decir.

Haruka comienza a relatarles todo lo que la Neo Reina les dijo y que ella no les advirtió de un nuevo enemigo.

– Pero ¿no creen que no debemos hacer suposiciones innecesarias? – contesto al final del relato Ami.

– Si lo se, pero mi espejo nunca se equivoca.

– ¿Y que fue lo que viste en tu espejo? – pregunto Lita.

– Pues vi a un hombre de pelo rubio y mirada muy fría y tenia en una mano lo que parecía ser energía y estaba rodeado de maldad y oscuridad.

– Esa descripción se me hace muy familiar, ¿como estaba vestido? – pregunto Artemis un poco intrigado por la descripción.

– Pues llevaba un traje azul.

– Como me lo temía, que no lo recuerdan – mirando a Rei y Ami.

– Pues…

– Creo que ya se quien es, ¿pero como? – Ami muy pensativa.

– ¿Dinos quien es? – la cuestiono Haruka.

– Es uno de nuestros primeros enemigos que enfrentamos contra el Negaverso

– Es verdad – contesto pensativa Rei.

– ¿Y que paso con el? – volvió a preguntar Haruka.

Ami comenzó a contarles que el fue uno de los 4 generales del Negaverso que enfrentaron hace mucho tiempo cuando se habían convertido en Sailors y que es el único que se entero de sus identidades.

– Entonces resulta ser un enemigo muy peligroso ya que sabrá donde encontrarlas – contesto Hotaru un poco alarmada.

– Si y con lo que nos dijeron que le pasara a Serena creo que será mas peligros, aunque…

– ¡Que Luna, habla! – todas la miraban

– No creen que por eso Serena sufrirá ese accidente.

– Pues no, no creo – contesto Haruka.

– ¿Segura? – la cuestiono Mina.

– De hecho eso debe pasar para que Serena alcance su última transformación.

– Pero será muy duro para ella, si lo evitamos ella ya no pasara por eso – mirando a Setsuna como pidiendo que nada de esto fuera verdad.

– Por eso precisamente debemos dejar que pase, se que es algo horrible y que podríamos evitar, pero eso la hará mas fuerte, y en cambio si evitamos que pase talvez el futuro cambie para mal y no para bien, ya que nosotras solo debemos apoyarla a salir adelante.

– Pero como dijiste talvez el futuro ya cambio con la aparición de este enemigo y podríamos ayudarla.

– Rei tiene razón – apoyo Hotaru.

– Lo siento pero tenemos que hacer solo lo que la Neo Reina nos dijo y no podemos intervenir mas, lo siento.

– Bueno… entonces creo que hay que llamar a Serena para advertirle del nuevo enemigo – intervino Lita.

– Si, yo lo haré – Ami saco su comunicador y comienza a hablar con Serena.

Después de 20 minutos llegan Serena y Darien.

– Hola chicas, y díganme porque tanta urgencia, ¿es acaso que hay un nuevo enemigo?

– Hola a todas – saludo también Darien.

– Pues de hecho tenemos esa sospecha, ya que vi algo en mi espejo.

– Si y es muy probable que nos ataque a nosotras 3 – dice señalando a Ami y a Serena.

– ¿Pero por que? No te entiendo Rei, porque solo nos atacaría a nostras 3.

– Porque es alguien que conoce nuestras identidades.

– Pues…

– Es Jedyte.

– ¡QUE!, como puede ser.

– Es lo que precisamente queremos investigar cabeza de bombón.

– Y tu estas en gran peligro, ya que durante la ultima batalla tu broche se rompió – Hotaru la miro fijamente.

– Es verdad, tienen razón chica.

– Y por eso ahora debes regresar al Cristal de Plata a su forma original, para que lo puedas usar y defenderte – le contesto Setsuna.

– Regresar al Cristal de Plata a su forma original, ¿pero como?

– Eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma.

– Pero si ella trata de hacer eso y utiliza el poder el Cristal de Plata puede morir – Darien con tono de preocupación.

– No, no morirá si despierta completamente como la princesa y futura Neo Reina.

– Pero es muy peligro – volvió a decir Darien.

– Por eso estaremos todas hay para ayudarla – hablo Michiru.

– Además es indispensable para el futuro y para que pueda seguir protegiendo a la tierra – apoyo Haruka.

– Es verdad lo haré.

– Pero Serena.

– Es mi deber y además sabes por que lo hago… por nuestro futuro y porque quiero proteger a todos – mirándolos.

– ¿Pero y la universidad? – le pregunto Darien.

– Procuraremos que sus entrenamientos sean los fines de semana – le hizo saber Setsuna.

– Pero yo estaré hay también.

– Claro, todos estaremos ahí – apoyo Haruka.

Después de haber terminado de discutir este asunto Michiru les hace una seña a Serena y a Darien que la acompañaran un momento a fuera ya que tenía algo que decirles.

– Solo les pido que no le digan nada, no podremos interferir – Setsuna las miro detenidamente.

– Pero – trato de objetar Rei.

– Lo siento pero eso deberá pasar.

Mientras Michiru que estaba platicando con Serena y Darien las demás chicas terminaban de hablar la misión de la Neo Reina.

– Por favor deben tener mucho cuidado, yo lo vi rodeado de mucho mal, por lo que será peligros.

– No te preocupes no le dejare sola para nada.

– ¿Pero y el hospital Darien?

– Pues…

– Nos turnaremos para cuidar de ella, no te preocupes Darien.

– Yo no me separare de ella – apoyo Luna.

– Esta bien – no muy conforme.

Las demás chicas salen del cuarto y acuerdan que el entrenamiento de Serena empezara el siguiente fin de semana en el templo, Serena y Darien son los primeros en retirare.

– Se que ustedes asistirán a diferentes universidades por lo que será difícil que estén al pendiente de Serena.

– Si Haruka – en tono triste contestan las chicas.

– Yo me haré cargo de cuidarla.

– ¿Pero como lo harás Setsuna?

– Yo tengo mis métodos, así que no se preocupen estará bien.

Una vez aclarado esto todas se despiden. Ya en su departamento Serena y Darien hablan.

– Creo que con esto es mejor que regreses a casa de tus papás.

– No el sabe en donde vivo, y creo que estaré mejor aquí.

– Segura Serena, por lo menos haya estará tu mamá todo el día.

– Si y no me gustaría que le pasara algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

– Esta bien entonces mañana iremos a comprar un celular.

– ¿Pero para que?

– Para que yo sepa que siempre estas bien, ya que yo no tengo un comunicador, además seria raro que fuera caminando por el hospital y hablando con un reloj, no lo crees.

– Si Serena, Darien tiene razón – apoyo Luna.

Al día siguiente Darien llevo a Serena al centro comercial y ambos compraron un celular.

– Entonces cuando salgas de la escuela me llamas, y cuando llegues a casa, y si sales me llamas, si ves algo extraño no dudes en llamarme, si, no quiero que te pase nada malo – la toma en sus brazos y la besa.

– Si lo se y lo haré no te preocupes.

– Darien no te preocupes además yo estaré siempre con ella – agrego Luna.

– Si gracias Luna te lo agradezco.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano 2 sujetos hablaban, uno de ellos es Jedyte, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por una capucha y su rostro no era visible.

– ¿Y bien seguro que podrás con esto?

– Por su puesto, con los poderes que me han dado no tendré muchos problemas.

– Esta bien, ya que así como te sacamos, también podríamos regresarte a donde estabas.

– No te preocupes, no fallare.

– Mientras Jedite decía esto el otro sujeto se alejaba en medio de las sombras y llegaba a un lugar donde se aceraba a algo que parecía tener forma humana.

– ¿Señor cree que fue buena idea sacarlo?

– ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

– No claro que no

– El será solo una distracción, por lo que esta vez lograre mi objetivo, nadie me detendrá si me apodero de ella – soltando una carcajada – pero antes tengo que aclarar un asunto pendiente, así que espero que continúes con el plan mientras yo termino este trabajo – en ese instante desapareció.

Fin del capitulo 9.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, pues como pueden ver (se que me tarde un poco je je) la historia ya empieza a tomar mas forma, no desesperen, ya va a empezar lo bueno, pues aquí están algunas respuestas a los reviews:

mariaelena83: Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu apoyo.

UsakitoPau: Gracias por tu apoyo, y pues como puedes ver ya esta el capitulo 9, y pronto el 10.

Ires: Si tienes razón se que me tarde un poco, pero como se ve en este capitulo, y como dije ya va tomando forma, y lo bueno ya esta por venir, no desesperen.

serena-moonchiba: Gracias, y si con lo de la boda me extendí, pero pues como en el anime y manga no sale muy detallada eso me puso algo triste por lo que me dije por que no la hacemos en grande, y pues así estuvo el resultado, espero que te gusten los siguiente capítulos.

SailorLVGR: Si, no te preocupes terminare este fic, y prometo no tardarme mucho en subir los capítulos, y si pronto Serena se convertirá en Neo Reina, pero algo sucederá antes, así que no te pierdas los demás capítulos.

Bueno, finalmente quiero agradecerles, el que lean mi fic, se aceptan sugerencias y/o comentarios, y no desesperen me apurare a escribir para que tengan los siguientes capítulos para su deleite, y como dije ponto habrá mucha emoción y suspenso, bueno nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo gracias.


	10. Los meses más agotadores de Serena

Capitulo 10. Los meses más agotadores de Serena.

Apenas había pasado 3 semanas de entrenamientos y Serena ya no quería continuar con los entrenamientos, se sentía muy cansada, y sentía que no había avanzado nada ya que el Cristal de Plata seguía sin dar señales de cambio.

– Esto no da resultado chicas creo que no deberíamos continuar.

– No seas tonta Serena – le recrimino Mars.

– El enemigo se acerca puedo sentirlo – le hizo saber Neptune.

– Si Serena, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más – la ánimo Venus.

– Claro para ustedes es fácil ustedes no son las que se esfuerzan solo están de espectadoras.

– Creo que por el día de hoy es todo, nos vemos dentro de 8 días – finalizo Uranus y se retiro.

– Pero todas se han vuelto tan insoportables – en eso salio del templo seguida por Luna.

– Serena espera.

– ¿Darien?

Al otro lado del teléfono Darien – Serena ¿estas bien en donde estas?

– Pues ya termino el entrenamiento y voy para el departamento.

– ¿Y quien va contigo?

– Nadie y mejor que ni me sigan.

– Pero Serena…

– También tu – mientras le colgaba y apagaba el teléfono – esta bien que no pueda transformarme, pero se que estaré bien.

– Serena espera.

– Que es lo que quieres Luna – mirándola.

– Sabes que no debes caminar sola.

– Tú también.

Pero cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina una calle antes de llegar al departamento, escucho una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

– Ya veo que ha pasado el tiempo, Sailor Moon.

– Pero que… ay no – mientras corría hacia el edificio.

– Grito Mortal – Sailor Pluto apareció y lanzo su ataque.

– ¿Pero que rayos, quien eres?

– Soy una Sailor Scout y no permitiré que la dañes, Serena corre.

– Si – y salio corriendo hacia el edificio, junto con Luna que iba detrás de ella.

– Bueno será para la próxima, no siempre podrán defenderla – en tono sarcástico y desapareció.

– Eso es lo que crees

Dentro del departamento Serena estaba recargada en la puerta y apenas y podía respirar en eso escucho la voz de Pluto – vez por que debes entrenar más duro.

– Aaaaaaaaah – grito asustada Serena.

– Lamento haberte asustado – se disculpo para también calmarla.

– ¿Pero como sabias que estaba en peligro? – cuestiono Luna.

– Bueno ese es mi secreto.

– Pues creo que me alegra, y si tienen razón, si no hubieras llegado yo… no…

– Por eso estaré vigilándote.

– Gracias.

– Como veo que ya estas a salvo me retiro – y desapareció en una ráfaga de luz.

Después de un par de horas Darien llego al departamento y cuando Serena le contó lo ocurrido ella le prometió que entrenaría mas duro para cambiar al Cristal de Plata y dominarlo. Durante las siguientes semanas los entrenamientos de Serena mejoraron, por lo menos ahora ella había conseguido que el Cristal brillara, aunque durante uno de los entrenamientos Serena se desmayo, y todas se miraron, pues sospechaban lo que era, cuando Serena recupero el conocimiento decidieron finalizar el entrenamiento.

– Pero chicas no es nada enserio – tratando de convencerlas.

– No importa creo que fue demasiado y necesitas descansar, además ya has progresado mucho.

– Esta bien gracias Mercury.

– Lita y Mina junto con Luna deciden llevarla a su departamento.

– Gracias chicas no se hubieran molestado.

Al entrar al departamento, no pasaron mas de 20 minutos y Darien llego, por lo que Luna se dirigió al cuarto para dejarlos solos.

– Hola ¿saliste temprano del hospital?

– Si… es que necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿De que?

– Pues… en el hospital quieren que vayamos por 3 meses a Estados Unidos para un curso y pues…

– Debes ir, no te detengas por mí, yo estaré bien.

– Es que no quiero que estés sola.

– Pues me quedare con una de las chicas y además Luna siempre esta conmigo, también sabes que he progresado mucho en las últimas 6 semanas.

– Bueno y con quien piensas quedarte.

– Pues… – en eso aparece Sailor Pluto.

– Creo que seria bueno que te quedaras con Haruka y Michiru.

– ¿Pero como? – confundido por la repentina aparición.

– Es una larga historia – mirando a Darien – y me parece muy buena tu idea Pluto, así que Darien tu iras a ese curso y punto.

– Esta bien, pero promete que me hablaras toda las noches.

– Si lo haré ¿y cuando saldrán?

– Pues mañana a la 9.

– Y por que tan rápido, ¿hace cuanto lo sabias?

– Pues hace 1 mes.

– Y por que no me lo habías dicho.

– Pues… bueno déjame hablar para confirmar – se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al teléfono.

– Creo que preparare algo de ropa – mirando a Pluto.

– Iré a avisar a las chicas – después de decir esto desapareció.

Después de llenar una maleta con la ropa de Darien y otra con la suya, Darien entro al cuarto y abrazo a Serena.

– Sabes te voy a extrañar, sobre todo en la noches.

– ¿Si?, pues yo también.

– Oh veo que ya preparaste todo, bueno iré a preparar algo para cenar.

– ¿Entonces que pasó Serena? ¿Como quedaron? – le pregunto curiosa Luna.

Serena le explico todo y cuando iba a salir del cuarto, apareció de nuevo Sailor Pluto solo para informarle a Serena que las chicas la recogerían en el aeropuerto, después de esto Serena salio del cuarto y cuando pasaba por la sala se desmayo.

– Quieres una dona de chocolate o de azú… – fue interrumpido por el grito de Luna.

– ¡DARIEN!

Darien salio de la cocina y vio a Serena tendida en el suelo de la sala.

– ¡Serena! – se acerco a ella y la levanto para ponerla sobre el sillón – ¿Serena estas bien? – mientras Serena comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Que me paso?

– Eso mismo me pregunto, creo que te desmayaste, déjame revisarte.

– No estoy bien, creo que fue por que el entrenamiento fue muy pesado.

– Estas segura, deja que te revise – insistió Luna.

– No así esta bien ya me siento bien, les digo que es cansancio.

– Esta bien te llevare a la cama.

– Pero… – Darien ya la llevaba en sus brazos y la puso sobre la cama.

– Enseguida te traigo de cenar, no te muevas.

Después de unos segundos Darien estaba de regreso con una charola y los dos se pusieron a cenar en la cama, después Darien recogió las cosas, se metió en la cama y abrazo a Serena que no tardo mucho en dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Darien se levanto y despertó a Serena y a Luna y los tres salieron hacia el aeropuerto y ya en el aeropuerto.

– Entonces me llamaras todas las noches que no se te olvide.

– Si no te preocupes lo haré – mientras veía a Darien caminar por el pasillo que lo llevaba al avión.

– Hola cabeza de bombón lista para irnos – saludo Haruka.

– Si.

– Permíteme yo la llevo

– Gracias.

Ya en casa de Michiru y Haruka, la primera las recibió y le indico a Serena su habitación temporal.

– Que bueno, tendré con quien platicar cosas normales – con tono divertido Hotaru mientras le daba un abrazo a Serena y a Luna.

– ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Michiru.

– No a nada.

– Bueno pues el almuerzo estará en 20 minutos.

No habían pasado ni 2 días y Jedite se había vuelto a enfrentar a Serena, pero esta vez para su mala suerte estaban 3 Sailors.

– No es posible – grito al recibir el golpe directo del ataque de Uranus y Neptune – pero esto no es todo ya lo verán el triunfara y acabara con todo – dijo mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

– Revisa tu espejo Neptune – aconsejo Uranus.

– Pues no veo nada.

– No estará fallando tu espejo.

– No bromees como crees, pues parece que mentía.

– Pues no lo se, no sabemos en donde estuvo, ni como llego aquí de nuevo.

– Serena tiene razón – puntualizo Luna.

– Pero lo destruimos, así que ya no hay problema – Uranus con tono de triunfo.

– Bueno eso si – comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban las demás, cuando de pronto se desmayo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto blanco y en una cama junto a una cortina, cuando intento levantarse sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

– Veo que despertó Señora Chiba, ¿como se siente? – pregunto una enfermera acercándose a Serena.

– Pues un poco mareada.

– Eso es normal los primeros 3 meses y eso que solo lleva 1.

– ¿Que, de que esta hablando?

– Pues es que usted tiene 1 mes de embarazo.

– ¡QUE!, estoy embarazada – poniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

– Si, que no le alegra.

– No, no es eso, es que es muy rápido y yo pensaba que… olvídelo, y dígame como llegue aquí.

– Ah si la trajeron sus amigas, están esperando afuera, si ya se siente mejor podré darla de alta.

– Pues si ya me siento bien.

– Muy bien – mientras le entrega una receta – estas son unas vitaminas, con ellas dejara de sufrir de mareos y desmayos.

– Ah gracias – la tomo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con las 3 chicas que había visto antes de desmayarse solo que no estaban transformadas, Serena les dio la noticia y ella se pusieron muy felices, pero en el fondo estaban muy tristes.

Había pasado 2 mes desde que Serena se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y Darien la llamaba a mañana y noche para saber como se sentía, solo que un día una de esas llamadas fue diferente.

– ¿Serena recuerdas que te había dicho que solo serian 3 meses?

– Si ¿por que?

– Pues es que quieren que nos quedemos otros 2 meses más, por lo que yo regresaría en 3 meses.

– Ah es eso, bueno pues no hay problema quédate yo estoy bien recuerda que ya no hay peligro, además mamá me obligo a regresarme a la casa cuando le di la noticia.

– Enserio Serena pero…

– Nada de pero, quiero que seas un gran doctor, ¿si no quien me va a atenderme dentro de 6 meses?

– Esta bien pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decirle a alguien si.

– Si, no te preocupes estaremos bien, verdad Rini – poniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

– Bueno Serena buenas noches y que descanses.

– También tú y recuerda que te amo.

– También yo, adiós.

– Adiós.

Fin del capitulo 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, ya estamos empezando con la gran emoción, no se despeguen, sigan leyendo y porfa dejen Reviews y exprésenme su opinión y/o sugerencias sobre mi fic.

El siguiente capitulo lo tendrán en un par de días. (Una gran sorpresa en los capítulos posteriores así que atentos).


	11. Una profunda tristeza

Capitulo 11. Una profunda tristeza.

Las semanas seguían pasando y Serena las contaba, ya que según los cálculos de su medico su bebe nacería en los últimos días de Junio, faltaban 3 semanas para que Darien regresara de los Estados Unidos, a sus casi 6 meses a Serena ya se le notaba su embarazo, mientras tanto las chicas que se habían reunido hablaban.

– Creo que el día se acerca, el plazo que nos dijo la Neo Reina casi se cumple – Setsuna con un tono de voz triste.

– Si y no podremos hacer nada – Rei con lagrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Y Darien cuando regresa? – pregunto Ami a Luna.

– Pues ayer que hablo Serena con el dijo que en 3 semanas.

– Creo que deberíamos de hablar con el para que regrese – contesto Haruka mirando a Setsuna.

– No, aun no podemos.

– Pero ni siquiera la ha visto, se ve muy bonita con su pancita – contesto Mina muy triste.

– Si le decimos todo el querrá evitar que pase, además por eso solo las Neo Reina nos lo dijo a nosotras y pidió que solo ustedes se enterara.

– Pero… – hablo Hotaru pero fue interrumpida.

– Lo siento, pero no podemos, sabemos que eso ocurrirá cuando Serena salga con su familia a pasear y ese día le avisaremos a Darien, antes no – en torno terminante concluyo Setsuna.

Los días seguían pasando hasta que llego el día que todos temían, y lo sabían porque Serena les dijo que saldría con su familia a ver a una tía en las afueras de Tokio, esa mañana todas habían ido a verla y a despedirla.

– Chicas pero solo vamos hoy y regresamos mañana.

– Si pero quería verte antes de que te fueras – le hizo saber Rei abrazándola.

– Pues gracias chicas, les encargo a Luna si.

– Nos vemos – todas se despidieron cuando Serena sube al auto de sus padres.

– Es el momento de hablarle y decirle todo – Michiru miro a todas y en especial a Setsuna.

– Si para que este aquí cuando ella… – pero no pudo continuar ya que unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

– Tienes el número de Darien – dirigiéndose a Luna.

– Si, aquí esta – le da un papelito y Haruka marca.

Al otro lado de la línea contesta Darien – ¿Si? Diga quien habla?

– Darien soy yo Haruka.

– ¿Pasa algo porque me llamas, Serena esta bien?

Haruka comienza a relatarle todo lo que la Neo Reina les había dicho, y por un momento Darien había perdido el control de si mismo y si hubiera estado hay frente a todas las hubiera matado.

– Nosotras también estamos sufriendo – Rei le arrebata el teléfono a Haruka.

– Pero si lo pueden evitar por que, por que no lo hacen.

– Por que debe pasar, tienes que entenderlo – ahora es Setsuna la que toma el teléfono.

– Saldré para haya – en eso corta la comunicación, pero lo que hizo fue llamar al teléfono de Serena pero este parecía que no quería cooperar ya que lo mandaba al buzón de voz – rayos por que.

Después de haber colgado Darien llamo a recepción para pedir un boleto para Tokio, y después de 15 minutos la recepcionista le informaba que había un vuelo para esa misma noche, por lo que Darien no lo pensó y lo acepto, después empaco sus cosas y se dirigió a la Sala de conferencia en donde encontró a su jefe y le informo que su esposa estaba mal por lo que se retiraba para regresar a Tokio, su jefe viendo la gravedad de asunto no puso objeción. Mientras tanto la familia Tsukino después de 3 horas habían llegado a su destino, Serena saco su teléfono pero se dio cuenta que se había apagado y cuando intento prenderlo este le indico que no tenia batería.

– Oh rayos.

– ¿Que pasa hija?

– Mi teléfono se quedo sin batería y quería llamar a Darien.

– Pues pídele a tu tía que te deje hablar.

– Lo haría pero no recuerdo el número.

– Hay Serena eres una tonta.

– ¡Oye que te pasa! – Serena le reclamo a Samy.

La familia paso una tarde y noche muy agradable y al día siguiente partieron de regreso a Tokio sin saber lo que les esperaba; mientras tanto el avión de Darien había aterrizado, y este salio corriendo para ir por su auto al departamento y después fue directo a casa de Haruka y Michiru.

– Exijo que salgan en este momento – grito frente a la puerta de la casa de las chicas.

– Ellas salieron desde temprano y no están – le informo Hotaru con un semblante muy triste desde la ventana del piso de arriba.

– Dime en donde están.

– Pues estaban de camino a donde ocurrirá el accidente.

– "_Cuando llegue allí juro que me las pagaran"_ – pensó mientras se subía a su auto.

Mientras tanto la familia Tsukino venia de regreso por la misma carretera que había tomado, solo les faltaban 10 kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad cuando de pronto un camión salio de la nada y se dirigía directo al auto de la familia, lo único que pudo hacer el Señor Tsukino fue desviarse fuera del camino, y fue cuando el auto empezó a girar colina abajo, de pronto del auto comenzó a salir una luz muy brillante justo antes de que el auto llegara al fondo. No lejos de hay se encontraba Michiru y al escuchar el ruido y ver la luz llamo a Haruka y Setsuna, para después ir al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, lo único que encontraron fueron las marcas de neumáticos y que un pedazo de protección de la carretera había desaparecido.

– Deben ser ellos dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono y llamaba a una ambulancia – los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lagrimas.

Después de 20 minutos habían arribado varias ambulancias y patrullas de rescate, cuando descendieron la colina encontraron el auto de la familia desecho, y cuando estaban revisando a los pasajeros.

– Hay alguien con vida, vamos dense prisa, es una mujer embarazada – informo un paramédico a sus compañeros.

Al escuchar esto las chicas sabían que todo se había cumplido. Cerca del lugar del accidente el auto de Darien se detuvo ya que el paso estaba cerrado, Darien comenzó a caminar hasta que vio a las chicas.

– Como pudieron – se lanzo hacia Haruka, pero esta lo esquivo y lo sujeto por la parte de atrás.

– Cálmate por favor – Setsuna trataba de hablar con el pero el seguía gritándoles hasta que vio que estaban subiendo a alguien en una camilla.

– Necesito que la lleven al hospital, tiene una herida en el hombro derecho y esta inconsciente, además no escucho sonido fetal – empujando la camilla hasta la ambulancia.

– Esperen es mi esposa – grito mientras se soltaba de Haruka, lo que llamo la atención de los paramédicos.

– ¿Es su esposa? – mirando al joven que se acercaba.

– Si y además soy doctor ¿puedo acompañarlos?

– Claro pero de prisa, suba.

La ambulancia salio de hay, y dentro de esta Serena era atendida, Darien solo observaba no podía creerlo, de pronto de su otra mano cayo el broche y Darien lo levanto y al abrirlo observo el Cristal de Plata con su forma original pero sin brillo; una vez que arribaron al hospital los Doctores le pidieron a Darien que esperara en la sala de espera, al principio el no accedía hasta que las chicas aparecieron.

– Rei trato de calmarlo – Darien por favor tienes que calmarte.

– Como quieren que me calme si nos han traicionado, ella acaba de perder a nuestro hijo.

– Pero tienes que entenderlo, esto la hará mas fuerte – trato de defenderse Mina.

– Si claro es en lo único que piensan – y les lanzo el broche de Serena.

Al abrirlo Amy pudo ver que el Cristal había cambiado su forma, por lo que ya no le dijeron nada a Darien, cuando las otras chicas llegaron Darien siguió reclamándoles, hasta que un doctor llamo a la familia de Serena Chiba.

– Yo soy su esposo, ¿como esta?

– Pues ella ya se encuentra estable, pero… perdió al bebe.

– No, no y dígame – una lagrimas comenzaron a cruzar por sus mejillas – puedo ver al bebe.

– Claro por aquí – el doctor le indico el camino a Darien.

El doctor lo llevo a un cuarto en donde dentro de una cuna envuelto en manta estaba su bebe.

– Lo dejare solo.

Darien se acerco al bebe y lo tomo entre sus brazos, mientras le pedía perdón – no debí haberme ido, si yo hubiera estado con tu mamá nada de esto abría pasado, lo siento – mientras amargas lagrimas de nuevo recorrían sus mejillas.

Después de 10 minutos una enfermera entro y le pregunto que deseaba hacer con el bebe, así como con los otros 3 cuerpos del accidente, a lo que Darien contesto que el se harían cargo de su funeral, por lo que salio con el bebe en los brazos para encontrarse con el Doctor que le informo que su esposa había despertado, las darse cuenta las chicas que Darien llevaba al bebe Lita se acerco y lo recibió, para que así Darien pudiera entrar a ver a Serena.

– Darien – sonrió al verlo.

– Oh Serena lo siento perdóname, si no me hubiera ido nada de esto hubiera pasado.

– Pero que dices si solo me lastime el brazo y mis papás, ¿por que no están aquí conmigo? ¿En donde están? ¿Les paso algo?

– Ellos no sobrevivieron.

– Que, no, no puede ser – las lagrimas comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas.

– Y también… – abrazo con más fuerza a Serena.

– Que… dime… habla no te quedes callado – le exigió Serena.

– Nuestro bebe.

– No, por favor dime que no, nuestra Rini – gritando antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Darien.

– ENFERMERA, enfermera – una enfermera entro por la puerta y llamo al doctor, que enseguida atendieron a Serena.

– No se preocupe solo se desmayo, estará bien.

Después de casi 20 minutos Serena volvió en si y al darse cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar la realidad cayo sobre ella.

– No, no, por que – casi gritando de nuevo.

– Ya Serena tranquila, lo lamento tanto.

– Y donde esta mi bebe quiero verla.

– No era Rini.

– ¿Que? como que no era Rini si iba nacer el mismo día de mi cumpleaños.

– Pues no, es un niño.

– ¿Que?, y donde esta QUIERO VERLO.

Por la puerta entro Lita que había escuchado los gritos de Serena, y en sus brazos llevaba al bebe envuelto y se lo entrego a Serena para después salir del cuarto, cuando Serena lo tuvo en sus brazos descubrió su carita y vio que el pequeño bebe tenia pelo negro y que no era rosa pastel como el de Rini, después lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar más.

Darien se quedo con ella los 2 días que estuvo en el hospital, cuando salieron Darien le dijo que tenían que ver lo del funeral de sus padres, pero Serena no contesto, ya que no había vuelto ha hablar desde que había pedido ver a su bebe.

– Se sepultaran hoy en la tarde – le comento mientras la abrazaba.

Ya en el funeral los demás familiares de Serena pasaban a darle el pésame, pero ella parecía que estaba en otro mundo ya que no contestaba y su mirada que antes irradiaba un brillo, ahora se veía vacía y sin vida, cuando la ceremonia termino Serena se acerco a las tumbas de sus padres, hermano y de su hijo, se recargo sobre el mármol de las tumbas y comenzó a llorar, después Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el auto y se fueron a su departamento, al llegar Serena se fue directamente al cuarto y se metió en la cama; los días pasaban y Serena parecía no mejorar, incluso comenzaba a negarse a comer; por lo que Darien tuvo que olvidar su orgullo y pedir que las chicas fueran a verla ya que el tenia que regresar a su trabajo, pero por mas que ellas se esforzaran para hacer hablar a Serena lo único que conseguían es que comenzara a llorar y así pasaron las semanas; hasta que Michiru vio en su espejo lo que mas temía.

– ¿Que te pasa Michiru?

– Un nuevo enemigo, se acerca.

– ¿Pero que es lo que has dicho?

– Que lo he visto Haruka, se acerca.

– ¡¡¡Queeee!!!

– El enemigo del que nos hablo Jedite ha llegado.

– Pero no puede ser – una pequeña gatita con cara de desconcierto – justo ahora.

– ¿Que fue lo que viste?

– Una gran sombra que absorberá a todo el planeta – mirando a Setsuna.

– Pero no puede ser – hablo Artemis con tono preocupado.

– Tenemos que hacer que la princesa despierte por completo o su futuro no se cumplirá – finalizo Setsuna – como ustedes saben en cierto momento de nuestra época el planeta se congelo y se sumió en un profundo sueño – todos la miraron – pues ese congelamiento fue ocasionado por un enemigo.

– Así que eso también lo sabias – Lita la miro con desesperación.

– Si, pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido, y por eso estoy aquí también para asegurarme que la princesa despierte, ya que ella es quien duerme a todos y después en el siglo XXX despierta de nuevo y vuelve al planeta a la vida con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata.

– Y como piensas que la haremos reaccionar, solo mírala – contesta una Rei muy enojada señalando a Serena.

– Es que eso no lo se.

– Pues si sabes todo eso deberías saber como despertarla – hablo de nuevo Lita.

– Pues no es tan sencillo, no siempre puedo ver todo lo que pasa.

– Ah que oportuna respuesta – le respondió Rei.

– Chicas creo que no es el momento de pelear – trato de calmarlas Mina.

– Mina tiene razón hay que hacer que Serena reaccione, o por lo menos que hable – la apoyo Hotaru con tono desconsolador.

Fin del capitulo 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos y bueno ahora voy a contestar a los reviews, no sin antes decirles que me dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

UsakitoPau: bueno pues que te pareció este capitulo y como vez Darien tuvo que regresar (y no por que quisiera), pero bueno, esto marca el comienzo de los grandes cambios (ahora en los siguientes capítulos veremos las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo).

SailorLVGR!!: bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (aunque se que a muchos los habrá puesto tristes), y bueno pues respondo a lo que me enviaste por mail:

Preguntas:

1) que prefieres a Darien o Seiya?¿ (yo a Darien pero Seiya me cae bien)

R: yo igual que tú prefiero a Darien y bueno de Seiya pues a veces no me agrada mucho.

2) Cual es tu sailor favorita de las outers scouts?¿ (la mia es saturn, me  
cae muy bien hotaru) jejeje

R: la mia es Uranus ya que siempre ha apoyado a Serena además de que se preocupa por ella y la defiende.

3) Cual es tu temporada favorita?¿ (la mia es sailor moon s, xq estan todas  
las sailor, pero también me encatan sailor moon r)

R: la R y la de Stars

4) Cual es tu peli favorita?¿ ( la promesa de la rosa me encanta)

R: igual que tu esa es mi peli favorita

5) cual es tu villana (o) favorita (o) ?¿ (las mias son el cuarteto  
amazonas, para para, cere cere, jum jum y ves ves)

R: y vuelvo a coincidir contigo ya que al final ellas se vuelven buenas (según el manga se convierten en Sailor).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, ya que pronto la verdadera emoción surgirá y habrá un gran cambio para las 8 Sailors; y también me gustaría que si pueden se den una vuelta por mis otras 2 historias.

Salu2 y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	12. Una ayuda del futuro

Capitulo 12. Una ayuda del futuro.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y Serena parecía no mejorar, las chicas trataban de animarla lo mas que podían, incluso comenzaron a salir con ella, pero siempre tenían que regresar ya que Serena terminaba llorando al pasar cerca de algo relacionado con bebes o niños; incluso uno de los días mas pesado para todos fue el cumpleaños de Serena, ya que como le había dicho el doctor su bebe nacería en esos días, ese día todas había quedado de verse en el departamento de Darien (algunas temprano y otras después, recordemos que algunas de ellas están estudiando a excepción de Serena por lo que había pasado). Ese día Darien había pedido no ir a trabajar así que desde que se levanto trato de animar a Serena, y aun con la llegada de las chicas nada parecía mejorar.

Mientras tanto en un callejón aparecen 2 pequeñas figuras que descendían de una pequeña nube.

– Creo que llegamos – Rini comienza a observar a su alrededor.

– ¿Llegamo? – pregunta un pequeño niño a su lado.

– No lo se con exactitud – en eso transforma a Luna Pelota en un mapa – vamos – toma de la mano al niño y salen.

De nuevo en el departamento de Darien todas se encuentran comentando sobre el enemigo.

– Claro y lo que faltaba – en tono molesto contesta Darien.

– Quieres calmarte, tenemos que hacer que reaccione – trata de tranquilizarlo Haruka.

– Pues y porque no lo intentan – con tono sarcástico.

– Creo que no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros, hay que pensar, cual es el lugar preferido de Serena – interrumpe Ami para calmar las cosas.

– Pues… el lago, le encanta.

– Esta bien iremos hay – en eso Lita toma a Serena del brazo y la levanta.

Ya en el lago Darien sube con Serena en uno de los botes y comienzan a recorrerlo mientras las chicas esperan en la orilla, en eso aparece en el lado opuesto al lago Rini y el niño.

– Serena, se que fue muy difícil pero tienes que salir adelante, además hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Serena que se encontraba viendo hacia la orilla en donde esta Rini y el niño y reacciona como si saliera de un sueño y le hace una petición a Darien.

– Ve a la orilla – con voz cortada.

– ¿Serena? ¿Que?… si – un poco desconcertado.

Ya en la orilla Darien ayuda a Serena a bajar del bote y esta comienza a caminar.

– ¿Serena a donde vas?

– Déjame sola un momento si.

– Si – un poco confundido.

Serena camina hacia el lugar donde vio a Rini y al niño mientras que Darien solo la observa hasta que se pierde de vista detrás de un par de árboles y en eso las chicas llegan.

– ¿Pero por que la dejaste sola que paso? – cuestiona Rei.

– Ella… hablo y me pidió que la dejara sola.

– ¿Hablo? Pero como y además es peligroso que este sola – hace saber una pequeña gatita.

– Quieren darle tiempo, por lo menos ya hablo.

– Esta bien – todas coinciden, por lo que ya no dicen nada más.

Serena camino hasta donde estaba Rini y al verla se lanzo hacia ella.

– Es un gusto volver a verte Serena y feliz cumpleaños.

– Pero que haces aquí – mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos – mi pequeña niña y feliz cumpleaños para ti también.

– Pues vine, digo vinimos a visitarte – señalándole al niño que esta a su lado.

– ¿A visitarme? – observando al niño de pelo negro que señalaba Rini – ¿pero quien es el?

– Dadien Chiba Tukino – contesta el niño a la pregunta con una inclinación.

– ¡Queeee!, eso quiere decir que tu eres…

– Es mi hermanito – le responde Rini sin dejarla terminar.

En eso Serena se desmaya y Rini comienza a gritar, lo que llama la atención de las chicas y Darien que inmediatamente salen corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y al ver a Serena junto a Rini y a un niño se detuvieron.

– Pero… – Darien se queda completamente desconcertado.

– Hola Darien – saluda Rini.

– Llama igua que yo – señala el pequeño mientras miraba a Darien.

– Que es lo que acabas de decir – mirando al pequeño Darien.

– ¿Pequeña Dama que hacen aquí? – le pregunta la Setsuna.

– Mi mamá nos mando para ayudar a Serena.

– ¿Que tu mamá los mando? – pregunta Ami.

– ¿Pero el quien es? – pregunta una Mina con cara de asombro señalando al pequeño Darien.

– Pues es mi hermanito.

– ¡QUE! – casi gritando todas a excepción de Setsuna.

– Eso quiere decir que…

– Si y creo que Serena se sorprendió mucho – señalándola en el pasto.

– Serena – tomándola en sus brazos.

– Que me paso – pero al ver de nuevo a Rini – aaaaaaah, ya recordé… ¿pero como?

– Ay Serena.

Serena se acerca al pequeño Darien y a Rini y los abraza.

– "_Abaza como mamá"_ – pensó el pequeño.

Después de este pequeño incidente y después de que todos habían asimilado esto, Serena se levanto y tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño Darien que según sus suposiciones no era mayor de 4 años y las chicas decidieron dejar a Serena y a Darien con los pequeños.

– Bueno y díganme a donde quieren ir, ¿debemos celebrar no?

– Vamos a tomar un helado si – tomando de la mano a Darien.

– No yo no quiedo helado –hizo saber el pequeño mirando de forma tierna a Serena.

– Y dime que es lo que quieres – mirándolo.

– Es que… – fue interrumpido por un gran bostezo.

– Oh ya veo, bueno eso se soluciona fácil, Darien nos vemos en el departamento – mientras daba la vuelta con el pequeño en sus brazos.

– Pero Serena…

– Lleva a Rini por su helado si, es su cumpleaños.

Después de esto Darien observo como Serena se marchaba con el pequeño en sus brazos.

– "_Creo que mi Serena ha regresado"_ – pensó feliz Darien al ver a su amada.

Ya en la tienda de helados Darien hablaba con Rini.

– Y dime porque los enviaron con nosotros.

– Pues es que mi mamá me dijo que Serena nos necesitaba y pues…

– Ya veo, y dime ¿cuantos años tiene el pequeño?

– Pues tiene 3 años y se llama como tu.

– Si eso ya lo sabia – con una sonrisa – vaya así que después de todo lo recuperamos.

– ¿Recuperaron? ¿A quien?

– No nada, ¿y cuanto tiempo se quedaran?

– Pues mi mamá me dijo que el tiempo que ustedes quisieran.

– Oh ya veo y que mas sabes dime.

– Pues mi mamá solo me dijo eso – terminando su helado.

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

– Pues ya llegamos, y dime quieres que te prepare algo antes de que te duermas – viéndolo de manera tierna.

– Mmmmm…

– Que no te de pena, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

– Deche con chocodate.

– Muy bien – mientras llevaba al pequeño al cuarto y lo colocaba sobre la cama – enseguida vengo si, no tardo.

Serena salio del cuarto y en la cocina mientras preparaba el vaso de leche con chocolate que le había pedido el pequeño Darien un pensamiento llego a su mente – _"así que tendremos otro bebe, pero se que no es…"_ – mientras en sus ojos se formaban una lagrimas, de pronto escucho un grito – que… – en eso salio corriendo hacia el cuarto – ¿que pasa?

– Es que… – señalando hacia el closet.

– Pero – mientras se acerca al closet – no hay nada – cerrando la puerta.

– Da miedo, de hay salen mostos.

– No, no tenga miedo, no hay nada que temer yo estoy aquí y ya veras lo que les pasa si se atreven a hacerte algo – mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

Después de haberle dado su vaso de leche, Serena espero a que el pequeño se durmiera y en eso se escucho la puerta de la entrada y ella camino hacia la puerta del cuarto.

– ¿Darien eres tú?

– Si y Rini.

– ¿En donde esta mi hermanito?

– Esta durmiendo no te preocupes – de forma – pero y dime ¿a que han venido?

– Pues mi mamá nos envió.

– ¿Los envió?

– Si me dijo que tu nos necesitabas y pues hemos venido.

– Oh ya veo, pues me alegra mucho.

Después de esto Serena le pregunto más cosa sobre el pequeño Darien, Rini se las contesto; cerca de las 9 de la noche Serena le dijo a Rini que ya era hora de que se fuera a dormir ya que mañana se tendría que levantar para ir a la escuela.

– ¿Escuela?

– Por su puesto que si, no quiero una hija floja.

– Y me imagino que mi hermano también ira – con tono triunfal.

– No creo, el es aun muy pequeño, además tengo que ir a ver unas cosas a la Universidad, no he ido desde hace tiempo y creo que…

– No te preocupes yo fui y pedí que te dieran de baja temporal, por lo de… – pero no pudo completar la frase ya que Serena lo interrumpió.

– Oh Darien gracia – mientras se acercaba para besarlo, pero Rini hizo ruido de tos – bueno a dormir señorita.

– La levanto y la llevo al cuarto y la puso junto a su hermanito.

– Pero no quiero dormir junto a el, siempre tiene pesadillas y se despierta a cada rato.

– Creo que eso será un problema – pensativa – bueno creo que ya se.

– Se acerco a uno de los cajones del tocador y de hay saco unas llaves y llamo a Darien.

– Creo que nos tendremos que ir a la casa de mis papás por que aquí no vamos a poder dormir.

– ¿Estas segura?

– Si, además… eso será mejor – acercándose al closet y sacando algo de ropa, después entro a la cocina y también empaco algunas cosas.

Serena entro de nuevo al cuarto, tomo al pequeño y lo tapo con una cobija, después todos salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Darien y después de 20 minutos estaban frente a la casa de Serena, ella dudo unos segundos pero cuando el pequeño se movió en sus brazos se adelanto a la puerta y la abrió, encendió la luz y se dirigió a su cuarto en donde puso al pequeño en su cama, mientras que Darien dejaba las cosas en la cocina después subió y entro también al cuarto donde puso la ropa que había empacado Serena.

– ¿Y dime Rini en donde quieres dormir?

– Pues… me gustaría… – con la voz cortada.

– ¿Si?

– Que todos durmiéramos juntos – abrazando a Serena.

– Esta bien, dormiremos en el cuarto de mis papás – después de volver a entrar a su cuarto tomo de nuevo al pequeño en sus brazos después los guió a todos al cuarto que una vez fue de sus papás, coloco al pequeño Darien en la cama y después a Rini – y dime ¿quieres algo antes de dormir?

– No así estoy bien – un poco sonrojada.

– Muy bien pues a dormir – y se metió en la cama al igual que Darien.

Todos dormían hasta que la luz de sol entro por la ventana.

Fin del capitulo 12.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, pues como verán las cosas ya se arreglaron y por el momento tendrán unos instantes de paz antes de una gran pelea con el enemigo, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y gracias también a los que dejan Reviews, bueno pues ahora las respuestas a estos:

Greenboy2008: pues ya actualice y con esto espero que se hayan aclarado algunas dudas, prometo que lo actualizare cada semana (es que el trabajo esta algo pesado) y con respecto a lo del hijo que perdió Sere, pues creo que en este capitulo se resolvió tu duda, y en cuanto a lo de Jedite en los próximos capítulos daré a conocer al enemigo que tendrán que enfrentar.

Fan de Sailor Moon: bueno pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y pues vendrán unos capítulos de calma antes de la batalla, así que espero y sigas leyendo.

SailorLVGR: pues ya esta aquí el capitulo y como veras ahora todo es felicidad, por el momento, ya que el enemigo esta cerca.

pilar: si, se que las hice ver malas, pero bueno y lamento que te hayas sentido muy triste, espero que con este capitulo (y otros que tengo pensados) se levantes mucho tus ánimos, veras que los que vienen estarán mas alegres y llenos de emoción, ya que el enemigo pronto se mostrara.

seretsu: si, se que fue muy dramático, y creo que me excedí con lo del bebe, pero bueno ahora un capitulo mas alegre y espero que te haya gustado, y no te creas también me costo mucho trabajo escribir, esa parte me tarde bastante tiempo meditándolo y escribiéndolo.

Bueno pues gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y espero que sigan leyéndolo, ya que pronto se sabrá quien es el nuevo enemigo y ya verán que esto se va a poner pero buenísimo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y/o sugerencias y ahora si prometo que tratare de actualizarlo mas seguido (es que el trabajo esta pesado), pero bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews.


	13. Los papeles se cambian ¿Darien celoso?

Hola a todos, se que no me he actualizado mucho (en especial con las otras 2 historias), lo siento mucho, pero la inspiración se me corto y bueno de esta historia ya tenia adelantados bastantes capítulos y es por eso que la estoy subiendo, solo no se impacienten mucho prometo que en cuanto la inspiración llegue escribiré varios capítulos para que no me pasa esto siiiii, bueno pues los dejo con este capitulo que es bastante tierno y relajado ya que los siguientes estarán llenos de emoción.

Así "Aclaración extra": sobre el pequeño Darien, técnicamente es el 3er hijo de nuestra pareja pero… bueno pues me reservo la respuesta para el final.

* * *

Capitulo 13. Los papeles se cambian ¿Darien celoso?

Darien fue el primero en despertar, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena y cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

– No, ella mía – el pequeño Darien abrazo a Serena que en ese momento se despertó.

– Pero ¿que es lo que pasa? – un poco adormilada.

– Pues es que este pequeño caballero dice que eres suya y no me dejo darte un beso.

– Oh ya veo – mirando la pequeño Darien que la abrazaba.

– Y veo que has vuelto a ser la misma, y eso me alegra.

– Si, y dime ¿que hora es?

– Casi son las 7.

– Pues creo que hay que apurarse o se nos hará tarde – se levanto de la cama, pero era detenida por el pequeño Darien.

– Nooooo, no quiedo.

– ¿Que pasa? – preguntaba Rini aun con los ojos cerrados.

– Ya es hora de levantarse – tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

– No, 5 minutos más.

– No arriba, ya – tomo las cobijas y se las quito a Rini.

– Vamos o se nos hará tarde – Darien levanto a Rini de la cama.

– Bajare a hacer el desayuno los espero abajo.

Después de 10 minutos Darien bajo con su bata del hospital acompañado de Rini, Serena comenzó a servir cereal en un plato con la mano que tenia libre ya que el pequeño se había negado a soltarla, por lo que ella lo estaba cargando.

– Permíteme – Darien se acerco a Serena.

– Noooo, ella mía no tuya – el pequeño se abrazo con más fuerza a Serena.

– Si, lo se, solo voy a servir el cereal.

– ¿Cedeal? – pregunto el pequeño.

Darien termino de servir los platos de cereal, y todos se sentaron a desayunar; Serena le daba al pequeño de su mismo plato, después Darien recogió todo, y dijo que el llevaría a Rini a su escuela a lo que Serena no puso objeción y se despidió de ellos en la puerta.

– Rini entonces iré por ti a la hora de la salida si.

– Si, gracias.

– Adiós – acompañado con un movimiento de su manita les decía a Rini y a Darien.

– Adiós pequeño, y espero que cuando regrese me la dejes unos minutos si.

– Noooo ella mía – abrazando a Serena de nuevo.

Después de lavar los trastes y con el pequeño a su lado se dirigió a la sala y en eso el timbre de la puerta sonó y al abrir la puerta.

– Hola cabeza de bombón.

– Veo que ya estas mejor – afirmo Michiru al verla alegre.

– Hola Serena y hola Darien.

– Hola chicas como están.

– Pues bien – contesto una gatita.

– ¡Luna!, me alegra verte – cargando de nuevo a su amiga.

– Luna – estirando sus manos hacia la gatita.

– Veo que me conoces.

Serena pasó a las chicas a la sala y estuvieron platicando mientras Luna estaba con el pequeño Darien, le volvieron a decir que tenía que seguir entrenando para completar su transformación y le entregaron su broche.

– ¿Pero como es que cambio?

– Fue en… el accidente… – le informo Haruka.

– Lamento haberlas preocupado, pero no se preocupen yo se que lo haré esta vez – tomando en sus brazos al pequeños Darien – y por cierto ¿donde esta Hotaru?

– En la escuela, recuerda que ya va a la preparatoria.

– Oh es verdad Michiru.

– Además, también hemos venido porque el día de ayer vi algo en mi espejo y pues no es nada bueno.

– Un nuevo enemigo verdad.

– Si, así es.

– Bueno pues que les parece si mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento, el día de hoy me gustaría… – mirando al pequeño Darien.

– Si no hay problema, mañana será, es tu decisión.

Después de que Serena les ofreciera una tasa de te y una vez que terminaron de ver los arreglos para continuar con su entrenamiento las chicas se retiraron ya que casi era la hora en que Serena debía recoger a Rini, todas salieron juntas y después se separaron, Serena camino hasta la ya conocida primaria y en la puerta espero a Rini, que no tardo mucho en aparecer y los 3 caminaron de regreso hasta que el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar.

– Si Darien.

– Hola en donde están, salgo en 1 hora del hospital.

– Pues estamos frente al parque numero 10.

– Pues los veo en el lago, ya sabes donde si, te amo.

– Si, también yo – contesto un poco sonrojada y colgó.

– ¿Que pasa Serena?

– Darien quiere que vayamos al lago, en 1 hora sale del hospital.

– Ah que bien.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar al lago, las 2 esperaban sentada en una banca, mientras el pequeño Darien jugaba en el pasto enfrente, de pronto unos brazos rodearon a Serena y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

– Hola Darien.

Al escuchar su nombre el pequeño Darien se giro y corrió hacia Serena – noooo, mía suelta.

– Alto ahí – Darien lo detuvo y lo tomo entre sus brazos pero el pequeño comenzó a patalear – tranquilo pequeño.

– Nooo, mi Darien, ella mía.

– Ya tranquilo lo dos – tomando en sus brazos al pequeño.

– Eso no es justo – con cara de pocos amigos.

– Darien no te quejes, el es solo un bebe.

– Pero si va a cumplir 4 años.

– Tú me tienes a mi Darien – Rini lo tomo de la mano.

– Si tienes razón, bueno y a ¿donde vamos?

– Vamos a remar al lago si.

– Claro vamos.

Todos caminaron hacia el lago y después de pagar la renta de un bote todos subieron a este y Darien comenzó a remar, después de unos 20 minutos llegaron al centro del lago, el pequeño Darien se acerco a Rini y ambos veían a unos cisnes que se acercaban a ellos, en eso Darien se acerca a Serena para poder besarla.

– Mida – grito el pequeño y volteo a ver a Serena que en ese momento estaba apunto de ser besada por Darien – noooo, ella mía – y puso sus manos sobre los labios de Serena.

– Vamos no seas así, además ella es mi esposa – abrazando a Serena.

– Nooooo, mía – comenzó a llorar.

– ¡Darien!, ya lo hiciste llorar – tomando en sus brazos al pequeño – ya no llores aquí estoy – el pequeño enseguida dejo de llorar.

– Creo que te esta controlando – en tono no muy amable.

– Creo que alguien esta celoso.

– ¿Que? yo celoso, como crees.

– Vamos Darien ven, a mi si me puedes abrazar – y tomo el brazo de Darien y lo coloco sobre sus hombros.

Después de dar un par de vueltas más regresaron a la orilla y se sentaron en el pasto bajo un árbol, después Rini les dijo que tenía hambre y ella y Darien fueron por comida, y en cuanto regresaron con ella todos la disfrutaron, cuando terminaron de comer Rini se levanto y comenzó a caminar y enseguida su hermanito la comenzó a seguir, Serena que se iba a levantar para ir por el fue detenida por un par de brazos.

– Vamos quédate conmigo si.

– Esta bien pero con una condición.

– ¿Cual?

– Un beso.

– Solo uno, que mal – mientras comenzaba a besarla.

– Mmmmm, por que no continúa Dr. Chiba.

– Será un placer – comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que Darien sintió que alguien le jalaba el cabello.

– Pero que…

– Mía, mía, mía, tu no – mientras unas pequeñas manos jalaba a Darien que termino por caer de espalda, lo que permitió cierto pequeño pasar sobre el y abrazar a Serena.

– Eso no es justo, eso fue trampa.

– Mía – mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Serena.

– Creo que cree que eres su mamá.

– Pues lo seré algún día – mientras lo abrazaba.

– Pero no es justo.

– Estas celoso, no lo niegues.

– Así también es con mamá y papá, no deja que el la bese.

– Vaya, ya veo, pues no son muy buenas noticias.

– Pero me tienes a mi Darien, o es ¿que acaso no me quieres?

– Como crees yo te quiero mucho – abrazándola.

Cuando el reloj de Darien marco las 7 de la noche decidieron regresar a la casa.

– Creo que por un tiempo debemos mudarnos aquí, no lo crees Darien.

– Si, creo que si, entonces iré al departamento por mas cosas si.

– Esta bien.

– Yo voy contigo.

– No señorita lo siento, pero tienes que hacer tu tarea.

– Pero…

– Nada de pero, Serena tiene razón.

– Esta bien – tomo su mochila y subió las escaleras no de muy buena manera.

– Enseguida regreso – iba a besar a Serena pero las manitas del pequeño Darien se atravesaron – oye no es justo.

– Vamos tendremos la noche para nosotros.

Al escuchar esto Darien tomo las llaves del auto y salio, no sin antes dirigirle una picara sonrisa a Serena, después ella subió y encontró a Rini en su cuarto y comenzó a ayudarla con su tarea, después cuando termino, bajaron a la cocina para cenar algo, Serena preparo unos pan queques, después de cenar llevo a Rini y al pequeño para que durmiera, para esto eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y Darien entro por la puerta con muchas cosas cargando, las acomodo en su lugar, y al salir al pasillo encontró a Serena.

– Bueno y entonces.

– Entonces que.

– Serena.

– Sígueme Doctor Chiba.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto de huéspedes, Darien cargo a Serena y la llevo a la cama, y como otras veces se volvieron a entregar el uno al otro, hasta que escucharon llorar al pequeño Darien.

– No es posible – un poco malhumorado.

– ¡Darien! – cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, Darien la detuvo.

– Yo iré – se levanto y se puso un pantalón, y entro a la recamara donde estaba el pequeño Darien – que pasa pequeño.

– Mamaaaaaá.

– Ven para acá – mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

– Nooooo, mamaaaaá.

– Vamos tranquilo – mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos y caminaba con el por el cuarto, después de unos 20 minutos el pequeño se había tranquilizado y su ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Después de que se volvió a quedar dormido, Darien lo puso en la cama y salio de nuevo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, donde Serena lo esperaba.

– Veo que podo con el trabajo Doctor.

– ¿Y cual será mi recompensa?

– Pues – con una seña le indico que regresara a la cama.

Cuando estaban de nuevo besándose el pequeño Darien volvió a llorar, y esta vez Serena decidió ir, después de media hora Darien la seguía esperando y al ver que no volvía decidió ir a ver que pasaba y la encontró dormida al lado del pequeño Darien por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dormir igual que ellos, se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso en la frente al igual que a su futuro pequeño.

Fin del capitulo 13.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola nuevamente, quiero agradecer mucho a los que han dejado review y que siguen leyendo este fic, y como les había dicho de este ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, los iré subiendo seguido ya que lo bueno ya esta muy cerca (y de los otros 2 fics solo dejen que me llegue la inspiración si, no sean malos), bueno sin más aquí estan las respuestas a sus reviews:

serenity-venus022: como vez ya esta la actualización (y como comento lo tratare de actualizar seguido, solo espero que no se me acaben los capítulos antes de que me llegue la inspiración), espero y este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.

AsterteChiba: Yo te apoyo, y por eso decidí que Sere y Darien tendrían un niño, y bueno después de que perdieron a su primer bebe pues este 2 niño fue como una recompensa (que en realidad vendría siendo el 3er hijo de ellos como dije al inicio), y con respecto a lo del enemigo en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá de el y un poco de lo que planea.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Bueno como dije al inicio el pequeño Darien es el 3er hijo de ellos, y bueno tu otro comentario, como también aclare la inspiración se me fue (y pues este lo subo porque ya lo tenia), solo te pido paciencia siiiii.

SailorLVGR: No hay de que y dime que te pareció este capitulo, los próximos estarán llenos de acción ya que en el siguiente el enemigo aparece.

Greenboy2008: No hay de que para eso estoy, y bueno el pequeño Darien es su 3er hijo, y espero tu siguiente capitulo, me fascino el de Ami (en especial lo de Sere y Rini), bueno pues nos estamos leyendo ok.

SELENE: Si de hecho Serena perdió a su bebe, en mi fic Rini es su segunda hija y el pequeño Darien es el tercero, creo que con esto queda solucionada tu duda, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (fue como para relajarlos por lo del 11), espero tu comentario y no dejes de leer, en el siguiente el enemigo aparece.

UsakitoPau: Si se que muchos se pusieron tristes con el 11, por eso este capitulo esta muy tierno, pero en el siguiente ya esta la emoción (el enemigo aparece jajajaja); bueno ya leí tus historias y me gustaron, y no te preocupes te entiendo (yo también ando sufriendo por el trabajo y que inspiración se me corto buaa), bueno nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo (y que haya compensado la tristeza de algunos por lo del capitulo 11, pero les prometo que al final todo se solucionara), espero sus reviews con sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.


	14. Un momento de oscuridad

Capitulo 14. Un momento de oscuridad.

Sin darse cuenta los días pasaron y el cumpleaños de Darien y el pequeño había llegado y ese día los 4 habían salido de paseo a un parque de diversiones, la pareja se sentía tan feliz puesto que se sentían como una verdadera familia y cada día lo disfrutaban mucho. Las semanas continuaban transcurriendo y todas las mañanas Darien llevaba a Rini a la escuela y Serena la recogía y 1 vez por semana entrenaba.

– No quiero que te esfuerces de más si – le recordó Darien.

– No te preocupes, si, estaré bien – cargando al pequeño Darien.

Después de esto Darien salio con Rini, y Serena tomo el teléfono y llamo a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, y después de 20 minutos llegaban a su casa, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al jardín de la casa y comenzaron con el entrenamiento, después de un par de horas, Serena había logrado controlar el poder del Cristal de Plata pero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar indicando a las demás que casi se completaba su transformación se desvaneció.

– Noooo – el Pequeño Darien se acercaba a Serena, pero fue tomado por Neptune.

– ¿Cabeza de bombón estas bien? – Haruka la tomo entre sus brazos.

– Si, estoy bien, creo que fue demasiada energía la que expulso el Cristal de Plata.

– Creo que será suficiente por hoy ya falta poco para tu transformación completa – mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Después de esto Serena tomo al pequeño Darien en sus brazos para calmarlo y todas pasaron a la sala, y cuando Serena vio el reloj les dijo que tenia que ir por Rini, pero Haruka que ya había vuelto a la normalidad se ofreció para ir ya que también tenia que recoger a Hotaru, a lo que Serena no pudo poner objeción, Michiru se ofreció a preparar un poco de te por lo que fue a la cocina acompañada de Luna, dejando a Setsuna con Serena y el pequeño.

– Se que debe ser difícil, pero ahora mas que nunca te necesitamos.

– Lo se y ahora mas que nunca tengo mas razones para lograrlo – mirando al pequeño Darien.

La tarde pasó sin más contratiempos, las chicas se habían quedado a cenar por ofrecimiento de Serena, y después se retiraron, Darien llamo por teléfono a Serena y le dijo que ese día tenia que hacer doble turno por lo que saldría en media hora hacia el hospital.

– Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde si, no te preocupes yo llevo a Rini a la escuela – le decía mientras se despedía de el y colgaba – bueno jovencita creo que es hora de dormir.

– ¿Pero Serena?

– Nada de pero, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, así que a dormir – mientras subían por las escaleras.

Después de llevar a Rini a su cuarto, Serena llevo al pequeño Darien al suyo y espero a que se durmiera, para después bajar a terminar de recoger la cocina.

– "_Creo que ahora tendré que esforzarme más"_ – pensó para si.

Mientras recogía los platos y comenzaba a lavarlos, de pronto una voz hizo que volteara, y en lugar de su habitual sala esta se vio envuelta por una gran oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir todo.

– ¿Segura que solo tienes que esforzarte? – una sombra que se comenzó a formar fue la que hablo.

– ¿Quien esta ahí? – con un poco de miedo en su vos.

– Tranquila, solo quiero que análisis las cosa un poco.

– ¿Pero que?

– Ellas sabían lo que iba a pasar y no lo evitaron.

– ¿Que? es lo que dices, de que estas hablando.

– Vamos Princesita o debería decir futura Neo Reina, ellas sabían del accidente de auto y no quisieron hacer nada para evitarlo, lo único que les importa es que cumplas con tus obligaciones, están celosas.

– ¡QUE!

– Si, que no te habías dado cuenta, por eso ella esta aquí.

– ¿A quien te refieres? – preguntaba un poco intrigada.

– A la Sailor del tiempo, a quien más podría referirme.

– No ellas jamás harían eso, si ellas hubieran sabido lo que me iba a pasar lo hubieran evitado.

– ¿Segura? Por que lo único que les importa es que te transformes no, por eso insisten tanto.

– No es cierto, te equivocas.

– Claro que no, hasta el lo sabia y por eso se fue.

– No, no mientas – colocando sus manos en su cabeza.

Cuando la sombra iba a hablar de nuevo fue interrumpida por el llanto del pequeño Darien, y Serena puso su mirada en el techo y en ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Aun confundida por lo ocurrido salio corriendo hacia el cuarto, entro y tomo al pequeño Darien en sus brazos, se recostó a su lado y después de analizar lo que le había dicho esa sombra y aun no muy convencida de si había sido real o solo una alucinación de su mente se quedo dormida, a la mañana siguiente se levanto y llevo a Rini a la escuela, aunque en su mente seguían esas palabra pronunciadas por la sombra.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano y lleno de oscuridad 2 sujetos conversaban.

– Mi señor ella es muy fuerte.

– Si lo se, por eso ella tiene que ser mía, una vez casi logro destruirme, así que Yatsu tienes que hacer que desconfié de todos y así su poder se debilitarla.

– Esta bien mi señor lo haré, pero ¿y los niños?

– No te preocupes ellos no son de importancia.

– Esta bien, entonces seguiré el plan, y con eso usted el caos reinara nuevamente.

– Por eso es necesario que me apodere de ella y el universo será mió – una gran sobra que salía de el comenzó a extenderse – esta vez mi plan no fallara.

De regreso en la casa Tsukino, Serena se encontraba limpiando la casa y preparando la comida, cuando el reloj marco la hora de ir por Rini ella salio junto con el pequeño Darien con rumbo a la escuela y después de recogerla regresaron a al casa, pero Rini noto que Serena no era la misma, pero al tratar de hablar con ella lo único que consiguió es que Serena la regañara.

– Luna, no se que le pasa, esta muy rara, incluso me regaño – entrando a su cuarto donde Luna acababa de entrar por la ventana del cuarto.

– ¡Que!, Serena te regaño, pero ¿por que?

– Es lo que no se, la note triste y cuando le pregunte si tenia algo me regaño.

– Eso es extraño, Serena no se había comportado así, creo que iré a verla – y diciendo esto salio del cuarto de Rini y bajo para hablar con Serena – Serena…

– Hola Luna.

– Te sientes bien, Rini me dijo que…

– Que la regañe, si lo siento no se que es lo que me pasa.

– Bueno Serena creo que…

– Podrías decirle que baje por favor.

– Si, claro – subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto y Rini y le dijo que Serena quería hablar con ella, por lo que ambas bajaron.

– Lo siento, no se que es lo que me pasa – abrazándola.

– No te preocupes Serena – con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que había arreglado este pequeño problemita, Serena le dijo que era hora de comer, y después de comer ella le ayudo con su tarea, y cerca de la 6 de la tarde la puerta de la casa se abrió.

– Hola mi familia hermosa – saludo a las 3 personas que más amaba que en ese momento se encontraba en la sala.

– Hola Darien, te extrañe – mientras corría a abrazarlo.

– ¿Como te fue? – le pregunto Serena con una gran sonrisa.

– Pues muy bien, aunque estoy muy cansado.

– Bueno que tal si te preparo algo de cenar y luego te vas a descansar.

– Me parece una excelente idea.

Serena le sirvió su cena y después de que termino recogió todo con ayuda de Rini y después subieron a descansar, aunque Serena no pudo dormir muy bien durante la noche ya que recordaba algunas escenas del accidente y del hospital cuando Darien le dijo lo de su bebe, además de que veía una sombra que se acercaba a ella. Los días seguían transcurriendo faltaban unos días para que finalizara noviembre y todo parecía en calma, lo que hacia que las chicas se preocuparan más, ya que no era una tranquilidad normal, todas podían sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, por lo que estaban muy intranquilas. Cierto día Serena estaba entrenando.

– ¡Cabeza de bombón! – al acercarse de nuevo a ella para levantarla.

– Estoy bien, lo lamento.

– Esto no es normal, el la tercera vez que te desmayas en un entrenamiento.

– Les digo que es porque aun no aguanto la energía del Cristal.

– No, yo creo que es otra cosa, además… – hablo la Sailor del Tiempo

– Que… – cuestiono Uranus.

– No quiero hacer suposiciones… – mirando a Serena.

– Bueno es que no estoy muy segura.

– ¿De que hablan? – Uranus con cara de confusión.

– Llego el momento no es así – afirmo Pluto.

– No me digas que tu…

– Si, creo que en 7 meses mi pequeña llegara.

– Vaya pues que bien, entonces creo que no debemos esforzarte de más.

– Si eso es verdad, finalizaremos el entrenamiento por el día de hoy – puntualizo Neptune.

– ¿El lo sabe? – pregunto Sailor Pluto.

– No aun no se lo he dicho… es que… – fue interrumpida por un par de manitas en la jalaban.

– Sedena tengo hambe.

– Bueno, entonces vamos a comer – tomando en sus brazos al pequeño Darien – ¿gustan quedarse a comer?, oh es verdad tengo que ir por Rini.

– Yo voy por ella si me lo permites – se ofreció Setsuna, ya sin su transformación.

– Claro, le alegrara mucho.

Mientras Setsuna salía por la puerta, las otras 2 chicas acompañaban a Serena y comenzaba a comer, cuando llego Rini con Setsuna y Hotaru, se sentaron a comer y finalmente después de platicar un rato más se despidieron y se retiraron, Serena recogió todo y ayudo como siempre a Rini con su tarea; después de haber dormido al pequeño Darien y haberse asegurado que Rini estuviera también dormida bajo a la sala para ver un rato la tele y de nuevo volvió a escuchar una voz que ya se comenzaba ha hacer muy conocida.

– Hola de nuevo.

– ¿Pero… tu de nuevo?

– Pensé que ya me habías olvidado, vamos aun cree que les importas, deberías vengarte de ellas.

– Vengarme…

– Si hacerlas que paguen por lo que te hicieron, perdiste a tu bebe y familia por… su culpa, ellas lo sabían y no te dijeron nada, solo les importa su futuro.

– Ellas lo sabían, pero…

– Si así es, solo les importa el futuro, su felicidad, sin importarles que tú sufras – se acerco a Serena y la tomo por los hombros – vamos solo dilo.

– Yo…

– Solo di que los odias, saca tus emociones, no las reprimas, esos sueños, recuerda lo que te hicieron, incluso el lo sabia – de sus manos comenzó a salir una energía oscura que comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Serena.

– Yo…

– Siiii.

Cuando esperaba que de los labios de Serena salieran las palabras que estaba esperando, de nuevo se escucho el llanto de un pequeño.

– No… déjame – en eso la sombra se desvaneció, se levanto confundida ya que de nuevo no sabía si ese pequeño incidente había sido real o no, mientras que su cabeza estaba llena de confusión pero aun así salio hacia el cuarto y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, después tomo el teléfono y llamo a Darien.

– Hola Serena ¿pasa algo? – contesto algo preocupado.

– Pues… si de hecho necesito que me digas algo, y por favor no me mientas.

– Esta bien – con tono un poco preocupado.

– ¿Tú… lo sabias?

– ¿De que me hablas no te entiendo?

– Del… accidente, dime lo sabias.

– Serena yo…

– Dime, necesito saberlo.

– Pues… si lo sabía.

– ¿Como?… como pudiste, lo sabias y… – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que acababa de colgar el teléfono.

Serena comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto con el pequeño en sus brazos, en su mente estaban las palabras que esa Sombra le había dicho y no lo comprendía, no comprendía como habían sido capaces de hacerle eso, después de que ella los había salvado, no pudieron ayudarla, comenzó a llorar hasta que el pequeño Darien le seco las lagrimas.

– No llores – con una gran sonrisa la cual Serena correspondió.

Serena se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar su voz, pero siguió caminando y de nuevo esos pensamientos e imágenes llegaban a su mente, recostó en la cama al pequeño, una vez que este se quedo dormido ella salio hacia la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a observar el Cristal de Plata dentro de su broche, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el timbre, cuando se levanto y fue abrir la puerta se topo con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

– ¿Quien te lo dijo?

– Eso importa – de forma arrogante.

– Pues si.

– Y que más da, como pudieron.

– Cálmate por favor, no es bueno que te alteres – trato de calmarla Setsuna.

– Como quieren que me calme si me entero que todas sabían lo que me iba a pasar y no me advirtieron, si me lo hubieran dicho, el y mi familia… estaría… – no pudo terminar ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

– Fuiste tu la que nos lo dijo – contesto Michiru.

– ¿Yo?, enserio, pues no les creo nada, yo jamás hubiera permitido que le pasara algo malo a mi familia.

– Fue la Neo Reina – le hizo saber Setsuna.

– Si claro, eso lo dices por que te conviene – esto lo acompañado con una mirada muy fría y llena de odio.

– La prueba es que ella envió a sus hijos no.

– Si, no me digas, a ellos no los metas en esto.

– Por favor Serena tienes que entender, esto debió pasar porque es una prueba que debes afrontar.

– ¿Prueba?, si como no, lo único que les ha importado desde que apareció el nuevo enemigo es que yo me transforme, o a caso me equivoco.

– Pues eso es por el futuro – la cortó Haruka.

– Si claro excusas, es lo único que saben decir, no les importa nada más que eso, no les importo lo que yo sentí.

– No digas eso, claro que nos importo, incluso las demás querían decírtelo, pero… no podíamos – hablo Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Salgan de mi casa – fue lo único que dijo y les abrió la puerta.

Después de que las 3 chicas salieron Serena se venció y callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar, hasta que Luna se acerco a ella.

– ¿Que tienes Serena?

– No te hagas, se que todas, incluso Darien y tu y Artemis lo sabían, como pudieron – mientras miraba a Luna de forma muy extraña, como si no fuera la misma.

– Serena… es que…

– Claro y ahora van las excusas.

– Pero…

– No te quiero ver, fuera – se giro y le dio la espalda.

La pequeña gatita salio de la casa. Había pasado una hora desde que Serena había corrido a Luna y se sentía tan cansada que se quedo dormida en el sillón.

Mientras tanto Yatsu informaba a Caos de todo lo ocurrido.

– Señor creo que casi esta en nuestras manos.

– Eso espero.

– Solo falta poco, ella ha dejado de confiar en ellos.

– Pronto el universo será mió – soltando una carcajada.

Fin del capitulo 14.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda y como ven ya apareció el enemigo, y como pueden ver también lo que planea, esto se va a poner mejo se los aseguro, y como siempre les recuerdo que dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, y bueno aquí estan las respuestas a los reviews del capitulo anterior:

sailor angel moon: si verdad es bien lindo el pequeño, y bueno pues que te pareció este capitulo (el pequeño adivina no o como vez, frustro el plan del enemigo 2 veces jajajaja) y déjame decirte que esto se va a poner mas bueno.

Fan de Sailor Moon: bueno y que tal ahora si actualice pronto o no y que te pareció este capitulo, espero tu opinión.

UsakitoPau: uy creo que la acción entre Sere y Darien será mas adelante (prometo que pondré algo bueno), además no creo que tengan mucho tiempo ya que el enemigo ya esta sobre ellos ya mas adelante tendrán más tiempo, espero tu comentario de este capitulo.

Greenboy2008: Gracias por tomar en cuenta mi comentario, y ya sabes cualquier cosa aquí estoy y dime que te pareció este capitulo, y bueno ya leí tus 2 capítulos (como ya te habrás dado cuenta) vas muy muy bien, continua así.

tsuki-airen: ya esta aquí el capitulo y que te pareció, muy oportuno el pequeño no?, espero que te haya gustado.

SailorLVGR: si, es que ahora quería que Darien probara lo que se siente estar celoso, y que tal este capitulo? espero tu comentario.

AstarteChiba: si se que mis capítulos son cortos, pero haré lo posible por subirlos rápido; y ya apareció el enemigo y que tal con lo que traman?

Bueno hasta aquí y quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias y les recuerdo de nuevo, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, y prometo que lo actualizare muy muy seguido.


	15. Las formas del mal

Capitulo 15. Las formas del mal.

Después de que Luna salio de la casa Tsukino se dirigió con Michiru y Haruka y al llegar a su casa comenzaron a platicar sobre el comportamiento de Serena.

– Michiru por que no revisas tu espejo, la actitud de Serena no me parece normal, talvez tenga algo que ver con el enemigo – sugirió Haruka.

– Pero como seria eso posible – fijando su vista en Setsuna.

– Creo que será mejor que hagas lo que dice Haruka, sabes muy bien que no conozco todo el futuro y además solo por precaución sería bueno.

Michiru salio de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto a buscar el espejo; cuando de pronto todas escucharon un grito y salieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

– Michiru que tienes – Haruka la tomo en sus brazos pues estaba tirada a mitad de su cuarto con el espejo en las manos.

– No, no, no puede ser – en un rincón del cuarto estaba Hotaru sollozando.

– Que tienes pequeña – Setsuna se acerco a Hotaru y la abrazo de modo consolador.

– Yo… ella… su espejo – apenas se pudo escuchar lo que Hotaru dijo.

– Haruka tomo el espejo y al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba roto, al verlo Setsuna calvo sus ojos en el.

– ¡Pero eso no puede ser!

– Michiru háblame, respóndeme – Haruka comenzó a sacudirla, pero no obtenía respuesta.

– Que fue lo que viste Hotaru, habla, dinos – Luna se acerco a ella, pero Hotaru comenzó a llorar.

– Pequeña cálmate, y dinos que viste o no podremos hacer nada – Setsuna la abrazo de nuevo.

Un poco mas tranquila Hotaru les dijo que vio cuando Michiru entro en su cuarto y que cuando saco su espejo para verlo y de pronto de el comenzaron a salir unos brazos y trataban de jalarla y cuando ella trato de ayudarla también comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, por lo que no tubo mas remedio que destruirlo, y que fue cuando ellas acababan de entrar.

– Pero como, eso no puede ser, como que salían de el, esto no es bueno – preocupada mirando a Michiru aun desmayada en sus brazos.

– Lo siento, yo no quería hacerle daño, pero… – no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Tranquila… estoy bien – Michiru comenzó a abrir sus ojos y miraba a todas – Serena esta en un gran peligro.

– ¿Pero como? – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Luna.

– No lo se bien, pero antes de que esas cosas salieran de mi espejo… la vi y… estaba rodeada de oscuridad.

– ¡Que!, eso no puede ser, a menos que…

– Que habla Luna no te quedes callada – exigió Haruka.

– Por eso ha estado muy rara.

– El la quiere – Hotaru se puso en pie y miro al techo – no fue destruido y ahora la quiere para completar su ambición – al finalizar esto se desvaneció.

– Creo que esto nos lo confirma aun más – Setsuna tomo entre sus brazos a Hotaru de nuevo.

Mientras tanto un desconcertado Darien estaba en su consultorio, la mañana llego muy rápido y el se apresuro a salir hacia su casa. Mientras que en casa Serena se despertaba al sentir dormido su brazo y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, se sentó y de pronto escuchó un ruido en la entrada.

– ¿Serena? – Darien pregunto al abrir la puerta, se acerco a la sala y vio a Serena – creo que necesitamos hablar.

– Tu también, que, ahora quieres limpiar tu conciencia.

– Serena… yo

– Que me vas a decir que no lo sabias, no.

– Pues… es que ellas me hablaron antes de que pasara y cuando intente llamarte tu teléfono no funcionaba.

– Claro, pretextos – cuando estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa, un recuerdo llego a su mente.

///Flash back///

Mientras tanto la familia Tsukino después de 3 horas habían llegado a su destino, Serena saco su teléfono pero se dio cuenta que se había apagado y cuando intento prenderlo este le indico que no tenia batería.

– Oh rayos.

– ¿Que pasa hija?

– Mi teléfono se quedo sin batería y quería llamar a Darien.

– Pues pídele a tu tía que te deje hablar.

– Lo haría pero no recuerdo el número.

– Serena eres una tonta.

– ¡Oye que te pasa! – Serena le reclamo a Samy.

///Fin Flash Back///

En ese momento Serena llevo sus manos a su cabeza, ya que comenzó a sentir que esta le explotaría y sin más se desmayo, pero fue sujetada por Darien.

– Serena que tienes, háblame, ¡Serena!

– Noooo, que tiene – el pequeño Darien que bajaba por las escaleras comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Darien que tiene Serena? – Rini puso cara de preocupación, ya que venia detrás de su hermanito y había observado como Serena se desmayaba.

Darien la levanto en sus brazos y la coloco en el sillón donde trato de hacer que despertara, Darien comenzaba a reanimarla, mientras que Rini sujetaba al pequeño Darien que no paraba de llorar y quería acercarse a Serena, al fin después de 20 minuto Darien logro que Serena abriera los ojos.

– ¿Serena estas bien? ¿Como te sientes?

– Yo… no lo se, no recuerdo, ay – llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

– ¿Serena estas bien? – grito Rini un poco angustiada.

Serena levanto su vista y vio que el pequeño Darien estaba llorando, le indico a Rini que lo soltara y enseguida el pequeño corrió a los brazos de Serena.

– ¿Estas bien?, déjame revisarte – fue lo único que pudo decirle Darien mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– No, estoy bien.

– Deja que te revise Serena no seas obstinada – Rini apoyo a Darien.

– Por favor Serena.

– Basta, solo… quiero que me dejen sola - diciendo esto subió a su cuarto y se encerró junto con el pequeño Darien.

Esto hizo que Darien se preocupara aun más por lo que se dirigió al teléfono que en ese instante sonó, y las chicas le explicaron todo lo acontecido del día anterior, después de colgar camino hasta al cuarto y se quedo a un lado de la puerta hasta que el timbre sonó y bajo para abrir la puerta.

– Y que es lo que haremos – mientras les indicaba que pasaran a las recién llegadas.

– Primero que nada creo que deberíamos regresar a la Pequeña Dama y al Pequeño Príncipe, ya que no estarán a salvo.

– Si creo que será lo mejor – contesto Darien agachando su cabeza.

– Se que debe ser difícil pero ellos deben regresar por su seguridad, tan solo mírame – Michiru señalo su cuello donde tenia unas marcas oscuras.

– ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono Darien viendo las marcas, a lo que Michiru solo respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

– Darien se levanto y subió al cuarto y después de haber hablado con Serena y haberla convencido ambos bajaron.

– Te voy a extrañar Serena – Rini se lanzo a los brazos de Serena al igual que el pequeño Darien.

– Yo también pero es por su bien, jamás permitiría que algo malo les pasara, son mi vida – por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr lagrimas.

Después de estos también Darien los abrazo y se despidió de ellos.

Setsuna se transformo y les indico que era hora de irse, tomo al pequeño Darien en sus brazos, después de unos minutos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

En eso el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y eran las demás chicas; ahora ya todos se encontraban reunidos y se miraban unos a otros, hasta que Serena les dijo que no quería hablar con ellos, después se retiro dejando a todos con un presentimiento muy extraño.

– Tienen razón se ve extraña y además la forma en que nos miraba, tengo un mal presentimiento – hablo Rei llamando la atención de todos.

– Si, por eso debemos estar muy al pendiente de ella – finalizo Haruka.

En lo que ellos discutían que es lo que deberían de hacer para protegerla, Serena estaba en su cuarto y miraba a través de la ventana el hermoso día que comenzaba y de nuevo volvió a escuchar esa vos.

– Es hermoso no princesa.

– ¿Pero que, tu otra vez?

– Veo que no me tienes miedo.

– ¿Entonces tú eres nuestro enemigo?

– Yo no diría eso, permíteme presentarme – quitándose la capucha de su cabeza – soy Yatsu.

– Y si no eres nuestro enemigo ¿quien eres?, por que déjame decirte que presentarse así como así no es una buena señal, y además como sabes que soy…

– La Princesa y futura Neo Reina, pues eso es muy fácil, por que y puedo ver cosas que otros no.

– Así no me digas, pues deberías de darme una mejor razón para no llamar a las demás.

– ¿Segura?, por que si confiara en ellas creo que ya las hubiera llamado desde que aparecí o ¿me equivoco?

– Es que yo…

– Vamos deja de defenderlos, después de lo que te hicieron, ¿aun piensas en protegerlos?

– Pues es que es…

– Tu obligación, no me digas no creo que estés muy convencida de eso o ¿si? Por que no vienes conmigo y te olvidas de todo – extendiéndole una mano a Serena.

– Es que…

– Vamos ven te mostrare la verdad – mirando a Serena directo a los ojos.

– Yo… no…

– Vamos – de su mano comenzó a salir una energía que cubrió todo el cuarto.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Serena también comenzó a cubrirse de esa energía y se fue acercando poco a poco a la mano de Yatsu hasta que ambas manos se tocaron y ese momento en la frente de Serena apareció una media luna dorada, pero esta comenzó a cambiar de color hasta tornarse en color negro y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de energía por lo que no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un grito, y esto ocasiono que todos los que estaban en la sala salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de Serena.

– Pero que pasa – grito Darien al abría la puerta de donde salían sombras – ¡Serena! – volvió a gritar al verla en los brazos de Yatsu.

– Muy tarde ya es de el – con una sonrisa triunfante y tomándola entre sus brazos con mas fuerza.

– Pero que – la mirada de Haruka se fijo en la frente de Serena.

– Quien eres, suelta en este instante a mi esposa – grito en tono de orden Darien.

– Creo que a tu primera petición responderé, soy Yatsu pero lamento que a la segunda petición no creo poder acceder.

– Pues será por la fuerza – Lita se lanzo hacia el – ¿pero que? – atravesando su cuerpo.

– Debemos transformarnos – grito Haruka a las demás.

– Vaya ya se habían tardado mucho – en eso Serena comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

– Serena estas bien, aléjate de el – Darien le extendió su mano a Serena.

– Creo que no lo hará, por que no les muestras.

– Serena se alejo de Yatsu y enseguida su cuerpo se rodeo de energía y en sus manos apareció el Cristal de Plata, después de expulsar el poder de este se transformo en la Neo Reina.

– ¡SERENA! – gritaron todos.

– Ha despertado, pero no… – los ojos de Saturn se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Así es, y no gracias a ustedes – en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa – y pagaran por lo que me hicieron pasar.

– Que dices Serena, reacciona, no ves que te están controlando – hablo Mars.

– No digas tonterías, todos saben muy bien de que hablo y me vengare de todos, creen que fue justo perder a mi familia.

– ¿Pero Serena?

– Yo pensaba que eras la más sensata, por ser la más inteligente Mercury, pero veo que me equivoque.

– Serena reacciona por favor.

– Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, siendo la supuesta Sailor del Amor, como lo permitiste.

– Sabes que no tuvimos opción.

– Y tu, creí que siempre me protegerías a pesar de todo, ¿por eso eres la mas fuerte no?

– Serena…

– Tú, te atreves a hablarme, pensé que ustedes siempre hacían las cosas a su modo – mirando también a Neptune.

– No dejes que te domine, tienes que ser fuerte – contesto Neptune.

– Piensa en Rini – grito Saturn.

– No te atrevas a nombrarla.

– Ellas tienen razón piensa en nuestros hijos, por favor Serena.

– Tú mas que nadie, como pudiste traicionarme, lo sabias y no hiciste nada.

– Pero ya te explique como sucedió todo, por favor.

– Solo por que siento algo por ti te voy a perdonar, por ahora – y en se momento tomo el Cristal de Plata y lo destruyo.

– ¡NO! – todas las chicas cayeron al suelo, ya que acababan de perder sus transformaciones.

– Serena que has hecho – Artemis y Luna que acababan de entrar solo pudieron mirar los pedazos del Cristal en el suelo.

– Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho – y a todas las chicas les lanzo una bola de energía, lo que ocasiono que todas salieran volando, chocaran con la pared y perdieran el conocimiento – si me juras lealtad y vienes conmigo te perdonare la vida – mirando a los ojos a Darien.

– Serena… yo… yo amo a la Serena que es mi esposa y tú no lo eres – mientras se lanzaba contra Yatsu – ¡DEVUELVEMELA! – en tono autoritario.

– Yo no tengo nada que ver ella lo acepto y yo no puedo hacer nada.

– Es tu última oportunidad – extendiendo su mano hacia Darien.

– Jamás, yo quiero a mi Serena y la voy a recuperar a como de lugar.

– Esta bien, por el momento te dejare con vida – mientras se acercaba a Yatsu y desaparecían.

– ¡SERENA! – grito Darien.

Después de que ella había desaparecido el cuarto volvió a la normalidad y Darien se arrodillo sobre los pedazos del Cristal de Plata y los recogió, después se acerco a las chicas que estaban desmayadas y comenzó a curar sus heridas que en el caso de algunas eras un poco graves, mientras tanto Luna y Artemis se miraba el uno al otro con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fin del capitulo 15.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos que tal por fin ya apareció el enemigo y se ha llevado a Serena, que pasara, no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo. De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y gracias por sus reviews, que a continuación daré respuesta:

tsuki-airen: si verdad, el pequeño la salvo pero no esta vez, y que tal, apenas es el comienzo de la gran pelea.

SailorLVGR: gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado y como habrás notado ya actualice los otros 2 fics y ahora si los estaré actualizando pronto.

Fan de Sailor Moon: que onda Miriam, que tal el capitulo eeee, espero tu comentario como siempre y ahora si ya prometo actualizar siii, ya no me estés enviando tantos correros, sabes no es gracioso ver como 10 correos tuyos diario diciéndome que actualice, pero bueno, ya enserio prometo que no tardare mucho.

annyfansailormoon: realmente muchas, muchas gracias, también espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo, espero te haya gustado.

AstarteChiba: espero no haberte desilusionado con el capitulo, ya que ahora como habrás notado Serena es mala, pero como todo, al final todo se resolverá y ella regresara a los brazos de Darien.

Arekandera: gracias, de hecho ya leí tu historia (muy buena, espero el siguiente capitulo); y como veras el enemigo ya la tiene en su poder, pero al final el bien triunfara.

CRIS: no es ninguna molestia como crees, al contrario por eso les pido siempre que dejen su review, pera saber que opinan, y como habrás leído el enemigo ya tiene a Serena en su poder, y si como sospechas los pequeños volverán para ayudar.

Greenboy2008: si, es el de nuevo, caos, y lo de dejarla en suspenso, si se que suelo hacer eso, pero bueno y que te pareció este capitulo, espero tu opinión.

UsakitoPau: ahora si ya actualice mas rápido y prometo ya no tardarme tanto, si en este capitulo ya Serena es de las malas, pero al final (como siempre) el bien triunfara.

Una vez más agradezco a todos los que dejan review y también a los que leen mi fic, espero les haya gustado el capitulo; ahora si ya se vienen las peleas buenas, y habrá mas sorpresas.

Les envió muchos salu2 a todos.


	16. Una nueva transformación

Capitulo 16. Una nueva transformación.

Mientras que las chicas hablaban en casa de Serena, 2 sombras se acercaban a la puerta del tiempo.

– Te voy a extrañar Pluto.

– Yo también mi Pequeña Dama, pero recuerda que pronto nos volveremos a ver decía esto mientras bajaba al pequeño Darien y se colocaba frente a la puerta.

– ¿Vamos a ve a mamá? – mirando a Rini.

– Si ya vamos con mamá.

La Sailor del tiempo abrió la puerta y después de unos segundos desaparecieron, para reaparecer frente a un gran palacio de cristal; de regreso a la puerta del tiempo sello la puerta, pero en ese momento sintió un gran temblor y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla de nuevo perdió completamente su transformación.

– Pero que es lo que ha pasado – mirando sus manos – esto no es bueno.

Después de levantarse saco su pluma de transformación, pero al usarla para transformarse, nada sucedió, lo que ocasiono que comenzara a sentir una gran angustia, empezó a caminar por todo el lugar pero siempre regresaba a la puerta.

– No puede ser – cada vez con más angustia en su voz al ver que siempre regresaba al mismo lugar – que haré para salir.

Para su sorpresa, su petición fue escuchada y frente a ella apareció una luz que pronto tomo la forma de la Reina Serenity.

– Su majestad – con una inclinación.

– Es un gusto saludarte Pluto, aunque creo que no en las mejores circunstancias.

– Eso creo su majestad, ya que no es bueno que no pueda transformarme y pero aun el temblor que sentí en la puerta del tiempo – un poco preocupada.

– Si, lo se y ha llegado el momento de la batalla final, pero primero necesito que todas estén juntas – mientras le extendía su mano.

– En el momento en que Setsuna toco la mano de la Reina Serenity ambas desaparecieron y aparecieron para el asombro de los presentes en el cuarto de Serena.

– ¿Pero que? – mirando a Setsuna y a la Reina Serenity.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? – acercándose a las chicas que estaban recargadas en las paredes y algunas recostada en la cama.

– No tengo mucho tiempo así es que donde esta el cristal de plata – mirando a Darien.

– Es que… – no pudo continuar y Luna lo hizo por el.

– Se ha roto.

– ¿Como que se ha roto? – Setsuna no podía creer lo que sus odios escuchaban.

– Entrégamelo – extendiendo su mano hacia Darien.

En ese momento Darien se puso en pie y le entrego los pedazos del cristal de plata, la Reina Serenity los tomo en sus manos y después levanto su mirada.

– Necesito que las despiertes a todas.

– Pero están mal heridas – intervino Artemis.

– Lo se, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Entre Darien, Setsuna, Luna y Artemis comenzaron a reanimar a las chicas y cuando todas estuvieron despiertas.

– Es hora de que despierten como las verdaderas guerreras del sistema solar – con tono autoritario.

– ¡Que! – todas las chicas se miraron unas a otras y en especial a la Reina Serenity.

– ¿Como que despertar como verdaderas guerreras?, y además sin el cristal de plata, no creo que siquiera nos podamos transformar – con tono desconsolador hablo Haruka.

– Por eso es que deben despertar, para que los cristales de sus planetas restauren el poder del cristal de plata, esa es la razón de que todas ustedes sean las guardianas del cristal de plata.

– Y como haremos para despertar nuestro poder – intervino Ami.

– Bueno eso ustedes lo deben descubrir por si mismas, yo solo les daré una ayuda.

– No, pues si que gran ayuda nos ha dado – hablo Mina.

– Como te atreves – con un gran enojo en su voz le contesto Michiru.

– No importa, además tiene razón, y deberás cuanto lo siento que no pueda brindarles mas ayuda, aunque…

– No su majestad, no lo haga – Artemis la miro con suplica.

– ¿Que cosa? – Rei con un poco intrigada por la actitud de Artemis.

– Talvez pueda ayudarles si les devuelvo todos sus recuerdos.

– ¿Todos nuestros recuerdos? – hablo Hotaru.

– Si, durante el Milenio de Plata ustedes alcanzaron su última transformación y… creo devolviéndoles los recuerdos pues… ayudaría.

– Pero si hace eso – mirando a algunas de las chicas – creo que para algunas será un golpe muy duro.

– Lo se, pero no tengo mas alternativa, por favor quiero que todas se sienten en circulo alrededor de mi y que cierren sus ojos.

Todas las chicas hicieron lo que la Reina les ordeno, y de pronto el cuerpo de la Reina comenzó a emitir un gran destello de luz dorada que comenzó a envolver a las chicas y en ese momento miles de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a sus mentes, lo que ocasiono que algunas emitieran algunos gritos, pasados unos segundo la luz dejo de brillar y todo volvió a la normalidad, todas las chicas abrieron los ojos lentamente y se miraban unas a otras, solo una de ellas no lo hacia.

– Sailor Saturn – mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de esta, que en ese mismo instante se alejo de ella – tranquila.

– Yo… yo… no – mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

– Lo siento pequeña – Setsuna se levanto y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Todas las demás chicas la miraban, hasta que la Reina Serenity les pidió unos segundos más de su atención.

– Se que debe ser duro para ustedes… y deberás lo siento, pero creo que es la única forma.

– No se preocupe majestad, lo entendemos – poniéndose en pie Lita y haciendo una reverencia.

– Bueno creo que me tengo que retirar, mi tiempo casi se termina – se acerco a Darien – Príncipe Endymion…

– Me gustaría recordar todo también.

– Lo siento pero creo que no podré.

– Pero por que, si con ellas pudo, por que conmigo no.

– Por que hay cosas que no me gustaría que recordaras, por que se que te harían mucho daño.

– Pero…

– La Reina tiene razón, por favor – Artemis trato de convencerlo.

– Esta bien – no muy conforme.

– Te entrego el Cristal de Plata, espero y lo cuides mucho.

– No se preocupe, lo haré – en el momento en que lo recibo la Reina Serenity desapareció, y todos en el cuarto se miraban – Luna.

– Lo siento no te puedo ayudar Darien.

– Pero eso es injusto.

– No, no lo es, es mejor que no sepa nada príncipe – volvió a hablar Hotaru aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todas las chicas se pusieron en pie y sacaron sus plumas de transformación, se pusieron en circulo y convocaron a su planeta, por unos segundos parece que no había reacción, pero en la frente de todas las chicas aparecía su símbolo y sus plumas de transformación reaccionaron y cambiaran de forma para cambiar por un broche con su símbolo, y en ese momento todas gritaron transformación, después de unos segundos las chicas estaban transformadas, pero no eras sus habituales trajes, estos son muy parecidos al de Eternal Sailor Moon, todas llevan botas al color de sus uniforme, y la orilla superior es blanca con su símbolo, la falda esta compuesta por 2 colores, así como las botas la orilla de esta es en blanco, y como adorno alrededor de su cintura tienen un broche con su símbolo, lo mismo en los guantes, su moño de la parte de enfrente es igual que el de antes pero en el centro se encuentra su broche con su símbolo, su moño de la parte se atrás sigue igual, en su gargantilla se vuelve a ver su símbolo, para finalizar en su frente en lugar de su tiara esta el símbolo de su planeta; al finalizar su transformación, las chicas le piden a Darien que pase al centro para restaurar el Cristal de Plata, el se coloca en el centro y en ese momento todas la chicas ponen sus manos alrededor de su broche en el pecho y de este comienza a salir una rayo de luz que se dirige el Cristal de Plata, después de una pequeña explosión ante la mirada de asombro de Darien el Cristal de Plata vuele a su estado original.

– Creo que funciono – mirando el Cristal de Plata en sus manos.

– Si, pero además la batalla apenas comienza – Uranus miro a las chicas.

– Saben lo que deben hacer – Venus miro a Uranus.

– Claro, nos vemos en media hora – Pluto y las otras 3 outers desaparecieron, dejando a un Darien un poco desconcertado.

– ¿Que fue eso?

– Bueno creo que tendremos que explicarte algunas cosas – Luna se dirigió a Darien.

– Bueno eso espero.

– El pequeño gato blanco comenzó a hablar – en el antiguo Milenio de Plata existían 2 líderes de la Scouts, una de las iners y otra de las outers, bueno la líder de las outers es Uranus.

– Mientras que la de las iners es Venus, bueno pues cada una de ellas se encargaba de diversas tareas, las iners protegían a la princesa, mientras que las outers protegían el palacio – relato Luna.

– Pero eso no es todo, las 8 Sailor se encargaban de entrenar a la princesa – hablo nuevamente Artemis.

– ¿Entrenar a la princesa? – a esta cuestión de Darien contesto Luna

– Así es, ella poseía o mejor dicho posee un gran poder y grandes habilidades, bueno creo que lo de las habilidades no tanto ahora, pero bueno, déjame continuar; por eso es que la princesa aquí en la tierra puede transformarse en Sailor Moon.

– ¿Pero eso como?

– Respondió de nuevo Artemis – si, por las habilidades que adquirió, por eso ella es la líder de todas y la única con el poder de controlar el Cristal de Plata, además de ser descendiente de la familia real ella es una gran guerrera.

– Ya veo, bueno y que es lo que vamos a hacer.

– Bueno ahora que hemos recuperado el Cristal de Plata en muy probable que ella ya lo haya sentido – les informo Sailor Mercury.

– Es verdad y tendremos que hacer algo – secundo Mars y miro a Luna.

– Lo se, pero por el momento estará seguro con Darien.

– Creo que deberían de dejar de llamarlo así – hablo en tono de orden Sailor Venus.

– ¡¿Que?! Entonces como quieres que me llamen.

– Pues… Príncipe Endymion – con una inclinación.

– Pero…

– Creo que Venus tiene razón – intervino Jupiter.

– Yo no lo creo, además todos somos amigos o no es así Mina.

– Lo siento príncipe, pero las cosas han cambiado.

– ¿Que?, solo por que recordaron cosas del pasado, pues creo que no me parece justo, además para mí es mejor y mas cómodo que me digan Darien.

– Pues será entonces como usted diga – finalizo Jupiter.

– Bueno, entonces quiero que se dirijan hacia mí como antes, esta bien.

– Así será… Darien.

Mientras que terminaban de hablar y aclarar ciertos puntos, Serena se encontraba en un cuarto sentada en una silla.

– Neo Reina, le ocurre algo? – pregunto Yatsu con tono amigable.

– No, es solo que ellas restauraron el Cristal de Plata, y no solo eso.

– Entonces que más – quiso saber Yatsu.

– Han alcanzado su última transformación, lo puedo sentir.

– Pero no creo que usted tenga problema con eso.

– No, ya que he recordado algunas cosas de mi pasado, y creo que me serán muy útiles – con una sonrisa triunfal.

– Eso me alegra, también tengo que informarle que el señor Caos solicita hablar con usted.

– Bueno, enseguida voy, ya te puedes retirar.

La Neo Reina se puso en pie pero un mareo le llego y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo – tengo que hacer algo con estos mareos, mi pequeña – poniendo su mano sobre su vientre – eres una malvada, haces que mami se sienta mal.

Después de esto se puso en pie lentamente y salio del cuarto para dirigirse con Caos, una vez que llego a donde este se encuentra entro.

– Para que mandaste por mí.

– Bueno es que te tengo un pequeño regalo por haberme aceptado.

– ¿Así y que es?

– Mira por ti misma – en ese momento le mostró a 4 sujetos que estaban encadenados.

– Pero… – se quedo sin habla la reconocerlos y se acerco a uno de ellos y puso su mano sobre el rostro de este lo que ocasiono que inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

– Pero… tu eres… no puede ser, estas con Caos, pero como.

– A mi también me da gusto verte.

Fin del capitulo 16

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, se que soy muy mala por dejarlo así, talvez se preguntaran quienes son esas 4 personas, y esa respuesta llegara en el siguiente capitulo así que deberán estar atentos, bueno y como siempre para mi es un gusto y un placer agradecerles los reviews que me dejan, ya que con ellos me motivan a continuar con el fic, y es por eso que a continuación les daré respuesta.

sailor angel moon: También te envió muchos saludos y bueno que tal, las cosas mejoraron un poco con este capitulo, pero mas sorpresas e intrigas vienen, espero tu opinión acerca del capitulo.

Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): Ok te comprendo y descuida se que la escuela es pesada (pregúntame a mi, aun lo recuerdo) y que tal, ya vez todas las chicas están bien, aunque un poco cambiadas, también te envió muchos salu2.

galatea: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y si, se que cuando Sere perdió a su bebe fue muy triste, muchos me lo dijeron, pero bueno la historia sigue.

AstarteChiba: Me alegra mucho que la historia te este gustando, y con respecto a lo de Sere si ella ahora es mala y eso es solo el comienzo, se volverá un poco mas despiadada, pero al final volverá a ser la dulce Serena que todos conocemos.

annyfansailormoon: no te preocupes ya no habrá situaciones tan tristes como la del bebe de Sere, y bueno como dices, si, Sere sera mala pero al final volverá a ser como antes, si ella debía de pasar por esa prueba para afrontar la, solo que en este caso las cosas han cambiado por que apareció Caos (eso no lo tenia contemplado la Neo Reina del siglo XXX), pero al final el bien triunfara como siempre, espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo, te envió salu2.

SailorLVGR: Si, te conformo que ahora vienen mas dramas y con respecto al suspenso, con el solo hecho de como deje el final del capitulo creo que es mas que suficiente (por ahora), bueno espero como siempre tu comentario.

CRIS: Me da mucho gusto que continúes leyéndome y bueno si, Sere lo rompió ya que ahora es mala (pero regresara a ser buena), y bueno lo de las manos que salieron del espejo, es el poder de Caos, que fue lo que ella vio (oscuridad), y con respecto a lo ultimo como ya te dije antes Serena volverá a ser buena, pero aun faltan un poco para eso, se paciente, te envió muchos salu2.

cosita rica: Pues solo deja que se enfrenten y te aseguro que habrá una buena pelea, te envió salu2.

FAN: Si lo se, se que fue muy duro para mucho que ella perdiera a su bebe (me incluyo), y bueno pues en cuanto a tu decisión, pues no puedo hacer nada y gracias por tu comentario, espero tus comentario en los otros fics.

Greenboy2008: Gracias, y bueno se que este cap estuvo un poco relax; y no te preocupes pronto Sere se enfrentara a todos y los pateara un poco, te envió salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno una vez más les recuerdo que no olviden dejarme su comentario, sugerencia, saludo o lo que gusten, les envió muchos salu2 y no estamos leyendo.


	17. Algunas revelaciones

Capitulo 17. Algunas revelaciones.

– ¿Pero bombón que fue lo que paso para que ahora estés con caos? – quiso saber un muy confundido Seiya mirando la que una vez fue la mas tierna niña que conoció y de la que se enamoro.

– Mi querido Seiya – aun tomando su rostro entre sus manos – las cosas cambian, y la traición fue una de ellas.

– ¿Traición?, acaso las chicas te traicionaron, ¿pero como? – con una mirada de completo desconcierto.

– Ellas sabían algo y no me lo dijeron y debido a eso yo… perdí a mi familia y mi bebe.

– Que, como que a tú bebe – Seiya no creyó escuchar esas palabras – estabas embarazada, eso quiere decir que…

– Si me case con Endymion, y también el me traiciono, lo sabia y no hizo nada para detener ese accidente.

– Pero como es eso posible, como se atrevió a hacerte sufrir.

– No lo se – se levanto de forma rápida lo que ocasiono que le llegara un fuerte mareo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero Yatsu la detuvo.

– ¿Se encuentra bien su alteza? – ayudándola a incorporarse.

– Si, creo que me levante muy rápido es todo – mirándolo detenidamente.

– No bombón, no me digas que tu – Seiya miro a su vientre.

– Bueno para que te voy a mentir, es verdad, en mi interior llevo a la heredera del universo entero – puso su mano sobre su vientre aun plano.

– ¿Como que a la heredera del universo?

– Claro, no pienso dejar las cosas así, me apoderare del universo y reinare por siempre – soltando una carcajada.

– No bombón no puedes, tu eres nuestra luz de la esperanza – tratando de soltarse.

– No ya no lo es, ahora ella es la reina del universo – intervino Yatsu enfatizando las ultimas palabras – creo que será mejor que descanse alteza, no debe esforzarse.

– Si tienes razón – tomo el brazo que Yatsu le ofreció y ambos desaparecieron.

– ¡NO!, bombón – grito con todas sus fuerza y en ese momento Caos se presento ante el.

– No tiene caso, ella es mía y con su ayuda gobernare el universo, nadie podrá vencerla, ni siquiera ella – Caos señalo a la persona que estaba inconciente al lado derecho de Seiya, luego alzo lo que parecía una mano y Seiya cayo inconsciente.

Ya en su cuarto Serena le pidió a Yatsu que se retirara para dejarla descansar, Yatsu se puso a caminar y entro a otra habitación.

– Mi bella Serenity, veo que aun no me recuerdas, talvez eso me de algo de ventaja, esta vez conseguiré que sea mía, ahora si nadie podrá evitarlo, por fin estaremos juntos como debió haber sido siempre – mirándose en un espejo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Yatsu es un joven de unos 25 años aproximadamente, es de 1.85, muy perecido físicamente a Darien, solo que el tono de su piel es mas claro, posee una cabellera en color castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos color verde.

En su cuarto Serena se acerco a una silla, y puso sus manos en el respaldo – por que cuando estoy con el siento como… como si ya lo conociera, por que – se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia un espejo, se miro por unos segundos – mi pequeña niña, que será de tu papá en estos momentos, sabes si el estuviera a nuestro lado – acaricio su vientre – yo lo perdonaría, sabes gracias a el te tengo ahora, además esto que siento por el es como si – medito por unos segundos – no sabes cuanto lo deseo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar diferente lleno de paisajes extraños, como sacados de un sueño, un joven de cabello plateado se encontraba meditando junto con 4 figuras a su alrededor.

– Algo muy malo acaba de pasar en la tierra – comento un poco afligido.

– ¿Como es que lo sabes? – pregunto uno de los jóvenes de cabello castaño, que se encontraba con el.

– Puedo sentirlo, incluso diría que toda Erusion puede sentirlo – mirando hacia el cielo lleno de extrañas formas en diversos colores.

– ¿Acaso el príncipe Endymion se encentra en peligro? – pregunto otro de los jóvenes con cabellera rubia, con un semblante preocupado.

– Creo que no solo el, es mucho peor que eso, la princesa de la Luna es la que esta en un grave peligro – al decir esto los 4 jóvenes centraron su mirada en el.

– ¿Pero Helios como es eso posible? – esta vez pregunto un joven con cabellera plateada.

– No lo se, pero no es nada bueno.

Uno de los jóvenes se levanto y camino para alejarse del resto – todo fue por mi culpa, si no hubiera aceptado… – apretando sus puños – nada de esto estaría pasando.

– No creo que sea bueno que te culpes Jedite, no eras tu – Helios se acerco a el.

– Talvez no, pero es que es así como me siento… culpable, yo… ya he traicionado 2 veces a mi príncipe, de hecho casi destruyo lo que mas ama en este mundo.

Mientras tanto un angustiado Darien se encontraba en su casa, o mas bien la casa de los difuntos padres de su esposa, se encontraba sentado en la cama del cuarto donde hasta hace unos días dormía con su esposa e hijos, una pequeña gatita en color negro se aproximo de manera sigilosa, hasta ubicarse frente a el.

– ¿Darien?

– Mmmm – fue la respuesta que obtuvo la gatita.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– NO, como me voy a encontrar bien, si primero mi esposa es raptada por ese maldito de Yatsu a base de mentiras y luego nos ataco como si fuéramos sus enemigos y por si fuera poco, no me quieren devolver mis recuerdos – esto último lo dijo enfatizándolo con un tono molesto y mirando directamente a los ojos a la gatita.

– Darien es que… – fue interrumpida por Darien.

– Es que cual es la excusa, ¿acaso hice algo tan terrible como para que quieran que no lo recuerde? –en eso Luna agacho la mirada – no es cierto, ¿acaso si hice algo? – un poco asustado por la reacción de la gata, Darien se levanto de la cama.

– No Darien tu no, pero alguien a quien considerabas un gran amigo si.

– Bueno y eso que tiene que ver con la situación actual – un poco intrigado por lo que le dijo Luna.

– Es solo que es mejor no recordar cosas dolorosas.

– Me parece que eso no es todo… Luna – en ese momento la gatita lo miro – quiero, no, exijo la verdad, como príncipe de la tierra.

– Yo… es que – Luna sabia que con esas ultimas palabra el no le daba opción – no es justo que emplees tu posición para ordenarme eso.

– Y no es justo que ustedes me oculten cosas, así que estamos a mano, así que.

Luna agacho la mirada de nuevo – yo… la Reina Serenity lo ordeno y no puedo desobedecerla.

– Si pero ten en cuenta que ya no estas en el Reino Lunar, por lo tanto el que manda en la tierra soy yo – en tono imperativo.

– Pero…

– Luna es una orden.

La pequeña gatita seguía peleando consigo misma ya que sabia por un lado que Darien tenia toda la razón y que en la tierra el manda, pero por otro lado esta su lealtad hacia su difunta reina – esta bien lo haré, aunque se que esto pueda traerme serias consecuencias.

– Gracias Luna – la gatita le pidió que tomara asiento, luego se acerco a el hasta colocarse a unos cuantos centímetros de el, le pidió que cerrara los ojos y en ese momento de la marca en forma de luna creciente de la gatita salio un rayo dorado que toco la frente de Darien, después de unos segundo el abrió completamente los ojos y su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada.

– ¿Príncipe, esta bien? – asustada la gatita por la reacción del joven.

– Yo… – agacho su mirada – estoy bien – se levanto y salio del cuarto.

– Príncipe – Luna solo lo observo salir – por eso la reina no quería que recordaras.

El continuo caminando, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa, comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta llego al parque No. 10, camino hasta los columpios, donde una vez hace algunos años encontraron a Rini muy triste la primera vez que vino al siglo XX, se sentó en el columpio que una vez ocupo su hija.

– Que debo hacer, el se la llevo, ha cumplido su amenaza.

///Flash Back///

Endymion se encontraba con sus 4 generales entrenando, hasta que una voz conocida lo saco de concentración, lo que ocasiono que Malachite lo derivara.

– Endymion creo que no deberías distraerte tan fácil – contesto el recién llegado, de manera un poco arrogante.

– Tienes razón, aunque no deberías llegar así, y menos a la mitad de un entrenamiento.

– Usted disculpe su alteza – haciendo una ligera inclinación, pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

– Pero como se atreve – Neflyte se acerco para encararlo.

– Tranquilo Neflyte, sabes como es el adorado príncipe Yatsu – Zoycite detuvo a su compañero.

– El tiene razón – ahora hablo Jedite – y díganos ¿se le ofrece algo?

– Hablar con Endymion.

– Vamos – Endymion comenzó a caminar – quédense aquí, estaré bien – mirando a Malachite.

Ambos príncipes caminaron hacia el castillo, pero Endymion se detuvo como a 10 metros de una de las entradas – ¿que es lo que quieres?

– Solo saludarte, que no puedo.

– No recuerdo que tus últimas visitas hayan sido precisamente para eso – encaro Endymion.

– Lo siento – en tono sarcástico.

– Habla, ha que has venido – exigió el príncipe de la tierra con tono autoritario.

– Pues a decirte que ganar una batalla, no es ganar la guerra, y tarde o temprano la princesa será mía.

Endymion no pudo contenerse al escuchar esto y le lanzo un golpe, Yatsu no lo vio venir y lo recibió de lleno en la cara – ella no es un trofeo y nunca lo será, y te lo advierto atrévete a tocar uno de sus cabellos y te juro que no saldrás bien librado.

– ¿Es una amenaza acaso? – limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría por su cara.

– Tómalo como quieras, pero te aconsejo que te alejes de ella, si es que aprecias tu vida.

El príncipe de la tierra aun con una gran furia solo observaba como Yatsu se alejaba, en eso sus 4 generales lo rodearon – ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntaron todos a coro.

– Si – dijo y tomo rumbo al interior del palacio.

///Fin del Flash Back///

A unas cuantas calles de hay, para ser más exactos en el templo Hikawa se encontraban reunidas 8 Sailors, 2 de ellas, las líderes se encontraban de pie frente a las demás.

– ¿Hay noticias? – pregunto Pluto.

– No, nada – contesto Venus – y ustedes.

– Tampoco, es como si ella no estuviera en ningún lado – respondió Neptune.

– Eso es lo mas extraño – completo Uranus.

– Es como si esperaran a que algo pasara – intervino Mercury.

– ¿Como que algo pasara, a que te refieres? – pregunto Júpiter.

– Si, ya que ni siquiera han mostrado señales de que estén aquí en al tierra.

– Talvez quieren venganza – hablo Saturn, dejando a las iners un poco confundidas.

– ¿Venganza? ¿Por que? – la cuestiono Venus – si sabes algo habla.

– No creo que eso sea conveniente ahora – intervino Pluto.

– Cualquier información es importante, además entre nosotras no debe haber secretos – contesto Venus pasando su mirada por cada una de sus compañeras.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento – Uranus miro a Saturn y en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

– Uranus – Neptune intervino – pienso que aun es muy pronto.

– ¿Eso mismo pensamos siempre no? Y mira como terminaban las cosas – Neptune le sostuvo la mirada.

– Lo haré – Saturn se puso en pie – esto comenzó hace mucho durante, el Milenio de Plata, cuando la princesa era una niña no mayor de 6 años, conoció a un príncipe de un planeta de otro sistema solar, ese príncipe se llamaba Yatsu, el tenia como 9 años, y había ido al Reino Lunar con sus padres en una visita diplomática, y así es como conoció a nuestra princesa.

– Es verdad, ahora que lo dices el que estaba con la princesa era el, aunque bueno pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso en el pasado – pregunto Mars.

– De hecho tiene que ver mucho, el se enamoro de ella, pero como sabemos todas, la princesa y el príncipe eran muy buenos amigos o mas que amigos con el tiempo, el príncipe Yatsu se dio cuenta de que la princesa no lo correspondería como el deseaba, y luego poco después sus padres sufrieron un accidente y murieron y…

– El se convirtió en el rey de su planeta.

– Así es Júpiter, el poder y el amor que según sentía por nuestra princesa comenzaron a cegarlo y le declaro la guerra al reino, la Reina Serenity, no quiso que esto se extendiera mas de la cuenta…

– ¿Que? ¿La noticia de la guerra? – pregunto Mars.

– No, el Rey Yatsu amenazo a la Reina que si no le daba en matrimonio a su hija empezaría una guerra con todo nuestro sistema solar y que acabaría con lo más preciado para la princesa…

– El príncipe Endymion – hablo sin darse cuenta Mercury.

– Así es, entones la reina me envió para tratar de calmar las cosas, el Rey Yatsu sabia de lo que yo era capas, de hecho todos en el universo lo saben – agacho su mirada.

– ¿Y entonces que fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Júpiter.

– Ella no tuvo mas remedio que destruir el planeta – hablo Pluto en un tono casi inaudible.

– ¡Que! – las iners se sorprendieron.

– Es que yo… no tuve mas opción, en cuanto llegue ellos me atacaron y el Rey Yatsu me dijo que lo único que lo detendría seria la muerte – en ese momento Saturn comenzó a llorar amargamente.

– Ya no tienes que decir mas – Venus se acerco a ella – tu deber de proteger el Reino estaba por encima de eso, te entiendo – Saturn abrazo a Venus.

– Si y el ahora nos ha quitado a nuestra princesa – Saturn lloraba desconsoladoramente.

Fin del capitulo 17.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, no me maten por hacer un capitulo tan corto si porfa, tengan en cuenta que muchas cosas pasaron (el capitulo es bastante sustancioso), y poco a poco se develaran más, antes que nada voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración; como muchos sabrán en el anime uno de los generales era mujer Zoycite, originalmente en el manga era hombre, y bueno mi fic tiene aspectos de ambos, por lo que yo decidí irme por la versión de manga (en este caso) y poner a Zoycite como "hombre"; bueno y continuando quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, no saben cuanto me inspiran cada vez que me pongo a leer los reviews que me dejan (aunque debo reconocer que últimamente la inspiración me llega en pedazos cortos, pero esto es punto y aparte), espero como siempre recibir sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que gusten, sin mas le doy respuesta a sus reviews anteriores.

Galatea: No tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho yo soy la que te agradezco por leer mi fic, y me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado, y bueno contestando a tu duda, como abras leído en las palabras de arriba pues mi fic tiene aspectos de ambos, tanto del anime como del manga, y bueno en cuanto a lo de actualizar mas seguido mmm prometo que haré lo mas posible por hacerlo y en cuanto a tu anterior review, prometo que no sufrirá mas de la cuenta, solo lo necesario ok.

annyfansailormoon: Me alegra que tengas muchas dudas y creo que este capitulo las resolvió todas (eso espero o si no ya sabes puedes preguntar, que para eso estoy), espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo.

AstarteChiba: Cerca pero no, ya vez que ellos no son los prisioneros, me imagino que al leer este capitulo ya tendrán una clara o mejor dicho clarísima idea de quienes son la 4 personas que tiene Caos verdad? y en cuanto a por que Darien no puede recordar ya vimos el porque, la Reina Serenity no quería que sufriera, pero Luna ya lo hizo recordar y mas adelante sabremos como va a influenciar esto en el.

sailor angel moon: Como vez Darien ya recordó, pero no fue muy bueno o si? ahora esos recuerdos lo atormentaran mas o tu que crees? aun falta ver como lo afectaran, ya que sus recuerdos del pasado tienen que ver con lo que actualmente esta pasando, y aprovecho para felicitarte por tus 2 nuevos fics, están increíbles.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Ya esta, que te pareció?, este capitulo no lo deje tan intrigante o si?, que opinas, y bueno lo de las recomendaciones ya te las envié (pero con eso de que luego no checas en días el correo) y en cuanto a lo ultimo haré todo lo posible por actualizar antes ok, te mando un gran abrazo y espero que todo este bien en la escuela.

SailorLVGR: Estoy muy bien gracias y claro que voy a continuar, no voy a parar de escribir hasta terminar el fic completo, y gracias por leer los otros 2 y lo anterior también aplica para esos y muchas gracias, te mando salu2.

elieluchiha: Si se que es algo raro que Serena sea mala, pero todo en este fic tiene un propósito, pronto lo veras y comprenderás el porque ella es mala, y si tienes mucha razón su pureza es la que la regresara a ser la dulce y tierna Serena de siempre.

Greenboy2008: Que tal como quedo el capitulo?, espero que te haya gustado mucho, gracias por las ideas y muchas felicidades por terminar tu fic, te quedo excelente, ya no puedo esperar para leer lo que sigue, te mando muchos salu2 y descansa (aprovecha tus vacaciones).

Bueno una vez mas les quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, les envió muchos salu2 y recuerden nos estamos leyendo.

P.D. No olviden sus reviews.


	18. Momentos pasados

Capitulo 18. Momentos pasados.

Los 4 individuos capturados por Caos ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía una celda, 2 de ellos ya se encontraban de pie, mientras que los otros 2 aun estaban inconcientes.

– Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas – pregunto el de pelo castaño.

– Una explosión – contesto el de pelo plateado.

– Solo espero que la Princesa se encuentre bien – con tono preocupado.

– Yo también lo espero – se acerco a los barrotes – me pregunto en donde estaremos, lo que mas me preocupa es que no puedo sentir nada a nuestro alrededor.

– Si, a mi también me pasa lo mismo, espero que pronto despierten – se giro para mirar a los otros 2 que aun dormían.

– ¿No crees que lo mejor seria despertarlos?

– Creo que si – se acerco a ambos y comenzó a moverlos, el primero en despertar fue Seiya.

– Pero que… bombón – se levanto de un salto lo que provoco la confusión de sus hermanos.

– Seiya ya estas despierto si – trato de hacerle ver el mas alto.

– No Taiki no fue un sueño yo la vi pero…

– Pero que, habla – insistió el otro.

– Ahora es nuestro enemigo.

– ¡Que!

– Así es, lo que su hermano les esta diciendo es la verdad – acababa de hablar la joven que aun dormía.

– Así y como lo sabes, y además ¿quien eres? – pregunto Taiki.

– Veo que no me recuerdan – con una sonrisa – soy… Galaxia.

– ¿Entonces tú también la viste?

– No, lo siento Seiya, pero antes de que fuera capturada por Caos… me lo dijo todo.

– Que fue lo que te dijo.

– Yaten si la deja hablar nos lo dirá – intervino Taiki.

– No se si recuerden que durante nuestra ultima batalla una sombra de Caos logro sobrevivir – los 3 chicos asintieron – bueno pues como ven ha recuperado fuerza, y no solo eso, se ha apoderado de ella – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – trate de pelear de nuevo, pero no pude me venció y me trajo a este lugar, cuando recobre el conocimiento el se presento ante mi y me dijo que esta vez su ambición se cumpliría.

– ¿Y como es que logro vencerte? – quiso saber Seiya – tu eres la Sailor mas fuerte del universo.

– No lo soy, la fuerza no solo es física, la verdadera fuerza viene del corazón y ella es la mas fuerte del universo.

– Y como es que la tiene – pregunto Yaten.

– No lo se, solo se que ella es la clave para los planes de Caos.

– Traición.

– Que – los 3 miraron a Seiya detenidamente.

– Ella me dijo que la habían traicionado.

– Entonces así es como Caos entro en su corazón – medito Galaxia – pero tuvo que haber algo mas, ella es muy fuerte como para doblegarse tan fácil.

– Esta embarazada – cuando Seiya dijo esto todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

– Como es que lo sabes – quiso saber Taiki.

– Ya les dije que la vi, ella esta aquí con Caos.

– Pero aun así, alguien tuvo que haberla influenciado, alguien que ella conocía.

– Ella estaba con un hombre.

– ¿Con un hombre? – pregunto sin querer Yaten.

– Si Yaten es lo que acabo de decir – un poco molesto Seiya – aunque nunca antes lo había visto.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

Los días continuaron pasando, para dar paso a las semanas, todo parecía en calma, pero esta era aparente, y esto lo sabían muy bien las 8 Sailor y el príncipe de la tierra, quien ahora parecía más distante y apartado de la realidad.

– Esto no me gusta nada.

– A mi tampoco Venus – le hizo notar Mars.

– Y además agrégale el extraño comportamiento del Príncipe.

– Ni lo menciones ha cambiado mucho, no es el mismo, es una persona completamente diferente – medito unos instantes.

– Chicas.

– Si Uranus.

– El Príncipe ha convocado a una reunión esta tarde.

– ¿Que? – esta noticia pareció desconcertar aun mas a Venus y Mars.

– Así es, no me miren así – se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

– Esto es más extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento –informo Mars.

Mientras ella seguían hablando, en una casa se concentraba el heredero del planeta, su semblante se veía muy diferente al de hace algunas semanas, tenia unas enormes ojeras y estaba tan pálido que parecía fantasma, su mirada reflejaba un gran sufrimiento.

– Por que, por que – se decía a si mismo pero en forma de regaño – como pude permitir que esto pasara, donde estarás mi princesa de la luna.

En ese momento a su mente comenzaron a llegar unas imágenes, como había estado sucediendo desde que Luna le regreso sus recuerdos.

///Flash Back///

El se encontraba recargado en un árbol, aparentemente estaba leyendo un libro, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad del lago frente a el, su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros y centrada en una sola persona, para ser mas exactos en una princesa.

– Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos – y sin darse cuenta de su boca se escapo un suspiro, y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido una orden frente a el apareció su princesa, su corazón se alegro pero pronto se vio entristecido al ver que ella estaba llorando y que una de sus manos cubría una de sus mejillas.

– Por que – fueron las palabras casi en forma de suplica de la princesa.

Endymion no soporto mas, se levanto y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella instintivamente trato de alejarse, pero al darse cuenta de quien era se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar, el sentía que su corazón se partía y correspondió su abrazo, por medio del cual le trasmitía todo lo que sentía por ella, y ella a su vez lentamente fue calmándose.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso Serenity? ¿Y porque y como has llegado hasta aquí? – tomo el rostro de ella para hacer que ambos se miraran.

– Yo… yo no lo se – su mirada comenzó a recorrer la zona, hasta posarse de nuevo en la de su amado príncipe – ¿caso estoy en la tierra?

– Endymion lentamente se levanto y ayudo a Serenity – pues creo que si.

– Ella se acerco de nuevo a el – Endymion – en ese momento el se acerco y la beso, después ambos se separaron y se volvieron a abrazar.

– Disculpe su alteza – Malachite ocasiono que ambos príncipes se separaran.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – aunque Endymion sabia que si, quería confirmar sus sospechas.

– Las Inners están en la sala del trono junto con sus padres y solicitan su presencia – le informo sin mas rodeos.

– Endymion – Serenity llamo su atención, ya que el empezaba a caminar llevándola con el.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto un poco intrigado, por la reacción de ella al ser conducida al palacio.

– Yo… ellas deben estar buscándome – con un semblante preocupado.

– Bueno pues creo que dieron con el lugar adecuado, o ¿no?

– No pienso volver – finalizo ella al ver la expresión de Endymion.

– Y por que no – mirándola detenidamente, y en ese momento ella miro a Malachite – podrías disculparnos, infórmale a mi padres que enseguida voy.

– No les digas que estoy aquí – Serenity avanzo hacia el y tomo su mano, sus ojos eran de completa suplica.

Malachite miro a Endymion como buscando una respuesta – por favor – finalizo mas con tono de favor que de orden.

– Esta bien – delicadamente se desprendió del agarre de la princesa y emprendió su camino hacia el palacio.

– Gracias – y de nuevo se abrazo a su príncipe.

– Me quieres explicar que es lo que sucedió para que te escaparas, por que para que las inner estén con mis padres solo eso me haces pensar.

– Es Yatsu.

– ¡Que! – parecía que Endymion no había comprendido bien.

– El… trato de besarme.

– Pero como se atrevió – apretando los puños.

– Y yo… le dije que te amaba… entonces el… no lo se… se volvió loco y – Serenity llevo una de su manos a su mejilla que aun licia un poco roja.

– Se atrevió a tocarte – sin darse cuenta Endymion había levantado el tono de su vos y sin darse cuenta había empezado a caminar hacia el castillo.

– Endymion – Serenity lo volvió a llamar, pero sin obtener respuesta, por lo que tuvo que alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo – espera.

– No voy a permitir que esto se quede así – los ojos del príncipe de la tierra mostraban gran odio.

– Hazlo por mi – suplico la princesa de la luna – quédate conmigo – y comenzó a jalarlo de nuevo hacia el lago.

– El sin mas de dejo llevar por su amada princesa, hasta que recordó que sus padres lo estarían esperando – tengo que ir.

– No, por favor – volvió a suplicar Serenity.

– Solo iré con mis padres, esta bien – tomando las manos de su amada entre las suyas.

Ambos caminaron hacia el castillo, Endymion la condujo por una serie de pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera en la cual se observaba un gran escudo de armas grabado, si mas el abrió la puerta y entro con Serenity.

– Quédate aquí si.

– Esta bien, pero… ¿nadie entrara? – su tono era un poco de preocupación – no quiero que me encuentren.

– No te preocupes nadie entra a mi habitación sin mi permiso – esto hizo que las mejillas de Serenity se pusieran rojas.

– Gracias – fue lo único que atino a decir la sonrojada princesa, mientras el dueño de la habitación salía.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del trono, pero su mente se encontraba divagando sobre la forma de hacer pagar a Yatsu por su insolencia – es un maldito, como se atrevió a tocarla – sin darse cuenta acababa de llegar a su destino, y si no hubiera sido por la voz de Jedite hubiera seguido caminando.

– Endymion, ¿a donde vas? – quiso saber, ya que su príncipe ya se había pasado del lugar de reunión un par de metros.

– Es verdad lo siento, es que estoy un poco concentrado en mis pensamientos – se disculpo y entro.

– Buenas tardes Príncipe – saludaron las 4 inners al mismo tiempo.

– Buenas tardes, ¿que se debe su visita? – aunque el sabia muy buen cual era el motivo.

– Hijo, ellas han venido a buscar a la princesa Serenity – aclaro su padre, muy parecido al príncipe, las únicas diferencias son, la primera en los ojos, Endymion posee los ojos en color azul, como los de su madre, y la segunda diferencia es en que su padre tiene cerca de unos 40 años y la tercera el nombre * (ver nota al final).

– Gracias Rey Mamoru – Venus hizo una reverencia – bueno como lo acaba de decir su padre, estamos buscando a nuestra princesa, como ustedes mantienen una estrecha amistad, pensamos que ella podría estar aquí.

– Lamento tener que informales que no, ella no me ha visitado – trato de que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible, ya que el no solía mentir.

– Bueno pues le agradeceríamos que nos informara si ella lo llega a visitar.

– No tienen de que preocuparse, claro que lo haremos, me imagino la angustia por la que debe estar pasando su madre – intervino Shizuka* (ver nota al final) la madre de Endymion con su habitual paciencia y serenidad, mirando a su hijo.

– Así lo haremos como dijo mi madre – finalizo Endymion – bueno si es todo me retiro, madre, padre – se inclino en señal de despedida y salio de hay.

Al salir comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, y al entrar la encontró completamente vacía lo que lo preocupo un poco, pero se sintió mas tranquilo al ver que las puertas de su balcón estaban abiertas.

– Princesa no crees que ya has preocupado bastante a todos en tu reino – ella dio un brinco al escuchar su voz.

– Endymion… yo… creo que tienes razón – mirándolo de forma tierna.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta – Endymion, hijo soy yo, y se que no estas solo.

Al escuchar esto ambos se miraron – pasa madre.

– Buenas tardes princesa – saludo la reina.

– Buenas tardes su majestad – Serenity hizo una reverencia – yo…

– Debiste tener tus motivos querida, no te preocupes, aunque tú – mirando a su hijo – no crees que hubiera sido más prudente llevarla a otro lugar y no a tu habitación.

– Lo siento madre, es que…

– Yo le dije que no quería que nadie me viera – contesto apenada Serenity.

– Bueno querida, que te parece si me acompañas – se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo – hablamos un poco y nos comunicamos con tu madre, que me imagino que debe estar desesperada.

– Esta bien – fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de salir de la habitación de su amado.

///Fin del Flash Back///

///Flash Back///

Endymion se encontraba en un gran salón, esperando, estaba observando a su alrededor, las paredes del lugar estaban llenas de pinturas y sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien que acaba de entrar continuo observando.

– Interesante no crees – hablo el individuo que acababa de entrar.

– Mucho – Endymion se giro para quedar frente al recién llegado.

– ¿Y a que debo tu visita?

– Yo diría que mas que visita es una aclaración – contesto sin rodeos y con voy potente.

– ¿Y que clase de aclaración es?

– Quiero que te alejes de Serenity.

– Perdón, que me aleje de ella – con tono divertido.

– Ya estoy enterado de tu vil acto Yatsu – le encaro Endymion.

– Vil acto, no se a que te refieres – su tono sonó mas burlón.

– Se que intentaste besarla – apretó sus puños para tratar de controlar la furia que estaba creciendo desde hace unos segundos.

– ¿Y, acaso te molesta?

– Para serte sincero, si, yo al estimo mucho y no voy a permitir que cualquier idiota se quiera propasar con ella.

– Vamos porque no me dices que la amas, ella me dijo que te ama, me lo hecho en cara.

– Y por eso te atreviste a tocarla – casi gritando.

– No era mi intención, no se lo que me paso – trato de excusarse.

– Claro, pues que te quede muy claro que si la vuelves a tocar te ganara un enemigo – dio media vuelta y salio de hay.

///Fin del Flash Back///

///Flash Back///

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín contemplando el cielo.

– Se ve muy hermosa.

– ¿Que? – pregunto Endymion sin saber a que se refería su princesa.

– La tierra tontito.

– Ah, pues la verdad yo creo que te ves mas hermosa tu – acercándose a ella para besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos.

– Entonces era verdad.

– Príncipe Ya… Yatsu, ¿que es lo que hace aquí? – quiso saber la princesa de la luna.

– He venido a hablar con tu madre sobre política, y aproveche para saber de ti, y me dijo que estabas aquí con el – señalando a Endymion.

– Deberías ser mas respetuoso, el, como tu lo llamas es el príncipe de la tierra.

– Sabes que para mi no es mas que un estorbo – acercándose a ellos.

– Príncipe Yatsu, creo que ya habíamos hablado.

– Lo mismo te digo yo – Endymion se interpuso.

– Sabes que lo amo, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no puedo corresponderte – parándose junto a Endymion y tomándolo de la mano – vamos – el la miro y dieron media vuelta alejándose el Yatsu.

– Vamos Serenity, dime ¿que es lo que el te ofrece que yo no?

– Amor, verdadero y puro amor – fue la simple respuesta de ella.

///Fin del Flash Back///

– Serena, mi Serenity – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Darien – te recuperare, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Fin del capitulo 18.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos, antes que nada pido disculpas por el retraso de 1 día, se que había prometido traérselos a tiempo, y prometo que ya no pasara de nuevo, bueno y antes de continuar con los reviews, haré la aclaración sobre los nombres de los padres de Endimión/Darien (esto es únicamente durante el Milenio de Plata), bueno primero que nada les quiero decir que los nombres de ambos padres los base en nombres japoneses, y a continuación les tengo el porque y su descripción tanto del nombre como de ellos.

Mamoru es el padre de Endimión y como todos sabemos el significado del nombre es Protector de la tierra. Que mejor elección que esta no lo creen , bueno ahora pasemos a la descripción física: Es muy parecido a su hijo a excepción de 3 cosas que ya había mencionado, el nombre, el color de los ojos, que en su caso son café oscuro y la edad, tiene alrededor de 38; con respecto a lo demás son casi idénticos, misma estatura (1.80), mismo cuerpo (si como el que en raras ocasiones llegamos a ver en el anime).

Cisura es la madre de Endimión, y el significado de su nombre es: Calmada, silenciosa, pacifica y serena, que mejor descripción para su madre, acaso no les suena parecida esta descripción en algún?, si son algunas de las cualidades de Darien, bueno y en cuanto a su aspecto físico, ella es muy bella (por eso su hijo es muy guapo además del parecido con el papá) ella al igual que su esposo e hijo tiene el pelo negro, solo que ella posee el mismo color de ojos que su hijo, si ese hermoso color azul, el azul nocturno, su piel es blanca como la leche y no es muy alta que digamos (1.65mts).

Bueno algo más? creo que no verdad, o si no ya sabes pueden preguntar, no toda confianza.

Y ahora si ya llego mi parte favorita, las respuestas a sus reviews, siiiiiiii. Aaaaah, pero no sin antes agradecerles mucho que sigan mi fic, y de nuevo recordarles que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, o lo que quieran dejarme, bueno empezamos:

Fan de Sailor Moon: Me vas a matar verdad (perdón por no actualizar), me alegra que muchas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado, y espero que con este capitulo hayas quedado fascinada, y no te preocupes mas adelante se sabrán más cosas.

annyfansailormoon: Si el cuarto prisionero es Galaxia, y creo que eso quedo mas claro con este capitulo no?, y se que Serena esta sufriendo, aunque por el momento la maldad que la domina no la deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, también te mando muchos salu2 y espero que este también te haya gustado.

sailor angel moon: Uy si que es muy malo Yatsu no? y que tal en este capitulo, me imagino que con lo que acabas de leer tu odio por el va mas en aumento cierto? y más porque son recuerdos de Darien y en cuanto a Serena uuuuu mas adelante las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes e intrigantes si si si; te mando muchos salu2 y prometo ya no retrasarme al actualizar.

Greenboy2008: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado a continuar con el fic, te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me has dado, mas bien yo diría que las ideas, pero bueno de cualquier forma gracias a tu ayuda, sin mas solo te digo gracias y te mando muchos salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...: Cerca la respuesta, solo un error, no es la princesa, es Galaxia como habrás leído en el capitulo, de la princesa se sabrá mas adelante, y si todo es por Serenity (eso se noto mas en este capitulo cierto?), y bueno con respecto a Erusion, prometo que todo se aclarara, es que Erusion tendrá un papel muy muy importante dentro de la historia, te mando muchos salu2.

Bueno llego al final la sección de respuesta a los reviews, y no me queda más que despedirme y decirles que ya esta en proceso el siguiente capitulo, yyyyyyy tendrá mucho que ver con Erusion y con Serena.

Les mando a Todos MUCHOS SALU2 Y ABRAZOS se cuidan mucho y lean muchos fics.


	19. El inicio de una batalla

Capitulo 19. El inicio de una batalla.

De regreso en el reino de los sueños "Erusion", Helios se encontraba meditando sobre lo acontecido en la tierra, aunque sabia que aun no se había desencadenado la lucha, el estaba seguro que pronto sucedería, y que esta seria la ultima batalla; alrededor de el se encontraba 4 figuras mas.

– Helios – pregunto el joven de pelo platinado.

– Si, sucede algo Malachite?

– No crees que a llegado la hora de contactar al príncipe – casi sonó como orden.

Helios lo miro por unos segundos antes de contestar – realmente están dispuestos – miro fijamente a Malachite y luego lentamente a los otros 3 jóvenes que se encontraba hay.

– Si – contesto sin dudar Neflyte.

– Y ustedes – mirando a Jedite y Zoycite.

Ambos se miraron y contestaron al mismo tiempo – si.

– Esta bien, se hará… pronto, solo les pido paciencia – los miro a todos antes de continuar con su meditación.

De regreso en la tierra todos se encontraban reunidos en el templo Hikawa, Darien encabezaba la reunión, las 8 Sailors y los 2 gatos lo miraban atentamente desde que entro al cuarto donde la reunión se realizaría, el silencio reino por unos instantes hasta que hablo.

– Se que se preguntaran por que las he convocado a esta reunión – paso su mirada por las 8 chicas y los 2 gatos – no podemos seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarla.

– Príncipe – interrumpió Pluto.

Darien la miro fijamente, lo que ocasión que ella desviara su mirada – Setsuna, las puertas del tiempo…

– Siguen igual – contesto rápidamente.

– Entonces es imposible saber si el futuro ha cambiado – medito.

– Y tiene algún plan para buscarla – intervino Uranus.

– Yo… bueno… si.

– ¿Y ese plan es?

– Usare el cristal dorado.

– ¿Que? – Luna y Artemis contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– Pero eso puede ser muy peligroso.

– Lo se Luna, pero no me importa si con eso logro encontrarla y traerla a mi lado.

– Debe haber otra solución.

– Y cual otra hay Venus, dime tienes algún otro plan – encaro Darien.

– Bueno… yo… no – agacho su mirada.

Todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos y Darien se levanto, camino hasta la ventana, fijo su vista en el cielo que estaba lleno de nubes, y entonces sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar lentamente hasta llegar a algunos años atrás y en eso le llego la imagen de un hermoso Pegaso blanco, se giro rápidamente y salio sin mas, las 8 Sailor solo lo observaron.

– El tiene razón tenemos que hallar el modo de encontrarla – por fin hablo Mars.

Darien seguía corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que de pronto se detuvo frente a un gran lago, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la orilla hasta llegar a lo que parecían ruinas o mas bien pedazos de rocas esparcidos, subió lo que años o mas bien siglos atrás fueron escalones, comenzó a recorrer el lugar hasta detenerse en el centro de lo que alguna vez fue un gran salón hace siglos, miro a su alrededor y cerro los ojos, dejando que su mente vagara hacia el pasado, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado que lo envolvió completamente y en un parpadeo desapareció.

En tanto en otra dimensión, dentro de una habitación de encontraba Serenity, estaba recostada ya que últimamente no se sentía muy bien que digamos, Yatsu se encontraba con ella.

– "_Mi amada Serenity"_ – pensaba mientras la observaba.

– ¿Yatsu?

– Si su alteza, se ha vuelto a sentir mal.

– No, estoy bien gracias, es solo que, no lo se – lo miro fijamente – _"por que me siento así cuando estoy con el"_, el señor Caos no sabe que es lo que tengo.

– No su alteza, el tampoco sabe la causa de su padecimiento.

– Podrías ayudarme a levantarme – con una gran sonrisa.

– Pero…

– Por favor – insistió y el lo hizo – gracias, sabes el día de hoy me siento mejor, así que daré un paseo.

– Pero… – trato de objetar de nuevo.

– No te preocupes, si, ahora si me disculpas necesito cambiarme – Yatsu se puso en pie y salio de la habitación.

Lentamente Serenity camino hasta un gran espejo, acerco una silla y se sentó frente a al espejo, levanto su mano y en el espejo pudo ver reflejada la imagen de su amado, solo que lo observo mientras desaprecia en un haz de luz dorada.

– Pero, que significa eso – movió de nuevo su mano pero no aparecía nada – rayos – se puso en pie para verse en el espejo y con solo mover su mano el camisón que la cubría cambio por un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul marino, coloco su mano sobre su ya un poco notorio vientre – mi pequeña – cerro sus ojos y después de unos minutos salio de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos, atravesó una puerta y desapareció; y volvió a aparecer frente a unas rejas.

– Seiya.

– Bombón – contesto el aludido con una inclinación y de inmediato se acerco a ella – ¿como estas?

– Bien gracias – se acerco mas a el y de pronto el esta fuera de las rejas – quieres acompañarme.

– Claro.

Ambos desaparecieron y los otros 3 habitantes de ese oscuro cuarto se miraron unos a otros.

– ¿Creen que su plan funcione? – pregunto la única mujer entre ellos.

– Eso esperamos, hasta ahora parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta – contesto el de cabello castaño.

Seiya y Serenity aparecieron en la habitación de ella, Serenity lentamente camino hasta sentarse en una pequeña sala en la habitación, seguida por Seiya.

– Bombón, ya me habías dejado abandonado – reclamo.

– Lo siento es que… no importa.

– Como que no importa, cualquier cosa que interrumpa nuestras pláticas si importa – insistió.

– No me he sentido muy bien últimamente.

– ¿Qué? – su expresión era de completa preocupación – pero que es lo que tienes.

– No lo se, es solo que a veces me siento muy cansada y sin energía, es como si algo me impidiera levantarme.

– ¿Y, te están atendiendo por lo menos?

– Bueno Yatsu siempre esta conmigo cuando me siento mal.

– Sabes no me agrada que ese tipo este cerca de ti, prefería que fuera yo quien estuviera siempre a tu lado – besando el dorso de la mano de Serenity.

– Eso estoy tratando de hacer, pero Caos no es tan fácil de convencer.

– Lo que me alegra es poder estar cerca de ti – acercándose más a ella.

– Seiya.

– ¿Si?

Serenity lentamente se acerco a el, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, en la mente de Serenity apareció el rostro de Darien – ¡NO! – se levanto y se alejo rápidamente de el –lo siento debo regresarte – ambos desaparecieron de la habitación para parecer de nuevo en el cuarto con rejas, donde nuevamente Seiya se encontró prisionero.

– ¿Que sucedió Seiya? – pregunto Yaten.

– Nada, es solo que apresure las cosas un poco.

– Eres un tonto, si hechas a perder el plan – lo miro de forma amenazante cerrando los puños.

– No te preocupes, no lo haré, además debo llevarlo con más calma, al parecer ella no esta bien.

– ¿Como que no esta bien, le ocurre algo? – ahora pregunto Taiki.

– Me dijo que se siente cansada, sin energía.

– Su cuerpo esta rechazando a Caos.

– Como que su cuerpo lo esta rechazando, quieres ser mas especifica Galaxia – pidió Seiya.

– Su embarazo.

– ¿Dices que el problema es su embarazo?

– Así es Seiya, al parecer la bebe que lleva en su vientre no ha sido influenciada por el poder de Caos – medito unos segundos antes de continuar – debe ser por… el Cristal Dorado.

– ¿El Cristal Dorado?

– Si Seiya, Darien, mas bien el príncipe Endymion es el heredero de la tierra, por lo que es el poseedor del Cristal Dorado, y…

– Su hija, ósea la bebe que Serenity lleva en su vientre, también es influenciada por el.

– Así es Taiki, esto esta más a nuestro favor – la expresión de Galaxia reflejo triunfo.

– Espero que tengan razón.

– Mira amargado deja de echarnos a perder el optimismo quieres – se quejo Seiya.

– Claro como, a ti solo te interesa la princesa de la luna – reclamo Yaten.

– Por favor calma, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar y momento para pelear – intervino Taiki, y dieron por finalizada su pequeña reunión.

Después de ese intenso resplandor Darien se encontró frente a un gran palacio, comenzó a avanzar hacia el y de pronto se vio rodeado por 4 figuras, sin dudarlo se transformo en Endymion, estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada cuándo escucho 4 voces muy familiares.

– Príncipe – los 4 individuos que lo rodearon se inclinaron frente a el en señal de respeto.

– Príncipe Endymion – Helios acababa de llegar e hizo lo mismo que los otros 4 jóvenes – es un gusto tenerlo aquí.

– Pero como es que ellos – Endymion no podía creer que sus 4 generales estuvieran hay, frente a el.

– Todo ha sido gracias a la princesa de la luna, y ha llegado el momento de agradecérselo – Malachite se adelanto hacia su príncipe.

– Ella nos dio otra oportunidad – ahora hablo Neflyte.

– Nos permitió renacer aquí – continuo Zoycite.

– Jedite – Endymion se acerco a el.

– Yo no lo merezco.

– ¿Y por que no? – quiso saber Endymion.

– Te he traicionado 2 veces, trate de destruir lo mas valioso para ti – no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos – no soy digno de tu perdón alteza y menos del perdón de la princesa.

– Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, y ella tampoco – se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros – lo que si no te perdonaría es que no me ayudaras a recuperarla.

– Daré mi vida por hacerlo, esta vez no lo dude – levanto la vista y miro a su príncipe.

– Helios – Endymion se giro para verlo – necesito controlar el poder del cristal dorado, se que es la única forma en que la puedo recuperar.

– Sabe que eso puede ser peligroso verdad su alteza.

– Si, lo se, pero si con eso consigo recuperarla no me importa – indico muy seguro y miro a sus 4 generales.

Mientras tanto las 8 Sailor y los 2 gatos seguían examinando la posibilidad de llegar hasta su princesa, aunque todas y cada una de las ideas que proponían resultaban inútiles, ya que primeramente había pensado en la Teletransportación de las Sailors, pero al no saber a donde dirigirse desistieron, luego pensaron en la forma de utilizar el Cristal de Plata, pero esta idea fue rechazada, ya que ninguna de las presentes tenia la capacidad de utilizarlo.

– Creo que el príncipe tiene razón, y que tal si…

– Venus habla, que – exigió Uranus.

– Bueno si el puede controlar el poder del Cristal Dorado, es muy probable que también pueda hacerlo con el Cristal de Plata ¿no? – miro a todos a su alrededor.

– Es verdad.

– Pluto – Uranus la miro y le pidió que continuara.

– Bueno el príncipe al casarse con la princesa ha pasado a formar parte de la familia real, por lo tanto creo que es muy probable que pueda utilizar el Cristal de Plata – medito unos segundos antes de continuar – pero eso podría ser aun mas peligros que utilizar su propio Cristal Dorado.

– Es la única opción que nos queda – confirmo Mars.

– Mars tiene razón, tenemos que confiar en nuestros príncipes – secundo Jupiter.

– Es verdad, no debemos darnos por vencidas, tenemos que apoyarlo – finalizo Neptune.

En ese momento todas las Sailor se pusieron en pie, ahora ya tenían un plan, y lo mejor que podían hacer era buscar a su príncipe, pero parecía que las cosas no iban a resultar tan fáciles, ya que en el momento en que se disponían a salir a buscarlo, una fuerte explosión llamo su atención.

– Algo esta sucediendo en la ciudad vamos – grito Uranus y todas la siguieron.

– Luna, Artemis busquen al príncipe – ordeno Venus antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ambos felinos salieron de inmediato y tomaron rumbo opuesto al de las chicas; las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de la explosión, solo que al llegar se toparon con una persona que ahora recordaban muy bien.

– Yatsu – Uranus fue la primera en encararlo.

– Uranus, veo que has traído a las demás – mirando a cada una de las demás Sailors – te propongo un trato.

– Que clase de trato – quiso saber Uranus, imaginándose algo parecido a lo que Yatsu estaba a punto de decirle.

– Ríndanse y les perdonare la vida, en especial a una de ustedes – su vista se quedo clavada en la pequeña Saturn.

– Realmente crees que aceptaremos – su rostro cambio por uno de burla.

– Era solo una propuesta, para ver si la aceptaba, pero veo que no – comenzó a caminar observando a cada una de las Sailors – bueno que comience la pelea.

Sin mas se lanzo contra Saturn, que lo esquivo hábilmente, y de pronto se vio rodeado por las demás, cuando estaba apunto de recibir 4 ataques desapareció y aprecio detrás de Mercury, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayo al suelo después de haber recibido por completo el ataque de Yatsu.

– Son muy lentas para mi – se burlo y continuo atacando, ahora su blanco era Neptune.

– Neptune – grito Uranus al ver como caía al suelo igual que Mercury – eres un maldito, Viento Eterno de Urano – lanzo su ataque pero fue esquivado fácilmente.

– Ni con sus nuevos poderes me vencerán.

– Ya lo veremos – grito Mars – ahora, Fuego Eterno de Marte.

– Viento Eterno de Urano.

– Trueno Eterno de Jupiter.

– Destrucción Eterna de Saturno.

– Brillo Eterno de Venus.

– Poder Eterno de Plutón.

Los 6 poderes se dirigieron hacia Yatsu, que esta vez no pudo esquivarlos completamente y resulto herido – son unas malditas, esto me lo pagaran – levanto su mano y cientos de afilados cristales cayeron sobre la chicas, que apenas y podían esquivarlos – esto es solo una prueba de lo que vendrá mas adelante, cuando Serenity despierte completamente al poder de Caos será el fin – desapareció mientras el eco se su risa se extendía.

– Maldita sea – se quejo Uranos ya que había recibido algunos rasguños de los cristales.

– Mercury, Neptune – grito Jupiter – ambas tenían cristales incrustados en sus cuerpos.

– ¡NO! – Fue el grito desgarrador de Uranus al ver herida a Neptune, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar a su lado – Neptune reacciona – suplico sin obtener respuesta.

En ese momento el cuerpo de ambas fue rodeado por una extraña energía, el de Mercury por energía azul y el de Neptune por energía en color verde agua y sin más desaparecieron.

– Pero que – se asusto Mars al ver lo que acababa de pasar, aunque esa angustia aumento más al ver que su cuerpo también había comenzado a emitir esa energía y comenzaba a desparecer.

Así cada una de las chicas fue desapareciendo, hasta que el lugar de la batalla quedo desierto, y la única evidencia de alguna lucha era la devastación y los pedazos de cristal regados por todos lados.

Fin del capitulo 19.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, y si no ya saben que pueden quejarse, o si les gusto pues también díganme.

Bueno sin más por el momento, comenzare con las respuestas a sus reviews, no sin antes recordarles que estoy abierta a sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, salu2, o lo que gusten:

Galatea: Que bueno, eso me alegra mucho y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de hecho ya no tarda mucho en enterarse (eso será en el siguiente capitulo, que estará uy muy bueno, ya que se va a enterar de una forma un poco extraña, bueno eso digo yo), si Yatsu es malo, mas porque lo que busca es venganza, por eso se alió con Caos; bueno en cuanto a que Darien siga sufriendo creo que será un poco inevitable no?, ya que el sufre por no tener a Serena a su lado, y bueno pues aun falta un poco para que la recupere (si bua lo se es hacerlo sufrir, pero valdrá la pena al final). Salu2.

sailor angel moon: Me alegra y no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo para leer; y si pobre Darien o Endimión (al fin que es los dos) y bueno aquí estuvo la actualización que te pareció?, también te mando muchos salu2.

choky1995: Enserio no entendiste nada uy, bueno si tienes mas dudad no dudes en preguntarme que para eso estoy (con toda confianza, me puedes mandar un mensaje privado y yo te respondo tus dudad ok), y por lo de continuarlo, claro que lo haré, no pienso dejar este proyecto, pienso terminarlo; te mando salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Pues ya estuvo, que tal me quedo?, aquí ya salio mas información no lo crees, aunque me imagino que te habrán surgido muchas dudad? O me equivoco. Salu2 my friend.

annyfansailormoon: Me alegra mucho que te gusten, eso me pone feliz, ya que doy cuenta de que voy por buen camino, si yo también he querido consolarlo, pero no se deja, insiste en que tiene que salvar a Serena y huye; y estas en lo correcto Yatsu le pego si, pobre Serena, es un desgraciado, por eso Endimión estaba que lo quería matar, si ella es la cuarta y como veras será de mucha ayuda, ya que ella conoce algunas cosas de Caos, te mando muchos salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: Si efectivamente es Galaxia, ya se noto mas en este capitulo verdad, bueno y en cuanto a lo que me preguntas de que si es por una mujer o por amor y que si Yatsu ama a Serenity, a ver si entendí bien, bueno el cree amarla, pero en realidad no la ama, solo esta obsesionado con ella, pero no se da cuenta y confunde eso con amor, también lo que el busca es venganza. Gracias por tu apoyo salu2.


	20. Reencuentros

Hola a todos, antes que nada, una enorme disculpa, se que había prometido ser puntual en cuanto a cargar los capítulos, pero (si aquí vienen las excusas), primero que nada la inspiración se me fue por completo hora si no me salía nada, tenia la idea general de cómo iba a ser el capitulo, pero a la hora de ponerme frente a mi compu nada más no se me daba nada, sin mentirles, hace como 2 semana estuve frente a mi compu y solo pude escribir como 5 renglones, (enserio, no miento); y con eso se preguntaran como saque el capitulo no?, ah pues la respuesta es:

Me tuve que sentar a ratos y hacerla por pedazos, solo así me salio, (y luego como notaran es un capitulo no muy largo), lo bueno es que al final ya me salio y por fin ya esta aquí.

Bueno esa era la primera, ahora la segunda y tercera excusa:

La escuela y el trabajo. Como ya estoy en las ultimas de mi carrera (estoy a punto de ser una Licenciada en Contaduría ya titulada) las presiones se me vinieron encima, con eso de la entrega de papeles y todo eso (lo malo es que solo fue el primer paso), ya que me inscribí para presentar mi examen oral (con el cual ya me titulo), entonces imagínense (solo va la primera parte aun falta la segunda parte y el examen); y por ultimo el trabajo, que para completar se puso un poco pesado, pero bueno.

A grandes rasgos esos son los porque o los pero o como quieran llamarle de porque no había cargado ningún capitulo, aunque déjenme decirles que esto también esta aplicando para mis otros 2 fics, los cuales aun estoy en cero (ósea que solo tengo la idea del capitulo pero aun no la plasmo); espero que mi racha de anti-inspiración pase pronto, por que sino, no se que voy a hacer (buaaaaa).

Ahora si después de los minutos de desahogo y excusas, aquí tienen el capitulo 20, no olviden sus reviews, ya que son los que me brindan el apoyo que en estos momentos necesito.

Y finalmente al final tengo las respuestas y salu2 a los reviews del capitulo 19.

Sin más con ustedes el capitulo 20:

* * *

Capitulo 20. Reencuentros.

Los cuerpos de las guerreras que habían desaparecido fueron transportados a Erusion, ahora ya no portaban más sus trajes de Sailors, estos habían sido cambiados por sus hermosos trajes de princesas; las 8 guerreras despertaron en una habitación, Mercury y Neptune que habían sufrido algunas heridas ahora se encontraban completamente curadas.

– ¿Donde estamos? – fue lo primero que pregunto Mercury al abrir sus ojos, lo que ocasiono que las demás miraran a su alrededor.

– Están en Erusion – contesto una voz, la cual las chicas no pudieron identificar y que ocasiono que se pusieran a la defensiva.

– ¿Quien eres muéstrate? – exigió Uranus.

Ante ellas apareció Helios, las miro detenidamente y se acerco mas a ellas – no se preocupen están a salvo.

– ¿Pero como llegamos aquí? – pregunto Venus.

– Yo las traje.

– Y para que hiciste eso – se quejo Uranus.

– Uranus – Neptuno la reprendió.

– Por que el momento de la verdadera pelea se acerca, y es necesario que controlen sus poderes.

– ¿La verdadera pelea? – pregunto Mercury con cara de completo desconcierto.

– Así es, es por eso que las he traído aquí, ahora si son tan amables síganme – Helios comenzó a caminar hacia el hermoso castillo, las chicas no pudieron evitar asombrarse ante la belleza de el lugar, el cual se encuentra rodeado de hermosos rosales.

– Helios – hablo Mars – antes de comenzar nuestro entrenamiento hay algo importante que debemos hacer.

– El príncipe se encuentra aquí, ya lleva un par de días entrenando.

– ¡Que! – todas se sorprendieron ante esta revelación.

– ¿Como que un par de días? – pregunto Mercury.

– Ustedes estuvieron inconcientes cerca de 1 día y medio, ahora necesito que descansen, y recuperen energía – después de esto les informo que su entrenamiento comenzaría por la mañana, se despidió y salio de la habitación; continuo su camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a un jardín.

– Príncipe – hizo una reverencia hacia Endymion – ya están despiertas.

– Muy bien.

– Mañana iniciaran el entrenamiento como usted ordeno.

– Esta bien, ahora podríamos continuar.

– Claro – Helios se alejo un poco de el.

– Listos – indico Endymion a sus 4 generales.

– Si – contestaron al mismo tiempo y colocaron sus manos al frente, mientras Endymion ponía las suyas frente a su pecho.

– Ahora – indico y sus 4 generales comenzaron a transmitirle energía, pasados algunos segundo un gran resplandor comenzó a rodear al príncipe y lentamente frente a el, en medio de sus manos se comenzó aparecer el Cristal Dorado.

– Príncipe se encuentra bien – pregunto un poco preocupado Jedite al ver que Endymion parecía agotado.

– Si, continúen – y así lo hicieron sus generales, hasta que en medio de sus manos apareció por fin el Cristal.

– Es suficiente – ordeno Neflyte a sus compañeros al ver el resplandor del Cristal – príncipe – observo como Endymion continuaba.

Por su parte Helios comenzó acercarse, ya que ahora el tenia que completar la transición del Cristal Dorado, extendió sus manos y guió parte de su energía al Cristal, el cual termino por formarse, y en cuanto esto sucedió Endymion cayó al suelo.

– ¡Príncipe! – los 4 generales se acercaron a el.

– No se preocupen estará bien, se desmayo por haber usado toda su energía – los tranquilizo Helios – con un poco de descanso estará como nuevo.

Neflyte y Malachite se encargaron de llevar a Endymion a su habitación para que descansara, así como ellos también, ya que también habían perdido energía. Helios por su parte tomo rumbo hacia el centro del palacio, llego a una habitación con una gran puerta, la abrió y entro, la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras y solo el resplandor del Cristal era lo que la iluminaba, llego hasta un pedestal donde inmediatamente el Cristal se quedo suspendido y la habitación se ilumino, mostrando así la totalidad del lugar.

– Muy pronto el destino se cumplirá – dijo para si mismo Helios antes de salir de la habitación.

La noche paso para dar paso al día, un día muy hermoso, si eso se puede decir de un lugar que no tiene sol; Helios acababa de llamar a las chicas y las había citado en el gran comedor del plació, al llegar a la entrada se toparon con 2 persona que les resultaron vagamente conocidas, la primera en preguntar sus identidades fue Uranus como siempre haciendo presencia de líder.

– ¿Acaso no nos recuerdan? – cuestiono la dama acercándose a ella junto con el caballero a su lado.

– Pues…

– ¿Y tú que me dices Venus? – pregunto el caballero.

– Yo… – con cara de desconcierto.

– Creo que deberemos presentarnos – inquirió la dama, poseedora de una larga cabellera negra.

– Me temo que si Luna – corroboro el caballero con una cabellera plateada casi blanca.

– ¿Que? – el rostro de Venus se torno en una gran sorpresa, así como el de las demás cuando menciono el nombre del caballero – Artemis?

– Vaya hasta que nos reconocieron.

– ¿Pero como es esto posible? – pregunto Venus.

– Es gracias a la magia que existe aquí en Erusion, nos permite tener nuestra forma humana – comenzó a explicar Luna – bueno basta de charla, que ustedes tienen que desayunar para comenzar con su entrenamiento, o me equivoco.

– Estas en lo correcto Luna – corroboro Mercury.

– Bueno pues adelante – indico la voz de Helios que acababa de aparecer por las puertas del comedor.

La belleza del comedor solo se podía comparar con el resto del lugar, que ante los ojos de las guerreras era hermoso, muy lentamente comenzaron a avanzar y para sorpresa de algunas se encontraron con 4 personas que ahora recordaban muy bien.

– Buenos días señoritas – saludo Zoycite.

– ¿Pero? – se preguntaron las inners al ver a los otros 3 generales.

El resto de los generales también saludo, las únicas que no parecían muy convencidas eran las outers, en especial Uranus, que rápidamente se adelanto.

– ¿Alguien quería explicar que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?

– Vaya, no cambias cierto Uranus – se adelanto Neflyte.

– Digamos que ahora tengo mis razones – poso su mirada en Jedite.

– Bueno chicas que les parecería si pasan a sus lugares para comenzar con el desayuno, el entrenamiento no debe retrasarse – intervino Artemis, al notar que empezaba a surgir un habiente un poco hostil entre los presentes.

– Creo que Artemis tiene razón – la voz de Endymion resonó por todo el comedor.

– Príncipe – tanto los guerreros como las Scouts inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto.

– Que les parece si comenzamos con el desayuno – extendió su mano para indicar que se sentaran.

Y así lo hicieron todos, durante todo el desayuno 4 de las Scouts no apartaban la vista de los generales, lo que causo que ellos en algunos momentos hicieran lo mismo, al terminar el desayuno Endymion se puso de pie y miro a todos los hay reunidos.

– Primero que nada, lamento no haberles avisado nada y que su transportación las tomara desprevenidas, pero el tiempo es importante y no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciarlo, por lo que les daré las indicaciones de lo que todos y cada uno de ustedes deberá hacer – paso su mirada por cada uno de los presentes antes de continuar y la poso sobre las Scouts – me imagino que deben estarse preguntando muchas cosas, como habrán notado mis 4 generales están aquí, y – resalto esta ultima palabra – son de mi entera confianza.

– Pero… – trato de objetar Uranus.

– Lo se Uranus, no hay de que preocuparse – continuo fijando los ojos en los de la guerrera – ellos lucharan a nuestro lado, como les iba diciendo – volvió a pasar su mirada por todos – ustedes deberán comenzar con su entrenamiento, Luna y Artemis las guiaran, entrenaran hasta la hora de la comida y después descansaran, cuando haya controlado completamente sus poderes acudirán conmigo esta claro.

– Si – respondieron las guerreras.

– ¿Y que hay de sus generales? – pregunto Venus.

– Ellos entrenaran conmigo – la miro por unos instantes antes de pasar por ultima vez su mirada por todos los presentes – muy bien, si no hay alguna otra pregunta o aclaración, me retiro – espero unos segundos y después comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

– Chicas si nos hacen el favor de acompañarnos – inquirió Luna al ver que ninguna de ellas se movía.

Lentamente, cada una de ellas se levanto y siguió a sus ahora tutores, caminaron por los hermosos pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a una gran área abierta.

– Aquí se realizara el entrenamiento, si son tan amables de transformase – pidió Luna, a lo cual las guerreras obedecieron – comenzaremos con unos ejercicios básicos de agilidad – al terminar de decir en el área de entrenamiento aparecieron unas especies de muros y postes – comenzaran de manera individual, cuando pasen esta prueba pasaran a la siguiente.

Y así lo hicieron las chicas, las primeras en pasar fueron Uranus, Júpiter, Neptuno, Venus, Mars, Pluto, Saturn y Mercury, cuando cada una de ella paso la prueba de agilidad, continuaron con otra con un grado mayor de dificultad y así hasta la hora de la comida.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, en una habitación sentado en una especie de sillón se encontraba Yatsu meditando sobre los sucesos de las últimas semanas.

– "_En donde demonios se habrán metidos esas Sailor, y sobre todo el adorado principito"_ – pensaba para si mismo – _"no es posible que hayan desaparecido, esto no me agrada, deben estar tramando algo"_ – debido a las diferencias en las dimensiones, desde su último enfrentamiento con las Sailor habían pasado cerca de 6 semanas – no permitiré que te alejen de mi Serenity, esta vez no.

En otra habitación se encontraban 2 personas conversando muy animadamente, como solían hacerlo últimamente.

– Bombón, no sabes cuento me alegra poder estar a tu lado – acercándose mas a ella.

– A mi también, me alegra mucho Seiya, ya que me sentía sola desde… – a su mente llego la imagen de su amado Darien – olvídalo.

– ¿Como que lo olvide, que no confías en mi? – poniendo cara de ofendido.

– Claro que confió, pero esto es algo un poco personal.

– Esta bien – contesto aun no muy convencido – y dime ¿aun sigues teniendo malestares?

– Si a veces, Yatsu dice que es normal, por que mi cuerpo se esta adaptando – inconciente mente puso su mano sobre su vientre, ahora ya de 6 meses.

– ¿Estas segura?, Sabes que no me gustaría que te pasara nada – tomando su otra mano.

– Sabes que confió en Yatsu – corroboro.

– Pero yo no, algo en el no me inspira confianza – se defendió.

– Seiya que cosas dices – lentamente se separo de el, se levanto y camino hacia su espejo – _"mi pequeña donde estará tu papá"_ – pensó para si mientras posaba ambas manos sobre su vientre.

De regreso en Erusion, ahora las chicas se encontraban comiendo, bueno casi todas, 2 de ellas que ya habían terminado se encontraba platicando de un tema un tanto delicado.

– Estas segura Pluto – Uranus miro fijamente a su compañera – entonces no lo sabe.

– Así es Luna me lo confirmo, la princesa jamás le dijo que estaba esperando a la pequeña dama.

– Entonces nosotras deberemos darle la noticia.

– Me temo que si, talvez esto cambie un poco nuestro planes.

Mientras ellas seguían hablando lentamente uno de los generales se acerco a ellas, estaba a punto de interrumpirlas pero al escuchar la conversación decidió no hacerlo y prestar atención a lo que hablaban, cuando las 3 finalizaron, el rápidamente salio del comedor y se quedo apoyado en la pared del pasillo, hasta que por la puerta salio una figura que el muy bien recordaba.

– Sailor Mars – la llamo como siglos atrás solía hacerlo.

– Jedite – inmediatamente la guerrera del fuego lo miro – ¿se te ofrece algo?

– Me gustaría platicar un momento contigo.

– Creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – comenzó a caminar hacia el área de entrenamiento.

– Es importante – el tomo su mano, lo que ocasiono que ella girara el rostro para verlo – no tardare mucho.

– Esta bien – comenzó a seguirlo hasta llegar a otro pasillo – ¿que tanto miras? – pregunto al ver que observaba a su alrededor.

Me estoy asegurando que el lugar este vació, lo que te voy a preguntar es un poco delicado dada las circunstancias.

– Habla ya entonces, me estas asustando – su mirada reflejo un poco de miedo al ver la de el llena de preocupación.

– Es verdad que…

– Que, habla – exigió Mars al ver que el no continuaba.

– ¿La princesa esta embarazada?

– Quien te lo dijo – su mirada cambio totalmente al escuchar esa pregunta.

– Lo escuche si querer de Uranus, pero dime ¿es verdad?

– Así es, ella esta embarazada, y el padre es el príncipe.

– ¿Y no lo sabe cierto?

– No, no se lo hemos querido decir – agachando su cabeza.

– ¿Porque?, sabes que esto puede cambiar totalmente el resultado de la batalla.

– Lo se, pero no sabemos como explicárselo; cuando ella se… bueno cuando se la llevaron el quedo destrozado, como crees que habría reaccionado si le hubiéramos dicho que ella esta embarazada – lo miro fijamente – no se habría recuperado tan fácil.

– Tiene que saberlo.

– Aun no es el momento.

– ¿Como que aun no es el momento, pues en que momento piensas que le debemos decir, cuando nazca su hija?

– Si le decimos ahora, lo único que ocasionaremos será una recaída en el, y eso no será nada bueno.

– Tienes razón – medito – pronto tendrá control total sobre el Cristal Dorado, después de eso se lo diremos.

– Hablando de eso, bueno… nosotras estábamos pensando en que talvez el pueda utilizar el Cristal de Plata para encontrarla.

– ¿El Cristal de Plata?, pero el no es parte de la familia real – su cara reflejo desconcierto.

– Claro que lo es, al casarse con la princesa paso a formar parte de la familia.

– Esta bien, esta bien, pero no te enojes.

– Es que me exasperas.

– Quiero que hables con las demás y les digas que no deberán decirle nada al príncipe si.

– Claro lo haré.

– Bueno, pues entonces todo lo que acabamos de hablar se lo informare a Helios, el sabrá que hacer.

– ¿Que le van a informar a Helios? – pregunto Venus.

– Lo del Cristal de Plata – se apresuro a decir Mars, lo que ocasión que Jedite no quedara muy conforme.

– Me parece buena idea, y… bueno… este, Jedite ¿sabrás donde esta Malachite?

– Venus – el rostro de Mars se puso completamente rojo.

– ¿¡Que!? yo solo quiero saludarlo – se defendió, ya que sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Fin del capitulo 20.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo bueno y que les pareció el capitulo, díganme SIIIIIIII, no les cuesta mucho mandar un review.

Ok pasando a los reviews, primeramente gracias a todos los que leen este fic y mis demás, y nuevamente les recuerdo que solo tengo la idea en mi cabeza y que un no la plasmo, por lo que falta para que actualice (yo espero que no mucho), bueno pues ahora si respuesta a sus reviews.

Cristina: Si ya te extrañaba, me alegra mucho que aun sigas mi fic, y que tal como quedo este capitulo? Y si ellas fueron envueltas por sus poderes; bueno te mando muchos salu2 y gracias por el apoyo.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ahora la que no respondió a el fuste tu (bua que mala, te vas de vacaciones y no invitas), si se que esta vez me tarde mucho, pero tu sabes muy bien porque (ya que andas en las mismas), como ya explique voy a tardan un poco en actualizar los otros 2 pero haré mi mayor esforzó ok. Sorry por lo del msn enserio no era mi intención, pero es que solo me metí para ver quien estaba conectado (y es que andaba checando los requisitos para entrega de documentos y bueno tu sabes); espero tu review, salu2.

Sheccid de Chiva: Hola, me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias, bueno como ya dije lo de la actualización de los otros fics va a tardar un poco, pero haré lo que este en mis manos (yo diría mas bien inspiración) para actualizarlo ok. Te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu comentario.

sailor angel moon: Gracias, me alegra mucho, y dime que te pareció este capitulo?, bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho, y si pobre Mamo, y lo que le espera (uy que mala soy), si tienes razón el cuerpo de Serena no va a aceptar a Caos, como te habrás dado cuenta en la conversación que tuvo con Seiya aun tiene alguno problemas, pero esto será bueno porque ayudara a que la recuperen ya veras. Te mando muchos salu2.

Greenboy2008: Hola por fin actualice y que onda sigo esperando la continuación de tu fic. Bueno regresando a tu review, como habrás notado pronto dará comienzo la batalla final, bueno y que te pareció este capitulo? Salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Hola, contestando a tus dudas, la de que si Yatsu sabe o no que si Serena esta embarazada, pues la respuesta es si, lo sabe. Si tienes razón, su cuerpo no resiste tanta energía, pero veras habrá una forma en que lo va a utilizar y así va a encontrar a Serena, y finalmente por que se iba a besar, bueno mas que nada fue un impulso, ya que como sabemos ella en estos momentos es mala, pero, aun así su corazón no le permitió hacerlo ya que aun no es completamente mala y además también influyo alguien mas que es… bueno esto se sabrá mas adelante. Te mando muchos salu2 por lo mientras.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: Jaja enserio, tan mala se vio Serena que se merece un coscorrón?, a Yatsu si el se lo merece, pero Sere? Recuerden que en estos momentos no es ella. Si se que Darien debería usar ambos cristales, pero, si lo hace correré un gran riesgo, tan solo en este capitulo el ya se andaba muriendo (y eso que solo saco el Cristal de su cuerpo), bueno solo les puedo decir que el usara ambos Cristales como... esto se sabrá en el siguiente; y lo otro que dicen de protagónico bueno pues mmmm de hecho al fic aun le falta para el final. Ahora con respecto al otro fic que tengo en mente (el de Egipto) por el momento lo voy a dejar pendiente (hasta que acaba estos 3 que tengo). Bueno creo que seria todo por el momento les mando muchos salu2 y espero su opinión.

Una vez mas les digo gracias a todos los que leen, no olviden su review, les mando muchos salu2, besos y abrazos a todos, gracias por su paciencia y por continuar leyéndome.

P.D. También les vuelvo a hacer mención de que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar mis otros 2 fics, pero no desesperen.


	21. Antes de la guerra

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí con la actualización, parece ser que la inspiración ya regreso, el problema ahora es que no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que como les había mencionado mi examen profesional esta cerca; bueno regresando al fic este es el capitulo final de relajación por así decirlo, ya que en el siguiente la pelea comenzara, así que muy atentos ya que ahora si todos pelearan por recuperar a Serena pero no será fácil; bueno ahora si sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 21. Antes de la guerra.

Después de su breve encuentro y conversación acerca del embarazo de su princesa; cuando todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en su habitación Sailor Mars decidió explicarles el plan de Jedite.

– Entonces el príncipe…

– Así es Pluto, Jedite me dijo que el esta entrenando para controlar el poder del Cristal Dorado y así encontrar a Serenity – termino Mars por ella.

– Me parece que eso es mejor, ya que aunque ahora forme parte de la Familia Lunar su cuerpo no podría resistir el poder del Cristal de Plata – finalizo Pluto.

– ¿Y cuando finalizara su entrenamiento el príncipe? – pregunto Jupiter.

– Jedite me dijo que en cuanto controle el poder del Cristal.

– Pero no podemos esperar tanto para decirle sobre la princesa – se quejo Uranus.

– Lo se pero el tiene razón, si el se entera antes de que controle el poder del Cristal podría ser malo y no benéfico – argumento Mars al ver la renuencia de su compañera.

– ¿Y tú se lo dirás a Helios? – ahora pregunto Neptune.

– Bueno… yo

– Creo que eso me corresponde a mí, como líder de las Sailor – respondió rápidamente Uranus al ver un poco de duda en su compañera.

– ¿Tú, y yo que? – se quejo Venus – yo también soy la líder.

– Chicas, este no es el momento y yo pienso que lo mejor seria ir todas – como siempre Mercury intervino para evitar una pequeña riña entre su compañeras, que últimamente no se llevaban muy bien – que les parecer si mañana a primera hora hablamos con el y así aclaramos todo este asunto.

Todas las chicas asintieron como respuesta y decidieron dar por finalizada su reunión, la noche paso rápidamente para dar paso al día y las 8 guerreras ya se encontraban dispuestas a llevar a cabo su plan, emprendieron camino hacia el comedor, donde se toparon con Luna y Artemis.

– Luna, Artemis buenos días – saludo Saturn.

– Buenos días – respondieron al mimo tiempo.

– Luna, Artemis eh… ¿en donde se encuentra Helios? – pregunto Jupiter.

– En la sala de meditación porque – quiso saber un poco intrigada Luna.

– Necesitamos discutir algo con el – contesto Uranus.

– ¿Y ese algo tiene que ver con que? – pregunto intrigado Artemis.

– Con la princesa y el príncipe – ahora respondió Neptune.

– Esta bien chicas, síganme – les indico Luna.

Comenzaron a caminar por los hermosos pasillos, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran puerta, Luna le indico a las chicas que esperaran y ella lentamente se acerco y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, pasados unos minutos apareció de nuevo y le indico a las guerreras que pasaran, y ellas así lo hicieron, al adentrarse en el lugar su sorpresa fue mayor ya que no esperaban encontrar al príncipe en ese lugar.

– ¿Se les ofrece algo chicas?– pregunto rápidamente Endymion al ver a las 8 guerreras reunidas.

– Deseamos hablar con Helios, príncipe – rápidamente intervino Uranus haciendo un inclinación.

– Muy bien chicas entonces las dejo – camino hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar rápidamente a las 8 guerreras.

– Buenos días – saludo Helios al acercarse a ellas – Luna me informo que quieren hablar conmigo.

– Así es.

– Las escucho Venus, tomen asiento por favor – y al indicarles esto aparecieron unas sillas.

– Pero… – susurraron para ella mimas las chicas al ver la aparición de las sillas frente a ellas.

– Ustedes dirán – mirando a cada una de la 8 guerreras frente a el.

– Se trata de un asunto de vital importancia que podría afectar el resultado de la batalla – Uranus tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar – se trata de la princesa y el príncipe – Helios fijo su vista en ellas – ella esta… esta embarazada – finalizo desviando su mirada.

– Así que es eso – con gran calma expreso Helios ante la mirada atónita de las guerreras.

– Creo, creemos – Mars miro a sus compañeras – que esto es algo que…

– Estoy al tanto de eso – tuvo que continuar al ver la cara de completo desconcierto de las guerreras – desde el momento que la princesa quedo embarazada surgió una luz.

– Rini – se escucho la voz de Saturn.

– Así es, y estoy conciente de que el príncipe aun no sabe nada, se que eso les preocupa, y no solo a ustedes, a mi también, el esta dispuesto a dar todo por recuperarla, pero no se que tanto afecte esta noticia a su estado de animo, por lo que sugiero que me dejen esta tarea a mi – miro a las 8 guerreras antes de continuar – yo me encargare de darle la noticia cuando sea apropiado – se levanto de la silla – ahora si son tan amables de pasar al comedor, creo que aun les falta mucho por entrenar no?

Las 8 guerreras hicieron lo que les indico y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, donde por cierto los 4 generales del príncipe se encontraban platicando muy animadamente, y solo uno de ellos desvió la mirada para posarla en una de las guerreras.

– Me disculpan un segundo, tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar – rápidamente se levanto y camino hacia Mars – me permites unos segundos.

– Claro – acepto Mars y salio al pasillo junto con Jedite.

– ¿Y? – fue lo único que salio de los labios del rubio.

– Helios se encargara – le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

– Mars – la llamo esperando que ella lo mirara.

– ¿Si?

– Yo… se que aun deben desconfiar de nosotros, en especial de mi, pero… sabes hace mucho te dije algo y bueno, se que talvez no me creas ahora por… por todo lo que paso, pero era y sigue siendo verdad – y sin mas tomo la mano de ella – solo te pido una oportunidad.

– Es que… – desvió su mirada y medito unos segundos antes de contestar – yo… este no es el momento mas indicado sabes – separándose de el – talvez mas adelante – regreso al interior del comedor dejando a un Jedite con una pequeña esperanza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, o para ser más precisos en otra dimensión.

– Pero señor Caos no puede hacer eso, yo soy el segundo a cargo, no puede permitir que…

– ¿Acaso estas diciendo que mis decisiones no son las correctas Yatsu?

– No señor, no es eso, pero yo… – agacho su cabeza – _"el no es lo que aparenta"_ – se dijo para si mismo – me retiro – dio media vuelta y desapareció.

En tanto dentro de un cuarto con rejas los 2 hermanos de Seiya y Galaxia seguían discutiendo.

– Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en el plan Taiki, no creo que sea buena idea – puntualizo el peliplateado.

– Es el mejor plan que tenemos – le hizo ver el castaño mirando a su acompañante femenina.

– Ya lo habíamos discutido, esa es la mejor forma que tenemos de acercarnos a ella.

– Lo se, pero porque tenemos que arriesgarlo a el.

– Bueno, y porque no lo intentaste tu entonces – se exaspero la dama y le contesto.

– Yo no la conozco como el – Yaten agacho su cabeza.

– Entonces yo no veo ninguna objeción, además el estará bien, si sigue las indicaciones que le di estará bien y no habrá de que preocuparnos, además debemos confiar en el.

Yaten solo suspiro derrotado al razonar que lo que Galaxia le decía era la verdad, el era la única oportunidad que tenían para acercarse a ella y tratar de liberarla – _"solo espero que nada malo le pase"_ – pensó para si.

En tanto relativamente cerca de ellos en una habitación.

– Estoy muy feliz Seiya, ahora si podremos estar juntos mas tiempo – Serenity se acerco para abrazarlo.

– Y yo lo estoy mas, esto me permitirá estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras – tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

– Seiya – las mejillas de Serenity se cubrieron por un ligero rubor rojo.

– Solo algo me inquieta.

– ¿Que? – pregunto curiosa.

– Yatsu, creo que no le agrado.

– Bromeas, ¿porque no le agradarías?

– No lo se, pero tengo esa sensación, pero bueno eso no importa en este momento, y dime que es lo que haremos ahora que podemos estar juntos sin interrupciones.

– Dar un paseo muy divertido – en ese momento la mirada de Serenity se torno un poco escalofriante, tomo la mano de Seiya y se acerco a su espejo.

Seiya no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando sitio que atravesaban el espejo y eran transportados hacia otro lugar, un lugar que si su memoria no le fallaba era lo que quedaba del centro de Tokio.

– Pero esto es… – no pudo completar su frase ya que Serenity contesto por el.

– Así es, es Tokio – en su rostro se dibujo un sonrisa sombría.

– ¿Y que es lo que hacemos aquí? – pregunto el, esperando que su sospecha no fuera cierta.

– Porque no pruebas tus nuevos poderes – ánimo ella – te mostrare como se hace – levanto su mano y las nubes sobre ellos se tornaron negras y comenzó a sentirse una gran energía emanando de ellas.

El rostro de Seiya quedo paralizado al momento que sus ojos comenzaron a contemplar lo que su una vez amor imposible juro proteger y que ahora lentamente destruía.

– Vamos Seiya – lo ánimo nuevamente.

El lentamente alzo su mano y se unió a Serenity, y al hacer esto de la nubes comenzó a salir lo que parecía nieve, que poco a poco comenzó a cubrir el lugar; pasados unos minutos todo el lugar se encontraba completamente congelado, Seiya no lo podía creer, como era posible que ella, el ser mas puro del universo ahora se divertía al destruir un lugar por el cual lucho, se encontraba con este pequeño conflicto interno que no se percato que Serenity comenzó a detenerse, si no hasta que lo llamo.

– Seiya.

– ¿Bombón te encuentras bien? – le pregunto al ver que se veía mas pálida de lo habitual, ella se giro hacia el y se desmayo – ¡Bombón! – le grito y la detuvo antes de que tocara el suelo, lentamente la levanto en sus brazos para poder regresar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el cuerpo de ella comenzó a brillar y el no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos – pero que paso, que fue eso – se pregunto al abrirlos de nuevo, y sin mas decidió regresar.

– Rayos la perdí – se quejo Endymion – por fin había sentido su energía pero algo me impidió hacer contacto, MALDITA SEA.

– Calma Endy, con enojarte no solucionaras nada.

– Lo se Neflyte, pero estuve a punto de hacer contacto con ella, después de tanto intentarlo, _"Serenity no te preocupes ahora que se todo nada me impedirá recuperarte, no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra"_ – pensó para si mismo mientras recordaba su conversación del día anterior con Helios.

///Flash Back///

– Príncipe necesito hablar con usted.

– Claro Helios – comenzaron a caminar por los hermosos pasillos del lugar – ¿y de que quieres hablar?

– Se que esto que le voy a decir puede ser difícil, pero – miro detenidamente al joven príncipe frente a el antes de continuar – se trata de la princesa.

– ¿Que hay con ella? – pregunto deteniéndose al instante.

– Ella… esta embarazada – Endymion quedo como congelado al escuchar estas palabras – príncipe.

– Desde… desde cuando lo sabias – su mirada se torno un poco afligida.

– Desde que su hija fue concebida, usted debe saberlo muy bien, ella es una gran luz para Erusión.

– Porque no me había dicho nada Helios, porque – exigió el príncipe de la tierra.

– Príncipe lo siento mucho, pero tenia que estar seguro que usted primeramente lograra dominar el Cristal Dorado y…

– Y estar preparado para la batalla, para afrontar la realidad de que no solo estoy apunto de perder a mi esposa, si no a mi hija también – reclamo el príncipe y apretó con fuerza sus puños con furia, lo que ocasiono que su cuerpo comenzara a emitir un brillo dorado.

– Príncipe por favor tiene que entender.

– Entender que Helios, ¿que prefieres que domine el poder del Cristal primero, en lugar de ponerme a buscar a mi esposa e hija? – su furia cada vez se incrementaba mas y en todo el lugar comenzó a sentirse su energía – no Helios no quieras que comprenda nada.

El príncipe estaba a punto de descargar su frustración acumulada desde el día que vio como Yatsu se llevaba a su Serenity de su lado, solo que 4 figuras lo rodearon.

– Príncipe, tiene que controlarse.

– Tiene que ocupar ese poder para encontrarlas – hablo Malachite.

– Es verdad – corroboro Zoycite.

Poco a poco el príncipe se fue tranquilizando, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el centro del palacio donde sabia que el Cristal Dorado se encontraba, sus generales tenían razón, ya no podía perder el tiempo tenia que encontrarlas.

///Fin Flash Back///

En el campo de entrenamiento ahora no solo se encontrón las 8 guerreras, si no 3 de los 4 generales del príncipe.

– Muy bien chicas las felicito.

– Gracias Luna – se adelanto Venus a agradarle el cumplido a su amiga.

– No creo que sea el momento de felicitaciones – se quejo Jedite – aun no he terminado – se reincorporo y se puso de nuevo en guardia.

– Es verdad, aun no terminamos con ellos – Uranus miro a sus compañeras y a sus otros 2 adversarios.

– Se han vuelto muy fuertes, pero no lo suficiente – el rostro de Zoycite se ilumino.

– Por que no les mostramos nuestros verdaderos poderes, creo que ya es tiempo – Malachite miro a sus 2 compañeros en busca de su aprobación.

– Claro – contestaron Jedite y Zoycite, y los 3 se pusieron de pie, cerraron sus ojos y sus cuerpos comenzaron a emitir un leve resplandor.

El cuerpo de Jedite se rodeo por una energía de color verde, el de Zoycite de una en color blanco y el de Malachite de color café, y ante los ojos expectantes de las 3 guerreras lo trajes de entrenamiento de los jóvenes cambiaron por unos muy parecidos al del príncipe Endymion, con la única diferencia de los colores y uno símbolos en el pecho de cada uno.

– Vaya parece que esto será mas interesante – Jupiter miro a sus compañeras.

– Preparadas – ordeno Uranus.

Y así comenzó la parte final del entrenamiento de las guerreras; por ser las líderes Uranus y Venus fueron las primeras junto con Jupiter por ser la mas fuerte, el segundo grupo estuvo integrado por Neptune, Pluto y Mars, y el último grupo fue integrado por Saturn y Mercury; en tanto el príncipe seguía tratando de localizar a su amada.

Helios se encontraba meditando, sabía que la última pela era inminente, la ultima guerra entes del surgimiento de Tokio de Cristal, solo unas horas más y se determinaría el futuro del universo.

Fin del capitulo 21.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo, como ya es mi costumbre pasare a la sección de respuesta a sus reviews, ah pero no sin antes agradecerles su apoyo y bueno aprovechando este medio me permito informales que a este fic le sobran alrededor de unos 8 capítulos, así que ahora que me desocupe las actualizaciones podrán ser cada semana, espero seguir contando con su apoyo como hasta ahora, ahora si vamos con los reviews:

Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): por fin contigo mujer eres Fan de Sailor Moon o Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam), eh haber si te decides, o ya de plano abre tu cuenta en Fan Fiction no?, bueno en cuanto a lo del atraso ya me explique no, y bueno ahora si después de mi examen prometo actualizar cada semana, y además como dije a ese fic (con ojos llorosos) solo le quedan como 8 capítulos así que no desesperes ok; y claro si gustas adelante las puertas estarán abiertas para que me acompañes a mi examen, y por supuesto que tamben te mando mucho salu2.

sailor angel moon: No te preocupes, mas vale tarde que nunca no, bueno tu duda ha sido resuelta, ya vez que a Darien no le agrado mucho enterarse que su Serena esta embarazada, y como dije al principio esto es solo el comienzo ya que en el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán… ahora si va a haber guerra, y finalmente en cuanto a las actualizaciones ya que ahora me regreso la inspiración espero que sea un poco mas fácil, bueno también te mando muchos salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Si mas vale tarde que nunca, si reviví después de casi 2 meses de no actualizar, pero bueno esta vez fue menos y adema estoy feliz porque la inspiración me regreso y pude terminar este capitulo muy pero muy rápido y además me encanto; y en cuanto a lo que dices de que esta volviendo a ser la que era no te lo voy a negar si, y es a causa de Rini, pero estos detalles se abran en el siguiente capitulo, te mando salu2 e igual cuídate.

Celina Leiva: Hola que alegría que te guste mi fic, gracias y bueno en cuanto a tu queja de que no lo haga sufrir, prometo que solo sufrirá un par de capítulos mas, ya que como mencione el siguiente capitulo es la pelea final y en ella todo se resolverá, por lo que aunque no quiera hacerlo sufrí el sufrirá por las circunstancias, pero después lo recompensare y MUCHO te lo garantizo, te mando muchos salu2 y espero verte pronto por aquí.

Selene c.-Daniela-Astarte B.: Hola y actualice y ustedes? Ya tiene rato que no lo hacen, bueno continuando con sus observaciones si son ciertas ella esta "volviéndose buena" por así decirlo pero… abra que leer el siguiente capítulo y en cuanto a Yatsu tendrá gran relevancia en el siguiente capitulo ya lo verán, y no como ven Darien ya no usara los 2 cristales solo el suyo (mas ahora que lo domina complemente); y en cuanto a lo de la trama como dije a este proyecto solo le quedan aproximadamente unos 8 capítulos aunque pueden ser un par mas ya veré, pero estoy segura que les gustara como finaliza, y en cuanto a lo de la inspiración ya me regreso (si si si, brincando por toda mi casa) soy muy feliz, ya que este capitulo lo termine en un par de días, bueno me despido por el momento y espero que actualicen pronto salu2.

Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y les recuerdo estén pendiente del siguiente capitulo, el cual ya tengo completamente armado en mi cabeza, solo me falta plasmarlo "yuju" (mas brinquitos de felicidad); y finalmente les recuerdo que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, o lo que gusten, nos estamos leyendo y les mando muchos salu2.


	22. El comienzo del final

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero entre lo que fue mi examen, mi toma de protesta (juramento), y leer unos libros (los de Stephenie Meyer, me refiero a los de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, que por cierto les recomiendo, están increíbles), no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, y bueno pues me complace mucho traerles por fin el capitulo 22, en el cual podrán comenzar a leer los inicios de la batalla, y bueno aprovechando me gustaría invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por mi foro para que me dejen sus opiniones o que es lo que esperan del final de este fic, como ya les había dicho estamos a unos capítulos del final, así que los invito a darse una vuelta y dejar sus opiniones, comentarios o lo que gusten; ah y también aprovechar para darles las gracias por sus reviews (estamos a 3 de 100, no lo puedo creer) y bueno aunque se que muchos que me tienen como autor o historia favorita no dejan, también les agradezco, pero creo que a nadie le hace mal un par de minutitos mas para dejar su comentario cierto?; bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capitulo 22. El comienzo del final.

Seiya se apresuro a llevar a Serenity de regreso, en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que lo que acababa de pasar no era algo normal y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando al llegar a la habitación de Serenity se encontró con Yatsu.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? – quiso saber Yatsu.

– Se desmayo.

– Esto no esta nada bien, deberé informarlo al señor Caos.

– Que es lo que no esta bien, vamos habla – exigió Seiya acercándose a el.

– Su cuerpo se esta resistiendo.

– Su cuerpo – repitió Seiya – pero eso que tiene que ver.

Yatsu esbozo una sonrisa antes de continuar – no lo entiendes, su cuerpo esta luchando, una parte de el aun…

– Aun que – exigió Seiya, pero su respuesta ya no pudo ser respondida ya que su acompañante desapareció – maldición – golpeo uno de los muros de la habitación – tengo un mal presentimiento.

En tanto Yatsu apareció frene a Caos, el cual por lo visto esta muy al tanto de la condición de Serenity.

– Ah llegado el momento.

– Pero señor ella podría…

– No, ella es muy fuerte y por eso mismo es necesario que esto no se detenga mas – camino hacia el – o acaso ya olvidaste tus motivos.

– Jamás, la venganza es lo que mas me complacerá, y mas si veo como Endymion sufre por perder lo que mas ama.

– Muy bien entonces es el momento, por fin el universo será mió, y tu mi fiel sirviente obtendrás lo que tanto anhelas – lentamente alzo lo que daba la impresión de ser una mano, se acerco a Yatsu y en el momento que lo toco una sombra lo cubrió completamente – el final esta a punto de llegar – soltó una risa que se perdió en el lugar poco a poco.

Seiya continuaba en la habitación al lado de Serenity que dormía pacíficamente, y sin que lo sintiera la voz de Caos sonó en todo el lugar.

– Es hora – acercándose a Serenity.

– ¿Hora de que? – pregunto Seiya.

– De que ella despierte a su verdadero poder – contesto Yatsu.

– ¿Que?

– Ella debe completar su transformación – Caos continuo acercándose a Serenity.

– Que es lo que piensan hacerle – Seiya se interpuso entre Caos y Serenity.

– Nada, solo brindarle el verdadero poder.

– Seiya miro a Yatsu – verdadero poder, de que estas hablando.

– Ella es el medio que me permitirá conquistar el universo.

Al escuchar esto Seiya se quedo completamente congelado, como no lo vio antes, ella era la única persona que había derrotado a Caos, la mas fuerte, la única que venció a Galaxia, la mas poderosa Sailor del universo.

– ¡NO! – fue el grito que salio de los labios de Seiya.

– Piensas detener al futuro amo del universo, ¿tu? – Yatsu se burlo de el y también comenzó a acercarse – ella destruirá todo y con eso yo podré vengarme, por fin podré ver el dolor en los ojos de Endymion.

– Venganza, así que por eso lo haces, ja, no se los voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que conviertan su luz en oscuridad.

– No me digas y que nos vas a detener – Yatsu se coloco frente a el – no tienes el poder – diciendo esto levanto su mano hacia al pecho de Seiya y una gran cantidad de energía lo lanzo hasta el otro extremo.

– Maldito – Seiya se levanto con dificultad y trato de atacar, pero una barrera se lo impidió.

– Muy pronto el universo será mió – fue lo ultimo que escucho de Caos antes ve ver como su amada Bombón desaparecía.

– No – fue el grito desgarrador que salio de lo mas profundo del pecho de Seiya – no lo voy a permitir – se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

Yatsu, Caos y Serenity aparecieron en medio de lo que parecía un hoyo negro, al percatarse del lugar a donde llegaron Yatsu no pudo evitar estremecerse, todo a su alrededor era completa oscuridad y la energía que emanaba del lugar lo hizo sentir por primera vez miedo, frente a el cuerpo de Serenity suspendido emitía un leve resplandor plateado y Caos se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

– ¿Donde estamos?

– En el centro del caos, en donde mas podríamos estar – la voz de Caos parecía provenir de todos los rincones del lugar.

Yatsu miro a Caos que ahora se encontraba prácticamente al lado de Serenity y pudo observar como el levantaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre ella.

– ¿Para que estamos aquí?

– Para liberar el poder del caos – y sus manos comenzó a salir nuevamente la energía que minutos antes lo rodeo a el, solo que ahora esa energía rodeaba a Serenity, opacando el hermoso brillo que rodeaba su cuerpo, y de pronto un grito desgarrador salio de ella, de su amada Serenity, un grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, un grito que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

– Que le haces – Yatsu trato de acercarse, pero le fue imposible, el gran despliegue de energía no se lo permitía, y con terror pudo observar como el cuerpo de Serenity trataba de luchar sin poder hacer nada – libérala, le haces daño.

– ¿Daño? Si le estoy otorgando poder – una carcajada inundo los iodos de Yatsu, y sin mas Caos comenzó a desvanecerse y a entrar en el cuerpo de Serenity.

Y de pronto sin más el cuerpo de Serenity dejo de moverse y el brillo que irradiaba su cuerpo desapareció, ya no era ella, el color de su piel se torno gris, y cuando ella abrió los ojos el odio se reflejaba en ellos, y su hermoso color azul ahora era negro.

– Yatsu miro fijamente a Serenity y se acerco lentamente a ella y extendió una de sus manos – mi princesa – se inclino y beso su mano, en el rostro de Serenity apareció lo que parecía una sonrisa.

– Es hora de que el juicio final comience – su dulce tono de voz fue remplazado por muy frió, tomo la mano de Yatsu y ambos desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Erusion, Helios que se encontraba meditando pudo sentir como la calida luz de la princesa de la luna y su hija desaparecía, abrió completamente sus ojos y el terror lo invadió, sin pensarlo corrió hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde las 8 Sailors, los 4 generales y el Príncipe se encontraban entrenando acompañado por Luna y Artemis.

– ¿Sucede algo Helios? – pregunto intrigada Luna al verlo llegar muy deprisa y al ver el pánico en sus ojos algo en su pecho el indico que nada bueno iba a salir de sus labios.

– Helios – Endymion se acerco a el al darse cuenta de que no había respondido a la pregunta formulada por Luna.

– La princesa, algo malo acaba de ocurrirle – el rostro de Endymion se puso tan pálido que incluso se podría decir que era transparente.

– ¿Que… que es lo que acabas de decir? – Mars se adelanto.

– Helios – Uranus también de acerco.

– La princesa – volvió a decir.

– No – la voz de Endymion se quebró, en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que lo que más temía había ocurrido – no lo puedo permitir SERENITY – su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y los ojos de todos y todas la guerreras se fijaron en el.

– Tienes que calmarte – Neflyte trato de calmarlo.

– No, no puedo, no puedo perderlas – una luz rodeo completamente su cuerpo y desapareció.

– ¡Príncipe! – fue el grito colectivo.

– Rayos – la frustración se escucho en la voz de Malachite.

– Tenemos que seguirlo.

– Zoycite tiene razón, no debemos permitir que haga algo imprudente – apunto Jedite, los otros 3 generales asintieron.

– No, esperen no pueden precipitarse así – la voz de Artemis trato de sonar calmada – debemos seguir el plan acordado.

– Como esperas que lo sigamos si el príncipe se ha ido.

– Malachite cálmate.

– No Jedite no me voy a calmar, entre mas tiempo perdamos aquí puede sucederle algo – sin mas desapareció en medio de una bola de luz.

– Rayos es un idiota – Zoycite hizo lo mismo que el y desapareció.

– Jedite – la voz de Neflyte lo detuvo – sabes que no es la manera.

– Y que quieres que haga – se quejo.

– Nosotras también vamos – Mars se acerco a los 2 generales restantes – chicas – miro a sus compañeras.

– Este no es el modo – Artemis trato de detenerlas.

– Es verdad nosotras no podemos quedarnos atrás.

– Uranus no seas imprudente – Luna la reprendió – chicas por favor no pueden irse así como así, es peligroso.

– De cualquier forma que lo hagamos será peligroso – la pequeña Saturn se adelanto – es mejor ir de una vez, así todos estaremos juntos.

– Por favor – Luna suplico.

– Lo siento mucho Luna, vamos – Venus se adelanto también – hagámoslo chicas – todas se tomaron de la mano.

– ¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN DE LAS SAILORS! – y sin mas desaparecieron.

Luna se abrazo a Artemis para no caer al suelo – por que, por que son tan testarudas.

– Estarán bien, no te preocupes Luna, son fuertes – Artemis trato de consolarla.

Helios continuaba como en otro mundo, perdido, completamente ajeno a todo, su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando la luz de su pequeña dama desapareció, no había tenido tiempo de asimilar las cosas y de pronto la verdad le llego como de golpe, se dio cuenta de que a su lado solo se encontraban Luna y Artemis, miro hacia el extraño cielo y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

– Debo ir – casi fue un susurro, pero Luna y Artemis lo pudieron escuchar.

– Helios por favor – Artemis lo detuvo – tienes que dejar que ellos se encarguen.

– Pero…

– Confía en el príncipe – Luna apoyo – y en que nuestra princesa regresara con nosotros.

Serenity apareció junto con Yatsu en el centro de lo que una vez fue la esplendorosa ciudad de Tokio, ahora cubierta por la nieve, su rostro ahora no reflejaba emociona alguna y a su lado Yatsu se veía aparentemente feliz; lentamente levanto su mano y de nuevo comenzó a caer nieve, que al contacto con el suelo congelaba un pequeño radio de 5 centímetros, frente a ellos no tardaron en aparecer 4 figuras.

– Bombón no puedes hacer esto, por favor detente – pidió Seiya, ante esto en el rostro de Serenity apareció una sonrisa – no nos obligues a pelear contra ti, por favor – insistió nuevamente y como respuesta Serenity incremento el poder de la tormenta de nieve.

– Sailor Moon, no puedes dejar que Caos te controle, tienes que luchar – suplico Galaxia.

– Ja ja ja – la risa de Yatsu se escucho – ella ya no es mas su salvadora.

– Eres un maldito, como pudiste hacerle eso – grito Yaten.

– Venganza – fue el grito de Yatsu antes de lanzarse a atacarlos, pero una ráfaga de luz lo detuvo – Endymion, veo que no tardaste mucho en aparecer – el príncipe de la tierra le dedico una mirada llena de odio – esta vez las cosas están a mi favor y lo mejor de todo es que ella esta a mi lado.

Rápidamente Endymion poso su vista en la mujer que una vez fue el amor de su vida, ahora era una mujer completamente diferente, esto pudo comprobarlo a través de sus ojos ahora vacíos – eres un maldito Yatsu, te exijo que me la devuelvas – se lanzo contra el.

– Por fin podré vengarme de ti, y cuando acabe contigo ella será mía para siempre.

Cuando ambos chocaron un gran despliegue de energía se extendió por todo el lugar, además de una nube de nieve que los rodeo, ocasionando que no vieran nada. Después de unos instantes los presentes pudieron ver a los dos combatientes luchando ágilmente, ambos se lanzaba ráfagas de poder, mientras que Serenity continuaba incrementando el poder de la tormenta.

Al darse cuanta Galaxia que Yatsu ya no se encontraba protegiendo a Serenity y que ella al parecer se encontraba muy concentrada en incrementar la fuerza de la tormenta tomo la decisión de atacarla para detenerla, pero estando a unos metros de ella Yatsu se interpuso y la lanzo lejos.

– No les he dicho el resto del plan cierto – Yatsu miro a cada uno de los presentes y fijo su mirada en Endymion que lentamente se levantaba del suelo en medio de escombros – acabaremos con todo.

– ¿Acabar con todo? – fue la pregunta inconsciente que salio de Taiki al no comprender bien a lo que se refería.

– Mí amada Serenity acabara con todo y con todos ustedes, y así por fin podré estar con ella para siempre.

– Maldito no te lo permitiré – de nuevo Endymion se lanzo contra el, pero no contó con que Serenity seria la que lo atacara en esa ocasión.

Yatsu pensó que seria todo, y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por su rostro, el gran poder de Serenity impacto pero no contra el cuerpo de Endymion, si no contra una barrera de luz formada por cuatro colores.

– Nosotros tampoco permitiremos que algo así pase – las voces de los 4 generales dijeron a coro esto.

– Lucharemos hasta el final.

– No permitiremos que este hermoso planeta sea destruido.

– Nuestro deber es proteger la vida y así lo haremos.

– Y redimir nuestros errores, aunque eso signifique sacrificarnos.

– Neflyte, Malachite, Zoycite, Jedite, pero…

– Se lo debemos príncipe, y estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida con tal de lograrlo – Jedite se separo de sus compañeros para ponerse al lado de su príncipe, y asi los demás hicieron lo mismo.

– También nosotros lo haremos, no es así – Galaxia miro a sus 3 compañeros.

– Así es – gritaron los 3 eh inmediatamente se transformaron.

– Haré lo que sea para regreses a ser nuestra luz de la esperanza – Seiya miro fijamente a Serenity.

– Son unos tontos, jamás podrán derrotarnos.

– Eso lo veremos Yatsu – la desafiante voz de Uranus sonó detrás de los presentes.

– No permitiremos que nos quites a nuestra princesa, lucharemos por ella – Saturn se unió a su compañera.

– Lo mismo nosotras – finalizo Venus y detrás de ella aparecieron las demás Sailors.

– Muy bien entonces que la batalla comience – la voz de Serenity finalizo, acompañada de una carcajada que se perdió en el viento de la tormenta.

Fin del capitulo 22.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo y como ya es mi tradición voy a responder a sus reviews:

Selene C.- Daniela-Astarte B.: Si se que es extraño el comportamiento de Serena, pero tiene un por que y en los próximos capítulos sabrán por que, así que espero y sigan atentas, y bueno claro que Darien esta feliz, pero también muy preocupado y angustiado por su Serena, mas ahora que ella es mala, pero bueno pronto todo se va a solucionar y en cuanto a lo del nacimiento de Rini cada vez esta mas cerca en unos 4 o 3 capítulos mas. Espero y les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, ah y porfa actualicen si ya quiero saber que va a pasar con Serena y Darien en su fic de las reglas. Les mando muchos salu2.

cindy: Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste, y si la voy a continuar, se que me tarde bastante, pero ya expuse el porque, y si te garantizo que Serena va a ser la misma, solo que va a tardar un par de capítulos, pero no te preocupes. Bueno te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

isabel: Gracias y bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho, espero tu opinión y te mando muchos salu2.

sailor angel moon: Como vez, en este capitulo hubo una probadita de lo que va a ser la pelea, que por supuesto en el siguiente capitulo va a estar presente; no te preocupes por Serena y su bebe, van a estar bien, y no como crees, Seiya ya sabe que en el corazón de Serena solo esta Darien, así que el ya no va a sufrí de amor por ella, en cuanto a las chicas claro que ya están lista, y no solo ellas también Endy y los generales y le van a dar pelea a Serena y principalmente a Yatsu. Gracias por el apoyo para lo de mi titulación (lo bueno es que ya pasa soy feliz, ya hasta tome mi juramento y todo, ahora si a buscar trabajo je je). Te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

mirta serena: 2 días lo leíste? Enserio vaya que bien y gracias, y bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2. Ah y gracias por el apoyo para mi examen.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Uy creo que hubo un retroceso en cuanto a Serena, ya que ahora si es realmente mala, pero no te preocupes volverá a ser la dulce y tierna Serena que todos conocen, y Rini pronto estará entre ellos (en unos 3 o 4 capítulos), y en cuanto a la batalla bueno en este capitulo solo fue una probadita de lo que va a venir mas adelante que tal? Y si Darien esta sufriendo un poquito porque ahora sabe que su Serena esta embarazada, pero… eso lo va a impulsar mas, espero tu opinión del capitulo y te mando muchos salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: Ah mi amiga, por que me abandonas, no, no, no quiero que me abandones (yo con muchas lagrimas en los ojos y suplicando de rodillas), me imagino que debe ser difícil el trabajo y la escuela y tu cursos de japonés los sábados, pero y los domingos? Aunque sea un ratito léeme si (ojitos de suplica), bueno espero poder verte aunque sea esporádicamente por aquí, eso me va a poner muy triste, pero que se le va a hacer. Y bueno si solo faltan como 7 u 8 capítulos para que este fic termine (ya te había dicho por msn pero bueno te lo recuerdo nuevamente), espero verte uno de estos días, y bueno te mando muchos abrazos y te deseo mucha suerte con tu trabajo, (esto por si lees esto antes de que nos encontremos de nuevo en el msn, del cual también te separas bua). Bueno ahora si me despido (con mas lagrimas y a punto de llorar un mar de lagrimas) ya sabes si en alguna cosa te puedo ayudar (tarea o algo así) aquí estoy.

Bueno pues hasta aquí con los reviews y para finalizar quería agradecerles por el apoyo que me brindaron para mi examen, el cual pase, y ahora si espero que ya nada me interrumpa mucho para poder traerles el siguiente capitulo, en el cual podrán leer el desarrollo de la batalla je je (ese es uno de los capítulos que tenia en mente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo), les mando muchos salu2 a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

P.D. No les cuesta nada dejar un review, solo es un minutito mas ok.


	23. Luz contra sombras

Hola a todos, pues yo de nuevo apareciéndome aquí para traerles el siguiente capitulo, y bueno primeramente me gustaría agradecerles por el enorme apoyo del capitulo anterior, gracias por sus reviews; nunca había tenido tantos y eso me puso extremadamente feliz, no saben cuanto, se los agradezco mucho. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido aunque bueno, no es que quiera poner pretextos pero acabo de entrar a trabajar y se me esta complicando sentarme en mi comp. Y escribir, pero tratare de hacerlo ok.

Que les espera en este capitulo, pues bueno, por fin podrán ver un poco de la batalla que ahora se libra entre el bien y el mal, _espero que les guste mucho, y también espero sus reviews, y que sean muchos ya que mañana 6 de octubre es mi cumple y solo les pido como regalo un review ok._

_Antes de dejarlos leer el capitulo me gustaría felicitar a mí review numero 100:_

**_anyie: muchas felicidades fuiste el review 100, muchas gracias, te mando muchos pero muchos abrazos y muchos salu2; espero que también te guste este capitulo._**

_Ahora si disfruten el capitulo y no olviden que quiero un reviews suyo como regalo así que al final denle al para su review ok._

* * *

Capitulo 23. Luz contra sombras.

La risa de Serenity golpeo con fuerza los oídos de todos los presentes, aquella risa que una vez fuera dulce y llena de amor ahora expresaba odio e infundía miedo, Endymion quedo completamente paralizado, realmente no podía creer lo que pasaba, su princesa y amada Serenity ya no estaba mas frente a el y eso ocasiono que su corazón sufriera como nunca antes, impotencia, tristeza, rabia por ver en lo que su amor se había convertido ahora, pero de algo estaba seguro la recuperaría a como diera lugar. Miro fijamente a Yatsu sabia que para acercarse a Serenity tenia que acabar con el y así lo haría.

– Yatsu – llamo el príncipe de la tierra.

– ¿Dime Endymion? – en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona.

– Tú y yo pelearemos.

– Pero príncipe – intervino Malachite.

– Nadie intervendrá, esto será una pelea entre el y yo – el tono de voz que uso dejo entender que no lo estaba pidiendo, si no que lo estaba ordenando.

– Esta bien, si así lo quieres – Yatsu comenzó a acercarse, no sin antes mirar a Serenity y dedicarle unas palabras – no se preocupe mi princesa yo me encargare de eliminarlos – Serenity solo sonrió y continuo incrementando el poder de la tormenta.

– Chicas debemos hacer algo – Sailor Mercury se acerco a sus compañeras.

– Ya escuchaste al príncipe, no nos va a permitir ayudarlo.

– No me refería a eso Venus, si no que debemos aprovechar que el príncipe esta luchando con Yatsu, así podremos acercarnos a la princesa.

– Tienes razón, es lo mejor que podemos hacer – corroboro Jupiter.

– Necesitaremos la ayuda de Galaxia – hablo Mars llamando la atención de las demás.

Rápidamente las 4 inners se acercaron a las Star Lights y a Galaxia, y detrás de ellas aparecieron las outhers y los 4 generales.

– Galaxia – hablo Mars para llamar su atención – ¿como podemos recuperarla?

Todos centraron su atención en Galaxia esperando que les diera la clave para recuperarla, solo que antes de que ella pudiera hablar una gran cantidad de energía estuvo a punto de golpearlos, por lo que se dispersaron.

– No me gusta que se reúnan y menos con ella – señalo a Galaxia – ¿por que no jugamos un poco?

– Serenity tienes que recordar quien eres – Mars comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

– ¿Recordar quien soy? ¿Acaso debería? No lo creo – nuevamente lanzo una gran cantidad de poder que fue interceptada.

– Princesa por favor tiene que recordar, usted es la persona mas dulce que existe en este universo – Jedite que había detenido el poder ahora hablaba con ella.

– ¿Por que debería hacerlo?

– Princesa por favor hágalo por el futuro – suplico Pluto.

– Por Rini – ahora fue Saturn.

– ¿Rini? Ella ya no existe – Serenity coloco una mano sobre su vientre – a quien llevo aquí es a la reencarnación del mal – su voz comenzó a cambiar por la de Caos – que mejor opción tenia que a la Sailor mas poderosa del universo y sobre todo embarazada, yo solo ocupe su cuerpo para poder tener acceso al de su hija, ya que en cuanto de a luz renaceré en el cuerpo de su hija, lo cual me traerá grandes ventajas y poder.

El rostro de todos los presentes fue de horror al escuchar las verdaderas intenciones de Caos, todas la chicas al igual que los 4 generales no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, y no estaban dispuestas a permitir semejante cosa.

– No te lo voy a permitir jamás caos, tu no hará eso, y si he de morir por salvar a nuestra luz de la esperanza lo haré – hablo decidida Star Fighter y se coloco en posición de ataque.

– ¿Enserio atacaras a la mujer que un día juraste proteger y que amas? – cuestiono Caos a través de Serenity.

Fighter no contesto, la duda la invadió, Caos tenia razón, nunca seria capaz de dañarla, como podría aun sabiendo que con ello Caos cumpliría su objetivo, como podría hacerlo, como ayudarla sin lastimarla, ese era el dilema, y no solo suyo, si no del resto de las chicas y los generales; solo una de las Sailors presentes tenia una teoría, una que talvez resultara sumamente peligrosa o incluso mortal, pero talvez valía la pena ponerla en practica, para salvar no solo a esa niña dulce que hace algunos años la libero, si no para terminar definitivamente con Caos.

Lentamente Galaxia se acerco a Uranus y en un susurró le comunico su plan – creo saber como podemos recuperarla, pero esto será muy peligroso, y no solo para nosotras si no para ella también, si no lo hacemos como debemos ella podría…

– ¿Y es la única alternativa que tenemos?

Nuevamente Serenity ataco al grupo, y trato de aislar a Galaxia, y las chicas al darse cuenta de eso, comenzaron a intercambiar miradas cómplices.

– Necesito que distraigan a la princesa por unos segundos, Galaxia tiene que comunicarme algo de vital importancia, y parecer que lo es, ya que la princesa no permite que se hacerse a nosotras.

– Ok cuantos minutos quieres de distracción – la voz de Mars llego detrás de ella.

– Solo un par.

– Muy bien los tendrás – rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde los 4 generales se encontraban reunidos y pasados un par de segundos se encaminaron hacia la princesa.

– ¿Vaya los traidores quieren redimirse cierto? – Serenity les lazo una mirada despectiva antes de continuar hablando – si les ofrezco salvación, ¿se unirían a mí?

– Jamás, aquella vez nuestra traición se vio influenciada por la ambición que nos corrompió – respondió Neflyte.

– Enserio – levanto una de su cejas en señal de incredulidad – y que me dices tu Jedite, hace poco me serviste – una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

– Como dijo mi compañero la ambición y el poder corrompe a las personas, pero creo que ya aprendí mi lección y eso no volverá a pasar.

– Muy bien como gusten.

– ¡Ahora! – grito Mars y junto con los 4 generales atacaron a Serenity.

Uranus y Galaxia no desaprovecharon la breve distracción que los 4 generales y la Sailor del fuego crearon para distraer la atención Serenity sobre ella, y se reunieron.

– Me temo que si será muy peligroso, mas si queremos evitar que Caos cumpla con su cometido.

– Habla entonces – pidió Uranus, y así Galaxia le explico a grandes rasgos la forma de liberar el cuerpo de la princesa.

– Les dije que no las quería ver juntas – la voz de Serenity surgió a sus espaldas y con un rápido movimiento separo a las dos guerreras lanzándolas a distintos puntos del campo de batalla – veo que tendré que hacer algo mas contigo mi querida Galaxia.

– Tendrás pelear con todas nosotras.

– Y nosotros.

A pesar de las heridas que ahora sus cuerpos tenían, los 4 generales junto con Mars se reunieron con el resto de las Sailor.

– Todos aquí lucharemos para recuperarla princesa – la voz de Jedite se escucho llena de decisión.

– Bueno si así lo quieren – Serenity levanto una de sus manos y la enfoco al centro de los guerreros frente a ella y en cuestión de segundos una gran cantidad de energía se formo en sus manos – terminare con ustedes – sin mas lanzo su poder.

– ¡CAMPO DE ENEGÍA! – Saturn se adelanto rápidamente para proteger a todos sus compañeros.

– Veo que esto será mas divertido, aunque con esto solo logran alargar mas su sufrimiento – el rostro de Serenity se ilumino con una sonrisa enigmática – bueno cambiare un poco mi estrategia de ataque – sin mas de lanzo hacia el grupo, el cual se separo.

Mientras tanto en una parte mas alejada del campo de batalla, Yatsu y Endymion continuaban con su particular batalla, la zona a su alrededor se encontraba totalmente destrozada, llena de pequeños cráteres en el suelo, además de una delgada capa de polvo flotando, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de la zona era que todo rastro de nieve fue eliminado debido a la potencia del despliegue de energía por parte de ambos peleadores.

Ni Endymion ni Yatsu mostraban señales de cansancio alguno en sus rostros, ambos con espada en mano se miraban desafiantemente, retándose con la mirada.

– Veo que has mejorado Endymion.

– Lo mismo digo… Yatsu.

– Pero de nada te servirá, tú morirás en mis manos como debió haber sido en el pasado, y por fin ella será mía como debió haber sido.

– Sabes que ella no te ama, solo esta influenciada por Caos, no te engañes, ella jamás será tuya, y por si no lo has notado ella lleva a NUESTRA hija – en los ojos del príncipe apareció un brillo por unos segundos.

– Pequeño inconveniente que se solucionara pronto – le respondió con odio el la voz.

– Jamás permitiré que te acerque a ella.

– Eso no será necesario – una sonrisa burlona aparecían en sus labio – oh es verdad es que no sabes lo que el señor Caos ha preparado para tu hija.

– ¿Que!? – el rostro de Endymion se lleno de un profundo dolor y desconcierto al escuchar esas palabras.

– Tu hija va a desaparecer, ya que el señor Caos ocupara su cuerpo – Endymion palideció completamente – y Serenity será toda mía.

La rabia invadió el cuerpo del príncipe de la tierra al escuchar las palabras de Yatsu, su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un brillo dorado y sin más se lanzo hacia Yatsu, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Yatsu sin esperar la reacción de Endymion recibió el golpe directo, lo que ocasiono que saliera volando hacia el centro de la otra batalla, chocando contra el suelo y levantando a su alrededor la nieve.

– ¡Pero que! – fue la pregunta general de todos los presentes al ver el cuerpo de Yatsu en el centro de su propia batalla.

– ¡JAMAS LO PERMITERE! – grito Endymion atacando nuevamente a Yatsu, quien apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque.

Los presentes, incluida Serenity miraban la batalla; las chicas y los generales miraban con asombro a su príncipe, su expresión los hizo estremecerse, pero Serenity solo sonrió y continuo observando la batalla. Y esos segundos de distracción fueron bien empleados por Galaxia que tomo desprevenida a Serenity y la tomo por detrás.

– ¿Que haces? Suéltame – exigió Serenity al verse atrapada por Galaxia.

– No puedo permitir que continúes con esto Caos, si es necesario sacrificare mi vida para impedir que cumplas con tu cometido.

– ¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? – pregunto con burla la princesa.

– Matarte si es necesario – le susurro al oído.

– No lo harías, no te lo permitirán – mirando a los guerreros frente a ellas.

– No tengo porque decirles que es lo voy a hacer, y con tal de restaurar la paz en la galaxia lo haré, no lo dudes – el cuerpo de Serenity se tenso casi imperceptiblemente – pero te daré la oportunidad de abandonar su cuerpo y que así peleemos nuevamente.

– ¡Galaxia! – Uranus grito para llamar su atención, mientras el resto de las Sailor se reunían alrededor se ellas, formando un circulo.

– ¿Que planean? – quiso saber Serenity al ver a sus antiguas guerreras alrededor de ella.

– No lo vez; ocuparemos una opción alternativa para liberar el cuerpo de la princesa de la luna, la energía de sus guerreras deberá ser suficiente para sacarte de su cuerpo y así liberarla, pero en caso de que fallen yo acabare contigo – volvió a susurrarle al oído – ¡ahora! – grito para indicarles.

El cuerpo de las 8 guerreras comenzó a iluminarse y en su frente el símbolo de su planeta apareció, la tierra alrededor de ella comenzó a quebrarse, y la nieve a derretirse, una gran esfera de luz de diversos colores comenzó a formarse; las Star Lights y los 4 generales observaban atentos la escena. El cuerpo de las 8 guerreras comenzó a elevarse así como el de Galaxia y Serenity que continuaba luchando por zafarle del agarre de su captora.

– ¡Suéltame! – gritaba y forcejeaba Serenity sin resultado.

– No lo haré, si puedo evitar utilizar mi ultima alternativa para salvarla lo haré – apretó mas su abrazo.

La energía de las 8 guerreras se concentro en lo alto de la esfera en una hermosa luz plateada, que cada vez emitía mas brillo, y de pronto esa energía rodeo completamente el cuerpo de Serenity y Galaxia; la primera emitió un desgarrador grito, el cual llamo la atención de los 2 combatientes.

– ¡SERENITY! – fue grito Endymion al ver el gran resplandor al otro lado del campo de batalla.

– No puede ser – Yatsu abrió completamente sus ojos y sin mas se lanzo hacia la esfera de luz.

Fin del capitulo 23.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora van las sección de respuestas a sus reviews, pero antes un par de anuncios.

No olviden dar una vuelta por mi foro para que me dejen sus opiniones o que es lo que esperan del final de este fic.

Y nuevamente les recuerdo que espero de regalo así que denle al "cuadrito" mas abajo, nadie le hace mal un par de minutitos mas para dejar su comentario cierto?

Ahora si las respuestas a sus reviews:

sere&darien: Hola, gracias por el review, y pues ya esta aquí la actualización, si se que me tarde pero ahora con el trabajo se me dificulta mas actualizar, pero haré lo mas posible por actualizar mas seguido, espero tu opinión de este capitulo, salu2.

Sheccid de Chiva: Hola y claro cuando quieras enviarme tus dudas hazlo, tratare de contestártelas lo mejor que pueda sin revelar demasiado; espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y también estaré esperando tus actualizaciones. Abrazos y Salu2, nos estamos leyendo luego.

Kaoly: Soy mala cierto? deje la batalla a la mitad, je je, pronto se sabrá que pasa con Serena, pero te garantizo que al final esta bien, espero tu opinión del capitulo, también te mando muchos abrazos y salu2.

isabel: Y este capitulo como estuvo? También interesante?, estaré esperando tu review de este, por lo pronto te mando muchos abrazos y muchos salu2.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Gracias, gracias, y bueno si quieres consolar a Endy, creo que el esta muy gustoso, mas en estos momentos que su princesa no esta con el, nada mas dime que día te lo envió y ya esta. Te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos, espero tu opinión del capitulo ok.

marya114: Gracias y bueno se que me tarde en subir el capitulo pero, aquí estuvo. Te mando salu2 y abrazos, espero tu opinión de este.

liebende Lesung: Enserio te distrajeron tanto mis fics? Me confieso culpable que mas puedo hacer; se que me tarde en actualizar lo reconozco también, y bueno espero y tener pronto las actualizaciones a mis otros 2 fics; y claro que tu fic me encanta es diferente a los que he leído y también estaré esperando la actualización. Salu2 y abrazos nos estamos leyendo.

serena ramos: Enserio crees que soy mala?, pero te garantizo que al final Serena y Darien van a terminar junto y felices; y pues sabemos que los malo siempre hacen eso no, pero veras como Caos recibe su merecido, y Seiya no hizo nada porque no pudo prever lo que iba a pasar por eso. Te mando salu2 y espero tu opinión del capitulo.

PATTY RAMIREZ: No desesperes prometo que unos capítulos las cosas se van a solucionar ok, te mando salu2 y abrazos. Espero tu opinión del capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo.

usa-ko555chiva: lamento la tardanza. Ah, bueno pronto se sabrá que pasara con Serena, en unos cuantos capítulos mas, no desesperes, y pues también de la pequeña de pelo rosado, solo que ella tardara un poco más, ya que primero se tiene que resolver la situación de Sere. Salu2, abrazos y espero tu opinión.

anyie: hola nuevamente y felicidades por ganar el review 100, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, y gracias por leerme, te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos y como te dije tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

divissimamoon: Y de nuevo me vuelvo a tardar verdad? Procurare actualizar mas seguido, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, a Serena la manipularon y por eso acepto a Caos, solo que después el hizo que olvidara sus sentimientos por sus amigas y por Darien, pero no te preocupes al final todo saldrá bien. Te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos, espero tu opinión del capitulo.

cris: Hola y dime que te pareció el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y porque la sorpresa de la actualización? Es porque me he tardado? Bueno procurare actualizar mas seguido; salu2 y abrazos.

_Bueno aquí finaliza la sección de respuestas a sus reviews, y nuevamente les quiero agradecer por ellos y recordarles que no les quita nada un par de segundos mas al darle "al cuadrito" además de que ya explique que quiero de regalo cierto (pista "reviews") je je que aprovechada verdad?._

Procurare actualizar mas seguido, de hecho espero no tardar mas de 2 semanas ya el capitulo siguiente ya lo tengo escrito en mi libreta, solo me falta pasarlo y redactarlo en la compu, axial que nos estamos viendo en aproximadamente unas 2 semanas ok.

Les mando muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.


	24. Mi luz, mi amor

Hola a todos, ahora como podrán comprobar no me tarde tanto y de hecho como les prometí aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo que les garantizo que estará lleno de emociones.

Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo les quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo del capitulo anterior, enserio muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me inspiraron para traerles este capitulo y también gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños (ah lo malo es que ahora me siento un año mas viejita).

Ahora si por fin recuperaremos a Serena, solo que las cosas no serán tan fáciles ya verán y para el siguiente capitulo… bueno eso se los informare al final, así que pasen y lean el capitulo.

_Y no olviden su reviews al final, así que cuando terminen de leer denle al "cuadrito de review" ok._

* * *

Capitulo 24. Mi luz, mi amor.

El grito de dolor que se escucho fue completamente desgarrador, los espectadores; el príncipe Endymion, las Star Lights y los Generales se quedaron atónitos, la enorme bola de luz que ahora rodeaba a las 8 guerreras, Galaxia y a Serenity brillaba con mayor intensidad que antes, y poco a poco se fue disolviendo hasta mostrar el cuerpo de Yatsu protegiendo a Serenity y a Galaxia.

– ¿Pero que has hecho? – Galaxia miro a Yatsu, el cual solo sonrió.

– No voy a permitir que la alejen de mi lado, peleare por ella cueste lo que cueste – lazo una gran cantidad de poder a Galaxia, la cual no tuvo más opción que soltar a Serenity.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Yatsu comenzó a convulsionarse y de manera sorpresiva inicio un descenso y sin mas choco contra el duro y frió suelo, el cual después de unos instantes comenzó a llenarse de sangre y un agudo grito de dolor escapo nuevamente de los labios de Yatsu.

– ¡Yatsu! – la suave y dulce voz de Serenity se escucho nuevamente en todo el lugar todos la miraron, en su rostro el dolor se vio reflejado y sin mas se traslado al lado de Yatsu.

– Mi princesa – susurro el cuando ella lo tomo entre sus manos – creo que tendré que dejarla antes de lo planeado – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro lleno de dolor.

– Porque lo hiciste – pregunto ella de manera dulce.

– Porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y lamento haberte herido y haberte alejado de los que mas amabas, perdóname – su cuerpo se convulsiono nuevamente y una sombra salio disparada de el, lo que ocasiono que nuevamente otro grito se escuchara en todo el lugar.

– Yatsu, Yatsu no me dejes, no puedes hacerlo – los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lagrimas.

– Lo siento – Yatsu se incorporo y pudo ver como Galaxia se acercaba nuevamente a ellos.

– Sabes que no debiste hacerlo – la voz de Galaxia ocasiono que Serenity se girara y la mirara – ya la habríamos liberado.

– Tu – al escuchar la voz de Galaxia Caos se volvió a apoderar de Serenity, quien se levanto rápidamente y mostró que la dulzura que habían recuperado sus ojos volvió a desaparecer – por tu culpa he perdido a mi sirviente, pero esta vez morirás.

– Mi princesa por favor no lo haga, tiene que luchar – suplico Yatsu ahora liberado del poder de Caos.

Serenity se giro para verlo nuevamente, pero la dulzura y compasión que hace unos segundos había demostrado ahora se había extinguido nuevamente, Serenity sonrió, pero esa sonrisa helo la sangre de Yatsu al darse cuenta de que no era más su dulce princesa.

– "_Que fue lo que hice"_ – pensó para si al ver la mirada vacía y llena de odio de su amada princesa – tienes que luchar, hazlo por todo aquello que amas.

Serenity levanto mano y se comenzó a formar una gran cantidad de energía – ya no me sirves para nada – y sin mas se la lanzo.

Todos observaron lo que frente a sus ojos acababa de pasar, no lo podían creer, que había pasado? Primero ella parecía haberse preocupado por el y luego… lo había asesinado, como era eso posible, el mas consternado era Endymion, no lo podía creer su amada princesa había asesinado a Yatsu, y no solo fue ese hecho, si no que lo hizo con un solo golpe.

– ¿Bueno que tal si continuamos con lo que estábamos? – pregunto con tono indiferente Serenity.

Todos la miraron, aun no lo podían creer, y sin más ella los ataco.

– Demonios es mas rápida – se quejo Galaxia a quien le rozo el poder lanzado por Serenity – "creo que no me quedara de otra mas que terminar con ella" – se dijo así misma.

– Tenemos que detenerla nuevamente – ordeno Uranus.

– Oh no ya no lo voy a permitir – Serenity apareció detrás de ella y la ataco – este será el fin y por fin el universo será mió.

Levanto sus manos y concentro todo su poder en la tormenta, la cual empero en cuestión de segundos, Galaxia se lanzo nuevamente para tratar de detenerla pero un campo de energía le impidió acercarse, su mente comenzó a vagar hacia su pasado, ese oscuro pasado, el cual se desarrollaba ahora frente a ella, Galaxia sabia que lo que tenia que hacer ahora, la única salvación para todo el universo es acabar con esa niña ya que no permitiría que nuevamente ocurriera esa destrucción y mucho menos que alguien cargara con Caos en su cuerpo. Por lo que comenzó a concentrar toda su energía, los demás la observaron preguntándose que es lo que hacia.

– ¿Galaxia que es lo que haces? – pregunto dudoso Endymion al ver que estaba concentrando todo su poder.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro al príncipe de la tierra y este enseguida lo entendió y miro a su princesa, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al comprender que es lo que la guerrera dorada pretendía hacer, se lanzo hacia ella para detenerla – no puedo permitírtelo – desenfundo su espada y amenazo a la guerrera dorada.

– Sabe que es la única opción que tenemos, ella ya no existe mas, Caos ah consumido su esencia, ella ya no volverá – la palabras de Galaxia fueron como puñales para el corazón del príncipe.

– No te voy a permitir que la dañes, yo se que ella esta ahí en alguna parte y la voy a recuperar.

– Príncipe… no se engañe, ella no volverá y mas vale que termine esto antes de que Caos cumpla su cometido y no solo este planeta sea destruido si no el universo entero.

El resto de los presentes se acercaron a ellos y al escuchar las palabras de Galaxia su angustia aumento mas, la primera en romper el silencio que se formo fue Uranus.

– Tenemos que intentar de nuevo el ataque – fijo su vista en Galaxia.

– ¿No lo han notado? – miro por un segundo a Serenity antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en Uranus y el resto – ella ya no existe, Caos la ha dominado por completo, y además jamás podremos atravesar este campo de energía que la rodea.

– ¿Y entonces como pretendes atacarla? – ironizo Mars.

– Tengo mis métodos – Galaxia la miro desafiante – y si no me doy prisa todo terminara y moriremos.

– No te vamos a permitir que le hagas daños – Fighter se adelanto y se coloco en posición de ataque.

– ¿Piensan pelear contra mí?

– Claro que si, la recuperaremos – enfatizo Saturn – además no podemos darnos por vencidos, no aun, tenemos que recuperarla.

– Son unos idiotas, solo le están dando más tiempo para que libere más su poder, que no lo ven, si princesa ya no existe.

– Claro que si – Venus hablo con voz firme – hace unos momentos cuando… Yatsu… era ella, pude sentirla, su dulzura y su energía afloraron por unos segundos, ella aun esta ahí y la vamos a recuperar.

– Pues tendrán que hacerlo antes de que yo termine de concentrar mi ataque, porque para mi es mejor sacrificar una vida que todo el universo.

– Déjame decirte que no permitiremos que lastimes a Bombón, jamás, me escuchas – Fighter se adelanto nuevamente – además le debes tu vida, cuando ella peleo contra ti, prefirió no tomar el camino de la pela y te salvo, considera eso.

– Es verdad le debes tu vida y lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarnos a salvarla – apoyo Healer.

– Así que – Maker se adelanto también – si esta en nuestras manos ayudar a salvarla no lo dudaremos, y si eso implica detenerte lo haremos.

– Ustedes traten de pasar la barrera para hacer de nuevo ese ataque, tienen que salvarla – Fighter miro al resto y enfoco su mirada en Endymion – tienes que devolvernos a nuestra luz de la esperanza.

– Lo haré no lo duden, vamos – ordeno a las guerreras y sus generales, que inmediatamente se pusieron a discutir la mejor alternativa para atravesar ese campo y acercarse a Serenity.

En tanto las 4 guerreras se miraban unas a otras, sabían que para poder derrotar a Galaxia tendrían que actuar juntas y de manera precisa.

– ¿Realmente piensan pelear contra mí? – cuestiono Galaxia un poco orgullosa.

– Claro que lo haremos, jamás permitiremos que la dañes, no si existe otra alternativa – Fighter miro a sus 2 compañeras y sin mas comenzaron su pequeña pelea para evitar que Galaxia cumpliera su cometido.

Mientras que cerca de ellas, el príncipe junto con el resto de las guerreras y generales ya tenían el plan puesto para rescatar a su princesa, las 8 guerrera se dispersaron alrededor del campo de energía, los 4 generales también hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos tenían un propósito diferente y finalmente Endymion se coloco frente a Serenity fuera del campo de energía.

– AHORA – grito el príncipe.

Los 4 generales junto con las 8 guerreras comenzaron a emitir gran cantidad de poder, el cual choco contra la barrera, por su parte el príncipe se concentro y un aura dorada comenzó a envolverlo y muy lentamente se extendió por el lugar cubriendo también el campo de energía.

– Cuando les indique concentren sus energía frente a mi – indico el príncipe, y continuo liberando una mayor cantidad de energía y finalmente con un gran resplandor frente a el apareció el Cristal Dorado que brillo intensamente – AHAGANLO YA.

A la orden del príncipe las 8 Sailors y los 4 generales redirigieron su poder frente al príncipe y en ese instante pudieron observar como el campo de energía comenzaba a doblarse y ceder lentamente ante el despliegue de poder emitido, Serenity al notar que el campo de energía comenzaba a debilitarse incremento aun más el poder de la tormenta.

– Expulsen todo su poder y concéntrenlo en mi – pido Endymion.

– Pero eso es muy peligroso príncipe, podría matarlo – Mercury miro al príncipe con una gran angustia en sus ojos.

– Enfocare el poder con ayuda del Cristal Dorado, además es la única alternativa que tenemos.

Nuevamente todos concentraron su poder y así como se los indico su príncipe expulsaron su poder, el rostro de Serenity se turbo por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el campo de energía cada vez de hacia mas débil y nuevamente esa luz plateada comenzó a rodear el lugar, solo que a diferencia de la ocasión anterior esta vez también se acompañaba de un leve resplandor dorado.

– No puede ser, como es que han logrado doblegar el poder de mi campo de energía – un leve asomo de pánico se coló en sus ojos – "ellos te vencerán" – escucho en su interior – ¿que? – "ellos lo van a logar, no te saldrás con la tuya Caos, y si en mis manos también esta ayudar lo haré" – el cuerpo de Serenity comenzó a convulsionarse y claro que no paso desapercibido para los ojos de los demás.

– ¡SERENITY! – grito angustiado el príncipe de la tierra – vamos ahora, ahora.

Las Sailor y los generales expulsaron completamente su poder al igual que Endymion con el Cristal Dorado, el cual emitió un brillo que cegó a todos los presentes y sin mas el campo de energía se rompió lo que ocasiono que toda la energía acumulada avanzara directo hacia el centro, hacia Serenity. En el momento en que toda la emergió choco de lleno con el cuerpo de Serenity un fuerte grito se escucho por todo el lugar nuevamente, y toda la energía se concentro en una enorme esfera de luz.

– ¡SERENITY! – ahora el grito fue colectivo.

Y claro que este grito y la brillante luz llamaron la atención de las combatientes, las cuales detuvieron su pequeña pelea y contemplaron con asombro el espectáculo frente a ellas, espectáculo que se torno aterrador en el momento en que la energía comenzó a retroceder introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Serenity. Nuevamente se escucho un grito, el primero de varios que le siguieron, todos los espectadores observaban horrorizados la escena frente a sus ojos.

– Serenity – Endymion trato de acercarse a ella pero sus generales lo detuvieron.

– No lo haga príncipe, tenemos que dejar que el proceso se complete – las sabias palabras de Neflyte tranquilizaron solo un poco al príncipe.

– ¿Que es lo que sucede? – Healer que se había acercado al resto pregunto dudosa.

– El ataque que lanzaron fue el mismo que detuvo Yatsu antes, solo que este incluyo la energía del príncipe y ahora el cuerpo de la princesa esta luchando para liberarse de Caos – explico Galaxia – solo espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde.

Para sorpresa de todos, la tormenta comenzó a disminuir su fuerza, y los gritos de su princesa también, la luz comenzó a desaparecer lentamente introduciéndose en su cuerpo, el cual ahora se encontraba flotando en el centro del campo de batalla, rodeado por una ligera aura plateada.

– Casi se completa – hablo nuevamente Galaxia.

Ante los ojos de todos los presentes el vestido color negro que portaba al inicio fue sustituido por uno color blanco, uno muy conocido por todos los presentes, lentamente el cuerpo inconciente de la princesa comenzó a descender lentamente hacia el suelo, pero antes de tocarlo el cuerpo de la princesa se convulsiono nuevamente, lo que alarmo a los presentes, y nuevamente Galaxia hablo.

– Aun no se acerquen – todos se giraron para mirarla – aun no expulsa el poder de Caos y seria muy peligroso si se acercan y Caos entra en alguno de ustedes.

– Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí solo mirando – se quejo Jupiter.

– Pues tendrán que hacerlo, ¿o quieres ser la siguiente que posea Caos?

– Esperaremos – la voz de Endymion ocasiono que todos lo miraran – no podemos permitir que el se posesione de nadie mas.

– Esta bien – todos respondieron.

Frente a ellos el cuerpo de su princesa se estremecía, luchando por liberarse de Caos, y sin mas un brillo y una energía tan calida, comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y con un ultimo grito una gran sobra negra salio de el. La sombra comenzó a tomar una especie de forma humana pero sin llegar a esta y por todo el lugar una voz fría y distante se escucho.

– Creen haberme vencido, no es así, pero están equivocados, si no puedo destruir el universo entero, por lo menos lo haré con este mísero planeta – y sin mas se elevo y se disperso por todo el cielo, a inmediatamente la tormenta de nieve que hace unos minutos de había detenido comenzó nuevamente. Rápidamente y sin esperar indicación alguna Endymion tomo el cuerpo de su amada princesa.

– Serenity – susurro suavemente en su oído al levantarla con sumo cuidado y abrazarla entre sus brazos.

Por su parte Serenity comenzó a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente ante el llamando de su amor, en cuanto sus miradas se toparon todo aquello que los rodeaba desapareció, solo se tenían el uno al otro como cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, una gran sonrisa cruzo los labios de la princesa que inmediatamente se lanzo a los labios de su príncipe.

– Lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdóname – imploro después de separarse de sus calidos labios – yo… yo no debí.

– Tranquila princesa, no fue tu culpa, ahora ya todo estará bien, no te preocupes – le brindo una sonrisa sincera que alivio todos los pesares de la princesa.

– Te amo Darien.

– Y yo a ti mi Serena – volvió a besarla.

– Ay – se quejo la princesa de la luna.

– ¿Que pasa? – alarmado pregunto Endymion, y como respuesta obtuvo otro gemido de dolor por parte de ella, que se llevo sus manos a su enorme vientre.

– ¿Que sucede? – preguntaron angustiadas varias Sailors

– Acaba de entrar en labor de parto – Mercury les informo a sus compañeras y al resto de los acompañantes.

– Pero eso no puede ser, solo hemos estado ausentes unas pocas semanas – una preocupada Saturn miro a sus compañeras.

– Creo que la diferencia de tiempos en las dimensiones nos hizo pensar eso, pero… – la Sailor del tiempo intervino para confírmales la fecha – la realidad es que hoy es 29 de junio.

– Como puedes saberlo – Healer fijo su vista en Sailor Pluto.

– ¿Creo que no por nada es la Sailor que controla el tiempo cierto? – se expreso Maker.

– Así es – confirmo Neptune – ella conoce muy bien el tiempo y… – otro gemido mas fuerte por parte de su princesa la interrumpió

– Creo que dejamos para otra ocasión esta discusión, debemos llevar cuanto antes a la princesa a un lugar adecuado no lo creen – Malachite miro a todos los presentes comenzó a caminar – pero debemos continuar alerta.

– Tienes razón – apoyo Zoycite y todos se colocaron en formación defensiva y alerta.

Y así comenzaron a caminar en medio de la tormenta que cada vez cobraba mas fuerza, los 16 guerreros y guerreras junto con ambos príncipes llegaron a lo que quedaba del hospital de Tokio, y rápidamente se asignaron la guardia y custodia del lugar, mientras que solo Mercury y Neptune asistían al príncipe para preparar la llegada se la pequeña dama.

Fin del capitulo 24.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora van las sección de respuestas a sus reviews, pero antes un par de anuncios.

No olviden dar una vuelta por mi foro para que me dejen sus opiniones o que es lo que esperan del final de este fic (ya estamos como a 4 capítulos del final).

Ahora si las respuestas a sus reviews:

Kathymoon: Gracias, que bueno, no sabes cuento me alegra que te guste mi fic y claro que tendrás los siguiente capítulos que como mencione ya no son muchos, ya que el final ya esta muy cerca; espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, salu2 y abrazos.

AnnyFanSailorMoon: Gracias por la felicitación y no te preocupes por la tardanza, casi atinas a las intencione de Caos, pero lo que en realidad quería era solo un cuerpo, pero que mejor para el que el de Rini no? Hija de 2 poderosos príncipes, como veras ya la liberaron solo que ahora Caos esta suelto. Claro que te lo mando para que lo consueles pero creo que a Serena no le va a gradar, mas ahora que esta a punto de tener a su bebe, pero talvez se da una escapadita. Te mando muchos salu2 y un abrazo.

darksy: Enserio te ha gustado tanto? No sabes cuento me alegra eso, gracia, y bueno ya estuvo aquí el capitulo, que te pareció? espero traerte pronto el siguiente. Te mando muchos salu2 y un abrazo.

karibonita: Enserio estos últimos capítulos están buenos? Bueno pues espera a leer los que siguen. Como habrás leído Sere ya esta libre se Caos, lamento no poder concederle a tu diablito su petición pero bueno que se le puede hacer no, ya que son esa niña ya no podría haber epilogo, espero tu opinión, y te mando salu2 y abrazos.

Alejamoon: Hola y… que tal estuvo este capitulo mejor? O empero? Se sincera para así mejorar los que siguen si. Bueno estaré esperando tu opinión, salu2 y abrazos.

isabel: Gracias, y que tal estuvo este? Igual que el anterior o no?, estaré esperando tu opinión, salu2 y abrazos.

usa-ko555chiva: Si Caos es malo pero ya vez ya liberaron a Serena, ahora solo tendrán que derrotarlo, como vez las cosas se solucionaron de manera "pacifica"; estaré esperando tu opinión acerca del capitulo ok, te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos.

: Hola si, como pudiste leer y liberaron a Sere de Caos, y pronto Rini estará con sus papás sana y salva, lo siento por lo de Yatsu, pero fue Caos el culpable y si se arrepintió fue lo bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca. Uy y aun falta ver la batalla final donde por supuesto Darien también tendrá su aportación. No me tarde mucho en actualizar o si? Gracias por el apoyo te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos.

Divissima Moon: No gracias a ti por leerlo, si siempre quieren a Serena, pero nunca la vencerán, por algo es la más poderosa. Espero que también te haya gustado mucho este capitulo y si no dime; creo que esta vez no me tarde mucho verdad?. Te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos.

alis: Gracias por la felicitación y también gracias por el apoyo para el capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado mucho y ya no me tarde mucho o si? Salu2 y abrazos.

serena ramos: Ya vez ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte Sere ya esta libre de Caos y por lo tanto Rini también, y pues como veras el "herido" fue Yatsu. Pero Seiya porque te preocupa?… Bueno y en cuanto a Sere y Darien claro que al final van a ser muy pero muy felices y si Caos recibirá su merecido. Te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos.

liebende Lesung: Hola, uy de que tengo no tengo la culpa? No me quedo muy claro el porque, pero bueno me alegra que te haya encantado el capitulo, espero que este igual, te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos.

marya114: Gracias; y como vez no permitieron que Galaxia se acercara a Serena así que duda resuelta, y si tienes mas adelante pregunta, si puedo contestarlas lo haré; ahora si no me tarde mucho cierto? Fue menos que la vez pasada, te mando salu2 y un abrazo.

ALEJANDRA N: Hola que bueno que te guste mi historia y la volví a dejar en un hilo cierto? Aunque fue menos no?, te mando salu2 y un abrazos, espero tu opinión del capitulo.

yumi kamagatha: Más largos? Bueno este me quedo mas largo que el anterior, tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos ok; como veras las cosas con Yatsu ya están solucionadas y bueno… con Caos falta un poquito, pero se arreglaran ya veras, espero tu opinión del capitulo, te mando salu2 y un abrazo.

sere&Darien: Gracias, si ya me siento un año mas viejita (bua que mal); y que tal estuvo este capitulo tan bueno como el anterior, si se que hago sufrir a Darien, pero como vez en este capitulo ya no sufrió tanto ya que ya tiene a su razón de vivir; espero que no estés molesta ya actualice mas rápido que la vez anterior no? Te mando sau2 y un abrazo.

Mikiaome Malfoy Felton: Hola, gracias por la felicitación y por lo del fic, y dime que tal me quedo este capitulo? Si acertaste esa luz es para purificar a Serena que como vez ya esta libre de Caos, te mando muchos salu2 y abrazos.

lisseth: Ahora ya no me tarde mucho o si? Y bueno no prometo mucho pero tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar ok. Gracias por la felicitación. Te mando salu2 y un abrazos, espero tu opinión del capitulo.

Nuevamente finaliza la sección de respuestas a sus reviews, y les agradezco por todos ellos y espero otro igual de su parte sobre este capitulo así que favor de darle "al cuadrito de abajo".

Ah es verdad y lo prometido:

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo

Nacimiento de Rini, creo que con eso ya es mucho decir no?

No se lo pierdan estará muy tierno y después la batalla final (esto será para el capitulo 26).

Así que les mando muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.


	25. Una nueva luz ha nacido

Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con este nuevo capitulo si dirán ya actualiza cuando quiere ¿no?, pero es que la inspiración ahora si se ha negado a visitarme.

Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo les quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo del capitulo anterior, y de todo el fic, del cual ya estamos cada vez mas cerca del final.

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, ya que como el titulo de abajo lo indica y me imagino que alguno ya se habrán imaginado, si, es el nacimiento de Rini, por lo que será un capitulo un poco relax pero muy muy tierno y con unos datos que serán importante mas adelante así que espero y lo disfruten mucho.

Finalmente antes de dejarlos con el capitulo hago un pequeño paréntesis comercial.

Aquí su servidora junto con Sheccid estamos haciendo un fic conjunto, y aunque no tiene que ver con Sailor Moon, si no con Twilight o Crepúsculo, nos gustaría que nos visitaran y nos dijeran que les parece, así que les paso el link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Segundo paréntesis comercia, pasen a votar en mi perfil para decidir si mi otro fic "Acaso el amor no es para siempre?" sigue después de la batalla con Yuiko o se queda ahí.

Tercero, no olviden dar una vuelta por mi foro para que me dejen sus opiniones o que es lo que esperan del final de este fic (ya estamos como a 3 capítulos del final).

Ahora si aquí los dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capitulo 25. Una nueva luz ha nacido.

Para asegurase que nada los tomara desprevenidos los 4 generales extendieron alrededor del hospital una especie de barrera, la cual les permitirá estar mas alertas en caso que el una presencia maligna se acercara demasiado, el único inconveniente es que solo podrían mantenerla por no mas de 6 horas.

Las Star Lights se ofrecieron también para resguardar los alrededores, ubicándose en el techo del hospital, por su parte las Scouts se separaron en el interior del hospital, mientras en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

– Amor tienes que estar tranquila – suplico Endymion mirando a su esposa.

– Darien yo… lo siento tanto…

– No amor tu no tienes la culpa de nada – el príncipe de la tierra se acerco lentamente a su esposa y unió sus labios con los de ella en un sencillo pero tierno beso – Caos solo te manipulo, como a… Yatsu.

– Si pero… ay – apretó fuertemente la mano de Endymion.

– Serena tienes que estar tranquila, y esto es por el bien de ambas – con mucho cariño Endymion tomo la mano de su esposa y la guió hasta colocarla sobre el vientre de ella.

– Príncipe – la Sailor del tiempo entro en la habitación.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto un poco intrigado.

– Solo le vengo a comunicar que hemos resguardado todo el hospital, pero sus generales me informan que solo podrán mantener la barrera que han creado por unas 6 horas.

– Esta bien, gracias.

– Nosotras estaremos afuera por si necesitan ayuda y… por cualquier inconveniente – Pluto miro fijamente a Endymion quien asintió.

– De nuevo gracias.

Mientras tanto las demás guerreras también se habían dispersado por todo el hospital, ubicándose en puntos estratégicos, las únicas que se mantenían cerca de la habitación donde en unas cuantas horas nacería la pequeña dama eran nada más y nada menos que la Sailor del tiempo y la Sailor de la destrucción.

En tanto Mercury y Neptune continuaba con los preparativos para recibir a la pequeña dama, al no haber electricidad en el hospital recurrieron a iluminar la sala de parto con velas y lámparas de emergencia, en tanto gracias a las ventajas de una gran ciudad no tenían inconveniente en cuanto al suministro de agua caliente, gracias a la red de gas natural; la sala de parto ya se encontraba lista con todos los elementos necesarios para la llegada de la pequeña, solo esperaban el momento en que su príncipe y su princesa las llamaran.

Se podría decir que el ambiente dentro del hospital ere de aparente calma, aunque la situación en el exterior era otra cosa, completamente diferente, ya que ahora el poder de Caos se había extendido y por tanto el poder de la tormenta también, el panorama que se vivía fuera era como de película, ya que ahora todo se veía cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, demasiado gruesa, pero eso no era todo, la energía maligna que acompañaba a la misma tormenta también comenzó a esparcirse por todo el planeta cubriéndolo no solo de nieve si no también de energía maligna.

Galaxia que también se encontraba con las Star Lights observaba impotente el panorama, sabia que deba haber acabado con Caos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero se preguntaba a si misma, como podría haberlo hecho, ya que no se atrevería a matar a la verdadera luz de la esperanza del universo, y menos después de que esa misma dueña de esa luz la había salvado de Caos, dándole otra oportunidad para vivir; no ahora su incógnita giraba en torno a como acabar con Caos para siempre, y muy bien conocía la respuesta, pero… acaso esa dulce niña haría lo que debía hacer para terminar con Caos de una vez por todas; no, la respuesta seria la misma de la vez pasada, y por eso tenia que encontrar otra alternativa, una que asegurara que Caos nunca mas regresará, que desapareciera por completo.

Algo similar cruzaba la mente de los 4 generales, sabían que ahora tenían otra oportunidad de vivir la vida que en el pasado había desperdiciado, mas sabiendo que tenían el completo perdón de sus príncipes y futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal, y por esa razón debían mantenerlos a salvo.

– Esta vez cumpliremos con nuestras obligaciones – Jedite expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros que también pensaban lo mismo.

– Así es, ahora que tenemos otra oportunidad para vivir, lo haremos demostrando nuestra lealtad – corroboró Neflyte.

– Claro demostrando porque somos merecedores del perdón de nuestros príncipes – secundo Malachite.

– Y por esa simple razón deberemos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas – finalizo Zoycite.

De regreso en la habitación de los futuros padres, donde Endymion no se había separado de su esposa ni por un segundo se encontraban Mercury y Neptune.

– Príncipe – hablo Mercury para llamar su atención.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto un poco dudoso.

– No, solo queríamos avisarle que ya esta todo preparado, solo esperamos el momento indicado

– Gracias, y… no se ha podido hacer nada con lo de la luz.

– No, al parecer la tormenta ocasiono la interrupción del suministro – Mercury miro a su princesa antes de continuar – solo contamos con la luz de una velas y unas luces de emergencia, pero me temo que no duraran mucho.

– Manténgalas apagadas por el momento, cuando sean necesarias las utilizaremos.

– Claro, eh ¿podríamos… hablar un momento? – Mercury fijo su vista en su princesa nuevamente – no tardare mucho.

– Esta bien, ¿Neptune?

– Yo estaré a su lado – diciendo esto camino hasta su princesa.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la habitación y se alejaron algunos pasos más por el oscuro pasillo antes de detenerse.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto dudoso el príncipe.

– Yo… bueno, no es que quiera ser pesimista pero… al no contar con luz eléctrica nos supone una desventaja si… si el parto tiene complicaciones – la guerrera del agua desvió su mirada, ya que sabia que al expresar sus preocupaciones con el futuro padre no será muy buena ideas, pero su instinto de doctora le indicaba que debía hacerlo, que era su obligación ponerlo al tanto de todos los riesgos e inconvenientes por las circunstancias que ahora atravesaban.

– Lo se yo también lo he pensado, pero Pluto no ha indicado lo contrario, así que me hago suponer que todo saldrá bien – trato de calmar las preocupaciones de la guerrera y las suyas.

– Y… bueno note que las contracciones son cada vez mas seguidas.

– Si lo se, creo que el momento se acerca, así que deberán estar preparadas para cuando yo se los indique.

– Claro. También me estaba preguntando… que haremos después – miro fijamente a su príncipe.

– Una vez que Serena de a luz, deberán encargarse de protegerla, yo… yo deberé terminar esta pelea, así que les voy a pedir a ti y a Saturn que las cuiden pase lo que pase.

– Pero…

– Creo que sabemos que no existe alternativa, Serena no podrá luchar, estará muy débil para hacerlo y… seria arriesgar su vida, y eso no lo voy a permitir.

– Lo entiendo, y haré lo que me pide, la cuidaremos.

– Gracias.

Se miraron por un par de minutos más antes de regresar a la habitación, donde Darien pudo ver a Serena mas inquieta que hace un par de minutos, lo que lo preocupo un poco.

– Amor, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto tomando su mano.

– Me duele – lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en el hermoso y profundo azul de ellos.

– Las contracciones incrementaron su ritmo, son cada 10 minutos – informo Neptune.

– Vaya parece que alguien tiene prisa por llegar – Darien se acerco mas a su esposa – tranquila, le pediré a Ami que te de algo para el dolor, o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?

– Ami – pidió ella.

La aludida no espero más respuesta que el escuchar su nombre para salir en busca de una epidural (1), después de un par de minutos regreso con ella.

– Muy bien princesa, ahora necesito que te recuestes de lado para que Ami pueda aplicártela si.

– Aja – fue la corta respuesta de la princesa al ver la enorme aguja en las manos de la guerra.

– Serena, mírame – pidió – no veas la aguja.

– Prometo ser rápida – informo Mercury a su princesa que aun miraba de reojo la aguja.

Con la ayuda de su esposo Serena se recostó de lado.

– Creo que también seria bueno que cambiáramos tú vestido por una bata, será más cómodo.

– Esta bien – respondió con un hilo de voz la princesa.

– Serena mírame, te prometo que pasara rápido y luego ya no sentirás dolor – tomo ambas manos de ella entre las suyas y se acerco mas a ella – Ami – miro rápidamente a la guerrera, la cual después de esterilizar la zona donde aplicaría la epidural asintió – tranquila, relájate y mírame – pidió nuevamente el príncipe – te amo – le susurro acercándose a ella.

– Yo también Darien – lentamente y aun mirándose sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso lleno de amor; mientras que la guerrera del agua aplicaba la inyección.

– Listo es todo – informo cuando finalizo.

Lentamente ambos príncipes separaron sus labios y se miraron – Gracias.

– Cuando quieras amor.

Ante esa respuesta la princesa de la luna no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la cual se incremento al sentir como poco a poco el dolor disminuía.

Un par de horas transcurrieron y el momento esperado por todos era más que evidente, pronto entre ellos estaría la nueva heredera.

Las contracciones de Serena rápidamente se incrementaron, llegando al ritmo de presentarse cada 2 minutos, lo que para el par de doctores era señal más que evidente de que el nacimiento seria pronto, por lo que comenzaron con los preparativos, las pocas luces con las que contaban para iluminar el lugar fueron encendidas. Endymion tomo entre sus brazos a su esposa para llevarla a la sala de parto que habían preparado, y con el mayor cuidad la deposito en la cama.

– Esta todo listo, cuando nos indiques – informo la Mercury.

El príncipe asintió y se sentó junto a su esposa en la cama – amor tienes que estar tranquila.

– Lo… lo se – contesto ella con un poco de esfuerzo debido al dolor – no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerla en mis brazos – miro fijamente a Darien y nuevamente se perdieron en la profundidad de los hermosos ojos de su compañero.

– Muy bien Serena en cuanto yo te indique tendrás que pujar si – Mercury se acerco a la pareja después de checar a su princesa y comprobar que en unos mininitos más ella daría a luz.

– Si – respondió la aludida en un susurro – Darien, no me dejes.

– No lo haré princesa, estaré a tu lado – diciendo esto tomo su mano entre las suyas, para así también darle mas confianza.

– Nosotras nos encargaremos, de todo, el estará a tu lado, y pronto la pequeña dama también – finalizo Neptune.

Los minutos continuaron pasando y el momento esperado llego; ambas chicas ya preparadas para recibir a la pequeña, mientras Serena pujaba en el momento indicado por Ami, Endymion a su lado la alentaba dándole ánimos y diciéndole lo linda y hermosa que seria su hija y que en unos minutos la tendrían en sus brazos.

– Vamos Serena es el ultimo esfuerzo – Mercury tenia la mitad del pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña dama – Neptune las toallas.

– Ya las tengo, princesa solo una vez mas – también alentó la Sailor de las profundidades.

Por unos segundos pareció que todo se detenía, y sin mas el cuerpo de ambos príncipes fue rodeado por una luz; plateada para Serena y dorada para Endymion y una parte de ese resplandor paso al cuerpo de la recién nacida princesita; y posteriormente su llanto se escucho por todo el hospital, dando así aviso del nacimiento de la nueva heredera de la luna.

Serena aun un poco sorprendida por lo ocurrido se dejo caer en las almohadas de la cama ayudada por Endymion – quiero verla – pidió al princesa.

– Enseguida la traen, la están aseando – una sonrisa brillante recorrió el rostro del príncipe y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa – gracias por darme el mejor regalo del universo, es tan hermosa como tu.

– Darien – un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

– Bueno esta pequeña bebita quiere conocer a sus papás – Mercury dejo a la pequeña en los brazos de Serena, y aunque también se encontraba sorprendida por lo ocurrido trato de disimularlo lo mas que pudo.

Los ojos de Serena se toparon con los de la pequeña, y un sin fin de emociones recorrió su cuerpo, y en lo profundo de su ser un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado comenzó a crecer, a enredarse y extenderse por todo su cuerpo; algo muy parecido paso en Endymion, cuando la pequeña desvió la vista de Serena para fijarla en el.

De pronto la voz profunda de la Sailor del tiempo se escucho por la habitación, y ese momento que pareció extenderse por minutos, horas, o días, para los nuevos padres, termino, regresándolos a la cruda realidad y a la batalla que aun tenia por delante – así que nuestra heredera ha nacido – se acerco lentamente a la cama.

– Setsuna – Serena levanto la vista del hermoso rostro de su bebe para observar a la guerrera arrodillarse frente a ellos – pero…

– Neo Reina Serenity, Rey Endymion – dijo solemne y se levanto – al ciclo se ha cerrado lo que ha permitido que sus poderes maduren por completo y una parte de ellos ha sido transmitida a su hija cierto.

– El brillo que nos ¿cubrió cierto? – pregunto el rey.

– Así es, es el símbolo de la transición.

Poco a poco las guerreras y guerreros hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación y al igual que la Sailor del tiempo mostraron su respeto a sus ahora reyes, ya que aunque para ellos no había cambio perceptible para sus guerreros si.

Fin del capitulo 25.

(1) Epidural: Inyección que se les aplica a las mujeres para disminuir el dolor de las contracciones cuando van a dar a luz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos nuevamente ahora van las sección de respuestas a sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

- huht: Que bien que te guste mucho mi fic y pues… ya esta aquí el capitulo 25, que tal?, espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

- Fan de Sailor Moon: Que voy a hacer contigo mi estimada Miriam, creo que la respuesta es… nada cierto, y sigo esperando tu visita al foro, olvide decirte eso hoy "ups", es que tu tienes la culpa por tus… bueno ya sabes a que me refiero, tu me entiendes, y bueno claro que en el epilogo habrá Tokio de Cristal no te preocupes. Y en cuanto a lo de apurarme pues en cuanto la inspiración llegue yo la explotare al máximo. Bueno espero tu opinión del capitulo, te mando muchos salu2.

- AnnyFanSailorMoon: Hola, uy creo que te debo a Darien ya que como ya es papá no quiere alejarse de Serena y Rini, si se que talvez Yatsu se merecía otra oportunidad pero por malo no se la di. Y si nuestra Serena ya es mamá y Reina incluso, así que, que te pareció el capitulo? Te mando muchos salu2.

-chikita22bkuo: Hola, me alegra que te animaras a dejarme un review y mas porque llevas leyendo mi fic ya un rato; y si el final ya casi llega como unos 3 capítulos mas y ya, y pues de Seiya talvez le surja un amor por ahí así que talvez se quede pero ya veremos como se porta. Bueno gracias por todo, espero tu opinión de este capitulo y te mando muchos salu2.

-serena ramos: Hola gracias, veo que te fascino el capitulo y este que tal?, si como veras Galaxia prefiere el bien mayor, es que son sus instintos de Sailor, lo bueno es que no se lo permitieron. Espero tu opinión y te mando muchos salu2.

- lisseth: Hola, gracias no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste mucho, ah pero ya veras que mas hará Darien, no solo será el salvador de su amada con eso te digo ya mucho; si a mi también me pone triste que ya vaya a acabar, pero así tiene que ser, espero tu opinión del capitulo y te mando muchos salu2.

- aishwarya . moon: Efectivamente ya tenemos a Rini, y pues como habrás leído fue parto normalito, por lo que Serena estará mejor y si tendrá que ir a luchar pobre, pero es por salvar el mundo donde su pequeña y su Darien vivirán, y para Seiya pues veré que puedo hacer por el, alguna sugerencia? Claro pero que no sea Serena cierto. Espero tu opinión y sugerencia, te mando muchos salu2.

- patty ramirez de chiba: Hola, que tal este capitulo? Espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

- liebende Lesung: Hola, gracias por la aclaración, ah y tu duda de que le pasa a la tierra pues… en el siguiente capitulo sabrás que paso, espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2 y espero la actualización de tus fics.

- Divissima Moon: Hola, gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y que tal este? Espero tu opinión de el; y bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta, Caos no tomara otro cuerpo para su uso, pero… buen ya vera que hará. Te mando muchos salu2.

- marya114: Hola, gracias me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, lamento la demora, pero la inspiración no llega a mi, pero por fin pude sacar este capitulo que a decir verdad me gusto mucho, estaré esperando tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2.

- yumi kamagatha: Hola, una disculpa por la enorme demora, pero la inspiración no coopera y no llega a mi, espero poder actualizar pronto el siguiente, aunque como ya tengo la idea general en mi cabeza supongo que si, será mas rápido. Bueno estaré esperando tu opinión de este, te mando muchos salu2.

- SereyDarien: Hola, que bueno, un alivio que no este enojada, uy aun te debo lo de caos, pero te puedo decir que sabrás que pasa con el en el siguiente capitulo, y si la pequeña niña de pelo rosado ya llego, y es que como dijo Setsuna, el tiempo en las dimensiones es distinto y por eso no lo sintieron, y dime que te pareció el capitulo? Te mando muchos salu2.

Nuevamente les agradezco por sus review y espero otro igual de su parte sobre este capitulo así que favor de darle al cuadrito de abajo que tiene letras verdes, no les tomara mas de un par de minutos, se acepan regaños y reclamos por la tardanza, y claro que también dudas, comentarios, salu2 y etc., etc.

Les mando muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.


	26. El final – primera parte

Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con este nuevo capitulo como les había prometido y es que como ya casi es el final, si solo un capitulo mas y el epilogo, y este fic llega su fin, y bueno les voy a dar las fechas para que esten atentos; el ultimo capitulo lo van a tener dentro de 8 dias, osea el 1 de enero de 2009, y el epilogo lo tendran para el 6 de enero (fecha en que este fic cumple un año).

Les quiero agradecer el apoyo del capitulo anterior, y de todo el fic, por lo que espero que les guste mucho este capitulo,

Para finalizar hago un pequeño paréntesis comercial.

Su servidora junto con Sheccid estamos haciendo un fic conjunto, de Twilight o Crepúsculo, nos gustaría que nos visitaran y nos dijeran que les parece, así que les paso el link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Segundo paréntesis comercia, pasen a votar en mi perfil para decidir si mi otro fic "Acaso el amor no es para siempre?" sigue después de la batalla con Yuiko o se queda ahí.

Tercero, no olviden dar una vuelta por mi foro para que me dejen sus opiniones o que es lo que esperan del final de este fic.

Cuarto, visiten mis otros fic.

Ahora si aquí los dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capitulo 26. El final – primera parte.

Todos se reunieron en la habitación, la alegría y felicidad se podía respirar por todos lados; los ahora reyes con su pequeña princesa en brazos miraron a todos, pero como era de esperarse la felicidad solo duro unos minutos, ya que los 4 generales tenían que comunicar que la barrera que había creado ya no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

– Su majestad – se adelanto Malachite – debemos comunicarle que… la barrera de protección que creamos ya no resistirá por mucho tiempo y… pues queremos saber que es lo que haremos ahora.

– Además – Star Fighter se adelanto – Caos ah…

– ¿Qué cosa? Habla – exigió la Neo Reina

– Comenzó a extender su poder y… esta controlando a toda la gente – completo Galaxia – debemos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– Y tienes alguna brillante idea – ironizo Uranus.

– Un par.

– No debemos herir a ninguna persona, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada – preocupada la Neo Reina.

– No tiene porque preocuparse alteza, no permitiremos que eso pase.

– Gracias Pluto.

– Y… ¿dejaremos que nos ataquen entonces? – se quejo Galaxia.

– Hallaremos otra forma – Uranus se acerco a encarar a Galaxia.

– No me digas y esa seria ¿cual? – con tono desafiante.

– ¡Basta! – ordeno el Rey.

– Yo los detendré – susurro la ahora Neo Reina.

– ¡Que! – todos se giraron para mirarla.

– Serena aun estas muy débil.

– Es mi deber, además no puedo permitir que nada malo les ocurra, y… se los debo.

– No nos debe nada su alteza – Pluto se adelanto – nosotras defenderemos este planeta es nuestro deber y obligación con ustedes.

– Nosotros también – intervino Jedite.

– Y entonces el plan es… – quiso saber Galaxia nuevamente.

– Todos lucharemos, todos juntos para defender nuestro planeta.

– No Serena, estas muy débil, no puedes – volvió a repetirle su esposo.

– No existe otra alternativa, solo yo podré derrotarlo, y además… – miro a Pluto – creo que… tengo que detener a las personas para que no se vean involucradas.

– ¿Y como harás eso? – quiso saber Healer.

– Tendré que hacer que todos los habitantes del planeta duerman, es la única opción para evitar que ellos resulten heridos.

– Pero… ¿y la pequeña Dama? – pregunto Saturn.

– Jedite, Neflyte, Malachite Zoycite – llamo el Rey.

– Si – respondieron los 4 adelantándose.

– Ustedes junto con Saturn se encargaran de cuidar a nuestra hija.

– Pero… – trato de objetar la guerrera de la destrucción.

– Tú la puedes mantener a salvo, ¿no es así? – pregunto el Rey mirándola fijamente.

– Si, así lo haré alteza, no los defraudare.

– Cuanto más resistirá la barrera.

– Alrededor de una media hora – respondió Neflyte.

– Muy bien, será tiempo suficiente para que descanses – se acerco a su esposa y beso su frente, y lo mismo hizo con su pequeña.

Así todos los guerreros comenzaron a prepararse para su ultima batalla; la batalla que definiría el futuro no solo de la tierra si no del universo entero, los minutos pasaron lentos para algunos y muy rápido para otros, hasta que finalmente los generales dieron aviso que su barrera se desintegraría en un par de minutos mas, por lo que las 7 guerreras, seguidas de las Star Lights y Galaxia comenzaron la marcha seguidas finalmente por ambos reyes, que se quedaron al final para dejar a cargo de la joven Saturn su mas preciado tesoro.

– Te pido que la cuides mucho – pidió Serenity entregando a su pequeña a los brazos de Saturn.

– Así lo haré, no tiene de que preocuparse, daré mi vida por protegerla.

– Lo mismo haremos nosotros – se adelanto Jedite colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera – la protegeremos con nuestras vidas.

– Solo deben protegerla – insistió la reina – es lo único que les pido, cuídenla y cuídense ustedes.

– Crearemos una barrera para protegernos y proteger a la princesa – informo Malachite, su plan de acción.

– Se los agradezco, cuídenla mucho – Serenity se acerco a su pequeña hija y deposito un dulce beso en su frente.

Endymion se adelanto y tomo a su esposa por los hombros antes de salir – vamos amor ya es tiempo.

– Lo se – se abrazo a el.

– Todo saldrá bien, ellos la protegerán – le susurro para tranquilizarla.

Antes de salir de la habitación frente a ellos aparecieron Luna y Artemis y como había sucedido con los demás guerreros también se inclinaron ante sus ahora reyes.

– Luna, Artemis – Serenity corrió hacia ellos y los abrazos a ambos – pero… ¿como? – quedo perpleja al verlos en su forma humana.

– Se lo debemos a Helios – respondió Artemis.

– Me alegra tanto que estén bien.

– Y nosotros nos alegramos de tenerla de vuelta.

– Luna – un poco apenada Serenity.

– No se preocupen nosotros también la protegeremos.

– Gracias – respondieron Endymion y Serenity al mismo tiempo.

Serenity se giro para mirar nuevamente a su pequeña en brazos de Saturn y luego miro a su esposo y asintió para indicarle que estaba lista para la batalla final. Unos instantes después de que ellos abandonaran la habitación una barrera surgió a sus espaldas y la que cubría el hospital desapareció. Después de una caminata en silencio salieron al exterior, donde lo único que se veía era la oscuridad causada por las nubes que continuaban descargando la tormenta sobre la faz de la tierra.

Instintivamente Serenity se aferro mas a su esposo, y el la abrazo mas hacia si, ahora podían ver como el poder se Caos se había incrementado considerablemente por todos lados; todo lo que podían observar era la nieve cubriendo todo a su paso y la oscuridad, así como la energía negativa que se sentía a cada paso que daban.

– Lo lograremos amor – le susurro nuevamente a su esposa para infundirme ánimos.

– Lo se, se que a tu lado lo lograremos.

Todos los guerreros ya se encontraban peleando, o más bien evitando los ataques de las personas poseídas por Caos, aparentemente parecían normales, de no ser por el tono lila de su piel, indicio claro de que Caos los controlaba.

– No deben lastimarlos – volvió a pedir Serenity al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

– TRATAREMOS – grito Galaxia saltando para evitar a 3 personas que se habían lanzado hacia ella.

– Debemos avanzar hacia la zona donde surge el poder maligno – informo Mars – y los ojos de ambos reyes se toparon con la inmensa esfera negra que lanzaba rayos en todas direcciones.

– Debemos evitar que siga lanzando esos rayos.

– ¿Por que? – pregunto Endymion.

– Por que esos rayos hacen que Caos controle a la gente.

– Esta bien.

– Necesitamos que la Neo Reina detenga a las personas y así podamos luchar contra Caos.

– Lo haré no se preocupen – se adelanto Serenity y Endymion se acerco a ella.

– Chicas prepárense – ordeno Uranus.

Endymion se acerco a su esposa y le susurro algo, después un brillo comenzó a cubrir a ambos, al principio el brillo que cubría al Rey también era plateado pero poco a poco su color cambio a dorado y ante la mirada de asombro de todas las guerreras las vestimentas de ambos cambiaron. Y frente a ellos ambos cristales aparecieron, creando así un gran despliegue de energía. Por su parte las 7 guerreras y las Star Lights continuaban con su tarea.

– ¡AHORA! – gritaron Venus y Uranus y todas las guerreras convocaron sus poderes para bloquear la energía negativa y así darle tiempo a la Neo Reina para actuar y detener a las personas y no involucrarla en la pelea.

Serenity levanto sus manos con el Cristal de Plata flotando en medio de ellas y sin esperar más grito – ¡SAGRADO CRISTAL DE PLATA… ACCION!

Un brillo plateado comenzó a cubrir la zona de la pelea y se fue extendiendo cubriendo todo a su paso, las personas controladas por Caos se detuvieron; después de lo que parecieron un par de minutos todo el lugar quedo en silencio, solo el brillo y un sentimiento de paz cubrió todo; lentamente el brillo comenzó a regresar al Cristal de Plata y todas la personas se desvanecieron frente a los ojos de todos los presentes y se sumieron en un profundo sueño. Cuando el brillo desapareció Serenity se desvaneció ante la mirada incrédula de las guerreras.

– ¡SERENITY! – grito Endymion al verla y antes de que ella tocara el suelo la sostuvo en sus brazos, las guerreras al escuchar el grito de su rey se giraron para ver que sucedía, la primera en llegar hasta ellos fue la guerrera del tiempo.

– Ella… – Endymion no pudo terminar la frase.

– Ella esta bien, aun esta débil – informo Mercury al acercarse a su reina.

En ese instante una voz se escucho por todos lados, una voz que ya antes habían escuchado, y que sabían muy bien a quien pertenecía.

– Se creen muy listos.

– Caos.

– Sailor Galaxia, veo que no has cambiado mucho, y dime ahora que planeas – el tono ocupado por la voz de Caos dejo escuchar un poco de sarcasmo.

– Destruirte – respondió sin intimidarse la guerra.

Una risa tétrica se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar – ¿tal y como la ultima vez? – pregunto ahora divertido.

– No precisamente, pero conozco a alguien capaz de derrotarte – miro a los reyes.

– Ella fue mía una vez y puede volver a serlo.

– No lo creo – la voz de Endymion se escucho por todo el lugar – no permitiré que te acerques a ella de nuevo, acabaremos contigo – apretó mas hacia si el cuerpo de su esposa que se removió y abrió los ojos.

– Seguro, entonces que de comienzo la batalla.

Frente a todos, algo comenzó a formarse; una figura amorfa y nuevamente la risa de Caos se escucho por todos lados.

Serenity se puso en pie al lado de Endymion y ambos se miraron, las siete guerreras, junto con las Star Lights y Galaxia se pusieron el guardia, listos para la batalla, la batalla que decidiría el futuro del universo, y sin más Caos ataco.

El impacto de la explosión fue tan impactante que la zona quedo completamente despejada de nieve, y la causante de tan poderoso contra-ataque fue nada mas y nada menos que Galaxia, quien con su espada había recibido el impacto del poder lanzado por Caos; las demás guerreras y ambos reyes quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal despliegue de poder.

– Veo que has mejorado.

– Creías que me iba a quedar tan tranquila, te equivocas.

Sin mas continuaron con la batalla, pero era claro que el poder de Galaxia no seria suficiente para terminar con Caos y esto se vio claramente al momento en que Galaxia fue lanzada varios metros, y no solo eso, si no también por la cantidad de heridas que su cuerpo dejo mostrar ahora que ya no estaba en movimiento.

– Aun eres muy débil – lanzo otro poder, el cual hubiera acabado con su vida de no ser por las Star Lights que intervinieron – y ustedes ¿que se supone que hacen?

– Apoyando a una compañera.

Y sin más comenzaron a atacar a Caos mientras los reyes y las demás guerreras auxiliaban a Galaxia, quien con la ayuda de Neptune y Jupiter se puso en pie.

– No será fácil vencerlo se ha fortalecido considerablemente – expreso preocupada Galaxia.

– Lo venceremos… todos juntos – Serenity se acerco a ella.

De pronto el sonido de otra gran explosión se escucho por todo el lugar y cuando todos se giraron para mirar, vieron los 3 cuerpos de las Star Lights en el suelo con bastantes heridas y ante esto la reacción de las demás no fue de esperarse, ya que en un parpadeo estaban frente a ella protegiéndolas del ataque de Caos.

– Siguen interponiéndose en mi camino.

– No permitiremos que dañes a las personas que queremos – la voz de Mercury tenia un ligero tono de enfado.

– Estoy de acuerdo con ella – apoyo Venus.

– Así que tan pronto desean morir, pues adelante – nuevamente se escucho la risa de Caos.

Y con la risa de Caos de fondo comenzó nuevamente una nueva batalla, ahora entre las guerreras de la luna y Caos, esta vez se podría decir que era una batalla mas pareja, ya que las 7 guerreras se defendían y atacaban por igual defendiéndose una a otras la espalda. Pero como era de esperarse con el pasar de los minutos el poder de las 7 guerras comenzó a debilitarse y el de Caos aun continuaba igual.

– Vamos chicas tenemos que detenerlo – la desesperada voz de Venus se escucho.

– Ataquemos todas juntas – indico Mars – solo así podremos vencerlo.

– Están seguras, yo no lo creo – se burlo Caos – pero háganlo, así ya no tendré estorbos para la verdadera batalla – girando hacia donde los reyes auxiliaban a las guerreras heridas.

Y sin esperar mas las 7 guerreras concentraron su poder y atacaron, formando nuevamente una esfera de luz que rodeo por completo el amorfo cuerpo de Caos, el resplandor ocasiono que los reyes y las 4 guerreras heridas miraran la fuente de este, y los ojos de Serenity se abrieron por completo ante el espectáculo frente a ellos y un grito desesperado escapo de ellos.

– ¡¡¡NO!!! – el grito estuvo tan lleno de pena y agonía que las 4 guerreras y el rey sintieron que se les desgarraba el corazón – porque lo hicieron – susurro.

– Serenity – Endymion se acerco a ella – ¿que sucede?

– Yo… recordé algo… ellas se…

– ¿Qué? – la alentó a continuar.

– Ese ataque… las… podría…

Y como contestación pidieron observar a que se refería, ya que la esfera de luz comenzó a concentrarse y de pronto exploto, regresando el poder a las 7 guerreras, que no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. La risa de Caos se extendió por el lugar.

– Y ahora si la verdadera pela va a comenzar – su amorfo cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia los reyes y sin mas lanzo un poder hacia ellos.

Fin del capitulo 26.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos nuevamente ahora van las sección de respuestas a sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos y Feliz Navidad.

-lulismoon: Hola le alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review, y pues gracias por leerme y me alegra mas que mi fic que este gustando mucho, espero que este capitulo también te guste, te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-AnnyFanSailorMoon: Si se que extrañas al bebe y… te tengo una sorpresa con respecto a eso, pero… la disfrutaras hasta el epilogo, si soy mala lo se, pero la espera valdrá la pena. Si a mi también me encanto esa parte de la transición, bueno a si me lo imagino yo, y… que te pareció el capitulo?. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-huht: Hola, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, y que tal el capitulo? Ya esta aquí. Espero tu opinión, te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-serena ramos: Uy y lo vuelvo a hacer verdad? Te vuelvo a dejar con la intriga de la batalla, pero no tardare mucho para el 2009 tendrás el capitulo final. Te mando muchos salu2 y espero tu opinión. Feliz navidad.

-Carol Sears: Hola gracias por leerme, si se que me he tardado, pero ahora ya no mucho o si? Claro que Sere será la que venza a Caos quien mas lo haría, como habrás leído esto fue una probadita de la pelea final, y que te pareció?, te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-liebende Lesung: Hola, si Rini ya esta y la pelea final también, aunque esto solo fue un pequeño comienzo, y… que te pareció? Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad. P.D. Actualiza pronto.

-midmoon85: Si es que digo con unos ojos como los de Darien mirándote creo que olvidad todo, hasta el dolor, y dime este capítulo también te gusto? Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-marya114: Uy creo que no pude complacerte cierto? Y como veras la glaciación ya es inminente y la batalla final también, pero no te preocupes para el epilogo todo será completa felicidad. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-CHIBIUSA 87: Hola estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar y tu? Y que tal quedo este capitulo también te gusto? Y… enserio te he olvidado? Una enorme enorme disculpa. Bueno pues te mando muchos salu2 (unos 26, por cada capitulo) y feliz navidad.

-yumi kamagatha: Hola gracias, y… enserio estuvo corto? Usualmente siempre los hago así pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado eso es lo importante. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-SereyDarien: Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues el plan de los generales ya lo leíste, su deber es proteger a Rini, y en cuanto a Galaxia pues parece que no le va muy bien, y es que como dijo Caos es muy poderoso, pero Sere lo vencerá, espero no haberme tardado mucho, espero tu opinión de este. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-Fan de Sailor Moon: Ya cheque tus aportes al foro gracias, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y pues como habrás leído esto es el inicio de la batalla, el desenlace será en el siguiente, así que atenta. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

-patty ramirez de chiba: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y este que tal? Bueno lo de la batalla pues… aquí esta el inicio, para el siguiente es el final de esta y del fic, mas el epilogo así que te espero en el siguiente. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz navidad.

Bueno hasta aquí con sus reviews, gracias a todos por cada uno de ellos y FELIZ NAVIDAD. Y como regalo de mi para ustedes les traje este capitulo así que espero uno de parte de ustedes como regalo para mi, así que no olviden darle clic al cuadrito verde que esta abajo en medio ok.

Nos leemos en el siguiente (el 1° de enero de 2009, también como regalo de año nuevo), salu2 y pásenla súper y no olviden visitar mi otro fics.


	27. El final – segunda parte

Hola a todos, aquí tal y como prometí, con el capitulo final, de este fic, ah pero claro la historia aun no termina, como les había dicho habrá epilogo, el cual tendrán el día 6 de enero, fecha que para mi es muy significativa ya que ese día este fic cumple un año.

Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo final quería agradecerles por todos sus reviews, no nada mas los de el capitulo anterior, si no durante todo el fic, muchas gracias.

Para finalizar hago un pequeño paréntesis comercial.

-Primero, como ya había mencionado, antes, nuevamente los invito a visitar nuestra historia conjunta (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight o Crepúsculo les pasó el link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

-Segundo paréntesis comercia, pasen a votar en mi perfil para decidir el futuro de mi fic "Acaso el amor no es para siempre?". ¿Que le siga después de la batalla con Yuiko o se queda ahí?

-Tercero, no olviden dar una vuelta por mi foro para que me dejen sus opiniones sobre este fic y los demás.

-Cuarto, no olviden visiten mis otros fic, que aquí les dejo los links.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4024063 / 1 / Acaso_el_amor_no_es_para_siemprer

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 403286 1 / 1 / El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

no olviden quitarle los espacios.

- Y quinto las invito a votar por mis fics, claro si es que ustedes gustan, aquí están los links:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / topic / 53818 / 11568366 / 1 / (aquí están mi fics: "La ultima transformación" y "Acaso el amor no es para siempre?", solo pueden votar por 1)

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / topic / 53818 / 11519830 / 1 / (aquí está mi fic: "Un Sueño")

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / topic / 53818 / 11626482 / 1 / (aquí está mi fic: "El poder del verdadero amor")

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Ahora si aquí los dejo con el capitulo, nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capitulo 27. El final – segunda parte.

El poderoso ataque de Caos fue detenido a solo unos pocos metros de dar de lleno sobre ellos, y esto fue gracias al campo protector que Endymion formo alrededor de ellos.

– Te lo dije, no permitiré que la toques – encaro el rey desafiante mirando a Caos.

– Vaya veo que su alteza también ha despertado su poder, esto será una gran pelea – sin mas volvió a lanzar otro poder, el cual nuevamente fue detenido por la barrera protectora – vamos porque no pelean, así todo será mas divertido.

Esta vez Endymion no espero más y se lanzo contra Caos ante la mirada sorprendida de la Neo Reina, quien trato de acercarse a la pelea.

– Asegúrate de que ellas estén bien – dijo mirándola por unos segundos – yo peleare con Caos – sin mas continuo con la batalla.

Sin esperar mas la Neo Reina se acerco a sus amigas, las cuales por fortuna solo presentaban heridas no tan graves como para causarles la muerte. Inmediatamente y en cuanto hubo reunido a todas las guerreras, la Neo Reina cerro sus ojos y se concentro llevando sus manos hacia su pecho, donde el Cristal de Plata apareció y comenzó a emitir un brillo que primeramente cubrió a la Neo Reina y poco a poco se expandió a su alrededor hasta cubrir a todas las guerreras; y así como lo había hecho con las personas en todo el planeta también sumió en un profundo sueño a sus siete guardianas junto con Galaxia y las Star Lights.

– Gracias… amigas – susurro para si mientras los cuerpos de todas las guerreras desaparecían frente a ella – ya no permitiré que las lastimes, a nadie más Caos.

Diciendo esto comenzó a acercarse tanto a su esposo como a su enemigo que con grandes despliegues de poder se enfrentaban uno al otro, sin mas la Neo Reina volvió a levantar el Cristal de Plata – por favor Cristal de Plata protege a todos los habitantes del planeta – y nuevamente un brillo plateado comenzó a extenderse poco a poco por todo el planeta, logrando así detener completamente la tormenta de Caos, pero eso no fue todo, cada uno de los habitantes del planeta tierra quedaron envueltos en una barrera protectora, incluyendo también a los 4 generales junto con Saturn que protegían a la Pequeña Dama.

– Pero que es lo que pasa – se quejo Zoycite al ver que eran cubierto por la calida luz plateada.

– Es la Neo Reina – respondió Saturn cerrando sus ojos.

– Pero… – Malachite trato de decir algo más, pero le fue imposible ya que al igual que sus compañeros y los demás habitantes del planeta comenzaron a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Endymion continuaba lanzando ataque tras ataque y de pronto sin más otro ataque se unió al suyo. El rostro de Serenity se mostró bastante serio, mientras observaba como el cuerpo amorfo de Caos recibía de lleno el impacto del poder que había lanzado.

– Ya no permitiré que sigas con tus malévolos planes, en este instante yo te detendré y… te destruiré para siempre.

– ¿Enserio su alteza? – pregunto arrogante Caos, que lentamente volvía a tomar su forma – pues entonces únase a nuestra pelea.

Y así nuevamente se encararon en una lucha, pero ahora ambos reyes peleaban contra Caos.

Desde otro lugar, para ser mas precisos otra dimensión, la batalla era observaba por un par de ojos dorados enmarcados por un cabello mas negro que el mismo universo; ojos pertenecientes a las mas antigua guerrera y guardiana del universo, ataviada con un traje de Sailor blanco y un báculo en su mano derecha observaba atenta la pelea.

– Esta será la pelea que decida el futuro del universo – se dijo para si mirando fijamente a la Neo Reina – y se que tu puedes hacerlo… Sailor Moon – en su bello rostro apareció una hermosa sonrisa.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, la lucha que se desataba cada vez era más feroz, todo el lugar estaba completamente destruido, el suelo se encontraba completamente destrozado y los edificios y casas en los alrededores también se encontraba completamente destruidos.

Los grandes despliegues de energía de ambos reyes y Caos habían conseguido derretir toda la nieve que se había acumulado en la zona, además de esto sobre ellos el cielo se encontraba completamente cubierto de nubes, nubes negras que amenazaban con desatar una torrencial tormenta sobre ellos, lo que le daba al lugar un aspecto hasta cierto punto tétrico.

– "No puede ser, mi poder esta comenzando a debilitarse, pero eso es imposible, como puede estar ocurriendo" – pensó para si Caos, sintiendo como poco a poco su energía comenzaba a disminuir – "esto no puede estar pasando, ¿por que?, como es posible que este perdiendo todo mi poder" – se quejo internamente.

– "Tengo que destruirlo, por el bien del universo y así la paz por fin reinara" – se dijo así misma la Neo Reina por unos instantes fijo su vista en su esposo que luchaba junto a ella – "ahora mas que nuca tengo por quien luchar" – y nuevamente recordó a su pequeña – "tengo que derrotarlo" – comenzó a desplegar mas su poder.

Endymion por su parte pensaba algo similar a su esposa – "esta vez nadie la alejara de mi, luchare hasta el final".

La batalla continuo, Endymion seguía lanzando grandes cantidades de energía para atacar a Caos, el cual a duras penas se defendía de los ataques de sus adversarios, y aunque Caos a estas alturas se daba cuentas de que llevaba las de perder no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, por lo que decidió utilizar su ultimo recurso.

– Pensé que eran mejores – con tono sarcástico – me estoy empezando a aburrir, ¿ustedes no? – pregunto algo irónico – porque no terminamos con esto de una vez por todas.

Frente a la mirada asombrada de ambos reyes desapareció.

– ¿A donde ha ido? – pregunto recelosa la Neo Reina acercándose a su esposo.

– No lo se amor, pero debemos estar atentos, talvez es una de sus trampas – algo dentro del rey le indicaba que debía estar muy atento a cualquier movimiento.

Todo el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de ambos reyes, lo que los preocupo aun más, ya que ni siquiera podían sentir la energía de Caos. Ambos sabían que algo no estaba bien, un presentimiento se instalo en sus corazones indicándoles que algo malo ocurriría, por lo que se pusieron muy atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido.

– Esto no me esta gustando – se quejo Serenity y se acerco mas a su esposo.

– Lo se a mi tampoco me agrada, se que algo trama – con mucha delicadeza tomo una de las manos de su esposa – pero no te preocupes juntos lo venceremos.

– Si – ella como respuesta apretó la mano de su esposo.

Los minutos continuaron pasando y Caos no daba señales de encontrarse por ningún lado, lo que trajo como consecuencia que ambos reyes se comenzaran a inquietar más de lo que ya estaba, pero aun así no se separaron.

En tanto Caos que se encontraba en los límites de la atmósfera del planeta, observaba muy atentamente a sus contrincantes.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto – lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse.

Caos sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción mas que destruir el planeta opto por su último recurso, por lo que comenzó a expandir su energía por todo el planeta para así generar un ataque masivo y destruirlo, y como tenia la ventaja de que los residuos de su energía se encontraban dispersos por todo el planeta y en los cuerpos de los habitantes sabia que ambos reyes no se darian cuenta de su plan final.

Desde el exterior todo el planeta tierra comenzó a ser cubierto por una sobra, sombra que ambos reyes no podían ver por las oscuras nubes que aun cubrían el cielo.

– Algo esta muy mal Endymion – Serenity se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su esposo.

– Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero debemos encontrarlo.

– Si, tienes razón – tomo ambas manos de su esposo y cerro sus ojos.

El rey hizo lo mismo y ambos se concentraron para encontrar la ubicación de Caos, sabían que estaría en algún lugar del planta y lo encontrarían para terminar de una vez por todas con el. Nuevamente un brillo dorado y plateado los cubrió y este rápidamente se extendió por el lugar cubriendo cada rincón y asimilando y estudiando cada una de las energías con las que se topaban, que en este caso eran las de los habitantes mezcladas con algo de energía de Caos.

Después de lo que pareció ser un par de minutos ambos reyes abrieron sus ojos y se miraron con una enorme duda reflejada en ellos, ya que la presencia de Caos no aparecía por ningún lado, algo completamente improbable, a menos claro que el muy cobarde haya escapado, algo que ellos sabían que era muy poco probable, pero… entonces donde se encontraba.

– Es imposible que no este, si el se hubiera ido, entonces, la energía en los cuerpos de las personas también se habría ido – reflexiono Endymion.

– Es muy extraño, tienes que estar en algún lado – Serenity miro a su esposo y una idea llego a su mente – y si… – levanto su mirada y observo el oscuro cielo que los cubría completamente.

Nuevamente cerro su ojos y se concentro en su poder, el cual ahora comenzó a levarse hacia el cielo negro y fue ahí donde sintió la presencia de Caos, pero no solo en un punto, la energía de Caos se estaba…

– Esta rodeando el planeta – Serenity abrió sus ojos y en ellos el pánico se vio reflejado.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto alarmado Endymion sosteniendo fuertemente las manos de su esposa.

Y sin mas de pronto la energía de Caos comenzó a adentrare en la atmósfera del planeta, su objetivo; destruir el planeta, ya que si no podía poseerlo esa era su mejor opción. Inmediatamente ambos reyes sintieron el enorme despliegue de energía y sin pensarlo dos veces Endymion convoco el poder del Cristal Dorado logrando así crear una enorme barrera en la cual el poder de Caos impacto. Solo que a consecuencia del gran despliegue que el rey acababa de hacer su cuerpo de debilito demasiado y ante la sorpresa de su esposa cayo de rodillas al suelo con la respiración entrecortada por el enorme esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

– ENDYMION – fue el grito de angustia y dolor de la reina al ver al amor de su vida derrumbarse frente a ella, rápidamente se arrodillo frente a el y lo tomo entre sus brazos – mi amado Endymion ¿por que lo hiciste? – pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

– Dije que siempre te protegería, y… no podía permitir que algo le pasara al planeta – un pequeño quejido salio de sus labio pero eso no le impidió continuar – si este planeta es destruido yo… no puedo perderte.

– Mi Endymion, mi Darien, mi príncipe – lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

– MALDICIÓN – la voz de Caos se dejo escuchar tras ellos, pero esta vez su tono reflejaba odio y rabia – tu, como osaste detener mi ataque final – comenzó a acercarse a la pareja que aun permanecía abraza en el suelo – MORIRÁN – nuevamente lanzo su poder.

– Te dije que no permitiría que la alejaras de mi – con un rápido movimiento Endymion se puso en pie y coloco a su esposa tras el para si recibir el impacto del ataque.

– ¡NO! – fue el grito desgarrador de la reina al ver como el ataque daba de lleno en el cuerpo de su amado.

La risa de Caos se extendió por todo el lugar, una risa llena de satisfacción al ver el cuerpo del rey caer lentamente al suelo. Por su parte Serenity observo todo como en cámara lenta, primero el ataque que se dirigía a ellos, luego como su amado se ponía en pie y la colocaba detrás de el para protegerla con su cuerpo y finalmente el impacto del poder de Caos sobre el y como lentamente caía al suelo.

La reina se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de su amado, en ese momento solo tenia ojos y oídos solo para el, lo demás ya no existía, ella sabia que si lo perdía ya nada tendría sentido, seria su fin, con extremada lentitud o así le pareció a ella se acerco al cuerpo aparénteme inerte de su esposo y con la mayor delicadeza lo tomo entre sus manos, manchando así su vestido con la sangre de el.

– Endymion… Darien, no me dejes, no así, por favor – suplico la reina que apenas y pudo pronunciar la palabras debido al nudo que se había formado no solo en su garganta si no también en su pecho.

Abrazo mas hacia si, si eso era posible el cuerpo de su esposo suplicando internamente por que todo esto solo fuera una horrible pesadilla de la que despertara pronto; con cuidado acaricio el rostro de su amado memorizando como siempre cada una de sus facciones, sus labios aquellos labios que ella adoraba besar y que la besaran, sus mejillas, aquellas que en raras ocasiones se habían sonrojado y que en gran parte había sido gracias a ella, y esos ojos ahora cerrados, esos ojos que la habían enamorado desde el primer momento que los vio, no ella no podía vivir sin el, no lo haría. Sin que ella se diera cuenta una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, que al contacto con su amado comenzó a emitir un brillo plateado que los rodeo a ambos, curando no solo al rey si no defendiéndolos del ataque que Caos acababa de lanzar para terminarlos.

Y ante la mirada de completa sorpresa de Caos su propio ataque le fue regresado causándole más daño y debilitándolo aun más.

Mientras dentro de la pequeña esfera de luz que se había formado el rey lentamente abrió los ojos para ver lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, al amor de su vida, a su Serenity, su Serena, que lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Lentamente el llevo su mano a las mejillas de ella para limpiar las lagrimas que corrían libremente por estas.

– No debes llorar, prefiero que sonrías.

– Endymion – sin mas ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza – esta bien, esas bien – repetía una y otra vez al verlo despierto.

– Claro que lo estaré y todo es gracias a ti – se separo lentamente de ella para mirarla – te amo.

– También yo – lentamente se acercaron para unir sus labios en un beso, un beso lleno de anhelos, y promesas, un beso lleno de amor.

Lentamente la pequeña esfera se fue desintegrando dejando así a la vista a la pareja que se hallaba en su interior, Caos al verlos completamente a salvo y mas ver al rey sin ninguna herida llevo su furia al límite.

– Pero esto no puede ser, como es posible que sigas con vida, no esto no puede ser, como…

– Amor Caos algo que tú jamás conocerás – respondió Serenity – y algo con lo que te venceremos… para siempre.

Serenity levanto sus manos y en medio de ellas apareció el Cristal de Plata, brillando como nunca antes lo había hecho, por su parte Caos reunió la energía que le quedaba y con sus últimas fuerzas lanzo el ataque hacia la pareja, pero no contó con que su ataque fuera absorbido por el poder del Cristal de Plata.

– Terminaremos contigo Caos – Endymion levanto sus manos y en medio de ellas apareció el Cristal Dorado, uniendo su poder al del Cristal de Plata.

– ¡NO! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes del sonido de una explosión.

La explosión de poder de ambos Cristales dio de lleno en el amorfo cuerpo de Caos, creando en ese lugar una gran estructura de cristal que se irguió sobre la ciudad, pero eso no fue todo el enorme resplandor que genero la explosión fue tan poderoso que incluso por unos instante fue mas brillante que el resplandor del sol.

En tanto la joven de ojos dorados continuaba observando la pelea y esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver el resultado de esta, y unas palabras salieron de su boca – esta hecho.

Fin del capitulo 27.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo, se que se preguntaran quien es esa chica de ojos dorados, pelo negro y traje de Sailor blanco, y para sacarlo de la duda les diré que no, no es Sailor Cosmos, es… un personaje que he creado para este fic y tiene un propósito que se que a muchas de ustedes les encantara, y tiene que ver con el pequeño Darien, oh si, un misterio rodea a este pequeño, y es uno grande, así que para el epilogo lo sabrán, recuerden el 6 de enero lo tendrán, creo que necesito una caja de pañuelos, bua, es tan triste decirle adiós a este fic, que es como yo me imagino que llego Tokio de Cristal, así que estaré esperando con ansia sus comentarios, ya sean para saludar, criticar, reclamar o lo que quieran.

Bueno y antes de seguir con las penúltimas respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews solo les quería decir:

FELIZ AÑO 2009.

Ahora si las respuestas a sus reviews:

-Fan de Sailor Moon: Mi pequeña Miriam, conoces los mensajes privados?, creo que algunos detalles de tu reviews hubiera sido mejor comentarlos por ese medio no lo crees, no como crees estoy bromeando, claro yo encantada de ser tu beta, así que dime en que soy buena? Y no te preocupes, claro que entiendo que la familia es primero, y bueno espero y te diviertas o te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones, te mando un mega abrazo. P.D. Si ya pronto actualizo, no te preocupes. Salu2 y feliz 2009.

-cris: Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, pero creo que te deje con mas ganas de leer cierto?, pues espera el epilogo, te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-AnnyFanSailorMoon: Pues ya esta aquí el desenlace del capitulo final que tal estuvo, y como pudiste leer las chicas se encuentran bien y todo gracias a Sere. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-sere mamo: Y… ya esta aquí el capitulo final, el epilogo estará el día 6. Solo lamento no poder complacerte en cuando a lo largo del capitulo pero, es que usualmente no suelo hacerlo demasiado largo, pero te prometo que el epilogo te recompensara ya que ese no puedo hacerlo en 2 partes. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-midmoon85: Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que este también y si como vez aquí estuvo el regalito de año nuevo. Y creo que… me imagino que te encanto la participación de Darien cierto? Ahora solo espera el epilogo. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-marya114: Deseos concedidos no? Sere venció a Caos, las chicas están bien, y Sere no hizo ningún sacrificio, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo final, aunque… como dije falta el epilogo para cerrar con broche de oro. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-yumi _ kamagatha: Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas? Y si no, se aceptan reclamos. Como vez Sere pudo con todo, y digo además con la ayuda de semejante hombre como no iba a poder. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-liebende Lesung: Como pudiste leer las chicas no murieron, de hecho se encuentran muy bien y si ya viene Tokio de Cristal, pero eso será para el epilogo. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-patty ramirez de chiba: Pues si, esta es la segunda parte como vez, que tal estuvo? Ah y eso que falta el epilogo, bueno te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009. P. D. estaré esperando la actualización de tu fic.

-SereyDarien: Si, aquí estuvo la segunda parte del final, que tal? Bueno como pudiste leer a las chicas no les paso nada, gracias por todo. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

-serena ramos: Enserio crees que soy cruel? De hecho creo que me lo vas a volver a decir cierto? Aunque… bueno con respecto a lo que pides sobre el bebe que perdieron pues… digamos que… en el epilogo sabrás algo y creo que eso te gustara. Te mando muchos salu2 y feliz 2009.

Bueno pues hasta aquí con las respuestas a sus reviews y nuevamente les quiero agradecer por todo su apoyo, uy este ciclo esta apunto de cerrarse que triste pero también me da mucha alegría, así que no estamos leyendo el 6 de enero.

Les mando muchos Salu2 a todos.


	28. Epilogo

Hoy hace un año comencé este hermoso proyecto, el cual concluyo hoy; y… por un lado me siento feliz, pero por el otro triste, bueno así que sin mas aquí esta el tan esperado epilogo, nos vemos al final, disfruten lo ultimo de este fic.

* * *

Epilogo

Tokio de Cristal, siglo XXX.

En el balcón del imponente palacio de Tokio de Cristal se encontraba una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo y hermoso cabello dorado como el sol. Observaba atentamente la pacifica ciudad, ciudad que ahora gobernaba al lado de su esposo.

– Aun recuerdo ese día – dijo para si evocando en su mente los recuerdo de su ultima batalla y lo que paso después de esta.

///Flash Back///

La Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba abrazada así misma, todo a su alrededor era blanco, no se observaba nada, era como si ella… estuviera flotando y de pronto abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, y miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada. No se sentía asustada ni nada por el estilo, de hecho se sentía segura, protegida.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto a la nada y como si su pregunta hubiera sido escuchada un resplandor la segó por unos segundos, después de abrir sus ojos se topo con algo que nunca antes hubiera soñado.

Frente a ella se extendía el universo mismo en todo su esplendor, podía ver todas y cada una de las estrellas en el, así como los planetas, pero lo mas extraño es que continuaba flotando, y nuevamente no se sintió asustada por ello, de hecho se sintió relajada al observar la inmensidad del universo frente a ella; pero algo llamo su atención, un sistema solar, uno muy conocido para ella y sin pensarlo mas se dirigió hacia el.

Después de observar los 9 planetas detenidamente, concentro su atención el la luna de uno de ellos, y pudo notar con cierto agrado que era el lugar donde una vez vivió, ¿pero? Como era posible que pudiera verlo y mas aun ver las estructuras de ese reino ahora destruido.

– Estamos en el espacio tiempo universal – respondió una voz a la silenciosa pregunta no formulada por la Neo Reina.

– ¿Quién esta ahí? – quiso saber la Neo Reina, pero aun así no se sintió asustada o amenazada.

– Sailor Moon, o mejor dicho Neo Reina Serenity, es un honor conocerla por fin – la extraña guerrera se presento ante ella e hizo una inclinación mostrando así su respeto.

La joven frente a ella apareció dejando así a la vista su vestimenta, que consistía en un traje de Sailor completamente blanco, acompañado por un par de botas del mismo color, en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo coronado por una esfera multicolor; su cabello negro contrastaba enormemente con su piel blanca, terminando así su extraña apariencia con un par de ojos dorados como el sol

– ¿Puedo preguntar quien eres? – la reina se acerco a la recién llegada observándola detenidamente.

– Mi nombre es Sailor Universe, y soy la guardiana del universo y de todas las vidas en el, y… quisiera agradecerle por vencer a Caos.

– Eso quiere decir que… la explosión… entonces yo estoy…

– No, no lo esta, como le dije esta en el espacio tiempo universal.

– ¿Y como llegue aquí?

– Usted lo deseo.

– Yo… lo desee, pero ¿Cómo?, no entiendo.

– Bueno una parte dentro de usted lo deseo.

– Una parte – medito por unos instantes sin encontrar la respuesta aun – yo… la verdad no lo se.

– No se preocupe, y como le había dicho anteriormente quería agradecerle por vencer a Caos, muchos guerreros antes que usted lo intentaron pero no lo lograron, pero usted encontró la clave para hacerlo y por eso el universo esta en deuda con usted, y por ello se le va a conceder un deseo.

– ¿Un deseo?, yo… – se giro para mirar su antiguo hogar – puedo pedir lo que sea.

– Siempre y cuando este dentro de mis posibilidades si.

Serenity medito por unos segundos antes de posar su vista en el hermoso planeta tierra y sin querer una sonría se formo en sus labios y comenzó a recordar los momentos maravillosos que paso, pero uno de ellos hizo que su corazón se encogiera de tristeza – mi bebe – dijo para si, pero Sailor Universe la escucho.

– ¿Bebe?

– Yo… – agacho su mirada – yo perdí a mi primer bebe en un accidente.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, silencio que fue roto por la Neo Reina.

– Dijiste que me concederías cualquier deseo ¿cierto?

– Siempre y cuando este dentro de mis posibilidades si.

– Yo… quiero recuperar a mi bebe.

– ¡Oh!, bueno, con respecto a ese tipo de deseos existen ciertas reglas.

– ¿Reglas?

– Si, una vez que alguien muere, solo podrá renacer una vez que su ciclo universal se ha cumplido.

– Ya veo, entonces no me lo puedes regresar.

– Yo no dije eso, a lo que me refiero es que, amenos que espere el ciclo que debe cumplir, no puedo regresarlo antes.

– ¿Y cuanto se supone que debo esperar?

– Bueno en años terrícolas son… un poco más de 900 años.

– ¿900 años?

– Así es.

La Neo Reina medito por unos minuto y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro – "entonces por esa razón es que yo desperté o despertare en el siglo XXX" – se dijo para si – creo que no habrá ningún problema entonces.

– Bueno entonces podré concederle ese deseo, y de nuevo gracias por derrotar a Caos.

– Solo una cosa más.

– ¿Si?

– Caos ¿volverá algún día?

– Bueno lamentablemente si, una vez que el cumpla con su ciclo retornara, aunque para eso hace falta mucho tiempo, estaremos seguros por bastantes ciclos antes de que el vuelva a aparecer.

– Oh, ya veo – Serenity comenzó a observar el lugar nuevamente – y… tu estas aquí sola.

– De cierta manera se podría decir que si.

– ¿De cierta manera?, no te entiendo.

– Bueno cuando alguien muere o como en su caso llega aquí porque así lo desea pues… tengo compañía.

– Pero… bueno yo no estaré aquí mucho tiempo o ¿si?

– Eso depende de usted.

– Pero entonces me imagino que pasa mucho tiempo sola no – Serenity comenzó a sentirse mal por ella.

– Tal vez un poco, pero vale la pela, ya que puedo conocer a muchas personas, personas como usted y agradecerles por todos lo que hicieron, y eso para mi recompensa el tiempo en que estoy sola.

– Pero…

– No se preocupe, enserio es así como escogí vivir y no me arrepiento – esbozando una enorme sonrisa – bueno creo que seria mejor que regresara a casa.

– Si – aun un poco triste – gracias por devolvérmelo.

– No hay de que, es lo menos que podía para recompensarla, bueno es hora de volver – al terminar de decir esto su cristal comenzó a brillar y una luz multicolor cubrió todo el lugar y Serenity comenzó a sentir como poco a poco el sueño la vencía, pero no era un sueño cualquiera, si no uno lleno de esperanza para el futuro, su futuro; y aunque una parte de ella quería quedarse con Universe, otra parte le decía que pronto estaría al lado de sus seres amados y mas aun pronto tendría a su bebe de nuevo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que ya era tiempo de despertar, de despertar a ese hermoso sueño, por lo que lentamente abrió su ojos. Se incorporo lentamente descubriendo así que se encontraba en una habitación, una que no recordaba haber visitado, para mayor sorpresa observo a su lado a su esposo, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que justo en medio de ambos se encontraba su pequeño tesoro.

Lentamente se puso en pie y camino a la ventana más próxima, la cual abrió sin más, topándose con un balcón, por unos segundos el brillante sol la cegó, pero una vez que se acostumbro quedo asombrada ante la visión frente a ella. La hermosura del lugar la dejo completamente paralizada por unos segundos, todo, absolutamente todo era diferente a como lo recordaba. Se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en el imponente y hermoso palacio de cristal y a su alrededor todo estaba cubierto por ese mismo cristal, dándole un aspecto único, enigmático pero encantador. Una vez que el asombro había pasado noto otro detalle, todo estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera el canto de las aves de escuchaba, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposo e hija, se acerco a ellos y noto que ambos dormían placidamente.

– Amor – acaricio lentamente el rostro de su esposo pero no se movió – Darien – lo llamo de nuevo moviéndolo mas, pero siguió sin dar señales de despertar, esto la empezó a asustar un poco – "tranquila piensa" – se dijo para si y a su mente llegaron los recuerdo de su visita al futuro – "la Neo Reina Serenity despertó a todos los habitantes en el siglo XXX del profundo sueño en que estaban".

Nuevamente se encamino al balcón, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en el poder del Cristal de Plata, el cual no tardo mucho en aparecer ante su llamado – Cristal de Plata por favor despierta a todos de su largo sueño – y sin mas y como ya había sucedido antes su cuerpo y todo comenzó a cubrirse de un brillo plateado, que además de despertar a todos con su calida luz, libero sus corazones de todo mal.

El llanto de la pequeña princesa irrumpió de pronto el silencio de todo el lugar y sin esperar mas Serenity camino hasta la cama y tomo a su pequeña en sus brazos, la cual inmediatamente dejo de llorar, y enseguida comenzó a reír, lo cual a la reina se le hizo lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida – se parece a ti cuando sonríe – en cuanto escucho esa voz su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y no pudo evitar levantar su mirara en dirección de esa voz, topándose con el rostro de su único amor, y no pudiendo evitar refugiarse en sus brazos.

– Me alegra ver que estas bien – susurro ella.

– A mi también me alegra verlas – besando la frente de su esposa y separándose un poco de ella.

///Fin de Flash Back///

La Neo Reina de pronto se sintió rodeada por un par de brazos que muy bien conocía, lentamente se giro para ver al dueño de estos – su alteza, ¿en que puedo servirle? – en tono juguetón.

– En muchas cosas – respondió el rey siguiéndole el juego.

– Y no cree que la reina se enfade.

– No lo creo, de hecho creo que a ella le fascinaría – comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa.

– Me parece que estoy de acuerdo – tomando el rostro de su esposo para besarlo, pero un llanto interrumpió la unión de sus labios – si me disculpa su alteza pero alguien me llama.

De mala gana el rey permitió que su esposa se separara de él, ella camino hasta la puerta de su habitación y antes de salir lanzo un beso a su esposo y después se encamino a la habitación de su pequeño, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con su pequeño llorando desconsoladoramente y al verla extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

– Mamaaaaaaaa – el pequeño continuo llorando aun y cuando ella lo había tomado en brazos.

– Ya mi pequeño príncipe, ya no llores estoy aquí y nada malo va a pasar – lo abrazo mas hacia si para tranquilizarlo y poco a poco el se tranquilo – ¿ya mas tranquilo? – pregunto ella y el pequeño solo asintió – bueno pues a dormir – se encamino de nuevo a la cama, pero el pequeño se aferro más a ella.

– No, no quiedo dormid qui.

– ¿No? ¿Y en donde quieres dormir entonces? – pregunto ella.

– Cotigo.

– Muy bien pues vamos – camino hacia la puerta y llego a su habitación, donde al abrir la puerta se topo con su esposo cubierto solo con el pantalón de su pijama y una bata.

– PAPI – grito el pequeño al entrar a la habitación y ver a su padre, el cual lo tomo en brazos.

– ¿Ahora que paso, ya habíamos hablado no? – miro seriamente a su pequeño.

El pequeño solo agacho su mirada, y en ese momento a la mente del rey llego un recuerdo, el recuerdo donde su Serena le dijo que esperaba a su segundo retoño.

///Flash Back///

Hacia algunas semanas que su esposa se comportaba raro; aunque esta era la mas rara, acaba de cancelar una reunión con los reyes de un planeta vecino, lo que además de preocuparlo por las relaciones diplomáticas que mantenían también le inquietaba el que ella le estuviera ocultando algo, y es que sabia que solo algo de gravedad podría haber hecho que ella cancelara ese compromiso tan importante.

Se encamino hacia la habitación de ambos, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró rastro de ella, así que decidió buscarla en la habitación de su hija; al llegar toco la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que abrió la puerta y así como su habitación esta también se encontraba vacía, un poco molesto comenzó a recorrer los hermosos pasillos del palacio; llego al comedor y encontrándolo vació también, después tomo rumbo a la biblioteca, posteriormente al salón del Cristal de Plata, a la sala de control, al recibidor, a la sala de reunión y nada, en ningún lugar encontraba ni a su esposa ni a su hija, un poco frustrado decidió preguntar a una joven que en ese momento limpiaba.

– Disculpe.

– ¿Si su alteza? – se giro la joven y pregunto haciendo una ligera reverencia.

– Sabrá donde esta mi esposa y mi hija.

– Si, ellas se encuentran en el jardín.

– Muchas gracias – se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del palacio –"claro el jardín porque no lo pensé antes" – se dijo así mismo, no tardo mucho en llegar y a lo lejos observo a sus 2 amores y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Su esposa se encontraba platicando con Uranus, mientras que su pequeña recorría el jardín en compañía de Diana, Luna y Artemis, se acerco lentamente para sorprender a su esposa, ya que estaba de espalada hacia el, pero algo de lo que ellas hablaban lo detuvo en seco.

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunto un poco nerviosa la guerrera.

– Si, lo estoy – respondió firme la reina.

– Y… como se lo dirás.

– "¿Decirme?" – se pregunto mentalmente el rey.

– No lo se, además no se como reaccione, se que esto debí habérselo dicho desde hace mucho pero…

Al escuchar esas palabras una especie de angustia se instalo en el pecho del rey, pero por más que tratara de hablar o moverse no podía.

– Deberás confiar en el, tiene que entender porque lo hiciste.

– Tienes razón solo espero que lo entienda.

– ¿Y cuando se lo dirás?

– Mañana en la fiesta de navidad.

La fiesta, es verdad había olvidado la fecha en que se encontraban, talvez por eso había cancelado la visita de los reyes, pero aun así, lo que acaba de escuchar lo había perturbado completamente, ¿que era eso que le había ocultado y porque estaba tan angustiada? Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que su esposa ya no se encontraba sentada frente a el, ahora estaba a un lado de su hija, se dio media vuelta y se alejo, sabia que no podía decirle nada en ese momento, ya esperaría a la dichosa fiesta.

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente y aunque solo se volvieron a ver en la comida, no se habían casi dirigido la palabra; por la noche cuando el entro en la habitación encontró a su esposa profundamente dormida, se veía tan dulce y tierna, pero la duda sobre lo que había escuchado por la mañana un lo perturbaba, por lo que decidió dormir igual que ella, total mañana sabría que lo atormentaba. Y así la mañana llego y con ella la sorpresa de encontrar su cama vacía; se levanto y se cambio rápidamente, salio de la habitación y tomo rumbo al comedor, donde preparaba todo para el desayuno, tomo su lugar habitual y espero a que el resto se uniera.

– Papi – saludo su pequeña al entrar y rápidamente fue a darle su beso de los buenos días.

– Como dormiste mi princesita – separándola de el.

– Muy bien – respondió entusiasmada y camino a su asiento.

Poco a poco las demás guerreras y generales aparecieron y tomaron sus correspondientes lugares, claro no sin antes saludar a su soberano, una vez que todas estuvieron en sus lugares las cocineras comenzaron a servir, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño al rey.

– ¿Dónde esta Serenity? – pregunto algo extrañado mirando a todos en la mesa.

– Desayuno hace media hora ya que debe terminar los ajustes finales para la fiesta de esta noche – respondió Jupiter.

– ¿No se supone que por eso se contrato a alguien?

– Ella solo esta supervisando que todo este listo – corroboro Mars.

Después de esto todos se dispusieron a tomar el desayuno, una vez que todos terminaron, comenzaron con sus tareas, el rey se encamino al salón de eventos pero para su sorpresa no encontró a su esposa; un poco irritado salio de ahí y tomo rumbo hacia la biblioteca, una vez dentro se sentó en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a leer algo para tranquilizarse, ya que el comportamiento evasivo de su esposa comenzaba afectarle incrementando su molestia y enojo.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas el enojo, un par de golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su concentración.

– Adelante – indico.

– Endymion.

Inmediatamente el rey levanto la vista para posarle en la de su amigo.

– Jedite, ¿Qué sucede?

– Te estamos esperando – con tono divertido – veo que no se te quita la costumbre de sumergirte en la lectura ¿cierto?

El rey no contesto, solo se levanto y camino al lado de su fiel amigo hasta la entrada del salón, donde observo a su esposa en un hermoso vestido azul y a su hija al lado con uno en color rosa, rápidamente se encamino hasta ellas y después de las palabras de bienvenida a los invitados la fiesta dio comienzo. Sin esperar un segundo mas tomo la mano de su esposa y la llevo al centro de la pista donde ambos abrieron el baile, Endymion no pudo evitar notar un brillo en los ojos de su esposa, por lo que en cuanto algunas parejas mas se unieron a ellos salio con su esposa al balcón mas cercano y sin esperar mas la beso, pero no fue como los besos de siempre, ya que este beso mostraba el nerviosismo de ambos.

– Serena – miro a su esposa antes de continuar – si algo sucede me lo dirías ¿cierto?

La reina abrió sus ojos ante tales palabras, por lo que solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, y sin decir nada se abrazo a el.

– Darien – susurro – yo… no se ni por donde comenzar.

– Por que no por el principio – sugirió un poco divertido para romper la tensión que se había formado entre ambos.

– Creo que tienes razón.

Y así ella le contó lo que había pasado con Sailor Universe, y lo que ella le había pedido como deseo.

– Entonces lo que estoy tratando de decirte es… bueno yo… estoy embarazada, y no solo eso, si no que es el bebe que habíamos perdido.

El rey se quedo sin palabras, aun no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado, así que ese pequeño que los había visitado hace mucho tiempo era el mismo que ellos habían perdido, no lo podía creer, como era eso posible, parecía un sueño.

– Y ¿Cómo estas tan segura que lo es? – pregunto un poco desconfiado.

– Por que Sailor Universe me visito en mis sueños hace casi 2 meses para decirme que el ciclo se nuestro pequeño se había cumplido y que pronto lo tendríamos de vuelta.

– Amor me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra – sin esperar mas la acerco hacia el y la beso.

Las inseguridades de ambos se borraron con ese beso, beso que demostró cuanto se amaban.

///Fin de Flash Back///

– Entonces pequeño – mirándolo un poco serio.

– Yo – el pequeño solo se abrazo a su padre.

– ¿Querrías contarme que fue lo que paso esta vez? – tomando su mentón para que su pequeño lo mirara a lo ojos.

– Los mostros se quedian levad a mamá – en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

– Amor eso no va a pasar, además yo no permitiría que se la llevaran – afirmo el rey – bueno habiendo aclarado las cosas… creo que es hora de regresar a la cama – se encamino a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de siquiera la atravesara el pequeño volvió a llorar.

– Nooooo yo no quiedo, mamaaaaaa – su mirada y bracitos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la Neo Reina, la cual al verlo llorar no lo soporto y lo tomo de los brazos de su esposo.

– Ya tranquilo, si no quieres ir no tienes por que – miro de manera reprobatoria a su esposo, el cual solo suspiro.

– Serena – se acerco el rey a su esposa – no debe comportarse así y lo sabes.

La Neo Reina lo miro de forma reprobatoria y sin más camino hasta la cama y acostó al pequeño en el centro de esta, luego camino hasta su esposo.

– Mira si no quieres compartir la cama con tu esposa e hijo bien sabes que en el palacio hay más camas, yo no te voy a obligar a quedarte aquí – se dio al vuelta para caminar a la cama, pero los brazos de su esposo le impidieron avanzar.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso, pero es que lo tienes muy consentido – acercándola hacia el y dándole la vuelta.

Sin que ninguno de los 2 lo notara el pequeño bajo de la cama y se acerco a ellos.

– Mía, mía, MÍA – grito el pequeño para llamar la atención de sus padres que estaba a punto de besarse y jalo la mano de Serenity.

Ambos como respuesta sonrieron ante el acto de su hijo, Endymion se inclino para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos – bueno pues a dormir entonces – y sin mas los 3 se acomodaron el la cama y rápidamente se sumieron en sus hermosos sueños.

Los días seguían pasando en el imponente reino y como era de esperarse un par de fechas muy importantes llegaron. El cumpleaños de ambos reyes era uno de los eventos donde la gran mayoría de los reyes de otros planetas se reunían y es que no era para menos, pues como ya era sabido por todos, el cumpleaños de la reina y la princesa era el mismo día, y así también ocurría con el rey y el pequeño príncipe; ambas celebraciones eran solo comparadas con las dos que se llevaban a cabo durante el ultimo mes de cada año, así que como siempre la presencia de los amigos y el ambiente familiar no se hicieron esperar. Este cumpleaños tuvo grandes sorpresa ya que una visita muy esperada por la princesa hizo acto de presencia, y aunque esto lograba sacar del rey su lado mas protector se compensaba con saber que su hija era feliz.

Felicidad y alegría cubrían todos y cada uno de los días en el hermoso planeta tierra, y más para la pareja de gobernantes de este que podían ver por fin sus sueños más anhelados cumplirse frene a sus ojos, que mas podían pedir, estaban al lado de la persona que mas amaba y con 2 pequeños regalos de su amor.

Como ya era costumbre la Neo Reina se encontraba observando la luna desde le balcón de su habitación, desde que sus memorias pasadas estaban completas uno de sus pasatiempos era observar la hermosa luna que cada noche, a excepción de lo días que había luna nueva, brillaba solo para el hermoso planeta tierra.

– Amor no crees que ya deberías venir a la cama – pregunto el rey abrazando a su esposa.

– Darien – se giro para mirar a su esposo.

– Serena – respondió el.

– ¿Están ambos?

– Si, nuestra pequeña también se puso sentimental.

– Tienen por que ¿no?

– Si, creo que deberíamos enviarlos mas seguido a que nos visiten en el pasado – dijo de manera sensual y solo para que ella escuchara.

– ¿Y por que haríamos eso? – pregunto inocente.

– Sabes muy bien porque – lentamente unió sus labios con los de su esposa, pero el beso les duro poco.

– ¡NOO! – fue el grito tanto de la princesa como del príncipe, ocasionando que ambos reyes se separaran y se miraran resignados.

– Muy bien hora de dormir.

– Pero papá es que…

– Nada de peros, o ¿ya te arrepentiste de dormir con nosotros? – pregunto el rey a su hija.

– No – respondió de forma tímida.

– Bueno pues a dormir.

Los cuatro se acomodaron y el rey como era ya costumbre cuando compartía la cama con sus retoños y su esposa les dio un beso de las buenas noches pero claro, como siempre su pequeño impidió que lo hiciera como el quería con su esposa.

– Mía, mía – repetía el pequeño poniendo nuevamente sus manos sobre los labios de su mamá.

El rey solo pudo sonreír y besar la frente de su esposa y de su hijo.

– Ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad – dijo coqueta la reina.

– Mamá estoy presente – se quejo la princesa – además papá es mío, mío – imitando a su hermanito.

Y así una vez mas la feliz familia disfruto de su momento juntos, antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños; sueños donde cada uno recordaba sus momentos mas felices, pero no solo eso si no sus esperanzas para el futuro un futuro que prometía ser el mas feliz que jamás hubieran podido imaginar.

FIN

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uy este es el adiós, y como tal no podían faltar las repuestas a sus últimos reviews, pero antes de ir con ellos primero les quiero agradecer a todos lo que leyeron mi fic, a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, alerta y como autor favorito, gracias a todos ustedes, que con sus reviews me animaban a continuar, espero que esto ultimo les haya gustado mucho y pues no me queda mas que invitarlos por mis otras historias, aquí les dejo los links.

Historia conjunta (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight o Crepúsculo les pasó el link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

De Sailor Moon:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4024063 / 1 / Acaso_el_amor_no_es_para_siemprer

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 403286 1 / 1 / El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Bueno pues nuevamente les quiero agradecer a todos y espero que les haya gustado la historia, ya que en el epilogo dio un giro completo de 360 grados con respecto al pequeño Darien, ya que originalmente tenia contemplado que el fuera su tercer hijo, pero creo que no pude resistirme a devolvérselos y pues de hecho me sentí hasta mejor con eso y creo que nuestra pareja se sintió mas feliz por ello.

Bueno ahora si nos vamos con los últimos reviews, que mas que nada serán para agradecerles:

-Fan de Sailor Moon: Te agradezco el enorme esfuerzo del domingo, se que al igual que yo tenias que trabajar al día siguiente, pero me alegra que te hayas tomado unos minutos para leer el capitulo y dejarme tu review; también te quiero agradecer por "alentarme" a tu manera a seguir adelante con el fic y como vez aquí esta el resultado final, espero y te guste, te mando muchos salu2 y nos estamos viendo en los otros fic, los cuales ya pienso atender.

-lulismoon: Hola gracias por seguirme hasta el final y espero y el epilogo también te haya gustado mucho, no me queda mas que mandarte muchos salu2 y espero y verte por alguno de mis otros fics.

-midmoon85: Aquí esta tu regalo de Reyes, espero que te guste, y gracias por todo también te mando un abrazo y muchos salu2, espero verte por ahí.

-serena ramos: Como habrás leído y como comente, efectivamente les regrese a su bebe, y es que después de leer algunos reviews pasados me dije porque no? Además soy la escritora. Bueno disfruta tu regalo de Reyes, espero seguir viéndote por ahí, te mando muchos salu2 y gracias por el apoyo.

-Mikiaome Malfoy Felton: Lamento mucho no haber podido enviarte el epilogo antes pero en el mensaje privado te explique el porque, espero me entiendas, y es que pues reestructurar el epilogo no fue tarea fácil, ya que tuve que cambiarlo casi al 100 por ciento, de todos modos te agradezco por leerme y espero verte por ahí; te mando muchos salu2.

-usa-ko555chiva: Dudas completamente resueltas no? Gracias por todo y pues nos estamos leyendo y viendo por ahí cierto? Te mando un enorme abrazo y muchos salu2.

-marya114: Gracias por todo, y bueno estaré esperando tu visita a mis otras historias, la cuales espero y te gusten, si pues se aceptan reclamos. Te mando muchos salu2.

-CRIS: Tu duda quedo resuelta o más bien dudas, ya vez por que Sere durmió a todos, espero que te haya gustado mucho, gracias por leerme, te mando muchos salu2.

-liebende Lesung: Si yo también me tuve que comprar todo un paquete, uy es que se siente raro, es una mezcla de sentimientos, gracias por todo y pues nos estamos leyendo. Te mando muchos salu2 (P.D. prometo actualizar pronto).

-SereyDarien: Aquí estuvo el epilogo. Pues gracias por todo, espero seguir viéndote por ahí, te mando muchos salu2.

-Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Y que tal me quedo el epilogo? Espero y al igual que el resto del fic te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y pues nos estamos leyendo, te mando muchos salu2.

-yumi _ kamagatha: Creo que miel no falto al epilogo o si? Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leerme, espero verte por ahí, te mando muchos salu2.

-huht: Gracias por el apoyo; y si yo también me siento triste porque ya se acabo, pero pues le seguiré con mis otros fics. Te mando muchos salu2.

Bueno pues nuevamente les agradezco por todo su apoyo y por leerme, y también les agradezco a aquellos que me lean en un futuro; bueno pues espero y les haya gustado el final, que para mi fue lo mejor enserio que hasta llore cuando lo leí completo. Finalmente no me queda más que decirles que:

Nos estamos leyendo por ahí.

Les mando un enorme abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Salu2.


End file.
